A Walk to Remember
by LOTRFaith
Summary: -fin-The Patrol should have just been another normal routine, check the borders on the North edge of Mirkwood and return home. But something happened. Something that threatens the lives of everyone on the Patrol, including Prince Legolas. Sequel to LMBTO
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Walk to Remember  
  
Summery: The Patrol should have just been another normal routine, check the borders on the North edge of Mirkwood and return home. But something happened. Something that threatens the lives of everyone on the Patrol, including Prince Legolas. Will they find the courage and strength for A Walk to Remember?  
  
Author: LOTRFaith  
  
Rating: PG to PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien or New Line Cinema.  
  
Any questions, comments can be directed to the author at lotr_redwall@yahoo.com or lotr_redwall@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Patrol

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
A/N Well, here it is. It is rather long so have plenty of time before you start on this one. It might take two weeks before I will post the next chapter. I am still sorting everything out, but I hope you enjoy!  
  
The Patrol  
  
Legolas tugged impatiently at the chains binding his hands together. He could sense the other elves frustration as they helplessly watched their prince led out from the tent. He automatically straightened, his shoulders back, chin up, and back stiff. He would take whatever they gave him without a sound.  
  
"Still so proud." The Easterling sneered.  
  
Legolas ignored him, and gazed around at the circle imperiously, though fear threatened to turn his stomach into butterflies. What was happening? What was going on?  
  
A backhand threw the prince to the ground. With his hand bound behind him and his feet also bound, he couldn't easily get up. He was roughly jerked up and pushed forward into a pole stuck in the ground.  
  
"You would still be so proud and unyielding now?"  
  
A sharp crack in the morning air, and the sudden flinch of pain was all that told of the snapped arm.  
  
"No?"  
  
Another crack rent through the air. The was a small almost inaudible gasp from the prince. The Elves watching flinched. Many having to look away at the horrible sight.  
  
The Easterling gazed down at the silently suffering prince.  
  
"You are too proud for your own good." He said as his huge hands took the prince's leg in his hand and with another snap, the limb was rendered useless.  
  
Legolas breath hitched, as he started to hyperventilate, still forcing the screams back.  
  
The Easterling laughed mockingly as his hand gripped the other leg. "Scream." He said almost casually as is he was talking about the weather.  
  
Legolas stared into the Easterling's empty gaze.  
  
"No." He ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
The Easterling smiled.  
  
'Snap.'  
  
Legolas' back arched in agony, as his other leg was broken.  
  
The Easterling rolled the trembling prince on his stomach, as he motioned for a whip. "All you have to do is scream." He said causally testing the leather on the whip.  
  
"No." Legolas gasped.  
  
The Easterling shrugged. "Very well." Testing the leather once more he brought the whip down upon the prince's back.  
  
Legolas bit his lip as pain spread throughout his body. His arms and legs were broken and his back would soon be a bloody mass of flesh. He looked up suddenly spotting his second in command, Adoril through the Easterling's. Legolas could easily read the distress in Adoril's eyes, his wanting to save his prince from such torture. Legolas shook his head imperceptibly; he would not risk his patrol to save his life, not when the lives of the others would only serve as shields.  
  
Adoril slowly nodded, a single tear slipping from his eye and down his cheek. He would respect his prince's wishes, even if he completely disagreed with them. He forced himself to keep watching as his beloved Prince and friend, was whipped senseless and then dragged away.  
  
"Soon." Adoril whispered. His hand clenched. "Soon."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas woke with a jerk, his breath coming in gasps. He quickly felt his arms and legs checking each limb to make sure it was still intact.  
  
The dream or rather nightmare had been so real. So life-like. He could have sworn he could have felt his bones snapping. And that laugh. He shuddered as he allowed himself to relax and with a sigh lay back down.  
  
Dawn would not come for at least a couple of hours. Though there were no windows or anyway to tell time, Legolas instinctively knew exactly when the sun was up or when it was still peeking over the horizon.  
  
He rolled over on his stomach a pillow cushioning his chin.  
  
What did the nightmare mean? Did it tell of what would happen? Would it be something so horrendous? Why would he have such a dream anyway? Did it have anything to do with the patrol he was to lead out today?  
  
He sighed again laying his head down on the pillow. It was still to early to talk to his ada and he wouldn't dare intrude upon Lomion and Thalion, both of whom were married. Lothgil wouldn't understand, but Tasari..  
  
Legolas sat up. Tasari. Of course. He would probably understand. He pushed back the covers, he figured since he had on a shirt and leggings he wouldn't need his robe. After all he would just be walking down the corridor. And Tasari wouldn't care anyway.  
  
After a moments hesitation Legolas slipped out his door and headed to Tasari's room. Since they no longer lived in a place where windows also served as means of escape Thranduil was able to post less sentries at night. Giving the married sentries time at home that they had not previously had.  
  
Legolas grinned as he passed the unguarded doors. How easy it would be to play a trick on Tasari. He wouldn't dare even think about playing a trick on Lomion or Thalion. They were married. They didn't know how to have fun anymore, and besides, the cold bucket water or flour might land on Lainiel (Lomion's wife) or Miriwen (Thalion's wife). If that happened. Legolas shuddered. Lomion or Thalion would slowly kill him or something horrid.  
  
He wrinkled his nose. He had yet to find out what was so wonderful about kissing and holding hands and all that mush. Girls were a mystery. But then again, his ada had expressly forbidden any and all interaction with any females his age or younger than him. When asked Thranduil had only said, "When the time is right." And left it off at that. Legolas shrugged, oh well. He'd rather be on patrols then with a girl.  
  
As he quietly knocked on Tasari's door, Legolas drew his thoughts together. A muffled moan caught his attention and he cautiously opened the door.  
  
"Tasari?" He whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?" Tasari forced himself to stay awake. He had trained several horses the previous day and on of the mares started to foal but it took nearly 4 hours for them to get the feet out and in the end they had lost the foal and it had drained him, emotionally as well as physically. He had a special connection with animals and to see one in pain hurt him as well.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Legolas asked tentatively.  
  
Tasari shook his head trying to rid the last of the sleep off, knowing his little brother needed him.  
  
"Sure, come in." Tasari invited waving a hand on his bed. He blinked his eyes rapidly to get moisture back in his eyes. "What's a matter?" He asked quietly.  
  
Legolas bit his lip as he sat down. "I had a nightmare." He began and proceeded to tell Tasari all about his nightmare and his curiosity as to why he would have such a dream.  
  
Tasari leaned back, rather surprised at the realness of Legolas' dream. He himself had had many a dream but nothing compared to Legolas'. He absently twirled a lock of hair between his fingers as he thought.  
  
"I don't know." He finally confessed. "It would seem to be a warning of the patrol you are going to take out today." He frowned. "I think we should wake ada." He said quietly  
  
Legolas bit back a sigh; he had been hoping that Tasari would have the answers without having to wake ada. He nodded in agreement and they both stood.  
  
Tasari could easily see that the nightmare weighed heavily on his little brother's mind and reaching out he slung an arm over the other's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry." He comforted. "Ada will have the answers."  
  
Legolas gave a weak smile, he hoped so anyway.  
  
As they stood at their Ada's bedroom door, Legolas was suddenly plagued with guilt. What was he doing? Ada already had so much on his mind. The patrols, reports, sending messages out to tell everyone of their move. The last thing he needed was a probable trivial nightmare that scared him.  
  
He seized Tasari's hand before he could know. "Don't." Legolas said, biting his lip.  
  
"What?" Tasari raised an eyebrow, puzzled.  
  
"Don't tell ada, he'll just worry. Besides" Legolas spoke with false bravado. "I'm sure it's just my own nervousness and fears." He shrugged. "It's probably of my own making and nothing will come of it."  
  
"Legolas." Tasari hesitated. "I think we should tell ada about it."  
  
"He'll just worry." Legolas pleaded. "He worries enough without me having to worry him more."  
  
"Well." Tasari gnawed his lower lip, thinking the argument over. "He does worry a lot." He said hesitantly.  
  
Legolas eagerly nodded in agreement. "Please Tasari, just keep it to yourself. I doubt it is anything to worry about."  
  
Tasari sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly, placing both hands on Legolas' shoulders and gazed into the blue-gray ones.  
  
"Yes." There was a note of finality in Legolas' voice.  
  
Tasari nodded. "Alright." He agreed.  
  
Legolas smiled in relief.  
  
. "Now." Tasari commanded. "Go back to bed, there are still a couple more hours yet before dawn."  
  
Legolas nodded, turned away, hesitated then turned back. "Thanks Tas."  
  
Tasari smiled at the childhood nickname, as he paused beside his bedroom door. "You're welcome Las'."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lainiel blinked waking quickly. She had heard soft voices in the corridor and easily identified Legolas and Tasari. She frowned when she heard. "Just keep it to yourself."  
  
For a moment she considered waking her husband up but having heard a finality in Legolas' voice, relaxed. Legolas was no longer an elfling, he could take care of himself.  
  
She turned to look at her husband. Lomion Thranduillion. Proud warrior. First born son of King Thranduil. Crown prince of Mirkwood. And a complete fool when it came to her.  
  
With a mischievous grin, she rolled over and playfully bit his shoulder.  
  
He woke with a start and quickly turned to her. "What was that for?" He growled.  
  
Lainiel laughed softly, reaching her arms around her husband's neck pulling them into a close embrace. "You've been working to hard." She whispered.  
  
Their lips met quickly.  
  
"Have I been?" Lomion questioned, and then quickly pressed his lips to hers again.  
  
Lainiel smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Well then." Lomion pressed his forehead to hers. "Do you know of anyone that could remedy that?"  
  
Lainiel laughed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas fidgeted nervously in his chair. They were all waiting for Lomion and Lainiel to arrive for breakfast.  
  
He had been unable get back to sleep after his terrifying dream. His long slender finger toyed with the rim of his glass as he thought about the nightmare. He had decided that only he and Tasari would know of it. The others were too busy to deal with a probably insignificant dream.  
  
The door opened quickly revealing the crown prince and his wife.  
  
"Sorry we are late, Adar." Lomion apologized, seating Lainiel and then himself.  
  
"I'm rather surprised that you are hungry at all." Thranduil said with a dry yet humorous tone, watching the blushes quickly appear on both faces.  
  
Thalion laughed as he and Miriwen exchanged glances. They knew exactly what their ada was speaking about.  
  
Tasari, Lothgil and Legolas blushed. Each sensing the conversation meant more than what was actually said.  
  
"Are you still going to visit your mother today?" Thranduil asked as the food arrived.  
  
Miriwen smiled. "Yes." She risked a glance at Thalion, who gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, before continuing. "There are some questions that I would like answered."  
  
Thranduil nodded, as he dished some fruit onto his plate. "I hope they are answered." He said sincerely.  
  
Lomion raised his eyebrows as he looked at his youngest brother. His mind was wandering again.  
  
"Are you prepared for the patrol today, Legolas?" He asked purposely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lomion was slightly taken aback at the quick answer. It seemed that Legolas' mind wasn't so far away after all.  
  
Lomion continued to watch Legolas toy with his food, taking a few bites here and there, but mainly just pushing it around. At first Lomion thought it was just nerves, but immediately dismissed the idea. He seriously doubted that Legolas was nervous. It was something that went deeper.  
  
He caught Tasari's worried gaze directed at Legolas, who immediately shook his head.  
  
Lomion frowned piecing the picture together. Something was troubling Legolas and Tasari knew what it was. But most likely once confronted both would deny anything.  
  
His heart twisted as he remembered all the times that Legolas had opened his heart to him. But ever since he had gotten married, Legolas had back off and rarely would go to him. He didn't know if it was because he was married or the fact that Legolas was growing older and was starting to realize the complications of running and controlling a palace and didn't want to bother him, Thalion or ada.  
  
As he sorted his thoughts, Lomion resolved to speak with his youngest brother before he left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Two golden haired heads bent over a clear drawn map of Mirkwood. A slender finger pointed along the Grey Mountains.  
  
"I want you to go along the Grey Mountains this time, Legolas, and then come back along the Forrest River." Thalion hesitated. "This should be a routine patrol, but be on your guard. There have been several reports that some Easterling's have started to move down off the Mountains to the south."  
  
Legolas straightened, "Do you really think that there would be any around here?" Legolas asked, his eyes still fixed on the map.  
  
Thalion straightened as well, tossing the ink stained quill on the large table full of open and closed maps. "I doubt it, but one never knows, and for one to presume as such would be foolish indeed. For even the wisest of wizard can clearly see the future."  
  
Legolas grinned slyly. "Better not tell that to Gandalf then huh?"  
  
Thalion shook his head at the joke, suppressing a smile.  
  
The door opened turning both elves to the entrance.  
  
"Prince Legolas?"  
  
It was Adoril, Legolas' second in command. Adoril and Meldon had both personally asked Prince Thalion to be part of Legolas' archer patrol, who in turn, knowing that Legolas' friends would help protect him all the more, agreed.  
  
"Yes Adoril?"  
  
"Everyone is ready." Adoril's voice was calm, not betraying any nervousness that he might have felt, this being the first time that the three of them would be alone with 24 novices. All the other times had been though led by Legolas, had always had someone experienced with many battles with orcs, goblins, wargs, and many other evil creatures, had been along. Either to point out something wrong or just to be there to make sure that it anything went wrong.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I'll be right there."  
  
Adoril nodded and shut the door behind him, leaving the two princes alone again in the room.  
  
Legolas sighed, his hands busy rolling up the map that was needed.  
  
Thalion caught a glimpse of unease in Legolas. Curious he decided to seek out the unease and hopefully relieve it.  
  
"What is it Legolas?" He asked gently.  
  
Legolas frowned, puzzled at the question. "What is what?"  
  
"Why are you uneasy? Do you want a warrior to go with you again?"  
  
Legolas shook his head "No." He bit his lip as he tried to sort out his feelings. "I feel as though something is going to happen."  
  
Worried Thalion questioned "Something bad?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I don't know, but I am prepared as much as I can be."  
  
Thalion hesitated, struggling between his feelings on wanting to continue to press Legolas to see if he could find out more on his younger brother's unease, but he knew that the patrol was eager to be off. "Just." Thalion sighed. "Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you again."  
  
Legolas smiled albeit weakly. "I'll try."  
  
Thalion nodded. "The patrol will probably take a couple of weeks, because I want you to go to the edge of the mountains instead of just the forest." He said walking towards the door with Legolas by his side. "If you take the shortest route it would possibly take a week and a half, but I want you to make sure to check every hiding place you can think of. Don't worry about being gone so long, I've already alerted Ada and the novice's parents. If there is trouble, make sure to send a rider back immediately."  
  
Legolas nodded solemnly, tucking away the advice carefully. Just before they exited the underground realm Thalion turned to Legolas. "I will see in you in three months time."  
  
" Three months?" Legolas echoed surprised.  
  
"Yes, I am taking a patrol out tomorrow to the southern edge." Thalion said quietly. "There have been several movements reported and I need to check on it, three months is the latest I'll be home."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Be careful." He requested.  
  
Thalion hid a grin as he embraced his younger sibling. Now that Legolas was more involved in the realm, he understood with a clearer vision how endangered the woods and elves of Mirkwood were. "I will if you will." He said pulling back.  
  
They clasped arms in warrior fashion, each grinning at each other, then turned away, each having his own  
  
As they both turned, each to go his own way, Thalion couldn't help but look back. He had a sudden feeling that Legolas wouldn't be the same when he returned.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas easily mounted his horse. As with all elves, the horses wore no saddle or bridle. The supplies were on the back of the elves themselves, each, including Legolas taking his own share for the possible two-week trip. Each had a bow and quiver strapped to his back along with either two or three knives in plain sight and usually one or two hidden from sight. There were plenty of lembas and they would refresh the water when necessary.  
  
Legolas looked back at his troops. They were all young and had never before been gone so long from their home. But since it was just a normal routine patrol with little to no danger the king was a little less worried over them than he would the south patrol.  
  
Legolas tucked his thoughts away for later as he glanced at Adoril and Meldon. They both nodded seeing that he was ready to take off.  
  
With an unconscious straitening of his shoulders, and stiffening of his back, he called them to attention and rode out, completely oblivious of his ada and siblings watching him.  
  
Thranduil smiled sadly as he watched his golden haired son ride off into the vast Mirkwood forest. How many times had he watched patrols leave? How many times had he feared for the lives of his sons? How many times had he been forced to watch his sons and patrol members come back with grievous wounds? Lifting up a silent prayer to the Valar, he could only pray that Legolas would come back to him. In one piece, with no wounds and safe.  
  
Lomion silently cursed as he watched Legolas ride off. He had not been able to speak with Legolas and he hoped that he could have. He prayed that everything would go well.  
  
TBC 


	3. Thoughts and Fears

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
A/N: Hey all! Sorry I am late with the next chapter. Had a really tough one hashing this out. I think I outdid myself on the first chapter and struggled to pick up with the next one. You'll be seeing a lot of Legolas' family as well as Legolas.  
  
Also this is a sequel to Let me be the One. But. You can read this one without reading the other one. But there will be some references to LMBTO but nothing you can't figure out. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Thoughts and Fears  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas' long fingers twitched nervously against the flowing mane of his horse. It wasn't the first time that Legolas had gone on this very trail or the first time that Legolas had been nervous. But it was the first time that Legolas was forced to deal with a rather disturbing nightmare and his friends curious gazes directed at him. Shoving his thoughts aside he reached back and grabbed the map sticking out of his pack.  
  
They were supposed go along the edge of the Mirkwood forest until they reached the edge of the Grey Mountains, then go along the Grey Mountains 'til they reached the Forest River then travel along the Forest River until they reached home. Legolas frowned. That would leave a lot of area uncovered. He traced along the Mirkwood border. They would leave the cover of Mirkwood for the open plains until the reached the Forest River.  
  
"Adoril." Legolas leaned over spreading the map so his second in command could see. He traced the route they were to take, quietly explaining Thalion's orders.  
  
Adoril nodded, examining the chosen course. It was well chosen. Carefully picked in fact. Thalion would have nothing but the safest for not only his little brother but for a patrol of young novices on their first time out. Looking up he caught a flash of something on Legolas' face. "What?" He questioned softly.  
  
Legolas looked up surprised. "What?" He echoed.  
  
Adoril nodded, eyebrow raised. "What." He stated smiling.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'?" Legolas asked, confused.  
  
"What?" Adoril repeated.  
  
"What's, what?" Legolas asked, rolling up the map.  
  
Adoril sighed. "What." He clarified. "Is a matter with you?"  
  
Legolas frowned, shoving the map back in his pack. "I didn't know anything was wrong with me."  
  
Adoril glanced pointedly at his friend.  
  
"What?" Legolas defended himself.  
  
"I thought Estel cured of not telling anyone your fears." Adoril countered.  
  
Legolas looked startled. "What?"  
  
"You heard me." Adoril said crossly.  
  
Legolas bit his lip. "I told Tasari." He admitted honestly.  
  
Instantly Adoril's face brightened. "Really?"  
  
Legolas nodded, hesitantly.  
  
"Good!" Adoril exclaimed, and then turned forward ignoring his prince completely. Leaving Legolas sitting with a confused and surprised expression on his face.  
  
"That's all you're going to say?" Legolas clarified. "Good?"  
  
Adoril nodded.  
  
"No 'tell me or else I tell Estel'?" Legolas pressed.  
  
Adoril shook his head.  
  
"Nothing?" Legolas continued.  
  
Adoril thought for a moment. Then shook his head again. "Nope."  
  
Legolas was baffled. He drew back on his horse's mane slightly. "That's it?" He asked incredulously.  
  
Adoril turned toward him, grinning. "Yup."  
  
Legolas turned to Meldon, who shrugged.  
  
Shrugging himself, Legolas drew out the map again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They camped quietly that night by several tall trees. Though it was several weeks into fall and the colors of the leaves already turning, the elves had no need to start a fire. Each had a warm cloak to cover himself and a blanket if needed. There was plenty of Lembas and water. Unbeknownst to all but himself, Legolas also carried 2 flasks of Miruvor.  
  
It was a wine of sort that would refresh anyone who would take just a sip of it. Thalion had made sure that Legolas would have some with him, because it was known that accidents happen and with them going near a river anything could happen.  
  
Legolas posted sentries, given the shifts and had settled down to sleep when a wail broke through the night.  
  
It was short, piercing, and deafening and completely terrified every novice around. Each one that had been or almost asleep jerked upward immediately.  
  
"By the Valar!" Meldon exclaimed. "What was that?"  
  
Legolas stood up, holding his hands out in a calming gesture.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't anything that we need worry about. Now everyone get back to what you were doing." He ordered.  
  
He waited 'til they all had settled down before he himself settling down on his bedroll. Despite his seeming ease with the scream his heart was pounding with fear. What was the scream? Where had it come from? Why did the person scream in such agony?  
  
With these chilling thoughts in his mind, he found that sleep would not come.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thalion yawned as he sat up. He had been looking forward to going on patrol, but when he looked at his sleeping wife, something tugged him back. Reaching out he gently pushed back a stray lock of hair. His wife. That word meant so much, yet it was so small. She made him whole. Life without her was like a bow without an arrow. A tree without leaves.  
  
She was the half that made him whole. She filled his life and at the same time emptied it. His weakness was her strength, her weakness was his strength, and together they could conquer the world.  
  
She moved slightly as she woke. She blinked sleepily. "Thal?" She questioned her voice husky from sleep.  
  
"Shhh." Thalion soothed. "Go back to sleep. I need to go make sure everything is set for me to go."  
  
"Already?" Miriwen woke quickly, sitting up to embrace her husband.  
  
"Yes." Thalion said simply, enjoying his wife's close touch.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go." Miriwen said softly, rubbing his back.  
  
Thalion laughed softly. "So do I, but I must."  
  
There was a stretch of silence before Thalion quietly broke it. "Will you be ok?"  
  
Miriwen smiled. "Of course. Why would I not be?"  
  
Thalion rubbed her stomach, but didn't say anything.  
  
Miriwen brought her lips to his. "I'll be more than fine, Thalion. Don't worry." She urged.  
  
Thalion nodded, touching his lips to hers. "Completely sure?"  
  
Miriwen pressed her forehead to his. "Yes." She laid back down. "Go with my blessing, Thalion."  
  
Thalion nodded and got up. "I will be back, my love, before I leave."  
  
She nodded "I will be here." She watched quietly as he dressed himself and strapped on his sword, bow, quiver and daggers, then opened the door and with a quick glance back, stepped out. A full Prince of Mirkwood. She sighed as she rolled over. "Valar protect and keep him." She whispered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thalion quietly opened the door to the command room, not really surprised to his elder brother and father standing over a map. "Lomion. Ada." He greeted them.  
  
Thranduil looked up with a smile. "Thalion." He returned.  
  
Lomion grinned. "Thalion."  
  
"So." Thalion quickly walked to the map. "What is agenda for today?"  
  
"Well." Thranduil quickly traced a route. "The orcs have been the most active in this area. Though we have yet to see any wargs, there are also several known nests of spiders there. I highly doubt that the spiders and orcs would work together, but I am not banishing that idea at all." He straightened. "What we need to know, is how frequent there are orc patrols, if there are going to be wargs and where and how many nests of spiders have multiplied."  
  
He sighed, throwing down the ink stained feather. "And not get any casualties."  
  
Lomion and Thalion nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't need any elves killed or hurt." Thranduil said quietly. "We are but a year living in this underground realm. We are still hidden from the enemy and we need to use that to our advantage."  
  
Thalion nodded. "How do we do that?" He questioned.  
  
Lomion pointed to several marked spots. "We have several flets in each spot. There are still there and it is easy to move from spot to spot. The orcs wouldn't know of such things and it would be easy to spy on them from there. They are a safe distance from the reported spider nests so I don't think that we would have any trouble with that. However the nests were growing rather rapidly when we left the palace so it could be possible that the spiders have overcome the flets."  
  
Thalion nodded slowly. He knew exactly where each flet was, and his mind rapidly mapped the paths to take.  
  
Thranduil studied him carefully. "Are you sure you're up to this?" He questioned softly.  
  
Startled Thalion looked up, meeting his Adar's gaze. "Yes." He said simply. He frowned suddenly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Thranduil smiled. "Miriwen." He replied.  
  
Thalion blushed. "And?"  
  
Lomion laughed. "'It's no mistaking you adore her so utterly that an horde of orcs could sneak on you, without you noticing."  
  
Thalion frowned. "That isn't." He started but was abruptly cut off.  
  
"That is true." Thranduil said with a smile. "Are you worried about her?"  
  
Thalion nodded, sighing. "Yes, I am. It is the first time I'll be away from her for more than one month. What if something happens? What if orcs come? What if."  
  
Thranduil gently tugged on his blonde hair. "Miriwen will be fine. Neither Lomion nor I will let any danger come to her. I swear."  
  
"As do I." Lomion said solemnly.  
  
Thalion nodded, letting his heart find peace in their words. "Is that all?" He questioned.  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Why?"  
  
Thalion grinned. "I need to say goodbye to my wife."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas stretched, looking very much like a sleepy cat woken from a nap in the sunlight. The night had passed without incident much to Legolas' relief, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Like he was forgetting something, or something was about to happen.  
  
He shook off the heavy feeling as Adoril approached him.  
  
"Which path are we taking?" Adoril questioned.  
  
Legolas showed him. "Thalion said that this path might be easier on the horses and we'll be able to see through the trees a little bit better." He pointed along a path, unmarked on the map. "Thalion also said that there have been recent Easterling movements in this area. But since we are skirting around there, he said that he doubted that we would happen to run into them." Legolas smiled grimly.  
  
Adoril grinned. "Wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
Legolas shook his head in mock disapproval. "Is that anyway to act in front of the novices?"  
  
Adoril grinned. "Well, I can only hope."  
  
Legolas laughed. "I'm sure." He sobered. "Thalion also said that if do happen to run into the Easterlings that we are to take down everything about their camp. Supplies, men, tents, the whole works."  
  
"Well." Adoril said in a mock solemn tone of voice. "I guess if that's what you call fun." He laughed, Legolas joining in.  
  
"What are you laughing at now?"  
  
The two elves turned to see Meldon, leaning against a tree arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Adoril asked a grin pasted on his face.  
  
Meldon looked at his prince and second in command. Both had a grin on their faces that spoke of something that Meldon didn't really want to be a part of. Even though he had no idea what that 'something' was. He had too many past experiences when they all ended up in the infirmary. "On second thought." Meldon grinned. "I take that back. When are we leaving?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "Chicken."  
  
Meldon raised his hands in self-defense. "What?"  
  
They circled him, like two fox's hunting a hen. "Too scared?" Adoril jested.  
  
"No." Meldon defended himself. "I just don't want to end up in the infirmary."  
  
"Really?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Meldon pushed himself off the tree. "I doubt that your father really wants to see you back in the infirmary writhing on the bed in pain." He finished seriously, looking at Legolas.  
  
"I don't writhe around in pain." Legolas said indignantly.  
  
"Sure." Meldon nodded. "I believe you. Like that time when you forgot to tell the healers about the arrowhead in your shoulder and they had to cut it open to get it out."  
  
"I wasn't writhing." Legolas defended himself.  
  
"And the time when you 'accidentally' forgot that the knife used to cut you had poison on and they had to pour beer on it just to clean it out!"  
  
"That little thing?"  
  
"And what about the time when that arrow broke off into your arm!"  
  
"That little splinter?"  
  
"That little splinter was almost ten inches long Legolas!"  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Oh yes it was."  
  
Legolas shrugged, Adoril laughed and Meldon rolled his eyes.  
  
"It wasn't a splinter!"  
  
"Define splinter."  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Preview:  
  
Polkat: Thanks a million! I owe you one;-) Don't worry, I'll explain everything.  
  
manders1953: I read this and laughed so hard. Sorry. Death threats must not hurt me:-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Pirate-chicha: All that nice stuff? Lol. Cruelty indeed! Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I'll explain every pain filled moan:-)  
  
L'elfe de Mirkwood: Hey Thanks! Great English:-) Yeah, sometimes a story takes off and sometimes it doesn't. Take my other two stories. I remember and Let me be the One. Let me be the One, took off like a flash while I remember still only has 7 reviews. Oh well:-) Thanks for the review!  
  
leggy greanleaf is my lover: love cliff hangers huh? Well have I got a huge one for you! You'll have to wait a bit though. Don't worry though:-)  
  
White Wolf1: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for the review! I am very honored that you take time to review me. I'm so humbled. I love your story The Wrong Path. Simply fabulous. Love it!:-) Thanks so much again!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Yeah this is the sequel. It will be able to stand on it's own, but I will have references to LMBTO.  
  
carolynkelsea: lol. Yeah I was rather upset when I wrote it too. I was rather surprised at myself, but hey. I do that;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
daw the minstrel: Ok, daw, I have to apologize after reading your review. I laughed so hard. Not at the "How is an elf, who feels deeply, going to heal his soul, let alone his body after this." But at the "You are giving me nightmares!" part. Sorry. Was in a wacky mood. :-p  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
HalandLeg4ever: Hey! I read your story. But since I don't read slash I kinda had to break off. I really like it though, so in my mind, Haldir and Legolas are just going to become really good friends and not lovers. Ok? :- ) Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
White Wolf1: Yeah kinda was a dream. I think I fooled a lot of people with that one:-) Sorry the update took so long:-\ My bad. Hope you like it though!  
  
Lady Lenna: Well, Legolas getting premonitions wouldn't really be considered something new. I mean, everyone gets them. You just know something is going to happen, you don't know how or when but you just do. Some people get them in dreams, other with feelings and what not. But yeah, I guess:-)  
  
carolynkelsea: Fooled ya didn't I? Lol. Well, here's a hint. Part of the dream will come true. But I can't say what part now can I? Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Skyler VonDetton: Hey Welcome! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took a bit, but it is here. :-) I hope you update To keep a Promise :-) really soon!  
  
Pirate-chicha: Hey no problem, selfish reason though. I want reviews! :-) lol. Well, Legolas does some butt kicking and does get some butt kicking. Lol. Thanks for the review! 


	4. The Princes of Mirkwood

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Princes of Mirkwood  
  
There can be no triumph without loss,  
  
No victory without suffering,  
  
No freedom without sacrifice.  
  
(The Return of the King Trailer)  
  
"Namaarie." Thalion placed his right hand over his heart and swept outward in a traditional gesture of farewell. He locked eyes with his wife, and seeing her sadness at his leaving, smiled. "A star shall shine upon our meeting." He called out.  
  
She smiled bravely, fighting against the tears welling up in her eyes. "And may it shine forever." She called back.  
  
He smiled and led his patrol out. Looking every inch a Prince of Mirkwood. Confident in his own abilities and the abilities of those under him. His back was ramrod straight, his shoulders set and his head lifted.  
  
Miriwen lifted her own head; she would not embarrass herself or Thalion by shedding tears. She quickly blinked back the tears. "May the Valar watch over you." She bit her lip, fighting the lump in her throat. "And bring you back to me safely."  
  
She watched until they were but a speck even for elvish eyes, then taking a deep breath turned and walked back inside. She refused to look back, knowing her husband was out of sight, but in her heart she could still see his face. Still hear his voice. Still feel his touch. As she entered into the cavern she felt a wave of peace flow over her. She knew that Thalion would return. She just knew it.  
  
Last night I had a crazy dream  
  
A wish was granted just for me  
  
It could be for anything  
  
I didn't ask for money  
  
Or a mansion by the view.  
  
I simply wished for one more day with you.  
  
One more day  
  
One more time  
  
One more sunset, baby  
  
I'd be satisfied.  
  
But then again  
  
I know what it would do  
  
Make wishing for  
  
One more day with you.  
  
(One more day - Lonestar)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas lifted a brow at his Adoril. "You've got to be kidding right?"  
  
Adoril shook his head.  
  
"No 'ha ha'?" Legolas persisted.  
  
Another negative shake.  
  
"Please tell me you are joking." Legolas stated.  
  
"Why should I when I'm not?" Adoril returned.  
  
"Because." Legolas replied hotly. "I do not appreciate my friends or second in command for that fact, to say such things when they very well know that my older brother and the second crown prince have orders for me to follow. Not disobey."  
  
Adoril looked taken aback at the quick response. "I did not suggest disobeying anyone." He replied just as hotly.  
  
"Well that's how you said it." Legolas retorted.  
  
"All I suggested was to send a couple of Elves with you or me and scout out the area around here." Adoril replied, frowning.  
  
"And Thalion ordered us to stick together." Legolas said softly, suddenly aware of listening ears.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea though, Legolas." Meldon said suddenly throwing an apologetic glance at his friend.  
  
Legolas sighed, drawing out his map. There were hardly 3 days ride from the underground palace, and yet they wanted to jump the boundaries that Thalion had set for them. "Where would you suggest a scout?" He asked resignedly.  
  
Eagerly Adoril leaned over. Stretching his fingers to brush against the paper. "We will most likely be camping here. With someone going ahead to where ever tonight."  
  
"We will most likely reach the edge of the forest tomorrow." Legolas said contemplating Adoril's words. "Who would be in charge?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Adoril leaned back. "You of course."  
  
"Me?" Legolas asked incredulously. "Why me?"  
  
"Because." Adoril dropped his voice lower. "They respect you as you, but you need to somehow help their respect for their prince."  
  
Legolas looked startled. "And you think that the scout would do that."  
  
"No." Adoril shook his head. "But I think that would help you get to know some of the Elves underneath you."  
  
Legolas leaned back as he contemplated his second in command's words. True it would give him time alone to get to know a few elves at a time, rather than all at once. He glanced at Meldon, who nodded his agreement. Letting a small smile grace his features Legolas nodded his own agreement.  
  
"Alright then!" Adoril said enthusiastically. "Pull out that map and we can figure were we are going to met and were you are going to go."  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was quiet, eerily quiet. No birds sang, nothing moved in the dark forest. Even the sunlight seemed to grow darker as Thalion's patrol moved further and further South. The elves moved with a deadly grace to their designated spot. The flets would be in need of cleaning, and to make sure that no spiders dwelled near there.  
  
They were but a day from their home now. They had ridden swiftly through the forest on paths that only elves knew of. It had saddened each elf to see the trees in such discord. As they rode south the trees became more and more twisted and bent out of shape. The song of Arda became twisted as the evilness of the forest tried to overwhelm them. Many felt as if someone had put a rag over their mouths and were threatening to suffocate them. They drew comfort on each other, each praying that someday Mirkwood would once more turn green.  
  
Thalion quietly searched the trees, looking for the hidden flets. It had been almost one year since they had left their former home above ground. Though hardly a blink to elves, the trees and vines had covered many old paths and the flets.  
  
"Prince Thalion."  
  
Thalion turned around looking for the speaker. It was Telos, an experienced warrior that had fought in the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. He had many years of experience on Thalion; he even had years of experience on Thranduil. He had never wanted a position as a leader, but many looked to him when the battle lines were drawn.  
  
"Yes Telos?" Thalion turned his full attention on the warrior.  
  
Instead of answering, Telos nodded to a nearby tree. "There is one." He said simply.  
  
Thalion nodded as he turned around, he saw no spider nests but one could never be sure. "Rumil. Celebren" The two elves stepped forward. "Make sure there are no spiders." Thalion ordered.  
  
The two elves nodded and quickly climbed the tree. They were down in seconds. "It is clear Prince Thalion." Rumil said respectfully.  
  
As Thalion climbed up, he could easily spot the flets surrounding him. He saw no spider nests or much of anything for that matter. He quickly spread the elves out on each flet; they would sleep here tonight and in the morning continue on. Into the very heart of Mirkwood.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas felt a shiver of excitement race through his veins. Adoril and Meldon had arranged the various signs that Legolas would leave as he scouted out the area ahead of them. Being completely confident in Adoril's command, Legolas felt no unease leaving him in command. Both Adoril and Legolas had decided that four elves would accompany him. Though the entire group was on the same level, Legolas had known that the four he picked out had shown extraordinary quality with a bow and arrow.  
  
Though it was completely dark out when Legolas and his four elves stopped, they could still see.  
  
"Prince Legolas?"  
  
Turning Legolas identified the younger elf. Edrahil, son of Ruien and Corein.  
  
"Yes Edrahil?"  
  
"Do feel as though something is watching us?" Edrahil's voice was low.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and listened to the winds gently twirling through the trees. He felt the hairs on his neck rise. He nodded; knowing Edrahil and the others could see his movements. Something was indeed watching them. He motioned them off of their horses, knowing it would be easier for one to slip off then if they were on the horses.  
  
"Who?" Edrahil had easily caught onto the plan, and his voice could have easily been interpreted as the wind, so lightly it was spoken.  
  
"We will all go." Legolas whispered back. "Stay on the path. Let the horses continue onward alone." He looked back to see the other elves nod in agreement.  
  
He ducked suddenly and disappeared into the trees. The other's quickly followed his lead, each quickly disappearing into the trees. They quickly spread out, Legolas being ahead of the others by mere seconds, traveled the furthest around where they thought the thing was.  
  
Their movements were silent as they moved into place. Legolas let out a shrill bird's cry and leapt forward. They all burst out into the open spot where there was.. Nothing there. Startled each warrior had an arrow out and was aiming into his fellow warrior's face. Each quickly jerked his weapon down.  
  
"Spread out." Legolas hissed, taking his own advice and throwing himself back in the trees. He quickly began to thread his way around to the next warrior when, something slammed into his head and sent the prince into a long dark oblivion.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thalion blinked quickly trying get moisture back into his eyes. Something or someone was out there. Watching them. Thalion shivered as he rose, pulling out his knives.  
  
"Prince Thalion?" It was Anithrawyn, an elf born the same year as he.  
  
"Yes Anithrawyn?"  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" The words were spoken with not a small amount of perplexity.  
  
Thalion jerked his head into the forest. "Something is out there, and I intend on finding what it is."  
  
Anithrawyn laughed incredulously. "You mean, you a full Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil and Second in Command of all the warriors in Mirkwood are going out alone?"  
  
Thalion frowned. "Yes."  
  
Another elf, Anarandil stepped up to them. "Are your truly serious Prince Thalion?"  
  
Thalion sighed. "I thought I was serious. Maybe I'm not."  
  
Another elf, Elaviel sat up, in his bedroll. "You can't be serious."  
  
Thalion threw up his hands. "Ok, I'm not serious anymore. Anarandil and Anithrawyn will go out and see what it is."  
  
The three elves grinned sheepishly at each other. Not exactly what they had thought the outcome would be, but when your prince orders you to do something, you do it.  
  
The two elves shouldered their weapons, sheathed their knives and daggers and climbed down from the flet. Thalion watched their progress worriedly. He felt chilled suddenly, which worried him, because elves do not feel chill as a mortal would. He turned to Elaviel, "Do feel it?" He questioned softly.  
  
Elaviel frowned. "Feel what, Prince Thalion?"  
  
Thalion turned back to the forest. "Chilled."  
  
Elaviel quickly stood. "No." He said cautiously approaching his prince.  
  
Suddenly a shrill scream rent though the air. The evilness of the scream paralyzed almost everyone. Suddenly the woods became alive with arrows and torches.  
  
"Orcs!!!!" Thalion yelled, throwing an arm back and quickly notching it.  
  
Another shrill scream rent the air, the darkness of it throwing hands to ears to protected themselves against it.  
  
As the torches seemed to burn brighter a single black horse appeared in a silhouette.  
  
Thalion felt his blood grow cold. He had heard tales of these evil things. Neither living nor dead. An Ulaire!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
A/N: This one is a little shorter, got started a little later, but at least I got it to you!:-)  
  
Lady Lenna: Thanks! Yeah, I thought I should throw in some humor:-) I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry about Thalion:-)  
  
Deana: lol.Glad you liked that part! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Hey thanks! Yeah I know exactly what you mean. And yes I have read it:-)  
  
Pirate-chicha: ok. Get the sugar away from her. :-) lol. You will soon find out what that creepy scream was. I promise:-)  
  
Halandleg4ever: Hey thanks! Yes, I did read your story, I even read chapter 13 :-) and I will continue to read it, if there isn't anything that goes NC17 stuff, like any descriptions of anything:-) I truly did like it:-) Yes, Legolas dream. Hmmm. There are those who think Legolas' dream will come true and other's who aren't so sure. Of course, I know kinda what is going to happen. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: Hmm. Only five reviews? I must be losing my touch! Lol. 


	5. Captured!

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Captured!  
  
The first thought that came to Legolas' mind when he regained consciousness was the fact that either Thalion or his father was going to kill him. It wasn't a pleasant thought but it was one that Legolas knew was entirely his fault. As he blinked his eyes, he saw his fellow warriors sitting, tied up next to him. They were all bound and gagged neatly. Trying to straighten up, Legolas found himself bound just as tightly.  
  
"So they are all awake."  
  
The voice jerked the elves up. They looked up to see a tall, dark featured man standing over them. He was dressed in what looked like a long, gaily colored robe that encased his entire body and had a turban around his head. There was a long sword strapped to his side as well as a dagger. He had dark paint around his eyes, which gave him an evil look. But Legolas could sense that it just wasn't the paint that gave the man such a foul look.  
  
He roughly untied the gags. "You picked the wrong night to try and sneak upon a band of Easterlings." He laughed harshly, the sound grating on the fine elven ears. "I am Govi." He stepped backwards. "I am the leader of this band." He bowed his head formally. "I welcome you to my camp."  
  
The young elves scowled at him. One of the elves, Taithar spoke up suddenly. "A fine welcome indeed! I demand you untie us immediately."  
  
The other elves stared surprised at the young elf, but then again, Taithar was a son of a snotty elven lord. Even to the elves he was very arrogant. Taithar was used to getting his way, as did his father. It did not really surprise Legolas that Taithar spoke up so rashly. But perhaps he could use it his advantage.  
  
Isorfir exchanged quick glances with his prince. He could sense Legolas' thoughts quickly running each and every way. But what he was planning Isorfir had no idea, just an inkling. So he quickly grabbed the open opportunity.  
  
"How dare you kidnap us!" Isorfir spoke up suddenly. "I demand our release."  
  
The Easterling stared rather surprised at the bold statement, before he began to laugh. "Aye." He sighed. "I have not had such a laugh for a long time."  
  
Isorfir narrowed his eyes. "Release us now!" He demanded.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Govi asked folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"My father will kill you." Isorfir replied haughtily. "He will not leave a single man alive."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Legolas could tell the Easterling was turning the idea over in his mind. "And exactly who is your father."  
  
"Lord Belaraldur" Isofir said proudly "His is the chief advisor to King Thranduil."  
  
Isofir could feel his fellow elves shock, but was relived when none of them said anything. Hopefully Legolas would help him out here.  
  
"Indeed." Govi smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. He reached for Isorfir.  
  
"Do not touch him." There was pure venom in Legolas voice.  
  
The Easterling gave him an amused look. "And who do you think you are to demand such a thing?" He purred.  
  
Legolas swallowed. "I am their bodyguard."  
  
"Not a very good job of body guarding." The Easterling laughed rudely.  
  
Legolas allowed blood to rush to his fair face, as the Easterling turned to the others. "Is this really your body guard?" He questioned.  
  
The others nodded confidently, though they had no idea what Legolas was trying to do.  
  
"Where I come from." The Easterling clasped his hand behind his back. "If the body guard didn't protect those he was supposed to be guarding, he was flogged." He smiled.  
  
The elves stared at him, shocked not really comprehending what the Easterling was saying.  
  
"Shall I show you how we do things?" He asked maliciously. The Easterling smiled cruelly, then reached down and grabbed Legolas, hauled him to his feet then proceeded to drag the resisting elf to a nearby tree.  
  
Words of protest were on each elf's lips, but Legolas quickly shook his head. It would do them no good if they kept at the Easterling.  
  
They watched in horror as the Easterling ripped Legolas' tunic and shirt off, revealing a smooth back. He sent a loathsome smile to the bound elves and proceeded to uncurl the many thronged whip used for punishments such as this. He snapped the whip several times, enjoying the elves reaction to the sound.  
  
He tested the fibers of the leather as he contemplated aloud. "A body guard not guarding those under him should receive at least." He tapped his fingers against his lip, putting on a pretense of thinking. "Let's see, at least seventy-five lashes."  
  
"Seventy-five!" Isorfir gasped unable to stop himself.  
  
Govi nodded. "You're right. Seventy-five is a rather small punishment." He smiled malevolently at the horrified elves. "One hundred will suffice." He stepped back and with another snap of the leather whip, began to count.  
  
"One." "Two."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sheer terror could only describe the next few days for Thalion and his patrol. They were constantly on the move trying to evade orcs or spiders. They had found that many of the flets were still there and hadn't yet been found. Though each time they settled to rest, something always had them fleeing from their once safe haven.  
  
Returning to the palace was not an option. They could only hope to draw the enemy further into the south. Four elves had already died, much to the horror and dismay of Thalion. The deaths weighed heavily upon the prince's heart and continued to torment him whenever he had a chance to sleep.  
  
They were all nearing complete exhaustion from their many battles and nights on end without sleep. The supplies were still plentiful, but their bodies were wearing thin. Many could not sleep because of the nightmares plaguing their dreams. They had each seen something so appalling evil that few could just shake it off.  
  
But they made their way further and further into the deep, dark, evil places in the south. They slowly made their way to Dol Guldur. A place that all never wanted to go, but each knew it was probably the only way to rid themselves of the orcs hot on their trail.  
  
It was becoming harder and harder for them to keep escaping the many orc attacks. Fleeing unscathed was all but impossible. Each had various wounds from the many battles that they patched up while fleeing. Arrows were made from the dead wood around them, often the point being only a sharpened end instead of a proper arrowhead. There were slowly but surely running out of arrows and were slowly relying on their knives, daggers and swords. And for that, they had to be in hand to hand combat.  
  
Thalion leaned against the tree trunk exhausted. Two more elves just died brutally. Orcs had surround them and stabbed them to death. 'At least.' Thalion reflected soberly 'They hadn't been captured to be tortured.' Though it had been hardly a week since they had left, they had made overwhelmingly good time from the palace to their currant position. 'Though.' Thalion thought ruefully 'Lomion probably wouldn't be impressed.'  
  
Thinking upon his family, Thalion realized how much he truly missed them. Quiet Lothgil, playful Tasari, strong Lomion, gentle Lainiel, his proud ada, roguish Legolas, and Miriwen. Beautiful, strong, gentle, loving Miriwen. Thalion's heart ached at the mere thought of her. If he would die what would happen to her? Lomion and ada would take care of her, but what of her heart? Would it break? Would she die?  
  
He sighed, looking up into the twinkling starlit sky. "Elbereth give me strength." He whispered. "Valar watch over my family." He swallowed. "Especially Miriwen. Give her strength."  
  
"Prince Thalion! They are attacking again!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miriwen sighed as she stitched the hem on one of Thalion's shirts. He had accidentally torn it when he was training. Now that she had more time on her hands she had decided to sew anything that needed sewing.  
  
She gently ran her hands over the soft fabric. Gone only six days and already she missed him so much. Then lifted the shirt up and pressed it to her face, inhaling deeply. Ah, she remembered that scent. She remembered when she had first lain eyes upon her handsome husband.  
  
He had been very serious. Too serious for her liking actually. He rarely laughed and almost never teased or was teased anyone. Except Legolas. He had been the one who always seemed to make anyone in the royal family laugh. He had made the light come out in the king's eyes as well as Thalion's. He pulled numerous jokes on anyone including Thalion.  
  
Legolas had shown her the Thalion that he knew. That he cherished. And then he had shared him with her. After he had asked her hand in marriage Lomion had changed drastically. He laughed more often, teased unmerciful and showed his affections in every way.  
  
Miriwen's cheeks flushed red as she thought about those many long, warm night snuggled against her husband. Then sighed sadly. Now their bed occupied only one. Her. She had no one to snuggle with and it was rather frustrating and heartbreakingly excruciating when she rolled over at nights to seek her husband only to find a cold empty space. So much so that she had seriously contemplated on seeing if her younger sister could move in with her. Just so she could hold someone, instead of a pillow.  
  
"Please come back to me Thalion." She whispered. "My days and nights are lonely without you."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lomion threw down the quill discouraged. They had had no word from Thalion or from any of the other patrols. Worry gnawed at him endlessly. Not only for Thalion and the patrol members but for Legolas as well. Both Thalion and Legolas were rash when it came to making quick decisions. They were both known for leaping before looking and usually spent several days in the infirmary because of it.  
  
Lomion shook his head smiling. Thalion and Legolas. They really should have been twins, but the Valar must have known what trouble they would have caused then. He closed his eyes. Legolas had little or no idea how much like Thalion he was. And of course they had both gotten it from their mother. Ada had often told Lomion how mischievous his naneth had been during their courtship. Indeed Lomion could often remember her laughter ringing throughout the palace.  
  
He sat down, fingering a nearby map. His nights were filled with worry for Thalion and Legolas. Not to mention Miriwen. Though she tried to keep busy, Lomion knew that her nights had to be agony for her.  
  
He sighed once more, hauled himself to his feet and continued to check the various possible locations of the patrols in the south and north.  
  
*~*~*  
  
To say his head was pounding in agony would be a slight misunderstanding. Thranduil had been listening to a pair of idiots for several minutes, listening to one of the many bickering in front of him.  
  
How Thranduil wished he could yell at them to just shut up and leave him alone. He hated court. Hated it with a passion. His father, Oropher had a hard time to get his son to take his place in the court sessions. Perhaps that was why Lomion refused to take his father's place during the court session. It was certainly understandable.  
  
His mind was wandering today and it wasn't something that he needed at the moment. He released a small sigh not noticed by anyone except his advisor. Who seemed to notice everything.  
  
Thranduil was slowly loosing his hold on his famous temper. Not that he had much of a hold on it before. He usually lost it over small insignificant disputes such as the one currently before him. Just as he was about to explode the doors slammed open.  
  
"King Thranduil!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tasari wearily rested against the fence post. Training horses were something that took time, but once done they were always ready to ride at anytime. A soft nicker in his ear turned his head to see his favorite mare, Coreil. She was a beauty. He had raised her from a colt and had formed a close bond with her.  
  
Thalion had always teased him that horses would forever be his bride. Tasari hid his smile against her mane. No that wasn't true, for lately his eye had caught another's. Her name was Arielle; she also loved horses and often would sneak out to the pasture to greet them with carrots, pieces of apples and sugar. It had been in the pasture that Tasari had first seen her. She had golden hair that fell past her middle back, and her eyes. Tasari sighed. Her eyes were of the lightest blue so soft and gentle. Like a clear summer morning before the sun fully rose.  
  
His lips slid up in a dreamy smile. Arielle. Hmm. Perhaps he would ask his ada if he could speak to Arielle's ada. He sighed happily. Dare he think it? Tasari and Arielle.  
  
His eyes widened and he clamped his hands over his mouth glancing around cautiously. Had he spoken aloud? Seeing no one near he allowed him to ease up and buried his smiling face into Coreil's mane. Tasari and Arielle.  
  
"Tasari!"  
  
Startled Tasari looked up to see a good friend, Cordon running over to him. "What?"  
  
"Hurry!" Cordon gasped. "Your ada wants you to come immediately."  
  
"Do you know why?" Tasari asked breaking into a run.  
  
"Only that something terrible happened and Lomion and your ada are very upset." Cordon replied.  
  
'Something terrible happened.' The words repeated in Tasari's mind. 'Something terrible. Terrible'  
  
What was that something terrible? Thalion? Legolas? Had something happened to Lothgil? His heart pounding with fear, Tasari burst through the entryway and jerked to a halt seeing a bleeding elf in his Ada's arms. He was gasping something out. Moving closer Tasari heard only a few sentences in gasps.  
  
"Prince. Thalion.. Nazgul.. attacked.Going.. further.. south.. Dead.." The elf convulsed in agony.  
  
Tasari could see blood pouring from a stab wound from the elf's stomach.  
  
"Dead." He gasped out, convulsed one more time, and then slowly relaxed as his last breath left him and he slid into eternal sleep.  
  
'His face.' Tasari thought rather distantly 'wasn't full of pain anymore, but rather peacefully and full of wonderment. Like a child looking at the stars for the first time.'  
  
Thranduil gently laid the brave elf on the steps and folded his arms across his chest. "Ea Gwiil." (Be at peace) He toned softly. He gently pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and gently laid it on his face. "Ea Gwiil."  
  
"Ea Gwiil."  
  
Review responses.  
  
HalandLeg4ever: You are welcome. Sorry it took me a little while on this chapter. My brain froze, so I changed how I started the story. I'm trying not to go 'all over the place' with this story like I did with LMBTO. Hopefully it's working. Lol. I really like your story though I do skip a couple of spots;-) I hope you update soon as well! :-)  
  
Feanen: Hello. Thanks for reading my story:-) Glad you like it and find it interesting.  
  
Daw the minstrel: Yeah, I like more of Thalion in the story as well. I incorporated Lomion and Tasari a lot more in this chapter. I kinda like that. Yeah, Legolas did kinda violate Thalion's orders, but at the pushing of Adoril. So Adoril is equally to blame, but I am thinking he will play a key role in helping Legolas later on. I have a lot of the later chapters written, and hopefully then I will post on a more regular basis. ;-) If you would like to see something with any siblings let me know cause I can do:-)  
  
Oh! And a heads up on Miriwen. ;-) That is all I will say, for now at least.  
  
Deana: Yeah Legolas got hit on the head. I hope you figured out who hit him in this chapter. ;-)  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: yup, a new chapter, though kinda late:-\ Well, this story will go far. I hope anyway. You'll see several things happen and the upcoming events will help shape Legolas into a stronger and ultimately better elf. I hope anyway. Lol.  
  
CrazyStar314: :-) Though I already said thanks, I'll do it again. Thank you so much! Lol. I am still waiting for you to post the next chapter. Leave me hanging like that! Tsk, tsk. Shouldn't be allowed. :-) I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for the compliment.  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: Another name change? Lol. "I just hope that nobody gets hurt." Did you really just say that? Whoa. Freaky. Here, have some cyber chocolate on me;-)  
  
Nikki: Hello Nikki. Lol. I love that. Rock on! Lol. Cracked me up something awful. Yeah this is a sequel, but it can and probably will stand on it's own. But I will make some passing references to LMBTO. :-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: Whew, you found your sugar, back to your normal crazy self, right? Lol. I was giggling through your review and had to read it again! Lol. ROTK Aragorn poster?  
  
Gwyn: Hello Gwyn. Thanks for the review. And the compliment. :-) I love those kind of reviews. :-D And yes I know that Rumil is Haldir's brother. But I figured that there was probably more than one Rumil in the Elven Kingdoms. I know about 6 different Josh's in my area, so it's kinda like that. You think the name is special until you find out that someone else name their child the exact same name. Lol. Hope that clears it up a bit.  
  
Thank you all so much for your reviews. You guys are the greatest. If you would like to see more of a certain character, please let me know cause I can do. Lol.  
  
Also, I am in the process of writing a Star Wars story with Gavin Darklighter front and center. I have most of that story on paper and unlike my LOTR stories, not in my mind. So if you like Star Wars, namely the Rouge and Wraith squadrons. Look for the story Always and Forever coming to Fanfiction.net soon.  
  
Funny thought of mine. Picture this:  
  
Frodo, Sam and Gollum wearily trudging through the Paths of the Dead when a X-wing flies over, namely on of the Wraith squadron. Can you hear Gollum?  
  
"Ahhhh! Wraiths! Wraiths in wings!!!!"  
  
LOL!!! Sorry guys, but that thought and the picture just cracked me up and I had to share it with you. A SW / LOTR crossover joke for ya! Enjoy! 


	6. Things of the Past

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Things of the Past  
  
Thranduil stared at the map, as if he could literally see past the paper and into Mirkwood herself. Trying to see Thalion. 'If he still yet lives.' Thranduil crushed the idea ruthlessly. His son lived. He had to be alive. His fist clenched, unconsciously.  
  
The death of the warrior elf in his arms had brought up many things that he thought he had buried, of his father racing foolishly against Mordor with many of his friends and companions. Of his brother dying in his arms after being stabbed in the stomach after they had been attacked returning to Greenwood after the Great War. Remembering finding Isildur's army after the orcs had attacked. Of blood, death, pain and fear. He had seen too much of it all in his lifetime. He rubbed a hand over his dry eyes. He had ceased to cry many, many years ago.  
  
He had learned to wipe every emotion off of his face though he still felt it in his heart. Though many called him cold, he was far from it. The deaths of lost loved ones, best friends and others had hardened his heart, but it wasn't ice. He had only to look at his children to find that his heart still beat. He knew that his children desperately needed him as much as he needed them. Though Lomion could have easily taken over any of Thranduil's duties, he was content with just being a crown prince and letting his ada make the hard decisions still.  
  
(A/N: If this doesn't make any sense at this point, you probably didn't read chapter 5. ;-) So click the little arrow ~ and then this chapter will make a little more sense. Thank you. )  
  
Thranduil allowed a smile cross his face. Lomion. His eldest child and son. A son to be proud of. He sat down on a plush chair, clearing his mind of all things except for his children. Lomion had somehow upset Lainiel and had begged to be let off of duties for a day to woo himself back into her good graces. Judging from the look on his face at lunch, he hadn't been successful so far.  
  
Miriwen had quietly begun to reorganize everything in the healer's supply room, trying to keep busy. She had joined them for each meal and then quietly disappeared to find something else to do.  
  
A new batch of wild horses had been caught and Tasari was in the process of taming them. Though Tasari didn't know that he knew it, Thranduil also suspected that he was trying to tame a heart of a young female as well. Thranduil had found out everything out about the young female, her parents, her history, her lineage, and her relatives. Nothing had been left out, and if Tasari worked the courage to ask his Adar to visit Arielle, he would receive his blessing.  
  
It was Lothgil who was hiding something. Her eyes would often wander off and become dreamy. Thranduil knew the signs well, though his heart ached at the thought of losing his youngest daughter. He wondered who the elf was that held her heart captive. He was expecting a letter any day asking for her hand in marriage.  
  
The thought of two children in love at the same time was rather a heart aching thought, but one that Thranduil knew very well. He had given away his oldest daughter, and had danced with her at her wedding. He had also danced with Lainiel and Miriwen, welcoming both into his care as an Adar. He looked forward to dancing with Tasari's future wife, and Legolas'. But he especially looked forward to dancing with his little 'Gil. She had been the one who loved to cuddle with her Adar no matter what. She had grown up to be a proper young lady, but Thranduil would always remember her as a small little elfling running into his arms.  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes. He would lose his three women, who had each taken a piece of his heart. Lalaith, Loriel and now Lothgil. He would still have his sons, and their wives, but there was something precious in a daughter that no son could ever have.  
  
"Ada?" Lothgil's soft voice brought him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, my little one?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Lothgil made her way to her Ada's side.  
  
Thranduil smiled. She always worried about him. "Yes, my little one, I am alright."  
  
She smiled brightly, pressing her lips against his cheek. "Come with me." She demanded.  
  
"Oh?" Thranduil looked quizzically up into her eyes. "May I ask why?"  
  
Lothgil laughed lightly. "No may not." She scolded gently. "You have become a dark elf with all the matters pressing upon you." She tugged at his sleeve. "Come, I want to show you something."  
  
Thranduil looked between his beautiful daughter and the pressing matters on his desk.  
  
"Please?" She pleaded.  
  
Thranduil smothered a smile. She had gotten that tactic from her mother. Widening her eyes and letting a pout form on her lips, she looked absolutely adorable. "For a few moments." He allowed her to pull him up.  
  
He allowed her to lead him to the gallery full of paintings of the royal family, and others. The first picture showed Oropher with his new wife, then to a family portrait of Oropher, his wife and his two sons, Noliond and Thranduil.  
  
Looking at the faces of his brother and father brought up many memories. Many happy, some sad and the final memories of their lives. Noliond had not gotten married choosing instead to become a fully-fledged warrior. Oropher respected his son's decision and had never brought him any grief for it. However since Thranduil was the younger son, he was expected to be married to ensure allies. When one was immortal, it wasn't as important to have an heir to the throne, since the king could only die in battle or from grief.  
  
Little did any of them know that everything would change with a long, bloody war. Noliond and Thranduil had outlived their father, and in the end Thranduil outlived Noliond. Bitter memories surfaced looking at Noliond's face. Memories that for once, Thranduil didn't push down.  
  
The war in Mordor had been a long one. Thranduil had seen his father die, his friend's die, his comrade's die, he saw elves die, and he saw men die. He had seen to many die in his lifetime. It had been Noliond's death that had surprised him.  
  
They had started the long journey home, war weary and tired, but eager to see their loved ones again. Thranduil was especially looking forward to seeing his wife and young son. Their guard though relaxed was still wary, but the surprise of the orc attack had been what confused them. To their knowledge orcs were scattered, but they had been attacked by orcs who knew exactly what they were doing.  
  
A single arrow to his chest had felled Noliond, piercing his lungs with one blow. One fatal blow. He had died in his brother's arms. Whispering to him of the memories of when they were children and hunting orcs had only been a simple game. He had died with a smile on his face as he departed to the halls of Mandos, leaving a bitter and angry young brother.  
  
It had taken Thranduil many years to forgive his father and brother for leaving him. Nay, not just years, but also the love of his wife and his children.  
  
Lothgil watched wordlessly as memories played across her Adar's face. Once peace reigned again they continued onto a picture of Thranduil and his new bride. The painter had captured the look of utter love; yet shy bashfulness as they held each other's hands.  
  
Thranduil could remember so easily the happiness of that day. There had only been six other times when he could remember being so happy, and those times had been the births of his children.  
  
Lothgil suddenly laughed. "I remember that picture."  
  
Thranduil looked up at the family portrayed, done after Legolas' birth. Legolas had been very fussy at the sitting and refused to be pacified. They had to call off the sitting for a while until Lalaith nursed him back into good spirits. Thranduil had taken Legolas and was burping him over his shoulder, while Lalaith had been sitting the children back down, when Legolas had spit up warm milk all over the back of Thranduil's formal robes.  
  
One giggle led to another and soon they were all laughing hysterically while Legolas fell asleep.  
  
"He always did like to be the center of attention." Lothgil said ruefully. "Though I don't know why."  
  
Thranduil chuckled, placing an arm around her, pulling her against him. "No, I doubt you would."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well you're the one who mouthed off first!"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not the one who kept going at it like some stupid human."  
  
"Who are you calling a stupid human? It's not my fault that you decided to be all high and mighty!"  
  
"High and mighty, my a."  
  
"Yeah high and mighty. If it hadn't been for you, Legolas wouldn't be out there!"  
  
"Oh! So it's all my fault know is it!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!"  
  
Isofir and Taithar turned to see Gilgolas glaring at them. "Enough." He hissed. He pointed to the still unconscious, bleeding prince still tied to the tree. "I will not watch him bleeding for what just happened, while you two argue whose fault it is!" He narrowed his eyes, "Have either one of you thought as to why Legolas claimed to be our bodyguard?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
Nonplused both elves shook their heads.  
  
"Because he doesn't want them to know that he is out prince." Gilgolas ground out furious. "If you say any to antagonize them again, Legolas will bear the brunt of it. Not us."  
  
Taithar blinked confused. "Why?"  
  
Gilgolas' eyes glittered "Because that is their job." He said simply. "We need to get out of here and let the other's know what has happened."  
  
"And how to you expect us to do that?" Isofir asked cautiously. "We are bound in chains not ropes."  
  
Gilgolas nodded. "I know, but have you noticed any certain bird calls?"  
  
As if on cue a bird called out.  
  
"That's Adoril!" Taithar exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Shhhh!" Both Gilgolas and Isofir hissed simultaneously  
  
Once Taithar drew back, chastised, Gilgolas looked carefully around and then let out a soft birdcall.  
  
It was answered.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Gilgolas slumped backwards.  
  
"Well?" Taithar asked.  
  
"Adoril is coming to talk to us. So be ready." Gilgolas informed them.  
  
Isofir glanced at the growing darkness. "Soon?" He asked.  
  
Gilgolas nodded. "Soon."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A piercing screech halted everyone in their tracks. They glanced around furtively, searching for the place where it had come from.  
  
Thalion slowly stood from his crouch. And then motioned everyone else to. They were close to Dol Guldur now, and each one could feel the sheer evilness of the woods around them. It was like trying to breath without air, it was truly and utterly terrifying for each elf to even stand his ground against the unseen enemy.  
  
Another screech drove the elves into flight, each hiding, weapon drawn, eyes fixed upon the sole place it could be coming from. Dol Guldur.  
  
"Thalion, we can not linger here." The voice of the elf was just as faint as the wind.  
  
Thalion gave a short nod. "We go to Dol Guldur then push onto Lothlorien, if we find anything amiss." His eyes narrowed. "I think we have just found what we have been looking for."  
  
The other elves followed his glance at the tower. Not one, but three Nazgul stood at the entrance. Thalion bit back the horror threatening him.  
  
He glanced around him at the other elves. "We push onto Lothlorien."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mithrandir and Elrond are in Lothlorien awaiting our arrival. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have requested us to find out about Dol Guldur. Now we know who and what occupies it, they need to know." Thalion whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
Thalion flashed a bitter smile at his subordinate. "There was no need until now."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Tasari!"  
  
Weary from a long hard day of work, Tasari heaved a sigh, his only wish to sink into a tub of hot water to clean off not only his sweat but also the sweet of the horses. "Yes?"  
  
"I, um."  
  
Tasari turned at the feminine voice.  
  
"Arielle?" He asked incredulously, staring at the beautiful young female before him.  
  
Arielle bit her lip, shyly smiling. "I um, was wondering if you could do me a favor." She asked hesitantly.  
  
Instantly all weariness disappeared from Tasari's body. "Sure!" He replied cheerily.  
  
Arielle laughed at the quick reply. "I was wondering if you could help me teach Corielle a couple of tricks." She asked, referring her own horse that she owned.  
  
"A couple of tricks?" Tasari asked, a little confused. "Like what?"  
  
"I want him to learn how to kneel, and lie down." Arielle replied, her head turning ever so slightly to the side as she looked at Tasari's expression.  
  
Tasari blinked. "I uh, don't really know how to teach a horse how to do that." He admitted. "I just teach them how to submit to an elf's touch."  
  
"Oh." There was keen disappointment on Arielle's face.  
  
"But." Tasari hastened to say. "I have been wanting to learn how and I believe my Adar has several books on the art of teaching horses tricks." He smiled. "I could study them if you'd like."  
  
"Really?" Arielle enthused. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
Tasari laughed, partly to hide the blush working it's way up his face. "Of course!"  
  
Arielle smiled softly, taking Tasari's breath away from him. The setting sun made a perfect glow around her head, making a halo. And for a second, Tasari could easily picture her as his wife.  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered and turning, fled back to her home.  
  
Tasari stared after her, unconsciously reaching a hand up to touch where she had kissed him. She had kissed him! Letting a sigh out he turned and continued on his way, completely oblivious to everything except that one single kiss.  
  
Lomion stopped short as he walked past him, but Tasari took no notice, continuing to his room. Not looking backward, he didn't see his oldest brother smile and shake his head. Remembering the same time when he had been so completely stricken with just a single kiss.  
  
Reviewer replies:  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf and Gwyn, Your reviewer responses are on chapter 4( Under chapter 5.  
  
Feanen: Thanks so much!  
  
White Wolf1: Ah yes, Legolas was left in a world of hurt. And yes, Legolas keeping his prince title in the dark will cost him. But help is on the way. ;-)  
  
No I didn't kill Thalion. I like Thalion to much too. Besides, as you saw in this chapter he is going to play an important role about the Nazgul.;-)  
  
Thank you for pointing out the horse error. I asked my sister and I fixed the problem, thank you so much for pointing it out!  
  
As always, thank you all so much for reading and hopefully I'll get a couple more reviews on this chapter than chapter 5;-) No pressure though:-) 


	7. We danced anyway

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
We danced anyway  
  
And the band played  
  
Songs we'd never heard  
  
But we danced anyway  
  
We never understood the words  
  
We just sang oh la la la la la la la oh  
  
And we danced anyway  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The sudden wave of nausea caught Miriwen by surprise. Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes went wide as she quickly stood and ran out the door to her room. Finding a clean empty chamber pot she threw up her just eaten breakfast. She was dimly aware of Lainiel holding her hair back, but she was too busy being sick to really care.  
  
Thranduil stood at the doorway, looking in concerned but knowing that Lainiel would better understand than he, he kept his distance, as did Tasari and Lomion. Lothgil had gone to the healers to get some herbs to help ease her stomach.  
  
Lainiel gently shooed her father in law, husband and brother in law out while she gently helped Miriwen onto the bed. She nodded to Lothgil as she entered with a basin of warm water and some herbs.  
  
Each working silently they got Miriwen out of her dress and into her night shift. Lothgil began preparing the herbal drink for her while Lainiel gently began to sponge her with some cool water.  
  
"Did you eat something that your stomach didn't like?" Lainiel asked softly.  
  
"I don't know." Miriwen gasped. "I've been feeling rather strange lately, but haven't thought of it until now."  
  
"The healers said that there are three others who have been sick as well." Lothgil put in softly.  
  
"Were they all females?" Lainiel asked, quietly sorting out the pieces to the puzzle in her mind.  
  
"No." Lothgil shook her head. "Two were males."  
  
"Were they all sick in the morning?" Lainiel persisted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh." Lainiel pushed a stray strand of hair back in place. "I was just reading about how to find out if you're pregnant or not."  
  
Miriwen blinked. "Do you think I'm pregnant?" She whispered, half afraid to really say the words out loud.  
  
Lainiel shrugged. "I don't know if there are others who are also sick. Especially males." She laughed. "I doubt a male could carry a child." She laughed at the thought of Lomion pregnant.  
  
Lothgil laughed as well. "So why were you looking up about pregnancy?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Well." Lainiel leaned forward conspiratorially "Lomion said that he would like know what it is to be an Adar."  
  
Lothgil clasped both hands over her mouth to suppress the squeal of delight. "Really!"  
  
Lainiel grinned leaning back. "He wanted to know how I felt about it."  
  
"And? And?" Miriwen pressed.  
  
Lainiel sighed dramatically. "Well, let's just say that the last two nights have been." She grinned, pausing theatrically. "The best nights of sleep I have had." She laughed at the identically looks of disappointment. "Of course." She continued. "I was completely exhausted that I couldn't help but sleep like a baby." She winked.  
  
Lothgil blushed as Miriwen and Lainiel laughed.  
  
"So you are trying to have a baby?" Lothgil asked hesitantly, her face still red.  
  
Lainiel and Miriwen laughed harder.  
  
"Let's just say." Lainiel gasped between bouts of laughter. "That if we weren't trying to have a baby, I would never want to go back to the same night life again."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was eerily quiet in the woods of Lothlorien. Everyone was tense. They had two wounded warriors that had to be carried. The others formed a protective circle around them as the slowly moved into the woods. Everyone had been pushed past their limit. Many of them were ready to just collapse on the ground. Their food supply had just finished out, thankfully Thalion had ordered several extra lembas bread for them so they it had lasted for a little while longer than before.  
  
They all carried their bow in hand and ready to fire, though it was pointed at the ground. At their last stop, they had all made several arrows of wood with just pointed ends, and had scavenged for feathers. In all they had made about 20 shoot able arrows, then once past those they would have to rely on the daggers or knives.  
  
Their booted feet made no sound as they silently slid like shadows through the woods. They were all aware that they were being watched by fellow elves. But they had little time or inclination to stop and demand that they come out. They needed to reach Caras Galadhon as quickly as possible and give their report.  
  
Thalion sneezed suddenly, surprising everyone around him. Reaching up to his nose, he felt something warm and wet slowly slid down his upper lip. Reaching up and wiping whatever it was, he froze, as an arrow was pointed directly in his face.  
  
"Mae Governan." The leader greeted them dryly. "I am Haldir."  
  
Thalion finished wiping his nose and looking down saw blood, but flicked it off to the side quickly. "Mae Governan." He replied formally bowing, discreetly wiping his bleeding nose again. "I am Prince Thalion of the Mirkwood realm. I have been summoned Lord Celeborn for a meeting with him, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir."  
  
The guardian's eyes swept over the rag tag bunch, looking over the wounded and weariness in their eyes and their postures, and the fact that they didn't have proper arrows in their bows. Looking back at Thalion he noticed blood once more dripping from his nose, and Thalion's attempts to wipe it off with no one noticing. He motioned for the bows aimed at their Northern kinfolk to be put down.  
  
"Long has it been since our kin from the North has visited us." Haldir bowed as well. "We will see to your wounded. You all need rest, a bath and food, before you met with Lord Celeborn."  
  
Thalion nodded. "I thank you, Haldir. We are in your debt."  
  
Haldir appraised him with cool eyes, but made no comment instead quickly supporting Thalion as his knees suddenly buckled over the long days of strain. The other Lorien elves quickly aided their kinfolk and soon the forest was once more silent and still.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The first thing that Legolas felt upon waking was a dull, throbbing pain in his back. And then as his mind registered the fact that he was tied to a tree and that someone was approaching.  
  
"He's awake, Govi!"  
  
Someone yelled next to his ear, making him flinch. Hands pulled the ropes free and he was half carried half dragged across the distance to his three subordinates and thrown to the ground. Instantly they all crowded around him.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas, are you alright?" Gilgolas' worried voice was in his ear as he was propped up on Isofir's chest.  
  
"Wha.What happened?" Legolas' voice was weak.  
  
"You don't remember?" Gilgolas' voice was worried.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as the past events flooded back to him. "I do." He whispered, licking his dry lips.  
  
"Adoril came last night." Gilgolas whispered. "He making plans for us to escape.  
  
"Escape?" Legolas repeated. "As in leave?"  
  
The three elves exchanged worried glances at each other. "Yes." Gilgolas replied hesitantly.  
  
"Good." Legolas said shortly. "Can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
"What?" Taithar exclaimed. "You want to sleep?"  
  
Legolas nodded sleepily. "'M tired."  
  
Gilgolas blinked, startled. "I.I suppose so." He replied hesitantly.  
  
Legolas smiled up at his then his eyes rolled back in his head as he once more passed out.  
  
Gilgolas quickly checked his pulse. It was steady. He shook his head. "I don't know what to do." He whispered. "Adoril said that he had already sent someone back to the palace, but how long can we sit here and wait for someone to rescue us?"  
  
Isofir was about to reply but was halted by Govi striding over to them. "Well, well." Govi smiled maliciously at them. "Guess what we have decided."  
  
The elves looked angrily at him. "We have not the inclination for your guessing games." Taithar hissed.  
  
He straightened suddenly as Gilgolas' fingers pinched his back. "What have you decided?" Gilgolas asked calmly, throwing a warning glance at Taithar.  
  
Govi bent down, clearly enjoying himself. "We have decided that because you didn't know you were trespassing.."  
  
"Trespassing!" Isofir yelled, unable to stop himself. "This happens to be Mirkwood. Thranduil's realm and home."  
  
Govi shrugged carelessly. "Not anymore." He said simply, with a frightening certainty. He continued. "Since you didn't know you were trespassing, we have decided that we will keep your bodyguard as our slave and you three can go free."  
  
The shock of the statement was so large that it left all three elves speechless. Forced to leave their Prince in the hands of these barbarians? Gilgolas mentally shook his head, if they protested the Easterlings would only suspect that Legolas was not who he said he was. And indeed he wasn't.  
  
They watched in shock as Legolas was dragged off of Gilgolas, put in chains and then dragged into a nearby tent. They were cut loose and dragged unceremoniously through the camp. "Go." Govi smiled callously. "And pray that the wargs don't get you."  
  
Turning hateful eyes upon the big mortal, the elves slipped into the woods, knowing that they could do nothing without revealing Legolas' true identity, intent on finding Adoril.  
  
Govi smiled as he turned back to the tent that held the unconscious prisoner. He had never had an elf for a slave before. 'But.' He shrugged, 'there's a first time for everything.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ada?"  
  
Thranduil straightened to see Lomion standing next to the table absently fingering the large map of Mirkwood spread before them.  
  
"Yes, nin ion?"  
  
"Were you? I mean are you disappointed that you aren't a grandfather?" Lomion asked hesitantly.  
  
Thranduil laughed. "Where did this come from?" He asked. "From talking about orcs to being a grandfather?"  
  
Lomion blushed. "I was just curious."  
  
Thranduil smiled at his eldest child. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well." Lomion bit his lower lip in thought. "Lainiel and I were thinking about having a child."  
  
"Oh?" Thranduil hoped his voice didn't sound to hopeful. After all, it was Lomion and Lainiel's decision.  
  
Lomion nodded. "I think would like to become an ada." He admitted honestly. "I remember taking care of Legolas when he just an elfling, and I think I would like it."  
  
"I doubt you would like it Lomion." Thranduil said gently. "I know you would love it." He placed his hands on Lomion's shoulder's forcing him to look at him straight in the eye. "You have already dedicated most of your life to being the crown prince, and you have also dedicated yourself to your wife. I think if you decide to indeed have a child, he or she would be most loved and care for by you and Lainiel."  
  
"So you would like a grandchild?" Lomion asked smiling happily.  
  
Thranduil laughed. "Of course I would like a grandchild." He sighed. "Legolas is an adult now, and I would love to hear laughter in these halls more often."  
  
Lomion nodded. "To often we have wept, and too little we have laughed." He voiced softly. His fingers traced the outline of Mirkwood. "One day this forest will once more be green and no evil thing will ever be able to dwell here." His fingers rested on the tower painted in the south on the map. "Dol Guldur will be a place where children will play." He smiled sadly. "Pretending to be great warriors and slaying orcs." He sighed. "I pray that they will never have to become the warriors we have become."  
  
Thranduil smiled proudly at his off spring. "We fight so our children won't have to. We die so they may live. We love so that they may have life."  
  
Lomion nodded smiling. "Who said that?" He asked.  
  
"Your grandfather." Thranduil said simply.  
  
"Oh." Lomion fell silent. Then "Ada?"  
  
"Yes Lomion?"  
  
"What did you do when you and nana realized you were having me?" Lomion asked curiously.  
  
"What did we do?" Thranduil asked laughing. He sighed. "We danced." He said his eyes taking a far off look remembering the night of laughter and dancing under the stars.  
  
"Did you dance when you conceived Thalion, Loriel, Tasari, Lothgil, and Legolas?" Lomion pressed curious.  
  
Thranduil smiled sadly. "Don't forget pen-neth (little one)."  
  
Lomion sobered. "How could I forget?" He whispered. He sank to a nearby chair. "I didn't want to bring up any sad memories."  
  
Thranduil sat next to his son. "You didn't." He comforted. "This has been a week of remembrance for me. It would only serve to remember all of my family, not just a selected few."  
  
"I'm sorry ada."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Bringing up pen-neth. (little one)"  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "There is nothing to apologize for, I remember that day just as clearly as I remember your conception or any of your siblings." His thoughts drifted back to that ill-fated day. Lalaith had been pregnant in between Lothgil and Legolas. The little baby had been born several months early and had died of a weak heart in his Ada's arms before he started living. They had named the little baby pen-neth for Lothgil who wanted to call the baby a name while still in Lalaith's womb. The baby was still known only as pen-neth.  
  
As Lomion watched various emotions pass over his sire's face, he also thought back to that day. They had all been so excited for their new little brother or sister. And when their father had left the room carrying the tiny precious bundle they had all crowded around eager to see him, but Thranduil had gently told them that pen-neth had left to be with his uncle and grandfather. They had all been heartbroken, and very few dared even mention the term pen-neth around the royal family.  
  
None of the healers understood why Lalaith had gone into labor so early, but had warned against trying to have another child, wary of the same thing happening again. They had found out later that the only reason the baby had not died of a weak heart in Lalaith's womb, was because his heart beat in tune to hers, and once the baby left her his heart struggled to find the right beat, but had stopped instead.  
  
Lalaith and Thranduil had ignored that advice and Legolas had been born because of it. Though he had also been born early and had weak lungs because of it, he still lived.  
  
Lomion had another question "Ada. What did you do to help Nana get over her grief?"  
  
Thranduil smiled sadly. "We danced." He said simply.  
  
"Even though your youngest child just died?" Lomion asked wondering.  
  
Thranduil nodded. "It was a new song, one that we had never heard. It was a sad song, but one of hope. So we danced. Despite our grief and anguish, we danced anyway."  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
A/N Well at least this chapter got a few more reviews;-) Though it was my fault. Anyway.  
  
This last conversation was part of a sad story I read a while back, I would love to expand upon it LOTR style, but will not do so unless you would like me too. I will by all means finish this story, but will also work on the other story, which would only be 5 chapters at the most. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!  
  
A/N: Here is a really cool fact: Did you know that if you take two hearts, one weak and one strong, the weak heart will beat in time to the strong heart? Cool huh?  
  
HalandLeg4ever: Well, Legolas really didn't offer to take the punishment, which was the last thing he wanted. Lol. He and the others are desperately trying to keep Legolas' royal title a secret. Don't worry though; I'm going to kill the Easterling. :-)  
  
Feanen: Good chapter, nice chapter. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nikki: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry I'll have lots more of Legolas, a whole chapter in fact, but first I need to set the pieces just how I want;- )  
  
Deana: Hello! I read your Sound of Silence fic, but haven't reviewed it yet but I will! I really like it! Thumbs way up dude! ;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: I can always count on you to lighten my day! :-) Don't leave us hanging? Lol. Well, I have a real hmm, cliffy for you;-) You're going love/hate it!  
  
You're welcome for the chocolate! I seriously need a ROTK poster. I need a TTT poster too! I wish I had more money! Grrr. ;-)  
  
No, you are not annoying, but rather very funny:-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Now to all of the people who have put me on their favorites list.  
  
|Latin4ever93 |361986 | |Iavala |367799 | |cagedphoenix |359143 | |enc87b |339702 | |faeirex |238027 | |Kelly L. K |359901 | |Ryoko Lasgalen |313086 | |Starlit Hope |442299 | |Fantasia of the Moon |419349 | |HalandLeg4ever |388421 | |bunny-luver |443232 | |SuperSailorStarburst |465607 | | | | | | | |Thank you all so much! You guys are the best. | | 


	8. A slave to no one

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A slave to no one  
  
And the pain falls like a curtain  
  
On the things I once called certain  
  
And I have to say the words I fear the most  
  
I just don't know  
  
And the questions without answers  
  
Come and paralyze the dancer  
  
So I stand here on the stage afraid to move  
  
Afraid to fall, oh, but fall I must  
  
(God is God written and sung by Steven Curtis Chapman)  
  
"So, bodyguard." The Easterling spoke the words contemptuously.  
  
Legolas glared at the large human standing with his arms folded across his chest. "What?"  
  
"You failed rather miserably to protect your superiors." Govi's calm voice was infuriating. "And in doing so you not only sealed the fate of your life but you also left your superiors without a bodyguard."  
  
"They can take care of themselves." Legolas spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, I do hope so, after all wargs and orcs have been patrolling around here lately, perhaps they'll get them before other elves will." The words were spoken off handedly as though they were talking about the weather and not the lives of Legolas' subordinates "But since you are now my slave."  
  
"I am slave to no one." Legolas stated firmly.  
  
"Oh?" The Easterling leaned closer. "Well last time I knew you were." He reached down and caught the chain wrapped around Legolas' chest and pulled him forward. "You'll learn some respect boy or else you will live to pay for it."  
  
Legolas glared at him. "Do your worst."  
  
Govi straighten and smiled happily, "I always do." He said simply. He turned to the guard standing at the entrance. "See that no one enters here, give him no food or water until I say so." He turned to look at the 'bodyguard' "We'll see how long you last before you beg" He said with a cold smile and walked out.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. He was chained, kneeling down to the center pole in the tent. His arms were tied behind his back as was his legs. He had been chained tight enough to allow little room yet not so tight that he couldn't feel his arms or legs. Gathering his strength he opened his eyes to study the tent. There was little inside the tent, a few shirts, coats scattered around but no bed or anything to suggest that anyone lived in it.  
  
The tent flap opened to reveal the guard who looked around then closed it again. "Always get the boring jobs." Legolas heard him mutter. Shaking his head Legolas tested the chains. Then winced when the sound cut through the silent tent. The guard sighed and entered the tent.  
  
Without a sound he walked over to Legolas and backhanded him with such a force that it split his lip open. Then he turned and left. Frowning at the back of the guard Legolas felt the cut with his tongue. Luckily it was only a small cut and stopped bleeding quite soon.  
  
As he straighten trying to stretch arms his back accidentally touched the pole. He hissed as the pain radiated through out his entire body from that one small touch. Closing his eyes he focused on something besides the pain. He knew that the other elves under Adoril's command were near. He could sense them all around, but he didn't want them to do anything to rescue him. It would be too much of a risk, and if any attempt was made and failed, the Easterling would know that Legolas was much more than he claimed to be. Something that could not only endanger his life but the lives of his family and ultimately those in the realm.  
  
That fact alone put Legolas in an entirely different position. He would rather die than put a serious threat upon his family's lives. He sighed, he had no idea if Adoril was planning anything or if Adoril even knew of their capture. What would he give for just five minutes alone with that Easterling with his hands unbound.  
  
A birdcall whistled through the trees. Paying it little mind Legolas ignored it, until it whistled again. Pitched just right, it wavered slightly at the end, so faintly that anyone not paying close attention to it could just mistake it as a bird. But Legolas knew full well what that birdcall meant. Adoril and Meldon were around the camp, and trying to locate him. Legolas grimaced trying to think of a way to tell Adoril where he was without exposing himself or the other elves. Biting his lip, he lifted his manacled hands up and brought them down with a crash. He managed to do it twice before the guard came rushing in.  
  
This time instead of back handing Legolas, the guard kicked him in his unprotected stomach. Legolas groaned in agony, hoping the sound would reach Adoril. He moved the chains again as he tried to bend over.  
  
Another birdcall whistled and Legolas knew he had been located. After receiving several punches to his face the guard left as quickly as he came, leaving Legolas rather puzzled at his behavior. He had not heard any reasons for the guard's behavior, but rationalized that he must have gotten orders from the brute Govi.  
  
Shifting ever so slightly he waited for dark to descend.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You must rest." The words were spoken as a command.  
  
Thalion shook his head wearily. "I must make my report to Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Mithrandir, and Lady Galadriel, and then I will rest."  
  
Haldir rolled his eyes, a rare loss of his vigilant poise. "You will collapse in the middle of the council and who will that help?"  
  
Thalion stood, but was immediately pushed down. "I must see to my warriors." He protested.  
  
Haldir firmly pressed Thalion further into the comfortable chair. "They are resting as you should be."  
  
Thalion attempted to stand again. "I will rest as soon as I have made my report." He said, trying to wipe some dried blood off of his upper lip.  
  
"Peace, son of Thranduil."  
  
Both Haldir and Thalion jumped at the serene voice. They both turned to see Lady Galadriel standing at the doorway. Thalion immediately stood and bowed formally, his eyes lowered.  
  
"My Lady." He said quietly.  
  
"You need your rest, Thranduillion." She placed a smooth hand on his forehead. "Sleep." She whispered, using her elven abilities to sooth away weariness. Haldir and Galadriel watched as Thalion sank back into the chair his eyes slowly shut, a testimony of how exhausted he truly was.  
  
"His heart is hurting." Galadriel said softly. "The lives of the other elves weigh heavily upon his heart and is slowly crushing him." She placed a hand over his heart. "He yearns for his wife and his family, but he knows he can't see them until the returns home, which is why he wants to get his report over and done with."  
  
Haldir nodded slowly, clearly understanding the conflict in the younger elf's heart.  
  
"Let him rest." Galadriel commanded, and quietly left.  
  
Haldir smiled at the now sleeping prince and carefully lifted him over to the nearby bed and pulled off his boots and outer tunic and then placed a blanket over him. He blew out the lamp next to him and left to make sure the other Mirkwood warriors were getting their rest and their wounds taken care of.  
  
Thalion drifted in a world of pain.  
  
*"Thalion!!"*  
  
He tossed.  
  
* "NOOOO!!!"*  
  
He turned.  
  
* "There's nothing you can do!"*  
  
He moaned.  
  
* "Leave them!"*  
  
He flayed.  
  
*"Thalion! We must retreat!*  
  
"Nooooo!!!!!" He sat up with a jerk; breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his face.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Though the words were spoken softly, gently almost, Thalion still turned startled and wiped out his knife throwing himself around in a defensive position. The elf in front of him stepped back startled.  
  
"Peace, son of Thranduil." The words were soothing against Thalion's irregular pulse.  
  
Thalion slowly lowered the knife. "I apologize Lord Elrond." Thalion whispered tiredly.  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for Prince Thalion." Elrond said dismissively. He sat next to the bed. "Long has it been since I last saw you." He said quietly.  
  
Thalion smiled. "We were getting Legolas if I remember correctly."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Yes, indeed."  
  
Thalion sighed. "I trust my warriors are well cared for."  
  
"Yes, they are." Elrond replied quietly studying the prince. "It's you who we are most worried about."  
  
"Me?" Surprise reflected upon Thalion's voice as well as his face.  
  
Elrond nodded. "To loose warriors is hard on anyone."  
  
Thalion lowered his eyes, shamed at the tears pricking his eyelids. "They will always be remembered." He said quietly.  
  
"It's not your fault Thalion."  
  
Thalion looked up surprised at the statement. "Of course it is my fault." He spoke the words, incredulous at what the elven lord had said.  
  
Elrond was already shaking his head before Thalion said the words. "No. It is not your fault. The warriors knew full well what they were getting."  
  
"No, they did not." Thalion's face was anguished. "We decided not to tell them that we were coming here unless it was absolutely necessary. After seeing what we saw.." His voice dropped as he involuntarily shivered.  
  
"What did you see?" Elrond's voice was gentle.  
  
Thalion swallowed. "Ularie." He whispered. "Three of them."  
  
Elrond sat back as the full implications pressed upon him. So the problem with Dol Guldur was a lot more serious than they had originally thought. Three Nazgul. He shook his head.  
  
"Mirkwood is falling." Thalion allowed himself to sink back into the warm bed. "And there is nothing we can do."  
  
Elrond looked at the worn out prince. Thalion was tired, more emotionally and mentally than physically. It was his spirit that was making his body tired. He was giving up. He had lost all hope when he had seen the Nazgul.  
  
"Mirkwood will become green again Thranduillion." Both elves turned at the gravelly voice.  
  
"Mithrandir." Thalion gave the wizard a weary smile. "Long has it been since you last visited us."  
  
Gandalf gave a low chuckle as he settled himself into another chair. "Aye, it has been. You have married since I was last there, if I remember correctly."  
  
Thalion laughed softly. "Ah, yes. Her name is Miriwen." His eyes glazed slightly thinking of her.  
  
Gandalf laughed. "Better not tell that name to the orcs, lest they find his weakness."  
  
Thalion blushed, thankful that the subject had been changed. Or so he thought.  
  
"How is your father?" Gandalf queried.  
  
"He is well." Thalion allowed. "Though the darkness of Mirkwood has long settled upon his heart."  
  
"And your siblings?" Gandalf pressed.  
  
Thalion gave a low chuckle. "They are well. Last I knew at least." His smile turned bitter. "Though many things can happen in Mirkwood now." He shook his head. "Legolas is or rather has been going on patrols with novices to the North. He is on one now. Lothgil has a secret love, Tasari finally realized there is more to life than horses."  
  
Gandalf and Elrond laughed, each knowing Tasari's deep love for horses.  
  
"Lomion is well as is Lainiel." A smiled curved Thalion's bloodless lips. "Miriwen is well."  
  
Gandalf and Elrond exchanged glances. "Congratulations." Elrond patted Thalion's shoulder.  
  
Thalion blinked surprised. "What?"  
  
Elrond laughed. "Nothing."  
  
Thalion looked suspiciously at the wizard and older elf. "What?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "You must sleep now Thranduillion."  
  
Thalion sat up. "I must make my report." He stated, pushing the covers off of his legs.  
  
"You need your sleep more." Elrond advised.  
  
"I have had enough sleep." Thalion dismissed the idea.  
  
"As stubborn as his father." Gandalf muttered.  
  
Thalion stood. "And proud of it."  
  
Elrond nodded. "We will send it some fresh clothes for you to change into." He said standing to leave.  
  
"Thank you." Thalion stretched his stiff limbs.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf exchanged one more look then headed out. A few moments later a young female elf came and deposited some fresh clothing on the bed then quietly departed, once again leaving the prince alone.  
  
Thalion unbuttoned his tunic and shrugged it off, then tugged free his shirt and pulled it off. Just as he was about to toss it aside he noticed a small cut in the fabric.  
  
I"Thalion! Watch out!"I  
  
He gently fingered the cut. The blade had not touched his skin, just barely missing him. The elf that had yelled out the warning however had not been so lucky. The blade he had been facing had pierced him through his heart. He had died protecting his prince. Just as the other three had. He hoped the elf he had sent to alert his Adar had lived. Out of the twelve warriors that had originally started on the mission only remained and two of them were wounded horribly. The others had been so battered by the constant terror and evil, Thalion wouldn't be surprised if some of them opted to stay in Lothlorien. Especially given the fact that three of the warriors had no family back in Mirkwood.  
  
He sighed and carefully folded the shirt and tunic up, a habit that had remained with him ever since childhood. He gently sponged the dirt and dried blood off of his upper torso and face. He was filthy but didn't have time for a bath, perhaps after the council though he would be able to bathe. Donning the shirt Thalion suddenly missed the warm familiar scent of his own shirts, gently and lovingly washed and pressed by Miriwen. Bringing his own tattered shirt to his face he inhaled trying to find her wonderful scent. But all he smelled was dirt and blood.  
  
Closing his eyes against the sudden surprising onslaught of tears, Thalion sank down once more into the bed. A knock sounded softly on the closed door, but Thalion was struggling not to give way to his grief, to answer. The door opened and Telos entered.  
  
"Thalion? Are you alright?"  
  
Wordlessly Thalion shook his head, his face still hidden. He knew he could trust Telos, but the fact that the other elf had found him in a moment of weakness shamed him. He felt the other elf sit next to him, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. "There is no shame in tears, Thalion." Telos said gently.  
  
"They shouldn't have died, Telos. They shouldn't have!" Thalion sobbed.  
  
"Why are blaming yourself?" Telos demanded evenly.  
  
"I led them to their deaths." Thalion whispered his face haunted.  
  
"They weren't exactly kicking and screaming as you dragged them along." Telos forced Thalion to look at him. "Each warrior knew what they were risking when they volunteered for this mission. They weren't forced to come. They willing gave their lives for you because they knew they could trust you."  
  
"But I let them down." Thalion lowered his eyes.  
  
"No." Telos said simply. "You are still alive are you not?"  
  
Thalion nodded.  
  
"Then they died for their prince, it was not only their duty but their honor. They would rather themselves die than see you killed. Besides." A rare smile lit up Telos' face. "They probably would rather die than to tell your father of your death."  
  
Thalion looked startled for a moment than began to laugh. After a few moments he quieted. "Sorry." He muttered.  
  
Telos shook his head. "Don't be. I would rather hear you laugh then cry." He gave Thalion an encouraging pat on the back then stood. "The council has been gathered and are awaiting your arrival."  
  
Thalion hastily stood and finished dressing; throwing his shoulders back, his chin up and his back straight he walked out the door. A careful mask over his inner turmoil's, Thalion walked out as a proper Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
*~*~*  
  
An owl hooted. The guard shifted uncomfortably, he had been guarding the elf just one day yet he was already sick of it. "If he makes a sound." Govi had said. "I don't want him to make a sound, so stop him from making sounds." The words, even now sent a chill down his back. Every single chain rattle he had gone in and either backhanded the elf or kicked him. But still the elf was almost stubborn in making the guard punish him.  
  
He sighed as he heard another clank from the chains. As he entered the tent he froze in almost terror. The light from the fire outside reflected in the elf's eyes making the fair creature seem almost demonic. Swallowing his fear the guard pressed on and wickedly backhanded the elf again, for the twentieth time at least.  
  
Only this time the elf gave him a smile. It was a frightful smile, one that filled the young guard with fear. Stepping back hastily the guard turned and almost ran out of the tent.  
  
Legolas shook his head in exasperation. Humans! So quick to scare. Working his jaw around he heard and felt a distinct popping sound as his jaw went back into place. His face was slightly swollen from all the slaps he had gotten over the afternoon, but it was nothing compared to the fact that he might soon be leaving this prison.  
  
He waited patiently until not even the fire outside the tent was bright enough to see much and then quietly gave an owl hoot.  
  
It was answered and after a little while something or rather someone began to dig quietly next to the tents side. Then after a few moments of quiet someone slipped under the tent and quietly knelt next to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas." Adoril greeted his prince.  
  
"Adoril. Have you sent someone back to the palace yet?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Yes, we sent someone as soon as we found blood were you were captured." Adoril informed him.  
  
"Good." Legolas replied simply.  
  
"How are you?" Adoril asked worriedly.  
  
"I've been better." Legolas replied matter-of-fact.  
  
"I'm sure." Adoril replied dryly. "Can you get free?"  
  
"No." Legolas sighed. "That Easterling holds the only key and to get it would be committing suicide."  
  
Adoril hid his smile. "I'm sure." He retorted.  
  
"Where are the others?" Legolas glanced around.  
  
"They are guarding the area, if these humans decide to move around I will leave elves here to help guide whoever is coming." Adoril reported.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Good."  
  
"We are watching." Adoril said supportively.  
  
"Don't let anyone get caught Adoril." Legolas said seriously. "I do not want to see another elf in here chained beside me."  
  
Adoril nodded, knowing a direct command when he heard one. "We will wait." He reassured the elven prince. "We will wait."  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
A/N A little longer for you guys;-) Yes, Legolas and Thalion are the only royal family in this chapter. I will try and have a Legolas only chapter next, since most of the pieces are placed;-) Look for plenty of Legolas angst up ahead!  
  
Feanen: lol. Yeah it is a new term, hopefully you won't have to start looking in a dictionary to find more words;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Deana: Yes, they kept him as a slave. Tsk, tsk. For shame on the Govi! Of course he doesn't know any better;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Colacookicarter: Hello! Thanks so much! Don't worry I have a really good death scene with uh, oops, can't give away the death scene! Lol. But it's really good if I say so myself! Thanks for the poster heads up! Thanks for the review!  
  
Nikki: Are you sure you can wait? lol. I won't make you wait for two weeks;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Exactly! They or rather Govi, just signed his own death warrant. Can't wait! Thanks for the review!  
  
WhiteWolf1: Aww, thanks! Yeah, I almost cried when I saw my brother (who has never danced in his entire life!) dance with his new bride at their wedding. It was something so special and I hope I was able to capture a little of that special moment between Thranduil and Lalaith. Yes, Thalion reached Lothlorien safely, now onto to the council! P.S. I was holding my breath the entire time reading your newest chapter, of course I had to wait for three hours! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Gwyn: Hey, just so long as you read I don't care about the review! The reviews just let me know that people are actually reading;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Iavala: Hey Welcome back! Glad you love my story;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: lol Yes you make me laugh. I always look forward to your reviews. ;-) Thanks for sticking with me! Thanks for the review! 


	9. Six feet from the edge

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Six feet from the Edge  
  
Please come now, I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding to all I think is safe,  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape  
  
I yelled back when I heard thunder,  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far gone.  
  
Legolas had watched as Govi entered the tent the next morning. It was a cold morning, and Legolas could see the breath coming from the men's mouths and noses. He hoped Adoril had seen the Miruvor in his pack. Perhaps if he came again tonight he would tell him.  
  
"Good morning bodyguard." Govi was in an unusually good mood. "I hope you have slept well." He said, as he tested the thick chains wrapped around Legolas' body.  
  
Legolas glared at him. "I can see that you get another good night's sleep tonight if you wish." Legolas said with a wicked smile.  
  
Govi stepped back a little surprised at the quick comeback. He laughed pleasantly. "You have a quick wit about you."  
  
"More than you do." Legolas retorted. This time the Easterling didn't laugh, instead he backhanded Legolas.  
  
"Enough of your impudence." He snarled. Producing the only key to free the bound elf, he waved it tantalizingly in front of him. "So close to freedom, yet still so far away." He taunted.  
  
Legolas looked at him with an air of indifference. "There are other means of escape." He said quietly.  
  
Govi's smile grew. "Really? Do tell."  
  
Legolas smiled back, but it wasn't as pleasant as Govi's. "No."  
  
Govi's expression was one of rage and Legolas was reminded of a child throwing a temper tantrum when he wasn't able to get what he wanted. He bit his lip to keep the smirk off his face, knowing that Govi would only retaliate.  
  
"Choli!" Govi bellowed in Legolas' face.  
  
Legolas winced as the man's foul breath hit his face. No wonder why Elves hated the Easterlings. Their breath was foul enough to kill someone!  
  
The Easterling named Choli held a sword to Legolas' neck as Govi unchained him. "Going to have some fun boss?" He asked eagerly. He was a scrawny underweight human whom everyone picked on. The older and bigger guards usually tossed him around, mainly because they could lift him up with ease and he would cower like a cur dog. His reaction pleased the guards, and they did it often.  
  
Legolas scowled at the scrawny human. If only his hands were free he could easily escape this foul camp. Never mind the thin pathetic human in front of him. He doubted that even the wolves would bother to eat him if they brought him down. Which probably would be an easy task.  
  
The chains fell with a bang on the hard ground. Legolas was then roughly jerked to his feet. He inwardly winced as the bloods rushed back his arms and legs. Govi laughed, jerking the rope tightly against the elf's wrists. "Of course we are Choli." Quickly securing the elf, they walked outside into the cold morning air.  
  
Legolas was immediately aware of all the eyes fixed upon him, Elven and not. The camp, Legolas saw, was composed of all men. It was a party ready for a long period of war. Legolas felt an icy chill, not from the cold, slid down his back. So with Easterlings in the North, Orcs and Spiders in the South, and with his father's kingdom smack dab in the middle.  
  
He was jerked from his thoughts as he was thrown several forward to slam into another large human.  
  
The human snorted in disgust and threw Legolas down to the snow-covered ground. "What is it with you and slaves, Govi?"  
  
Govi laughed. "Nothing Siovan. That is why I am giving him to you."  
  
"WHAT!" Both human and elf spoke the words simultaneously.  
  
Legolas stepped forward angrily and rising from the ground. "I will not be given to anyone." He hissed.  
  
"Quiet." Govi snarled, his backhand throwing Legolas back to the ground.  
  
Siovan stooped and picked Legolas up, his eyes smoldering as he glared at Govi. "I do not wish for any slave."  
  
Govi shrugged. "It does not matter to me if you wish for one or not. He is yours, do with him as you will."  
  
Siovan sighed as he stared at Govi's back. "Come with me slave."  
  
"I am not a slave." Legolas returned hotly.  
  
Siovan returned his gaze without flinching, but there was an infinite sadness in his eyes as he spoke. "We are all slaves to something."  
  
*~*  
  
Adoril watched horrified as his prince was given to another human. It was simply incredible how humans seemed to trade each other off, sell each other and even give each other away. But to capture an elf and then take him for a slave and then after all that, simply give him away as if he was a piece of food! Not even the horses in the Mirkwood stables were treated as such!  
  
His hands curled around his knife at his side, as pleasant thoughts of killing that good for nothing excuse of a human filled his head. A knife would be too good for him.  
  
"Adoril!"  
  
Adoril's head jerked up as Meldon quickly walked towards him, pointing to the campsite. Adoril followed Meldon's finger and saw that Legolas was being dragged to yet another tent. He was roughly pushed down to a kneeling position and the Easterling standing over him called whoever was in the tent out.  
  
Where the other Easterlings had been large as in height, this Easterling was well overweight. Over all he just looked, dirty. Filthy. Unkempt. Adoril's lip curled in disgust. Motioning the other elves to stay put he crept closer to clearly hear the conversation.  
  
"Yes Siovan?"  
  
"Tourec. I know you personally own slaves." Siovan's voice was indifferent. "How much will you give me for this elf."  
  
Tourec looked startled at the both the man and the elf kneeling, rather un- submissively before him. "I didn't know you had a slave." His voice was smooth.  
  
"I don't." Siovan's voice was flat.  
  
Tourec nodded, looking over Legolas rather greedily. "A new slave is just what I needed." He said almost to himself.  
  
Legolas tried to wrench his shoulders free from Siovan's unrelenting grasp with little success. "I am a slave to no." He spat out, furious at the sudden unexpected changes around him.  
  
Tourec ignored him and circled around him, feeling his muscles and even forcing Legolas' mouth open to inspect his teeth.  
  
Legolas had never been so humiliated in his entire life, which easily spanned several mortal's lives.  
  
"I'll give you fifty pounds." Tourec's voice was silky as he named the price. He knew he could get a good bargain on this slave, because he knew that no matter the price Siovan would immediately take him up on it.  
  
"Done." Siovan showed little care or remorse that he was selling something that never really rightfully ever would have belonged to him.  
  
Tourec rubbed his fat hands together gleefully and went back inside to get a large purse of money. He threw it at Siovan who in turn threw the elf face forward in the dirt at the feet of his new 'master'.  
  
Legolas was lifted by two of Tourec's guards and hauled, none to gently into the tent. Tourec followed rubbing his hands together gleefully.  
  
Adoril watched with a sinking feeling. Something was going to happen to Legolas, he just knew it. He could clearly hear sounds of movement within the tent and then Legolas' cry of protest, cut off. It took all of Adoril's many years of self-control to hold himself from tearing across the camp and into the tent.  
  
The man, Tourec exited a few moments later holding a fist full of hair, and Adoril realized that Legolas' hair had been cut off. Gripping his knife as if he was gripping the neck of the man, Adoril turned and quickly made his way back to where the rest of the elves were waiting his command.  
  
*~*  
  
The camp was still and silent as Adoril quietly approached the tent where Legolas was being held. Thankfully, Tourec had placed him in a separate tent with guards on the outside. It was easy to sneak past the sleeping guards and step into the tent, unnoticed by all, except Legolas.  
  
Adoril halted at the sight of his prince. His feet felt frozen to the ground as his gaze ran over the beaten, bloody form of his prince. His face was swollen, his lip was split, one eye blackened, his cheek raw, but the thing that Adoril noticed was his hair. It had been shorn so short that Adoril could see Legolas' scalp. There were several places where Tourec's men had most likely 'accidentally' let the knife slip. His clothes were dirty and torn, the tares revealed the purple bruises forming on his skin.  
  
Legolas had once more been chained up on his knees, just as helpless to do anything as he had been before. Adoril hated seeing not only his prince but also his best friend tied in such a manner.  
  
"They treated their dogs better than you." Adoril hissed angrily, dropping to his knees, next to the bound prince.  
  
"Their dogs are not their slaves." Legolas' voice was dry.  
  
"You aren't a slave either, Legolas." Adoril countered.  
  
Legolas moved slightly before he spoke. "True."  
  
Adoril sighed. "Now what? The rider we sent should be back at the palace by now, but what do we do until help comes?"  
  
Legolas locked eyes with Adoril. "We wait."  
  
"But."  
  
"Adoril. Listen to me." Legolas sighed.  
  
"No. Legolas, I will not leave you." Adoril stated firmly. "Not again." His fingers quickly scanned the chains, trying to find a weak point.  
  
"Shhhh." Legolas hissed.  
  
Adoril froze. They both listened for several long agonizing moments; before Legolas' nodded telling Adoril that none of the guards had stirred.  
  
"You cannot free me without the key, Adoril." Legolas' voice was gentle.  
  
"I will not leave you Legolas." There was a note of desperation in Adoril's voice.  
  
"Adoril." Legolas' voice held a note of authority.  
  
"No. Legolas. I. Am. Not. Leaving." Adoril refused to look at Legolas' battered face, focusing on the chains instead.  
  
"Adoril." This time Legolas' voice was not of a friend, but Adoril's commander.  
  
Adoril forced himself to look up into Legolas' face.  
  
"Leave." Legolas' voice was firm.  
  
"What?" Even though Adoril knew, knew beyond a doubt what Legolas was saying, he still couldn't comprehend it.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. "I do no want you or anyone else to attempt to free me at the cost of their own lives." He met Adoril's incredulous gaze head on. "I do no want anyone else captured Adoril. We were lucky enough that Govi let the other three free. I do not want anyone sacrificed because of me." His voice was forceful. "I would rather the lives of the others safe and sound than any one of them beside me suffering."  
  
"You aren't serious." Adoril's voice cracked, he knew that Legolas meant exactly what he said. But he still had to say it, with one tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
Despite the fact that Legolas was chained on his knees, was battered and bruised and in a very vulnerable position, he could still looked every inch a proper prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"They do not know who I am." Legolas said quietly. "And they will not ever know, but I can't risk the lives of anyone to ensure that. " Legolas once more linked eyes with Adoril. "I hereby give all authority to you, under the following condition. You or anyone else will not try and rescue me until reinforcements come." Legolas took a deep breath. "Do you understand?"  
  
Adoril wordlessly nodded, still shocked at what his prince was ordering.  
  
Legolas smiled tentatively, hoping his words had not come across to harshly.  
  
"It could take a week before your Adar comes." Adoril pleaded. "Please. We can free you."  
  
"How?" Legolas questioned. "How many lives will it take?  
  
"It doesn't have to take lives." Adoril hissed. "All we need it to get these chains off and you're free. "  
  
"Yeah?" Legolas' voice was soft. "How many nights will that take? At what risk Adoril? The more you sneaks in here the more the risk you take. If you hadn't noticed all the dogs lying around, I'm surprised that none of the have woken yet." He shook his head slowly. "No." He stated with a quiet passion. "I do not want to see ant elf inside of this tent, in an attempt to free me at the cost of their own freedom or worse, their own life. I will be fine." He reassured.  
  
Adoril sighed pressing his forehead to Legolas' in a gesture of years of close friendship. "I do not want to do this nin mellon." He whispered.  
  
"You must." Legolas whispered back, his eyes closed.  
  
Adoril pulled back, and nodded. "We will be in the shadows." He said firmly. "You can't deny us that."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I will be waiting for you to come when reinforcements come."  
  
Adoril nodded, stood and placed his right fist over his heart, showing respect. "We will be in the shadows." He repeated and ducked out of sight and once more slid like a wraith into the darkness.  
  
Legolas heaved a sigh and let his head fall back to lean on the post. While it relieved him that Adoril and the rest of the elves would stay put, he would miss the company that Adoril gave him. He closed his eyes. "Elbereth give me strength. He prayed silently and quietly waited, dreading the morning light.  
  
Reviewer replies:  
  
A/N: And there you have it! A whole Legolas focused chapter! The next one will have the rider arriving at the palace and the council at Lothlorien.  
  
Feanen: lol. That works just as well;-) Your wish is my command! Thanks for the review!  
  
Deana: Death scene? What death scene? Lol. Don't worry it will be a good one! Thanks for the review!  
  
Iavala: Lots of Legolas;-) Just for you - and everyone else, lol . Thanks for the review!  
  
Gwyn: I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jess perry: Hello! Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me. I have read LOTR several times and I have the three in one edition too;-) At least 20 times. At least. Thanks for the review!  
  
White Wolf1: Yes, Thalion was/ is in the throes of guilt. Though no one else blames him, you know that he will blame himself. Guilt does that.  
  
Other brother come to rescue him? Now that is a novel thought! Hmmm, have to look over the other chapters and see what I can do;-) No promises though. Thanks for the review!  
  
Nikki: lol. Don't worry, I won't make you wait two weeks. Thanks for the review!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: lol. And I am pleased to have such great admirers;-) I like that koolios word. ;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
louise_oblique (louise_oblique@talk21.com) : Thank you! Yes, I kinda like the splinter definition as well. Lots of fun. Thanks for the review! 


	10. Words of Despair

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Words of despair  
  
Up and down. Up and down. One foot at a time. Left. Right. Left. Right. He vaguely heard voices somewhere around him, but he paid no mind. He had to get to King Thranduil.  
  
"Jorell!"  
  
He jerked as someone called his name and suddenly his legs gave way, but instead of landing on the hard ground, as he would expect, someone was holding him. He struggled to get up. He had to get to King Thranduil. He had to.  
  
A flask of water was suddenly at his lips and he drank thirstily, finding his voice, he spoke. "Prince Legolas has been captured. I must get to King Thranduil." He gasped out weakly, still trying to get back to his feet.  
  
His horse had died after the first day of pushing it past its limits. And Jorell had been forced to run for most of the way, careful of not attracting any attention from anything. Overall he had made good time, making it back to the palace in four days on foot rather than the three it would have taken had he not pushed the horse too far.  
  
After a while, he was helped back to his feet and placed on a horse and rushed back to the palace to give the full message to King Thranduil about his son.  
  
*~*~*  
  
My dearest Lothgil,  
  
My heart longs to see you again, but since it will be a while, I just close my eyes and picture you. I can so clearly see your beautiful hair gently blowing in the wind, and your eyes full of laughter. I can see your gentle lips beckoning me to come and claim them for my own. I can see your beautiful hands, clasping mine as your angelic voice whispers to me of your love.  
  
I long for the day I can claim you as my very own. But I know it will take a little while longer, my love. Until then I beg you to wait for me.  
  
I remain forever yours,  
Thorinell  
  
Lothgil blushed, delighted at the letter, yet slightly embarrassed at the flowing contents. She had grown up with three older brothers, Loriel had married and left when Lothgil was still very young. She had grown up not really knowing to fully act as a princess. Sure she knew how to cook and clean, every female did, but she knew how to handle weapons better than a male. If a male began to flirt with her, she would get flustered and try and escape quickly, not really knowing how to respond.  
  
Thorinell had changed that. He appreciated her knowledge of weapons and didn't try to use any of the 'romantic talk' when around her. Until now. His letters had gone from plain sense to flowery words that Lothgil often had to go the library and look up words to find out what they really meant.  
  
She was beginning to think that someone else was writing them. She shook her head as she folded the letter and placed it in her desk. She still had yet to talk to ada about her love. It would be hard for him and she wanted to make sure that she would have his full utmost attention. She sighed, throwing herself back on the bed, letting her legs dangle carelessly.  
  
Love, it was such a strange thing. A knock on her door brought her upright. "Princess Lothgil?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are needed in the kitchens."  
  
Rolling her eyes, knowing that the cook was causing problems again, she stood and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mae Governan." Thalion bowed to the host of Eldar before him. Not only were Mithrandir, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel there, but also several march wardens, including Haldir and his two brothers, Rumil and Orophan. Thalion was keenly aware of his shortcomings, he was tired, more tired that he truly cared to admit, but all he wanted and needed was his to see his beloved wife and ada, and then he could truly rest.  
  
"Mae Governan." Lord Celeborn acknowledged. "For the benefit of the others, please state your name and your mission."  
  
Thalion bowed. "I am Prince Thalion Thranduillion. I am the commander of all the southern patrols. I was ordered by King Thranduil to scout the area around Dol Guldur." He paused taking a deep breath. "In the process we lost four warriors and I sent one back to King Thranduil to make a report of our progress. The closer we were to Dol Guldur the more orcs, wargs and spiders we encountered. We were often forced to make arrows without tips, because we could not retrieve them." Thalion's jaw clenched, as he forced his sorrow down, keeping up his mask. "As we approached Dol Guldur, we saw three Ulaire."  
  
Gasps were heard all over the large flet, murmurs broke out and it was a few minutes until Thalion could continue.  
  
"We could not get close enough to identify them, but I am sure that one of them is Angmar."  
  
More murmurs broke out; each shocked that the leader of the Nazgul would occupy Dol Guldur. Mithrandir shook his head as he stood. "This is much worse than we have anticipated." He said. "Saruman the White must be told immediately of this new evil."  
  
"And what then?" Thalion interrupted, rather rudely. "Will he be able to stop them? Can he draw back the shadow?" Bitterness tinged his voice. "I doubt it." He said harshly.  
  
Galadriel studied him as more murmurs broke out at Thalion's outburst. "It is unwise to lose hope in the middle of a battle Prince Thalion." She counseled quietly.  
  
Thalion laughed bitterly, the sound grating on the fine elvish ears. "Hope? We have no hope. Hope has forsaken us. The evil draws upon us on every side, soon we will be trapped with no way out." He faced the most powerful elves on Middle Earth. "While you sit and council what you should do."  
  
Instantly Haldir stood. "You tread on a very dangerous path Prince Thalion." He said quietly.  
  
Thalion smiled, a smile full of bitterness, anger and pain. "I have seen more elves die in the last year than I have in the last century." He said quietly, his voice a near whisper. "Elves that should not have died." His hands clenched. "They died defending what they loved." He whirled to face the High Elves. "We have naught but our weapons to defend us!" He cried out.  
  
"Tread carefully Prince." The words were spoken quietly in Thalion's ear. It was Mithrandir.  
  
Thalion took a deep breath, forcing all emotion from his face. "We live and we die, while you sit and try to decide what to do." He turned and strode to the exit, then paused and turned around to face the seated elves again. And spoke with words far into the future than he knew. "There will come a day, when all hope is lost, that elves will give others hope. And then on that day, only two will decide, not twenty."  
  
He gave a slight, sad smile then turned and disappeared from sight, intent on getting back home.  
  
Elrond gave his mother in law a quizzical look. "I didn't realize he knew." He said simply.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "He doesn't, he just guessed."  
  
Celeborn shook his head. "He is too much like Thranduil." He smiled. "Remember the White Council? Thranduil left in a burst just like Thalion did."  
  
Galadriel laughed lightly. "Indeed I do. Your kinsmen are rather hotheaded, my love."  
  
Celeborn looked faintly amused. "Some of them anyway."  
  
They all looked at Mithrandir as he approached. "Hot tempered and stubborn." He chuckled.  
  
"Who?" Celeborn asked dryly. "Thalion or the rest of his family?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thalion strode to the guest flet and collapsed on the bed, his head was aching and he longed for a soothing hot bath. A knock sounded and Thalion immediately straightened.  
  
"Enter."  
  
It was Telos; he wore an amused look on his face. "Not many can yell at the most powerful elves in Middle Earth and get away with it."  
  
Thalion groaned, burying his face into the pillows.  
  
Telos laughed. "Peace Thalion, I haven't come to scold you." He waited 'til Thalion was sitting back up. "When do we leave?"  
  
Thalion shook his head. "We need to rest up before we can leave. As much I would like to leave, we cannot."  
  
Telos nodded. "A wise decision."  
  
Thalion smiled. "No other choice." He massaged his shoulder blades.  
  
"Ache?" Telos asked simply.  
  
Thalion nodded.  
  
Telos stood and rummaging around in Thalion's nearby pack he pulled out some oil, often used to oil bows. "Take off your shirt."  
  
Thalion blinked rather surprised, but did as the older elf bid.  
  
"Turn around." Rubbing oil on his hands, Telos was rather amused to see his commanding officer and prince obey like a little elfling. "What aches?"  
  
"Neck and shoulders." Came the tired reply.  
  
Placing his hands on Thalion's shoulders he could immediately sense the tenseness in Thalion's body. It was no surprise. They had all been on full alert for a little over a week now, and to rest was something they all had to try hard to find. A few of the healers had offered massages to their Mirkwood kin to help find some ease. When Telos has asked the warriors later, they had each replied that the massage had helped them relax, something that Thalion needed badly.  
  
"You are too tense, Thalion." Telos teased lightly. "You need to lighten up."  
  
For an answer he received a sigh.  
  
There were several moments of quiet as Telos expertly rubbed away the tension and ache in Thalion's shoulders and neck.  
  
"Hannon le." He whispered drowsily, and soon fell asleep as Telos wiped his hands on a towel.  
  
Telos smiled at his prince then taking off his boots, pulled the covers up and quietly left his prince in a land of dreams.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tourec glared at the bound elf. He was torn and tattered and looked hardly anything what he should have had he been getting full meals to eat. His hair was already starting to grow back much to Tourec's displeasure.  
  
He had found out that if you took a piece of their dignity you also take a piece of their identity. Something that usually worked on most newly acquired slaves, but then again the elf wasn't part of the 'most'. Tourec never had an elf for a slave and had no idea why Govi would have given Siovan this priceless treasure.  
  
"Sleep well slave?" He gloated. He could easily see the swollen hands, from the loss of blood.  
  
The elf looked rather bored at the conversation, something that made Tourec very angry.  
  
"As well as can be expected." The elf's words were toneless, proving Tourec right.  
  
He backhanded the elf, his large rings on his fingers catching and tearing off a small piece of flesh right below the elf's lip. He still looked unfazed, as though they were talking about the weather.  
  
"You are my slave from now on." Tourec announced haughtily.  
  
"Says who." Legolas countered.  
  
Tourec looked shocked at the words. "You dare speak to me!" He thundered. He snapped his fingers, immediately two guards scurried beside him. "Whip him 'til he screams." He commanded.  
  
The guards quickly tore off the rest of Legolas' shirt, one pressing down on Legolas' head to get a better angle of his back. Effectively cutting off the rest of the circulation in Legolas' legs.  
  
"Have fun." Tourec sneered then turned and walked away.  
  
It was a pain filled morning and afternoon for Legolas. Many times the guards would stop because they would become so tired that they would have to trade places, or slap him back into consciousness. After the fifth time of Legolas falling unconscious, they guards decided they had had enough and one of them gave a high-pitched scream that brought Tourec running in.  
  
"He screamed?" Tourec asked gleefully.  
  
"Yes, my lord." The guards bowed.  
  
"Very good." Tourec dismissed them. After they left Tourec stared at the unconscious bloodied elf. Even when he was fully unconscious, he still possessed an air of royalty about him. Not knowing any other elves, he luckily, assumed that all elves carried an air of royalty. Little did he know, that Legolas was truly royalty.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"King Thranduil!"  
  
Thranduil looked up from the maps, startled at the cry. He shared a quick glance at Lomion who also looked startled.  
  
The doors burst open and three guards, two holding another elf up and the third holding a sack, entered.  
  
With a sinking feeling, Thranduil recognized the young elf as part of Legolas' patrol. He quickly went over to the elves and caught Jorell as he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"My King." He gasped. "Legolas has been captured. Captain Adoril ordered me to bring you this message." He gestured to the sack, before he slid into blackness.  
  
"Bring him to the healers." Thranduil ordered, his mind already on the message within the pack. He quickly unrolled the paper and began reading, vaguely aware of Lomion leaning over his shoulder to also read.  
  
"To King Thranduil,  
With all urgent haste I write King Thranduil, to write and tell you that Legolas has been captured by a band of Easterlings. Three others were caught but were let loose on the impression that the three were royalty. Legolas claimed he was a bodyguard and is still within their grasp. As of you reading this letter, he was whipped, not too severely, but still whipped. We are guarding the camp but cannot do anything because of their superior force. Enclosed is a map showing our exact location, as of right this moment. I will leave elves if the Easterlings happen to travel, but they would only draw closer to the palace.  
Awaiting your arrival,  
Captain Adoril  
  
Thranduil felt his breath leave him. His youngest child was a prisoner. Captured. He crumpled the message up, not really knowing what he was doing. That Easterling would pay, and pay dearly for even touching his son.  
  
He stood abruptly. "Guards!" He bellowed, already gathering up maps to locate his son.  
  
"Ada. I am coming with you."  
  
Thranduil stopped, startled at the fierce words. He looked at Lomion and slowly nodded, seeing the resolve in Lomion's eyes.  
  
"We will go together to rescue him." Thranduil said quietly.  
  
Lomion's lips slid up in a smile. "Valar help those who captured him, because I will not."  
  
Thranduil gave a bloodthirsty smile that made the guards around him shudder. "Nor I." He clasped Lomion's shoulder. "Nor I."  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
White Wolf1: Yeah, it is a bit frustrating for Adoril. I think it would be very frustrating for anyone in that situation. Yeah, reinforcement are coming. Lol. Hmm, that is crazy. Legolas' hair getting cut off. Well, I told why, but just for your sake I will repeat it here;-) "If you take a piece of their dignity you take a piece of their identity."  
  
Here is a whaddyacallit an idiom I think. Jesus was crucified, right? Tortured, beaten, whipped, and spit on. Whoa what a second. Spit on? So? Who cares? Sure, while being beaten and whipped does hurt physically, but being spit on hurts mentally, emotionally. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Ha. Ha. Whoever thought up that one must have been deaf;-) So there is my explanation to why Legolas doesn't have much hair, but don't worry, it will grow back quickly.  
  
Feanen: oh no! Feanen is back to the 'very's;-) lol. Thanks for the review though, means a lot!  
  
Jess Perry: lol! I love that little review you gave me. I laughed so hard! Yeah Jackie Chan did kick those guy's A$$'s off. Very sweet, unfortunately someone else will be doing some butt whooping. But there will be butt whooping trust me;-) Please see above note about the hair;-)  
  
Deana: lol. No I did not cut his hair off! Tourec did. Be mad at him not me! lol. Thanks for the review. Please see above note about the hair;-)  
  
Nikki: No Legolas getting hurt is nothing to be happy about, but still..lol. ;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Gwyn: Thanks for the plushie! Lol. Thank you. Yeah Legolas would do that wouldn't he;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Creepy? Really? That's all you're going to say? Lol. Just messin' wit' ya! ;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
louise_oblique (louise_oblique@talk21.com): Hey girl! No need to review me four times, with the same words!;-) Thanks for the review and the kind words. And for making the review go up three more times than just once;-)  
  
Solange: Hey! Sup? Thanks for the review! Please don't die before I get this one posted! Lol.  
  
Ginny Lorina Fireseerer: Thanks! I plan on it:-) Thanks for the review!  
  
HalandLeg4ever: Yes they need to rescue our poor elf, but don't worry, the troops have been called! Lol. You on the other point, need to update again:- ) I am waiting! :-D Thanks for the review!  
  
Well, I think that is everyone. Thanks all again! 


	11. When all hope is lost

Disclaimer: See default chapter.  
  
RATING: R (For darker themes. Please use your judgement)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When all hope is lost  
  
If your tears want out, then let them fall  
  
They'll hit your cheeks and then dissolve  
  
You see nothing heals quite like time  
  
It fills the gap between dreams and real life  
  
So give your pain a chance to dry  
  
(Quest of Many Trails written by Nate Cole and Gabe Combs, sung by Plus One. CD: EX*DUS)  
  
It was snowing. The white snowflakes fell gently down among the trees, coating everything. It was a very pretty site had not Legolas been chained and bound. The tent flap had been left open, purposely all the time now. Though usually Legolas hardly felt the cold, he could feel it's icy clutches around his weakened body. Even elves had to eat, and he had not been given anything to eat for nearly five days. Not only that, but his blood couldn't replenish it's self with the small amounts of water he had been given each day. He was weakening by the moment, and if someone didn't come soon. All they would find would be his dead body.  
  
His attention was caught by a loud crash. His ears caught the sound of an intense argument in another tent.  
  
"You did what!"  
  
"It's just an elf, Trozel."  
  
"Just an elf! That elf could lead us to the Mirkwood palace!"  
  
Legolas felt a shiver of fear race through him as the words reached him.  
  
"He is no longer yours."  
  
"But... But. I paid for him, fair and square!" Came the protesting voice of Tourec.  
  
There was an almost silent whisper as the other Easterling whipped his sword out and easily cut Tourec's head off. Legolas could hear the sickening thud on, as the head hit the hard ground "And I just did." Came the mocking voice.  
  
Legolas could feel panic racing through his veins. This was something unexpected. The man pushed the tent flaps down as he entered. He stared at Legolas, examining him carefully.  
  
"You will tell me where the Mirkwood realm is now." The words were harsh.  
  
Legolas straightened his back as much as he possibly could. "No." He stated calmly, despite the fear and panic, making his heart pound so loud, it was a wonder that the human didn't hear it.  
  
"You will tell me slave, or you will regret it." The words were ruthlessly backed up by a sharp backhand.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Legolas taunted lightly.  
  
The human stepped forward, gently touching Legolas' cheek. Caressing it, in an almost tender gesture.  
  
Legolas suppressed a shiver, not knowing or liking what he saw in the human's eyes.  
  
"All I want is the location of the woodland realm." The human said calmly, still caressing the smooth skin. "We can do it the hard way or the easy way." He stepped back. "I know you will not tell me easily, so when the pain becomes to much, all you have to do is scream and I will know that you have had enough and then you will tell me the exact location." He twirled a riding crop. "Or you can remain silent and I will break your soul into a thousand pieces and you will beg for death." He stepped forward, laying a hand on Legolas' bare chest.  
  
"I know how to break a soul." The human said with such a quiet confidence that Legolas drew back from the piercing empty gaze that seemed to bore straight into his soul.  
  
"You will beg for death." The human continued. "But you shall not receive it." The human gave a thin, cruel smile that sent shivers up Legolas' back. He clenched his fist. "I can take or break your soul." He whispered. "Or if you tell me. I will give you a quick death." He stepped back, shrugging indifferently. "It is your choice."  
  
He gave Legolas one more searching gaze then stepped outside, leaving a terror stricken prince to consider his words.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and fought down the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. He had heard many stories of how a soul could be broken. One stood out more than any other.  
  
Rape.  
  
It tore a soul in two, leaving behind a broken elf, who usually died. He had an inkling that if he didn't give the human what he wanted, that was the way he would take his soul. By raping him. Tearing his soul in two.  
  
But if that was the cost for his ada. His brothers. His sisters. His home to remain safe. It was a small price to pay. Better he died than the hundreds of elves around and in his Ada's realm.  
  
He took a deep breath, stilling his breath more a moment, before allowing it to leave. He leaned his head against the pole.  
  
*"I can take or break your soul."*  
  
The very echo of the human's words brought fear to the prince.  
  
"No." He whispered. He squared his shoulders, lifted his head high and put a make of indifference on his face.  
  
No, he would not reveal the location of the realm to his captors. Not even if they took his soul, his body or his life. He took another breath. He would do it for his ada. He would do it for Lomion and Lainiel. He would do it for Thalion and Miriwen. He would do it for Tasari. He would do it for Lothgil.  
  
But oh he would miss them. In his minds eye he could see his ada throwing his arms open wide, welcoming him back home. He pictured everyone. Ada. Lomion. Lainiel. Thalion. Miriwen. Tasari. Lothgil. Aragorn. Elladan. Elrohir. Lord Elrond. Adoril. Meldon. There were so many that he would miss. But it was for the better they were not here, they would not see his turmoil. His pain. His fear. He closed his eyes, hearing footsteps outside the tent.  
  
*'This is for you ada.'* He thought.  
  
The tent flaps flew open as the human came back in.  
  
"Well?" He purred.  
  
Legolas let a smile show. A smile full of contempt. "Do you really think I would betray my king?" He asked, his voice full of scorn. He met the human's gaze with one of his own. "No."  
  
The human smiled almost happily. "Your pain is something I will enjoy." He said almost cheerfully. "But I will not take your soul quite yet." He put two fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. "I would have your body broken first."  
  
Three men came into the tent and drew their swords as the human unchained Legolas and drug him outside in the snow. There had been a pole placed at the center of the camp and there Legolas was once more bound to it.  
  
The human glanced up at the falling night sky and smiled. "Have fun." He let out another whistle and several dogs raced up and stared hungrily at Legolas, having smelled his blood.  
  
"Guard." The human ordered and turned and walked away. Leaving a frightened prince among a throng of hungry dogs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adoril forced himself to calm his racing heart. He knew very well that Legolas was in a far more serious position now then before. All of the elves had heard the cry or rather scream that had come from the tent. Adoril and Meldon had to be physically restrained from rushing in the tent and killing everyone on site.  
  
It was far to tempting just to loose some arrows. But as Legolas had said, if they got suspicious of the rescue attempts, they would know that he was more than a bodyguard. Something that right now wouldn't matter. A bodyguard wouldn't know any secret locations, but the Easterling had said he wanted the location of the realm. Something that even a small elfling would know.  
  
He turned, grabbing a piece of paper and quickly scrawled something on it. He passed it to the closest elf. "Get this to King Thranduil immediately." He ordered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*'All hope it lost.'*  
  
Galadriel woke with a jerk, placing a hand over her forehead. Something was about to happen. Something terrible.  
  
"What is it?" Celeborn asked quietly.  
  
Galadriel shook her head. "I cannot see." She whispered. "But it is something terrible. Something terrible is about to happen." She threw the covers off, throwing a robe around her nightgown. "I will look in the mirror." She said and quietly slipped out.  
  
She quickly descended the long staircase to the small glade. Dipping the long pitcher in the fountain she quickly poured water into the nearby basin. As she stared in it, she could see many things. But one image stood out above all else.  
  
It was the youngest prince of Mirkwood. He had been captured and was in desperate need of help.  
  
Galadriel stepped back, but not before her attention was caught by another image. It showed the prince in Lothlorien, a top on of the flets, casting a sorrowful gaze over his shoulder. Then it showed another image, of the prince standing slightly hidden in a stone archway. A slow smile spreading across his face. In his hand he held the Evenstar. But he was looking at a man, standing in front of him, and carefully placed it in the man's hand.  
  
Then the mirror stilled and once more only held water. Galadriel stepped back, her eyes immediately searching for Thalion. She quickly ascended the stairs and told Celeborn of the peril the youngest prince was in, who immediately rose to tell Thalion the news.  
  
*'When all hope is lost.'*  
  
The words previously spoken by Thalion, echoed in Celeborn's mind. Thalion had lost four warriors, and he could also loose his youngest brother. Celeborn halted at the edge of the flet, suddenly knowing he would need more than himself to keep Thalion in Lorien until he was fully rested, brother in trouble or not.  
  
He turned and called Haldir, Elrond and the Mirkwood warrior, Telos and together they entered Thalion's room.  
  
As they entered Thalion immediately jerked awake, his hand desperately searching for a weapon to defend himself.  
  
"Peace Thranduillion." Celeborn soothed.  
  
Thalion blinked at the elves, uncertain as to why there were there. He pushed himself up, but fell back down when his elbow buckled. Telos quickly came to his aid and helped him up.  
  
Suddenly worried Elrond placed a hand over Thalion's heart and forehead and closed his eyes. For several moments the room was eerily silent, each elf awaiting Elrond's words.  
  
"You are hurting." Elrond said quietly.  
  
Thalion cast weary eyes upon the elven lord.  
  
"The weight of the shadow is heavy." Elrond opened his eyes. "But you are afraid to share it, lest it descends upon another."  
  
Thalion's lip quivered as he fought to keep the grief, sorrow and pain down. Celeborn gently soothed a stray strand of hair from Thalion's face. "Let it go Thalion." He said quietly.  
  
They all watched as a single tear fell from the corner of Thalion's eye. Telos gently drew the younger elf into his arms, and with a sob, Thalion threw his arms around Telos and began to sob as if his heart was breaking. And it was close to breaking.  
  
Telos had always been there when Thalion was growing up. He was like a father figure to him and often when Thranduil wasn't around, Thalion was able to open up to Telos instead. It had been many years since Thalion had truly cried. And all Telos could do was whisper comforting words, while he rubbed Thalion's back.  
  
Several moments passed. The only sound heard in the flet, was the heartbreaking sound of Thalion's sobs, as he let out his grief. Taking a shuddering breath, Thalion drew back, wiping his eyes. He smiled weakly when he saw the large wet spot on Telos' tunic.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered.  
  
Elrond smiled gently as he handed the prince a handkerchief. "There is no need to apologize, Thalion. Perhaps we need to apologize for not realizing your grief sooner." He chuckled. "But then again, after treating Legolas for many years, I'm not surprised that you hid it."  
  
Thalion grinned weakly. "The stubborn pride of the Thranduil clan ay?"  
  
"Yes." Elrond smiled.  
  
Thalion turned a curious gaze to Celeborn. "Surely you aren't all here because I have not let my grief out." He stated.  
  
Celeborn shook his head. "No, it was not." He settled himself on a nearby chair. "As you may know, my wife, Galadriel often has premonitions. She had one just minutes ago about your brother."  
  
"Legolas?" Thalion stiffened.  
  
Celeborn nodded. "Yes, she has seen that he is in dire need of help."  
  
Instantly Thalion pushed himself off, grabbing a shirt and immediately began to button it. "What else?" He asked tersely.  
  
"You can't go." Telos stated.  
  
Thalion's hands stilled. "What?"  
  
"You can't go." Elrond said quietly from the bed. "There is to much at risk for you to go."  
  
Thalion snorted. "You are saying that my little brother is in dire need of help and then you say I can't help him?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Thalion turned towards Celeborn. "You don't understand." He stated. "If Lady Galadriel can see he is need of help, then the novices have either been killed or captured. They would never let Legolas get captured!"  
  
"Thalion.." Telos started.  
  
"No. I have to go. Telos you must understand this!" Thalion interrupted. "If he was captured by Easterlings, and they found out that Legolas is a prince." He shook his head as the images of Legolas' dead body floated in his mind. "They will torture him until they get the information they want. And once done having their fun." Thalion ground out. "They will either kill him or make his life even worse." He cast furious eyes upon the two elven lords. "I must go. I need to go. I have to go."  
  
"And what?" Haldir spoke up. "Kill yourself in the process? Four warriors died just to get here. How many more will die trying to get back?"  
  
Suddenly the fight went out of Thalion. "I have to." He whispered, sinking back down on the bed. "He needs me." With a sob, he covered his face. "He needs me."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dear Thorinell,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well, as am I. I hope that your settlement has gotten enough meat to preserve over the winter. I fear that we have to keep hunting longer.  
  
Thorinell, I want to ask you a question. One that I hope you will not be offended by, if it does I must know, even if you are offended. I want to know if you feel the same way, as I feel about you. For the first time, my heart leaps at the sound of your name. I see brown hair and I think of you. I hear laughter and think back to the day we first met. My days and nights are filled with thoughts of you. And I must know if you return my own feelings of love. For if you do not, I beg you to release the hold you have on my heart, and I pray that we can depart as friends. I await your reply.  
  
I remain, most sincerely,  
  
Lothgil.  
  
With a sigh, Lothgil set the quill down and re-read the letter. She felt a calm settle over her. She needed to know, but didn't want to be too demanding. She laughed as an image came to her mind, of her holding a knife to Thorinell's throat and demanding if he loved her or not.  
  
She sighed, as her hands quickly and expertly folded the letter and placed a single blob of wax on it, and sealed it. Hesitating for mere seconds, she flipped it over and scrawled elegantly.  
  
To: Thorinell  
  
She bit her lip to keep a smile off of her face, but didn't quite succeed. She remembered that day, just a few short weeks ago when her ada had knocked upon her door.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I come in, little 'Gil?" Thranduil asked.  
  
A smile instantly lit up Lothgil's face. She quickly stood, dropping the letter in a drawer and quickly closing it. "Yes Ada. Come in."  
  
As Thranduil entered, he felt as though he was looking in a mirror. Lothgil had her Ada's features, but in a more gentle way. She was rather plain, if you could say that about an elf. But she shone with a quiet beauty that easily rivaled any other female. "How is my little 'Gil?" He asked, pressing a kiss upon her forehead.  
  
"I am well ada." She replied, pressing a kiss of her own upon his cheek. "What is this all about?" She asked, leading her ada to a chair.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something, that I promised your nana I would tell you before she left." Thranduil smiled.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes." Thranduil gently tugged at her wrist until she knelt beside the chair. He placed a finger upon her lips. "You have lived all these years under my protection and care." He said. "You have always been a loving child and you have had a bigger freedom than most females have, but I there is one thing that I possess, that will soon be someone else's." He said tenderly.  
  
He easily read the question in her eyes, and lifted his finger from her lips, and gently placed his hand over her heart. "I still hold the key to your heart." He lifted his other hand, which held a key tied to a ribbon. "This is but a symbol of that key. But it is a key that you will give to your husband." He opened up her hand and carefully dropped it into her open palm. "Thank you, for keeping yourself pure." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "It is a gift that your husband will treasure."  
  
Lothgil's lip quivered as tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you Ada." She whispered, as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Lothgil gently drew out the ribbon. She still carried it around with her as a reminder of how precious her purity and her heart was. To give the key of her heart to the elf she loved.  
  
The key had been made of pure mithril. The top of the key had been made into a heart, and in that heart a tiny key had been crafted. It was a beautiful piece of workmanship. One that Thranduil had ordered himself. Loriel had also received a gift like it before she had wed. And Lothgil could clearly remember Loriel's wedding.  
  
*I, Loriel, give you Galador, the key to my heart. I have waited for you all my life, and I will stand by your side forever. This I promise you."*  
  
Lothgil leaned back a dreamy smile on her lips. She couldn't wait for her own wedding day. She was jerked from her revere by footsteps outside her door.  
  
"Lothgil?"  
  
"Yes Lomion?"  
  
"Come quickly to the throne room."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thranduil was dressed for battle. The packs had been quickly packed and horses were ready for them to leave immediately. He had sent for his children to tell of Legolas' capture. Yet as he waited for their arrival, he couldn't help but feel a small spark of unspeakable fear.  
  
His son. His son had been captured. His son! Thranduil closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer. "Valar give him strength."  
  
The door burst open as his children rushed into the room. Giving them only the smallest details, Lomion and Thranduil were soon mounted and ready to ride off. Lomion had said a quick goodbye to Lainiel, while Thranduil had made sure that they would all be all right.  
  
Once assured, Thranduil and Lomion, along with a host of warrior elves, rode off into the woods, their faces were like flint, and for an instant, Lainiel almost felt sorry for the Easterlings. Almost.  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
A/N: Look for the chapters to be just a little bit longer. :-) I got my grove going! Lol. Wow, I got several reviews for the last chapter. Thank you all!  
  
HalandLeg4ever: Yes, Thranduil can finally go rescue his son. Lol. I saw that you posted after I posted my chapter lol. Oh well. I am still re- writing your fic, if you are still ok with it. I am probably going to have to do some serious changes, if you don't like it let me know and I will stop;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Deana: Yes, poor Legolas. He needs a hug! Lol. Don't worry, he will be safe. But not for a bit. ;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: lol. Yes, Tourec is dead. But I did like the name. Tourec. Not bad for just typing a name huh? Lol. Thanks for the review. Review. Review. Review. Whoa. Echoing again! Lol. Lol. Lol. Lol.  
  
Gwyn: Aww, you really think Legolas' brothers are cute? Aww! And yes, Thalion told the council off. Lol. Stubborn pride and a nasty temper is what keeps the orcs back;-) Thanks for the review! (And yes, I could tell you were in a weird mood. Lol) Thanks for the review!  
  
Feanen: Yay! No Very interesting chapter. Lol. I'm just picking on you, nothing personal.;-) Yes, Legolas' resolve is very astounding. I think he gets it from his ada. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Colagreenleaf (ecole2001@aol.com): Thanks! Oh, and ummm. Haldir, Elladan & Elrohir won't be coming in for a little while, but shhhhhhh! That is a secret. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
louise_oblique (louise2oblique@hotmail.com): That's ok. It just looks like I got more reviews! Lol. Thank you very much! Actually I wasn't too pleased with the previous chapter. I have no idea why; I think I am going to revise a bit. But we shall see. Yes, to hear a scream and know it's not Legolas has to be very trying. Poor elves. Thanks! I like Legolas' siblings as well;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: She does now! Lol. Yes, since Legolas plays a very important role later on in the FOTR she is going to know. Yes, Legolas is just as stubborn as Thranduil and his two brothers. Boy, that would be a very long argument if you got all four in it! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Cagedphoenix: Hey thanks! And thanks for reading it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ginny Lorina Fireseerer: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
White Wolf1: Yes, Thalion gets that boldness from his father. Lol. Yes, Legolas is in a world of hurt, and what I just did to him, didn't help a bit either. I know it's hard to see Legolas with anything else than he has in the movies, lol. It's hard to picture brown or black hair. But no hair? Yikes! But yes, it will grow back quickly. Yes, King Thranduil is very fierce without someone hurting his kids. But, I think I would like and hate to have him as my dad. Just like my dad now. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Whew. Think I'm done writing replies and I check my emails and there is yet another one! Lol. 18 reviews in all, on ff.net and soa.com very cool. Thanks guys! 


	12. I thought I'd lost you

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 11  
  
* I thought I'd lost you *  
  
At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
  
To make some wrongs seem right  
  
Whatever life brings  
  
I've been through everything  
  
And know I'm on my knees again  
  
But know I know I must go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
Children don't stop dancing  
  
Believe you can fly  
  
Away. Away.  
  
(Children don't stop dancing - sung by Creed.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thalion reached back for another arrow. Notched it and let it fly. He repeated the process, not caring that two elves were watching him. Haldir and Telos to be exact. Haldir watched curiously as Thalion reached back and fired several times, each arrow hitting the previous arrow and shattering it.  
  
"He's not focusing." Telos commented, his fingers busy checking arrows for any weaknesses.  
  
"What?" Haldir turned to face the older elf.  
  
"His stance is all wrong." Telos said lightly, knowing that any misstep could offend the guardian.  
  
Haldir narrowed his eyes, turning back the Prince. He could see nothing wrong with his stance. "How so?" He questioned.  
  
Telos mentally berated himself for saying anything in the first place. "His left foot is further forward than it should be. His right foot is a little too much at an angle. When he pulls the bow back his shoulders aren't in line with each other. And his torso isn't lined up as well."  
  
Haldir blinked, the stance that he saw didn't look any different than what he usually saw in his own elves. But then again, the Mirkwood elves were famed for being the best archers in all of Middle Earth. His thoughts were cut off when Telos called out to Thalion.  
  
"Fix your stance Thalion or forget the practice!"  
  
Though Thalion didn't acknowledge Telos' call, Haldir could instantly see the prince's back straighten, his feet slightly move, his shoulders straighten almost imperceptivity and his torso lined up.  
  
Haldir blinked, startled. While the changes had been tiny, Haldir could instantly see that Thalion was shooting the arrows with more ease as he sent each arrow into the previous one.  
  
"If he keeps that up we will soon run out of arrows." Haldir commented dryly his eyes still upon the prince.  
  
Telos gave a non-committal snort and continued to work on the arrows lying around him.  
  
"Telos, may I ask you a question?" Haldir asked quietly.  
  
Looking slightly surprised at the turn of subjects, Telos nodded, laying the arrow down to give the younger elf his full attention.  
  
"Why did Queen Lalaith leave King Thranduil?" Haldir asked hesitantly. He had heard many tales of the reasons why she left. Everything from infidelity to Thranduil abusing her. He wanted to know the real reason, not some made up tale mixed with gossip.  
  
Telos sobered, not expecting a question with such weight. "Why did she leave?" He clarified.  
  
Haldir nodded.  
  
Telos sighed. "Very few know this, in fact only a handful do. Thranduil's children, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and a few others." His face clouded in thought. "She miscarried before Legolas was born. She started into labor too soon and the babe wasn't fully developed." He paused picking the arrow back up. "The child died in Thranduil's arms. She wanted to try for another child, but Thranduil resisted, not wanting another child lost."  
  
Haldir nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Fifteen years passed before he finally gave in. Legolas was conceived, but he was born about two months early, his lungs not completely developing, but he lived. And so Lalaith, never being satisfied wanted another." Telos sighed, remembering all to clearly his queen's desire for more children. "She got pregnant when Legolas was ten years of age." He shook his head. "It was a foolish idea." His hands tightened against the fragile wood in his hands. "Legolas wasn't well, there were many times when he almost died during the nights because he couldn't draw air into his lungs. He was always at his nana's side because he wasn't allowed to do anything a normal elfling could do. He was held back by Lalaith and at times I think he still suffers from it."  
  
Telos sighed, realizing he got off his story. "She was six months pregnant. Far along enough to feel the babe kick within her." His eyes clouded in pain. "She was in her bedroom when she heard Thranduil return from a short trip to Dale, she tripped on her dress as she was almost running down the stairs." Telos cleared his throat. "She landed on her stomach." Telos paused, closing his eyes. "She said she could feel the child's spirit leave."  
  
Haldir's eyes widened at the thought of such pain and anguish that the Queen must have gone through.  
  
"She was heartbroken. No one, not even Legolas or Thranduil could change her heart. She was slowly dying, everyone knew that." Telos gave a slight smile. "Everyone but Legolas. Who was still very sick and many expected his death before his twelfth conception day." Telos picked up another arrow. "To make a long story short, Lalaith left in the night, leaving a very sick little elfling prince and a heartbroken family behind." Telos shook his head. "Legolas hardly remembers her. It was something that should have never happened. But it did because Thranduil loved her too much to say no." He cleared his throat." So there you have it. The real, true reason Lalaith left Middle Earth. And her entire family." His voice turned bitter. "Because of her own stupid folly."  
  
Haldir blinked, surprised at the familiarity that Telos told the story about the queen of Mirkwood.  
  
Telos noticed his surprise. "I guarded her from the day she was born." He gave a small sad smile. "To the day she left."  
  
*~*~*  
  
One.Two.Three.Four.Five.Six.Seven.Eight.Nine.Ten.Nine.Eight.. Legolas breathed in, mentally counting to ten and then backwards. He had found it had helped with the pain in his back. The whip marks were infected; Legolas could feel the heat of the infection throughout his body.  
  
It was snowing again. Only this time the flakes were coming down faster and far thicker than before. It was a welcome cold for the prince, the cold snow cooling his body down. But the more the snow fell the more it piled upon him and soon he was shivering with cold.  
  
A dog whined in sympathy as she got up from her position and shook herself free of the snow. Legolas had allowed himself to drop almost to the ground despite the fact that his arms and legs were tied behind him. He shivered almost uncontrollably as the snow continued to pile on him and the dogs.  
  
Two more dogs got up and shook themselves off, looking mournfully at the shivering prince. Then with a sudden move that surprised the other dogs as well as Legolas, the first dog that had risen moved to Legolas' side and laid back down, her chin resting on Legolas' side. As if it was gesture that all was well, the other dogs rose also and shaking off their coats, went to Legolas' side and lay down beside him, not only receiving warmth but also giving it.  
  
The night passed swiftly for the prince and it was far to soon for him when the sun arose in the eastern sky. It was a very angry Easterling that kicked the dogs off of the prince in the morning. Many of the dogs lowered their heads and put their tails down in submission of their master.  
  
"Ready to give me the location?" The Easterling purred.  
  
Legolas looked up from his position on the snow-covered ground. He gave the Easterling a patient smile as if he was talking to a mere child. "No. I am not ready."  
  
The Easterling's eyes narrowed. "You soon will be." He replied cryptically, he snapped his fingers and instantly two men sprang to his side.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow in contempt. "They are rather like trained dogs." He commented dryly, ignoring the scowls the men wore.  
  
The Easterling smiled as the men cut his bonds. "They like to tear meat apart like dogs." He said casually, making a light reference to what Legolas would become if he didn't tell the location.  
  
Legolas bit back a groan as he was roughly jerked to his feet. His aches and pains making themselves all too clear. He was pushed over to a nearby tent and was roughly shoved in. The two men who had shoved him in entered. The Easterling untied a string that held one of the tent flaps open. "Have fun boys." Then untied the other one, leaving the prince alone with very angry men.  
  
A kick in his ribs immediately told Legolas that he was about to receive a very painful beating. He was right.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The small band of elves rode like the wind, slipping past trees with such ease and agility that one might think that they were indeed the wind. Though they rode fast, they rode cautiously, very aware of their horses needs and the fact that more Easterlings could be hidden in the forest. Unlikely but still a caution.  
  
Thranduil and Lomion were at the very head of the group. They showed a skill and cunning finding the enemy's position that was almost unheard of even amongst elves. The trees seemed to form a path for them, taking their branches away from their faces and letting sunlight in so that they could clearly see their path.  
  
They rode through the night and into the morning, taking only a small break to let the horses drink then they were off once again.  
  
Bird whistles alerted Adoril of the king's arrival. He had posted elves all around the camp, with other elves posted further back. He wanted to know every movement possible coming to and from the enemy camp. It was a welcome relief to lift the burden of letting his best friend get caught off of his chest. Thranduil had listened calmly and carefully, as each warrior eased his bow off his back and readied their weapons.  
  
They moved like wraiths through the forest. Eager for blood.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tasari absently stirred his porridge. It looked anything but appetizing to him at least. But that wasn't what was on his mind. He remembered all too clearly the dream that Legolas had told him about just before he had left.  
  
"Tasari? What is anything a matter?" Miriwen's soft voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, just thinking about something Legolas told me before he left." He tried to downplay it.  
  
But Lainiel and Miriwen were well used to dealing with the Princes of Mirkwood.  
  
"What exactly was it?" Lainiel asked, spooning some more sausages on her plate.  
  
Tasari frowned. "He had a dream right before he left." He bit his lip thinking. "He said that Easterlings had captured him and were trying to get something out of him. And when he refused to tell them what they wanted, they were breaking his arms and legs."  
  
A soft gasp from his two sisters in law made him look up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Ada before he left?" Lothgil asked, her voice lowering.  
  
Tasari shook his head. "I forgot about it." He admitted.  
  
The three women exchanged glances. There was no point in making Tasari feel worse.  
  
"We can only hope now, huh." Tasari murmured. "We can only hope."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Words between * * are mind speech.  
  
Thalion, with a sigh put the bow away. It was a beautiful bow, one that Thalion wished for his own. The Mirkwood bows were made simply, no runes or ornaments decorating them. They had not the time nor full skill to do so.  
  
* "There is still much that weighs heavily on your heart." * The words were spoken softly within his mind.  
  
Thalion gently ran his fingers over the bow. * "Too much my lady." *  
  
*"Will you travel to Rivendell with Elrond?" * She asked softly.  
  
* "Why do you ask?" * Thalion questioned curiously.  
  
* "Sometimes a path is hidden from us." * Galadriel spoke cryptically.  
  
Thalion snorted aloud. * "Did Mithrandir teach you how to speak in riddles or did you teach him?" *  
  
Galadriel laughed. Her laughter bringing a smile to Thalion's face.  
  
He suddenly frowned as a thought came to him. The high pass to Rivendell from Mirkwood had been long blocked by orcs, but yet.  
  
"Telos!" He turned swiftly.  
  
"Aye Thalion?"  
  
"Where is the map of Mirkwood and Rivendell?" Thalion asked, quickly walking to where Haldir and Telos were.  
  
"In your pack by your bed." Telos stood frowning, not understanding where Thalion's was going with all of this.  
  
Thalion grinned at him. "The lower pass is still open." He said simply then walked to the case of stairs and quickly climbed them.  
  
Haldir turned to Telos curious. "What does he mean by that?"  
  
Telos laughed lightly. "I think he has just found his hope again." He said evasively.  
  
Haldir rolled his eyes as Telos quickly climbed the stairs behind his prince. It was bad enough that Mithrandir and Galadriel talked in riddles, but to have a sensible straightforward elf talking in riddles was just too much.  
  
Thalion eagerly spread out the map, his fingers tracing along the mountains protecting Imladris. His long slender finger tapped the place marked as the high pass, then slid over to a small crevice, almost invisible among the dark ink. A smile spread on his face and he turned to face Telos. "We are leaving with Lord Elrond today." He said briskly, and began to pack his things together.  
  
"Oh?" Telos crossed his arms, still slightly at large to the reasons why Thalion was leaving so quickly.  
  
Thalion smiled, a full smile that easily reached his eyes. "The lower pass is still open Telos. It lead straight into the Mirkwood forest, and the path has long been cleared from spiders and other evil things." He explained earnestly.  
  
"How do you know this?" Telos asked warily.  
  
Thalion laughed. "I'm not the commander of the southern patrol for nothing Telos. Now pack your things, I will find Elrond to tell him of our plans."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Still not talking?"  
  
"No Milord."  
  
Legolas could vaguely sense the conversation looming somewhere above him. He had been drifting for sometime between reality and unconsciousness, which had evaded him for several hours.  
  
He had been sent into the dark abyss several times, but each time was jerked back to the painful reality. He had settled in a hazy mist that covered his mind and helped ease the pain of the blows raining down on his body. He had already begun to cough up blood because of a punctured lung. His left shoulder was dislocated, as were his fingers on the same hand. He had long given up hope to live and had prepared himself for death, but he wished it would be a little less painful.  
  
His thoughts were cut off but the Easterling hauling him to his feet. "Lets go for a little ride shall we?" The Easterling asked mysteriously.  
  
Legolas blinked trying to get rid of the haze in his vision as he was unceremoniously hauled through the camp and thrown on a horse. His hands tied behind his back. The Easterling seated himself behind the prince and was about to put his spurs to the horse's sides when arrows began to rain down on them.  
  
The Easterling froze then looking down at the elf, saw a slight smile on his face. "Haw!" He shouted, his spurs cutting viciously into the horse. The horse screamed in agony, his front legs rising up as he tried to get rid of the people on his back.  
  
The Easterling lost grip on the reins and tumbled off the horses back. Legolas wasn't so lucky. His foot had been tied to the stirrup and as the horse rose higher and lost it's balance, it took Legolas down with him. But only one of Legolas' legs had been tied, and so Legolas was whipped around, his leg twisted as the horse fell upon it.  
  
A sharp crack rent the air along with Legolas' cry of agony. The horse quickly regained it's footing but before he could dash off, an arrow pierced it's eye, killing it immediately and it once more fell back upon the helpless prince.  
  
The Easterling quickly rose and paying no mind to the arrows flying around him, began tugging the elf from underneath the horse. Luckily the horse's full weight had not landed on Legolas' leg the second time, and ignoring Legolas' cries of agony as he viciously pulled him from the under the horse, freeing him. Grabbing a good grip on the elf's arm, the Easterling began to drag him to the top of the cliff near the encampment.  
  
The cliff was actually just a small rise above the ground. Many years previous a flood had swept through the forest river and a small gorge had been cut out. The river had formed a small waterfall that fell into a shallow pool and quickly made it's way along a swift current before it slowed down by the realm of Thranduil and then into Dale.  
  
The Easterling knew none of this, but was intent on escaping with his captive.  
  
Though half delirious with pain and the fever racking his body, Legolas knew only one thing. His ada had come to save him, and no Easterling was going to stop him from being rescued.  
  
"Ada!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thranduil's head whipped around at the sound. He had been intent on finding Legolas in on of the tents like Adoril had said he was in, but the very second he heard his child cry out, a terrible fury rose in him. So much so that even Lomion standing next to him, took a few steps backward.  
  
With a shout Thranduil let most of his elves to where Legolas had called out. The Easterling and elf were easily spotted.  
  
"Ada!" Legolas called out weakly again.  
  
The Easterling dealt the elf a swift harsh blow to his head, momentarily knocking him unconscious.  
  
Thranduil strode to the Easterling, who was now backing up slowly, going ever closer to the top of the cliff. One arm around Legolas the other holding a dagger to his throat.  
  
"Give me my son." The words were spoken harshly.  
  
The Easterling gave a silky smile. "So you are King Thranduil are you not?" He asked, ignoring the king's demand. He hefted Legolas up a little higher, covering most of his own body. "And this would be your brat ay?" He asked forcing Legolas to stand on his own with a knife at his throat, while his arm went behind Legolas and cruelly rubbed his whipped back making him cry out.  
  
"Leave him." Thranduil ordered. "Your battle is with me."  
  
The Easterling smiled, as his fingers slowly inched their way to a hidden dagger on his belt. "Is it now? And we were having so much fun with the brat." He said callously, his fingers wrapped around the handle, and with no warning threw it straight at Thranduil!  
  
"Nooooooooo!"  
  
Legolas cried out his disbelief.  
  
"Adoril!"  
  
Thranduil quickly caught the young elf that had leapt in front of the oncoming dagger that was now sticking from his chest. Adoril gave a faint smile. "He is safe now." He choked on his own blood. He gave one last smile then with a quiet sigh, his spirit fled to the Halls of Mandos.  
  
"How touching." The Easterling sneered.  
  
Thranduil's jaw clenched. He withdrew his sword. "Your battle is with me." He stated his eyes boring into the Easterling's empty gaze.  
  
There was sheer terror in Legolas' eyes. "Please ada." He cried out brokenly in elvish.  
  
There was an infinite gentleness in Thranduil's eyes as he took his bloody, battered son. "I thought I'd lost you." He whispered back in elvish. "I will not now."  
  
The Easterling forced Legolas' head back with the knife's edge. "If I win, I go free." He stated. "If you win, you get the whelp."  
  
Thranduil's eyes narrowed. There was a lot left unsaid. But he needed to get his son back. "Agreed."  
  
The Easterling smiled. "Excellent!" He cried. "Since I don't need the whelp to be bothering me." He said with a smirk. Reaching around with his right arm, he grasped Legolas' left arm and twirling him around, tossed him neatly off the cliff face.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
A/N: Now that is what I call a 'cliffie!' lol. Sorry guys. I just had to say that. Next chapter, Thranduil and the Easterling fights to the death! Thalion finds his way home. The kids at home talk a little more in depth about Legolas' dream and Legolas gets swept away. Really!  
  
HalandLeg4ever: Thanks! I will be doing some serious re-writing on chapter 18. But as I said before, I'll give it to you first and you can say yes or no;-)  
  
Thanks! Yes, Legolas is getting rescued. Sort of, I guess. Not much pain after this. Oh wait. I lie. Oops( Thanks for the review!  
  
Gwyn: Awww, thanks! Yes, Poor Legolas. A lot more angst and entertainment for you in the next chapter. Trust me( Thanks for the review!  
  
Feanen: lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Deana: Well thank you! I really like your Sound of Silence story. I have read all of it, but silly me forgot to post a review! Oh well. Don't worry, Legolas is well, kinda safe now. At least from the rape part of it all. Thanks for the review!  
  
Colagreenleaf: Yes don't you love it! Well I do. Lol. Don't worry, I won't get too nasty. Sex scenes, rape scenes, ext. are something that I will not go into. Thanks! I loved Galadriel and knew that I had to post her and her mirror. I'm glad it turned out rather well. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jess perry: lol. Don't worry about it! I need that kind of pickiness. I will try and find and fix them for you. I'm glad you were impressed! I take my writing very seriously and if I'm not pleased with it, it will be changed until I am! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: lol. Yeah, Tourec is dead. And don't worry about Legolas getting raped, cause it ain't gonna happen. ;-) Don't worry mate! (  
  
Louise_oblique: Thank you. Yes it is getting a little darker than planned, but soon it will be light and airy again! Thanks for the review!  
  
Iavala: Yes, twas sad, this chapter didn't really improve that feeling, but oh well. It will change! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Ana Maria Lorinan: Thank you. Kool name change;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
White Wolf1: Yes Legolas' situation is very desperate. I thought about re- doing that chapter, the whole rape thing was actually kind of scaring me, but I decided to leave it and by the response it wasn't all that bad. Luckily for me. I tried to put myself in such a position. I asked myself "Would I be that willing to sacrifice my soul to save my family?" Very thought provoking, and helped me write with a deeper depth than normal I believe.  
  
Yes, Thranduil probably would be better off at home making sure all stays well, but I had to have him save Legolas. I just had to! Legolas' is going to need a lot of love in the next few months and he needs to remember in that time that his Adar was willing drop everything to save him  
  
Yes, Poor Thalion. He is hurting. But it is a harsh reality that he couldn't rush back to save Legolas. But don't worry, he will play a key role in helping Legolas later on.  
  
No! I haven't abandoned your story. I still love it. And yes I haven't reviewed in a while, but I still and reading your story. Very curious as to how Legolas is going to be fully healed. Awaiting your next chapter!  
  
Once again, thank you to all who have read. And to those of you who have reviewed. Regardless, I'm in your debt. Thanks! 


	13. Don't let me die here

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Dedicated to Deana for her belated Birthday present. Hope you had a great one!  
  
A/N: Did you guys notice that I have 107 reviews? I was scrolling though my stuff when I looked at the story summery and I'm like, what the heck. Why did my stories switch around and loose reviews? Lol. Silly me. But then I realized that my A Walk To Remember story has 107 reviews! Wow! I am so thrilled and pleased. Thank you guys! You are the best. ;-)  
  
But I bet you're still thinking. 'So why is it called A Walk to Remember?' ;-) You will see in the next chapter. Trust me. So hang on gents! It's going to be a bumpy ride!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
* Don't let me die here *  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Bring me to life - sung by Evanescence)  
  
*~*  
  
Thalion screamed his rage against the orcs attacking them. They weren't but a half-days ride from Lothlorien, but yet the orcs had attacked. The elves had known that orcs had been following, so they had decided to attack and use the element of surprise against the orcs, instead of waiting for the enemy to attack. Though the surprise had worked well, there were still many, many orcs.  
  
Haldir had been ordered by Lord Celeborn to accompany Lord Elrond and the other elves back to Rivendell, along with several other elves for protection. Though Thalion had been rather hesitant to ride alongside Haldir after his display of emotional weakness. It was a rather small matter of pride, but it was rather difficult to accept that the weakness he had shown had been weakness in spirit.  
  
A Mirkwood elf rarely showed emotions around other elves other than their own family. And for Thalion to lose control in the midst of other elves not even closely related to him was rather unsettling to say the least. But he took comfort in the fact that Lord Elrond considered himself somewhat of a surrogate father to Legolas whenever he visited Rivendell and that Lord Celeborn was actually a kinsman to his Adar and that Telos had also been there to comfort him. So in all it wasn't so bad.  
  
A smile crossed Thalion face for a sudden moment, and then he threw himself back in the foray desperate to return home to his Adar, his wife and his siblings.  
  
*~*  
  
Haldir threw a quick glance at the Mirkwood prince. He seemed almost happily throwing himself against several orcs at a time and wiping them out. It rather unnerved Haldir who had rarely seen such ferocity in another elf. Whenever orcs had trespassed in Lothlorien, arrows would cut them all down. It was a rare occasion that the elves of Lothlorien would have to fight hand-to-hand combat.  
  
But Haldir grudgingly admitted, that their use of arrows more often than a sword was probably the reason why Mirkwood warriors often referred to the Lothlorien warriors as "too good to get blood all over them." But yet, it was a rather good feeling to get blood all over yourself. To see the enemy fall before you, but at the same time it was rather disturbing at how the good feeling came.  
  
Casting another quick glance at the prince, Haldir drew himself up and with an inarticulate cry, plunged back into the foray.  
  
*~*  
  
Elrond gave a quick look around. His son's were nearby. He could feel them. He let a smile grow on his lips. "Haldir!!!!" He shouted above the noise of the battle. "Help arrives soon!"  
  
Haldir threw him a quick calculated gaze before once more attacking and killing the enemy before him.  
  
The elves heard the sound of pounding horses hooves before any of the orcs did. And when the orcs did hear, they were already many of them, cut to pieces. In the lead rode Aragorn. He sat tall and proud in the saddle, and for a moment Elrond glimpsed not just a man, but also that of a king.  
  
"Ada!" Elrohir leaped from his horse and threw his arms around the blood caked elven lord. "We heard the sounds of battle almost three miles away. And came as quick as we could."  
  
Elrond laughed lightly. "It's a good thing too, or else we might not have been able to beat the orcs by ourselves."  
  
Elladan shook his head in mock disbelief. "Sure ada, like you have ever been defeated."  
  
Aragorn dismounted alongside the elf that he had called father for many, many years. "Is everyone alright?" He questioned, looking over each elf personally.  
  
Elrond hid a smile. "Yes Estel, everyone is well."  
  
Satisfied, Aragorn turned back to his Adar. "I thought you were supposed to stay in Lothlorien for a couple more weeks." He commented lightly, ignoring his fellow rangers and hugging his ada.  
  
"I decided that I wasn't needed in Lothlorien as much as I am in Rivendell." Elrond smiled. "Besides, we have a much more important things in Mirkwood than Lothlorien." He gestured for a blood-covered elf to step forward.  
  
With a start Aragorn recognized the elf the same time as Elladan and Elrohir did.  
  
"Thalion!"  
  
Thalion gave them a weary smile as he formally bowed. "Mae Govanan."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aragorn demanded, a slight feeling of fear settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Thalion tiredly wiped a bloody hand across his equally bloody face. "Legolas has been captured and I need to get back to Mirkwood, and the only way is for me to get back is for me to go Rivendell and then go through the lower pass to Mirkwood."  
  
"I'm going with you." Aragorn stated almost before Thalion was finished. "I was going to stay in Rivendell for a few weeks but I would rather go to Mirkwood." He hesitated. "If that is alright with you."  
  
Thalion smiled, his white teeth contrasting sharply amongst the black blood. "Perhaps then your father won't make me stay in Rivendell for a couple days to rest."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Not even I could persuade him otherwise." He said in mock fear as his fellow rangers looked on interestedly. Very few had actually seen Aragorn in such a mood. Many had been in Rivendell, but never had seen the interaction between a father and son as they did now in the elven lord and his human son.  
  
Thalion gave a slight chuckle as he carefully cleaned his blades off and sheathed them. He stretched, the sight reminding many of the rangers of a cat stretching after a long day in the sunlight.  
  
Thalion's lip drew up in revulsion as he looked down at his clothes.  
  
"There is a river about a half-mile from here." A ranger named Liam offered.  
  
Thalion nodded his thanks, not quite used to seeing so many men surrounding him. The last time he had been around so many men was in the Battle of Five Armies. But unlike his father who didn't trust too many humans, Thalion like Legolas had found that men weren't as bad as many elves thought. 'Though.' Thalion thought wryly. 'The men probably think the same of elves.'  
  
They all mounted, a few elves having to ride double because their horses had been slain. They rode right to the river and then watched as Thalion threw himself off the horse and walked in the river, clothes and all. He dipped several times, scrubbing his face and hands vigorously. The blood that had matted in his hair washed free and in a few moments Thalion was back on his horse. Thoroughly soaked to the skin but clean.  
  
Aragorn studied the wet elf beside him and shook his head. No wonder where Legolas had gotten his impeccable cleanliness.  
  
Thalion met Aragorn glance and allowed a smile to spread on his face. "Legolas would have emptied all the water flasks until he was clean a half- mile back, and not wait." He commented.  
  
Aragorn pulled back on the reins, staring in shock at the blonde elf. How did he know what he was thinking?  
  
Thalion continued to ride on, though he looked back. "And no, I can't read minds, I just read postures."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thranduil stared in shock at the Easterling. The other elves had all notched their arrows and there was at least 20 arrows pointed at every single possible area that would either instantly kill the Easterling or would grantee his death.  
  
"Lomion!" Thranduil whirled around, confident that the Easterling would make no moves while so many arrows pointed at him. "Get Legolas." He ordered.  
  
"But." Lomion hesitated, not sure how to word the words he wanted to say.  
  
Thranduil gave a chilling smile. "Don't worry. I will finish him off and meet you."  
  
Lomion nodded, motioning for five warriors to accompany him. "Take your time." He pierced the Easterling with a cold look. Then turned and quickly ran down the hill and then along the riverbank.  
  
Thranduil turned back to the Easterling, drawing out his sword. He gave the Easterling a chilling smile. "This would be the part when your tale in the book ends." He said very casually.  
  
The Easterling gave a low chuckle as they started to circle around each other. Each measuring the other's strengths and weaknesses.  
  
The Easterling was fully confident in his own abilities, Thranduil saw easily, and he had every single intention on making the creature suffer before he died. This creature had hurt his son. His youngest son, and for that, the creature would have to pay. And pay dearly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tasari stared at the paper, his mind focused elsewhere. Lomion had another elf for his position as did Adar, leaving him free to continue his own duties. But he couldn't help but feel as thought he was rather worthless. After all, his two older brothers were deeply imbedded within the palace life inside and out; they decided many things so that the king wouldn't have to. Lothgil ran the palace, making sure everything was clean even if she herself had to get on her hands and knees. She made sure the food was prepared and more importantly that it was good. Even Legolas knew more of the palace life than he. All he did was train horses. A small, insignificant, meaningless task that anyone could probably do.  
  
He sighed, shutting the book. He was supposed to be learning how to teach Arielle's horse tricks, but found that not even the fact of learning many new tricks could occupy his mind.  
  
Lainiel and Miriwen both had important jobs as well. Miriwen was a healer, working full time in the healer's ward because her husband was off on patrol. Lainiel took care of any important documents needed dictating, coping or anything else. She was in charge of the library and most of the secretarial work.  
  
And he was in charge of the horses. He idly began flipping pages not really looking for anything in particular when a sudden thought came to him. The horses that went on the South patrol usually never came back. Many of the riders had complained of them being spooked to easily.  
  
His mind focused and fingers quickly flipping through the pages he found exactly what he needed. He knew how easily horses could scare, and if he could find a way for the horses to remain calm while a battle raged, he could possibly help save lives.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He was flying. It was a breath taking experience. Feeling the wind fly past you, taking your breath. He closed his eyes, even in the midst of so much pain, just to savor the feeling. And then he hit the water.  
  
Luckily for him, the usual slow trickle of the small falls had been twice the normal amount because of the weeks rain before. The pool at the base was like a whirlpool, sucking him under then shooting him out to the rapids. It happened in such a few heartbeats that later Legolas would have difficultly even really remembering what had happened.  
  
As the water closed over him, he couldn't help but wonder at the lack of panic in him. He felt very calm, despite the fact his hands were still tied, his leg was badly broken and that he was being pushed very roughly over the stones on the riverbed. He tried to clear himself several times from the larger stones, succeeding more times than not. He was whirled in circles as tiny whirlpools caught at his body.  
  
As the world spun sickeningly around him, he tried to kick with his one leg to shore, but with no success. He didn't see the large log rushing towards him until it actually hit him. Panic rushed though him as the log forced him underwater, easily rolling over him. He could feel the rough bark scrape over his bare back and winced as any scabs that might have formed were torn off.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!"  
  
He forced himself up to the surface, kicking with all his might. He was getting tired from fighting the current.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!"  
  
He turned his head and his heart leapt when he saw Lomion racing along the bank. He tired calling out, but water rushed in his mouth making him cough. He noticed, rather vaguely that the water he spit out was pink in color.  
  
The next thing he knew was someone pulling him out of the water, then everything went black.  
  
*~*  
  
"Dear Lothgil,  
I write to you rather guiltily. I know of your dislike for flowery words, and wrote them purposely in hopes that your love for me would diminish.  
  
Lothgil, I am a simple warrior. You are a princess. I am near death every day. I see death and I know that it could someday come to me. I do not want to marry you and then die. My people are leaving for the Valinor soon. It is not yet your time. You much many, many more years left here in Middle Earth. You and I weren't meant to be, Lothgil. It was a dream. A dream that will never be fulfilled. I ask that we part as friends. It is to my utter shame that I lead you on. I beg your forgiveness.  
  
I remain yours sincerely,  
Thorinell  
  
Lothgil let the letter fall gracefully to the floor. Tears slowly welling up in her pale blue eyes and falling down the smooth cheeks.  
  
*'It was a dream Lothgil.'*  
  
More tears welled up.  
  
* 'It was a dream Lothgil.' *  
  
She absently wiped away a tear then stared at it. A dream. Was it truly just a dream? She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart. She listened to her heart beat several minutes. She cleared her mind of every single thought.  
  
She reached within the compartment and took out the other letters from him. She gently caressed each one. Smoothing out the wrinkles, pressing a gentle kiss to each one.  
  
She bit her lip as she fought back more tears. Had it all been a dream?  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
(If you're not the one by Daniel Beddingfield)  
  
*~*~*  
  
As the Easterling took in the furious woodland king, he had a sudden feeling that he had dug a deep hole and was slowly burying himself in it. Looking into the king's eyes, the Easterling felt apprehension creep into his soul.  
  
Legolas had inherited his Ada's piercing blue-gray eyes. Very few humans or elves for that matter could hold such a piercing gaze especially when the person behind the lethal gaze was furious. Thranduil was furious. Yet he had all of his wits about him. He gave his sword a causal swing. And with a feral cry, attacked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lomion quickly cut the bonds still holding Legolas' hands together. "Come on, Legolas." Lomion murmured, pressing a hand on Legolas' chest, feeling for a heartbeat. Finding a strong one, he sighed in relief, then whipping his cloak off bundled his little brother in it and with another warrior helping him rise, set back to the Easterling encampment.  
  
A deep racking cough from the icy cold prince, focused the attention back upon him.  
  
"Lomion?" Legolas whispered.  
  
Lomion gently knelt down, allowing Legolas to rest on his knees.  
  
"Shhhh. Don't speak." Lomion soothed.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas ignored the half-command.  
  
"He's back fighting with the Easterling." Lomion said quietly, not letting his worry show. Blood clearly dripped from the cloak and onto Lomion's hands and front.  
  
Another deep, body-racking cough from Legolas was enough for Lomion to set Legolas down on the ground. Two more cloaks quickly lying atop him.  
  
"I'm cold Lomion." Legolas rasped. "So cold."  
  
"Shhh." Lomion began rubbing Legolas' hands, trying to get warmth back in the cold body. After a few moments he shook his head. "We have to get back to the tents." He said.  
  
The warriors looked at each other, the young prince was in serious danger then. Three of the warriors grabbed a corner and lifted the half-conscious prince up. The last two cloaks were swiftly piled on top of the shivering prince and they started off once again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Easterling stumbled back, gripping his shoulder. The deep slash had torn muscles and flesh. The blood quickly seeped from the wound and quickly dripped down his front.  
  
"You hurt my son." Thranduil whispered suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
The Easterling smiled, a cold, evil smile. "It was my pleasure." That whelp needed some manners taught to him anyway."  
  
Their swords clashed. Both on the offense. As they both danced a dance they both knew, the Easterling suddenly realized something.  
  
The elf was playing with him! He was toying with him!  
  
*~*  
  
The rasped breathing of Legolas tore a deep terrible feeling of helplessness within Lomion. He couldn't do a thing. Not a single thing to ease his brother's pain. All he could do was listen to his pain.  
  
"Lomion?"  
  
"Yes Legolas."  
  
After another deep cough, Legolas spoke again. " I'm thirsty."  
  
Lomion halted. He couldn't help it. He lifted the corner of one of the cloaks higher in order to see Legolas face. He looked terrible. His face was completely white, the bruises on his face stood out starkly contrasting against it. There was blood on the corner of his mouth, but yet he was smiling. He coughed, his face contorting in agony before smoothing out again.  
  
"You're joking." Lomion stated. He could see the white shoulders move up in a shrug.  
  
"Sorry, I had to lighten you guys up. You look like you're going to a funeral."  
  
Lomion shook his head. Even in so much pain, he could still make jokes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
There was no warning when Thranduil suddenly attacked, leaving the Easterling's arm on the ground.  
  
As the Easterling stared in shock at his lost arm, Thranduil attacked again, slicing off the other arm, then stepped back, a cold expression on his face.  
  
Grasping the Easterling's shoulder, he plunged his sword into the middle of his chest, and then pulled it out before the natural suction could take hold of the blade. The Easterling's face twisted in agony.  
  
Thranduil gave the Easterling one last cold smile. "Die." He hissed and with an easy swing, decapitated the Easterling.  
  
He turned to see his oldest son and three warriors carrying a hastily made stretcher into a tent and without a single thought of anything else, rushed down to the tent. Desperate to see his sons.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They gently lifted Legolas onto the soft bed. Two of the warriors quickly started a fire, while two more went to get wood and the last warrior went to get the healer. Lomion knelt next to the bed and started uncovering his little brother.  
  
"Lomion?"  
  
"Yes Legolas?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Startled, Lomion looked up into the blue-gray eyes, so like his own. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disobeyed Thalion's orders, and then I wouldn't be in this position." His face twisted as a wave of pain racked his body. "And then you and ada wouldn't have had to rescue me."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lomion soothed.  
  
Legolas coughed again, blood staining his bloodless lips. He reached up and causally wiped it away, then froze when he saw the blood on his hand. He turned a tortured gaze to Lomion.  
  
"Don't let me die." He pleaded. "Don't let me die here."  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
A/N: Don't worry; it's always darkest before the dawn. And the dawn won't be coming for a little while yet, so hold on!  
  
Deana: Well, well, well! Happy Birthday! I dedicated this chapter to you( Hope you enjoy it! Yes, Legolas was thrown off of a cliff, but don't worry, no new injuries. Thanks for the review!  
  
Feanen: Thanks, no the cliffie wasn't too far, I apologize for that. But hey, what a cliffie! Thanks for the review!  
  
Gwyn: lol. Yes it was and is still very suspenseful. You don't know about Legolas, Lothgil just had a surprise, Tasari isn't feeling so great, Lomion is very worried, Thalion is halfway to home and Thranduil is about to have the biggest scare of his life. Oops. Give away there;-) Aren't you privileged! Lol.  
  
Jess Perry: Actually, I didn't write any of this chapter 'til Tuesday. About a three-day break. I had most my thoughts for the chapter written down but nothing set in stone. So I hope this will pick up right where I wanted it. I kind of based the on again off again battle on the Two Towers. You see the Helms Deep and then the Ents and so on and so forth. So, you get cut off right when your heart is racing really fast, but it makes you want to read all the faster;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
White Wolf1: I know, pun was unavoidable;-) Yes, Legolas' problems will soon be solved, soon. I did kind of pity the Easterling, but I had way too much fun killing him off. Yes, Adoril's death saddened me as well. I was going to have the chapter end there, but decided to go a little further. It is probably the noblest way to go. Yes, Thalion will help Legolas a little later on. I had to stick the part about the archery in. I just had to. Show that arrogant elf something. Lol. No I haven't quit your story, still far to go;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Louise_oblique: Awww! You liked Adoril? I'm glad you did, but sad that he is now dead. Poor you. I'm glad you think my OC's have a lot of charisma, substance and are well rounded. Lol. Yes, he was tossed off of a cliff, but with lots of water to catch him. ;-) Huggs back! Thanks for the review!  
  
PokethePenquin: lol. First you chew me out then you beg for more. Now that is what I call a review! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Halandleg4ever: Well, that pun was rather unavoidable. ;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Colacookiecarter: Well, he couldn't really hang on, because his hands are bound behind his back. ;-) And yes, Thranduil did kill the Easterling. Yay! (Does a happy dance.) Don't worry, Legolas will soon be all better;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: No truer words ever spoken. ;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Iavala: lol. I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for the review! 


	14. My arms will hold you

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
A/N: This chapter is a little longer than normal. 14 pages instead of the usual 11 or 12. I decided to change the storyline slightly, just to give it a little more depth of Thranduil's... Oh wait, I'm giving it away. Lol. But anyway, a little bit longer than usual.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
* My arms will hold you *  
  
Come stop your crying it will be all right  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
For one so small you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
  
I will be here, don't you cry (You'll be in my Heart - sung by Phil Collins)  
  
*~*  
  
The snow fell gently upon the forest. Almost like a mother tucking in her child for the night. A soft wind gently blew the flakes 'round and 'round 'til they landed, every so gracefully.  
  
Blue eyes stared above, seeking peace, yet finding turmoil. The sky was gray, a dull, lifeless color that didn't bode well with the elf. As the wind blew against his still yet clothing he suppressed a shiver. Elves didn't feel cold, but there was something else that seemed to freeze him to his very core.  
  
"Thalion?"  
  
A worried voice on his left turned him. "Yes Aragorn?"  
  
"Are you well?"  
  
Aragorn was startled to see the misery within those blue eyes.  
  
Thalion gave him a sad smile. "My heart is restless, son of Arathorn." He whispered. "Legolas." He shook his head. "If he was captured, that means that the others in his patrol are dead. They are all novices." His voice turned bitter. "Or were."  
  
Aragorn leaned forward. "Legolas will be alright, Thalion. He will be safe. I doubt that Lomion or your Adar would let him be otherwise."  
  
A small smile curved his lips. "Lord Elrond was well in naming you Estel." He murmured.  
  
"Estel. Strider." Aragorn laughed. "Sometimes when someone calls out a name I turn thinking it is me they are speaking to, only to find myself in a rather quizzical place having already given a different name."  
  
Thalion laughed lightly. "Whenever Legolas came home from Rivendell, he was always brimming with stories of adventures with you, Elladan and Elrohir." Thalion reached back, pulling his hood up. "Of course he would always forget to mention all the wounds he would receive until later. Sometimes, he wouldn't even tell us. I or someone else would find out from a missive from Lord Elrond asking Legolas if his wounds had all healed."  
  
Aragorn laughed, his head tilting back slightly. "Yes, Legolas is notorious for hiding his wounds. Once he broke his toe, splinted it and we didn't even find out 'til he was taking the splint off."  
  
Thalion laughed, his mind going back to a certain time many, many years back. "Once when Legolas was just a little elfling, not even four years of age, he decided that being around naneth was just a little to boring. Of course the only reason he was usually at her side, because his lungs were still weak from the last bout of sickness, which usually occurred often. So he decided to escape her grasp, and found his way, somehow, outside in the freezing snow. It was cold even for an elf." Thalion shifted slightly. "But he loved it outside. We found him by the shrieks of laughter as he was scooping snow in his bare arms and throwing up as high as he could in the air, then whirling around as it fell upon him."  
  
Thalion's eyes took a distant, far-away look as the memories assaulted him. "Naneth was of course horrified, but we were all so thrilled that Legolas was actually showing some more life besides normal, that we didn't even really think of the consequences of his actions." Thalion paused thoughtfully. "He nearly died that night." He said somberly. "He stopped breathing for two minutes and nineteen seconds."  
  
"You still remember the exact time?" Aragorn asked incredulously.  
  
Thalion smiled. "Yes, we all do. In those two minutes and nineteen seconds, we all about died." He shook his head. "Those two minutes and nineteen seconds were the life spans of millions of years it seemed to me. But when the healer stepped back and we saw his little, tiny frail chest move." Thalion took a deep breath as he shook his head once more. "That day, that night is forever etched in my memory." He whispered.  
  
"I bet." Aragorn whispered, engrossed in the story.  
  
"If he dies." Thalion's voice broke. "It will ruin us." He turned an infinite sad gaze to Aragorn. "Legolas is like the breath in our life." He stated quietly. "When our Naneth left, it nearly broke us. When Loriel left, that nearly broke us. But if Legolas dies." He sighed. "It will tear Adar's heart in two, and Legolas will most assuredly not be the only one in Mandos' Halls."  
  
*~*  
  
Miriwen stood naked before the mirror. The sun had yet to rise, yet out of habit she woke early to get to the healers corridor to prepare anything necessary. She studied her stomach intently. She could feel the life within her. She smiled, placing one hand above her belly button and the other below it.  
  
"Hello pen-neth." She whispered. She gently caressed her stomach. "Your mommy will have a lot of explaining to do when your daddy comes home." She turned to look in the mirror at the small, slight almost unnoticeable bulge. She smiled tenderly. "Don't worry love, your daddy knows." A playful smile rose to her lips. "He knows."  
  
A knock whirled her around as she grasped a nearby robe and flung it on. Tying it hastily, she bid enter to whoever was at the door. It was a fellow healer, Serenal. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned, she had rarely seen Miriwen so flustered.  
  
Miriwen laughed. "I'm fine!" She cried happily, dragging the other female inside. "Just wait here while I get my clothes on." She hurried around the dressing screen.  
  
The silence stretched comfortably as Miriwen quickly dressed.  
  
"When is Prince Thalion supposed to be back?" Serenal asked quietly.  
  
The happy light that had reflected within Miriwen's eyes quickly died out. "Anywhere from today to two months from now." She sighed. "He has been gone about a week and a half now. His patrol should have been able to get their information by now. But." She shook her head. "I doubt that Thalion will get it that easily. There will be spiders to fight, orcs to kill, wargs to destroy." Her voice faded as her hands folded over her stomach tenderly. "But he will be home soon."  
  
Serenal smiled. "Good. I'm sure he misses you terribly."  
  
Miriwen laughed. "I hope so anyway!"  
  
Laughing companionably, arm in arm they walked out her room and down the corridor to the healer's ward.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil burst through the tent flaps. A quick glance around showed two warriors bending over a fire pit tying to get a smokeless fire going. He saw Lomion bending over a thin, white figure on the bed and his heart dropped. Was that Legolas? Was that his son?  
  
Quickly walking over and dropping to his knees he looked over Lomion's shoulder. Yes, it was Legolas. Thin, white, shaking with blood staining his bloodless lips. Without a word, Thranduil gathered Legolas in his arms. "Oh my son." He whispered in his ear.  
  
"Ada." Legolas wrapped his arms around his ada. He was shaking almost uncontrollably now. The freezing water had soaked him to the bone and the water in his lungs didn't help a bit either. "I'm sorry." He gasped, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't handle it anymore. The pain. The hurt. The agony. It was too much.  
  
Tears escaped past the tightly closed eyes and onto the bloodstained tunic. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He didn't know why he was saying it over and over. But it felt soothing to repeat the words of repentance.  
  
"Shhh." Thranduil gently stroked the shortly cropped hair. He was horrified at the change he saw in his youngest. Gone was the confidence in his eyes. Gone was the assuredness in his hands. Gone was the happy light glowing in his face. All that remained, was a beaten, battered, tired prince who all he wanted was just to stay in his Ada's arms for a little bit longer before the cold darkness would overcome him.  
  
"Don't leave me." Legolas choked out. He was rapidly loosing the battle to breath. It was getting harder and harder for him to take the next breath.  
  
"Just breath, Legolas." Thranduil's voice was soft in his ear. "Just breath."  
  
Leaning against his Ada's chest, Legolas found a rhythm that he could take hold of and found his breath returning to him. In and out. In and out.  
  
The tent flaps flew open and the healer stepped in. It was Galion. The healer who had always taken care of him.  
  
"Come to join the party?" Legolas asked weakly, before his breath was cut of by another bout of coughing. He could feel the blood rushing to his lips. He buried his face back into Thranduil's tunic. "I don't want to die ada." He cried.  
  
"Shh." Thranduil soothed. "You won't die." He whispered. "You won't die."  
  
Legolas' reply was cut off by another racking cough.  
  
Galion met Thranduil's gaze, then wordlessly knelt beside Lomion and began taking out clean cloth and herbs. "I need hot water Lomion." Galion said in a low voice. Lomion nodded and pulled his gaze away from Legolas' almost unrecognizable back. There was hardly a piece of skin left on his back, it looked like it was all just blood.  
  
With a gentle push Galion, Lomion got up to find a pot and fill it with water. The two warriors finished getting the fire started and quickly stood and left to get some larger pieces of wood.  
  
"Legolas I need you to chew on this." Galion's voice was soft.  
  
Legolas buried his face deeper within his Adar's tunic. He was ashamed of showing his pain so clearly. He was supposed to be strong.  
  
"Legolas." One word from Thranduil's lips turned the young prince's face away and quietly accepted the leaf.  
  
"Don't swallow." Galion instructed. "Just chew."  
  
Legolas nodded wordlessly, his eyes were dark with pain.  
  
Lomion returned with a pail of water and with help of two warriors they got it above the fire. Galion cast several herbs into the pot to start letting loose their strength.  
  
As the heat from the fire warmed the water, it also threw a soothing atmosphere in the air. Legolas' shivering soon stopped as the heat from the fire threw a comforting warm blanket in the tent.  
  
Galion had taken nearly everything from his pack. Splints for Legolas' leg, herbs for the pain, cloth to wrap, needles to sew torn flesh. He was worried about the punctured lung; he and the others could clearly hear the rasp in Legolas' breath. Walking over to the now heated water he thoroughly soaked several pieces of loose cloth. Making sure they weren't too hot he gently began to clean Legolas' back.  
  
Legolas visibly tensed at the touch of Galion, but made no sound, even though it must have pained him horribly. He kept his face buried in his Adar's shoulder, refusing to look at anyone or anything. It was almost as if he was ashamed of something.  
  
There was complete silence as Galion quickly cleaned and bandaged Legolas' back. Rinsing out the clothes he proceeded to retrieve the knife and needle he would need for the rib.  
  
"Legolas." Galion's voice was soft. "I need you to lay down."  
  
There was a moment of hesitation then Legolas stiffly moved away from Thranduil and without a word of protest lay back down on the bed. His face was a mask, not one emotion showing.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil questioned rather startled at the stiff silence and mask.  
  
Legolas made no response, instead closing his eyes and turning his face away. He was deeply ashamed at his actions, Thranduil saw, but there was something more. Something that went deeper. Far deeper. Upon a close, careful inspection Thranduil noticed something rather odd.  
  
Legolas' lips were bruised and there were very faint teeth marks on the side of his neck. Almost as if.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil's voice was strained.  
  
Legolas made no move to acknowledge his Adar. No sound came from the bruised lips. His eyes remained tightly closed. His breath remained though strained and rasping, even. Nothing but the tenseness of his body, told Thranduil that Legolas was listening.  
  
"What happened?" Thranduil demanded, his fingers coming up to touch Legolas' lips. He was totally floored when Legolas' hand came up and swatted his hand away.  
  
"Nothing of importance." Legolas' voice was indifferent.  
  
Lomion had stood and walked over to gaze over his Adar's shoulder to see what he was talking about.  
  
Legolas' eyes opened, and for a moment Lomion was struck at the hopelessness, the shame, the anger and the fear in the hazy blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Nothing?" Lomion snorted. "We will talk of this later elfling."  
  
Galion nodded. "Yes, later, for now I need to make sure he will live through the night first. If that lung don't get closed up he will get pneumonia." He stated. He started to shoo the two Royals from the tent, but stopped at the sound of Legolas' voice.  
  
"Please don't go ada." His voice was barely above a whisper, but what struck Thranduil as if he was pole-axed was the open fear in his youngest son's eyes. He looked at Galion, who nodded, then sat back down. "I would like a moment with Legolas before you start Galion." Thranduil stated. "Alone."  
  
Galion hesitated, caught between the need to fix Legolas' physical needs as quickly as possible or for his Adar to see to Legolas' mental and emotional needs. He finally nodded, praying that his choice would not come back to haunt him.  
  
After Galion and Lomion had both gone, Thranduil took Legolas' white, shaking hand into his. The cold had left Legolas, but the shaking was from something deeper. "What happened Legolas?" Thranduil whispered, gently running his fingers through the roughly shorn hair.  
  
Legolas bit his lip as he fought back the tears. "I didn't want it to happen but it did." He whispered. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't." The tears welled up quickly, despite the face that Legolas had just cried for several moments earlier.  
  
Thranduil's breath caught. "Didn't want what to happen?"  
  
"He kissed me." Legolas sobbed openly. "He threatened he would do more if I didn't give the location of the realm. He said the kiss was only the beginning."  
  
Thranduil couldn't bear the misery in Legolas' eyes, so he gathered him to his chest and let his son cry once more.  
  
"It's all my fault." Legolas sobbed, his voice muffled by the tunic. "It's all my fault Adoril's dead. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."  
  
Holding his sobbing child to his breast, Thranduil fought back the tears welling up in his own eyes. His son was hurting, and he could do naught to help him. He had killed his tormentor, but how could he kill the feelings that ran deep within Legolas?  
  
Adoril had died right in front of his best friend's eyes. He had been tortured, promised many dark and evil things. How could his son, so full of light, laughter and happiness ever return?  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lothgil? Is everything well?" Lainiel's soft voice quickly brought Lothgil from her thoughts.  
  
She wiped at the tears staining her porcelain cheeks with no avail. "Please." Her voice hitched. "Please just leave me for a while."  
  
There was a pause then Lainiel slowly opened the door. "Are you sure you want to be alone?" She asked quietly.  
  
Lothgil bit her lip. "Nooo!" She wailed, throwing herself back on the bed and burying her face in the pillow.  
  
Lainiel quickly rushed forward. "Oh, Lothgil!" Her fair voice was distressed. "What is a matter, love?" She comforted the sobbing princess.  
  
"He doesn't love me!" Lothgil wailed, producing the letter and letting Lainiel read it.  
  
With a sinking heart Lainiel read the words that told of his sorrow over letting her believe he truly loved her and how he would soon depart for the Valinor. She sighed, Lothgil's first love. It was quite a shock really.  
  
"I'm sure he only wants what is best for you." Lainiel soothed, gently rubbing Lothgil's back. "He doesn't really say that he doesn't love you. It just says that well." Lainiel hesitated. "It says that he can't marry you." She finished weakly.  
  
Lothgil sat up. "I only wanted to know if he loved me in return." She hiccupped. "I didn't want to know if he wanted to marry me."  
  
"Oh, 'Gil." Lainiel's voice was compassionate.  
  
Lothgil shook her head, determinedly wiping her cheeks once more. "I don't need him." She stated.  
  
* If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? *  
  
(If you're not the one- sung by Daniel Beddingfield)  
  
Little did she know that several miles away, a tall, handsome elf stood and sighed, in one hand was a thin parchment of paper. In it, told of a woman whose heart he had stolen. In the other, was his response to her letter. A careful copy he had written as he usually did with all of his letters. But there was something so poignant about the letter in his hand.  
  
The delicate hand of a female had written it. She had written her hopes and her dreams in that letter. And in the other letter he had dashed them into tiny pieces.  
  
"Thorinell? Is everything well?"  
  
"No, Naneth." Thorinell sighed. "I thought I was doing the right thing when I wrote to her, but my heart tells me otherwise."  
  
The woman smiled. "And what does your heart tell you Thorinell?"  
  
"It longs to see her again. If just to say goodbye." Thorinell whispered.  
  
The woman laughed. "You could never say goodbye to her if you saw her just one more time." She said.  
  
Thorinell smiled, a slow, rather sad smile. "Have you seen her Nana?" He asked. "Her hair like a glorious sun in the middle of the day, her eyes like the wind swept sky, her laughter like the purest music?" He sighed, his thoughts lost in memories of her.  
  
Morwen smiled. Her great big son, love struck. "Yes I have seen her, but not as you describe her." She teased lightly. "She is beautiful?"  
  
Thorinell sighed. "You have no idea Nana."  
  
She carefully hid a smile. "So why did you write telling her that you don't love her?"  
  
Thorinell looked shocked. "I did no such thing!" He exclaimed. "I simply told her that I. I." He looked back at the letter, biting his lip.  
  
"If you love her, why did you tell her otherwise?" Morwen probed.  
  
Thorinell sat down heavily. "She is a princess Nana, she is used to living in a finer place then we do. She is used to better food, better clothes." His voice trailed off when he saw her reaction.  
  
"Love conquers all thing Nin ion." She stated quietly.  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts."  
  
Thorinell smiled. "But I already sent the letter!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Write her another, telling her of your true feelings. That letter," she pointed his copy. "is full of rubbish. Tell her the truth."  
  
Thorinell nodded, turned, sat down and picking up his quill and a piece of paper, started to write.  
  
"Dear Lothgil."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thranduil watched wordlessly as Galion finished sewing up Legolas' side where he had cut into to get the rib from the lung. He had drugged Legolas into full unconsciousness for his own sake as much as Thranduil's.  
  
Thranduil watched almost mechanically as Galion jerked the broken leg to get the bone just right then splinted it. Even when unconscious Legolas' face was contorted from grief, pain, fear and shame.  
  
Reaching out, Thranduil tenderly soothed away the lines in Legolas' brow. There was little to be done with his hair. Though it was several inches long, it was still too short to do anything with. Heating another cauldron of water, Thranduil gently began to sponge the dirt, grime and filth from his son's body. He gently washed the dirty hair, turning it back into its glorious gold color. He washed the limp hands, gently scrubbing away at the dirt crusted into the hands and fingernails. He tenderly washed off the dirt on Legolas face, neck, shoulders, chest, arms, stomach, thighs, legs and feet. There was little missed.  
  
Legolas looked like a small elfling, lying, his eyes closed, his breath still slightly rasping from the blood and water still in his lungs.  
  
There were too many times when Thranduil had seen him this way. Eyes closed, face white, slightly gasping for breath. He leaned back, allowing his thoughts drift back, to another time and another place..  
  
Reviewer response:  
  
Gwyn: lol, yes some Thranduil angst. There will be more in the next chapter; I decided to do it a little bit differently that originally planned and I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Deana: lol. You are welcome! Don't worry about Legolas, he will remain alive, but I can't say much about not being in pain. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Iavala: Yes, I took that little bit from Aragorn and Arwen. I cried so hard when he told her that, so I just had to incorporate that into my story;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Feanen: Thanks! I'm glad you agree! Thanks for the review!  
  
HalandLeg4ever: You hope what? Lol. Remember this story is called A Walk to Remember. (cough) I just gave you a hint of what is to come. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Nikki: lol. Well I am glad you think so! And thank you so much! I find that listening to the right type of music can really change your emotions! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: Hey you're back mate! Was wondering where you dropped off. Lol. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Sooner or later;-) Thanks for the review! Huggs back!  
  
Louise_Oblique: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was cool. Merry Christmas! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: lol. That would be a good note to remember. Yes I know exactly what you mean though. They say that mothers are the most formidable warriors if one of their children gets hurt. Since Thranduil is the only parent and a fierce one at that it only makes sense that he would react in such a manner. Thanks for the review!  
  
Aranel of Mirkwood: Me? Kill Legolas? No way! If I kill Legolas may I forever rot in hell with a balrog killing me daily. Lol. No I won't kill him. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jess Perry: Thanks! The first one I did went just a little too long so I had to shorten it a little but I am glad at the turnout. Thanks for the review! Oh, and the ending won't be for a while yet;-)  
  
PokethePenquin: No, I won't kill Legolas. I have way too many reviews that would kill me lol. Me and my cliffhangers. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
White Wolf1: No you have a very good question. And no you didn't miss anything. . I hadn't really told about that and I am glad you picked it up. I will give a reason as to why they aren't traveling beside the Anduin and then to Mirkwood in the next chapter. But thanks for picking it up;-) And thanks for the review! -  
  
Those are two maps about Mirkwood, Lothlorien and Rivendell. You can see where I marked the journeys of Legolas, Thalion and Aragorn. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Iras: Thanks! And yes I will send out emails for those who would like to know when I update. Thanks for the review!  
  
The nameless elf: I like your name;-) Very cool. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Whew, combined with the reviews on Stories of Arda.com, I am getting quite a lot of reviews to respond to! Lol. But I am certainly not complaining! Thank you all so much and I look forward to reading your reviews! Merry Christmas to you all! May God bless and keep you! 


	15. It may sound absurd

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 14  
  
* It may sound absurd *  
  
It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
(Superman sung by Five for Fighting)  
  
*~* Flashback*~*  
  
"Why is your heart so cold to him Thranduil?" Lalaith asked, her arms coming to rest on his chest. "Why haven't you come to see him? He asks for you daily."  
  
Thranduil sighed. "One day he will die, 'Laith, and there will be nothing you or I can do."  
  
"He is not dead yet Thranduil, yet you still hold back your love." There was a hint of accusation in the fair voice.  
  
Thranduil drew back, drawing his defenses around him tightly. "I lost a child in my arms Lalaith, I do not want to loose another." Then turned and strode from the room.  
  
Lalaith stood, her arms at her side, looking sadly at the back of her husband. "He will not die Thranduil." She whispered to the empty room. "He will live, but he needs your love first."  
  
Thranduil strode furious to the throne room. How dare she even think about him giving his love to someone who would die! Had he not already suffered enough heartache?  
  
As he turned the corner he nearly ran over a small elfling walking very slowly in the corridor.  
  
Despite his best efforts to stop, the little elfling fell backwards, landing on his backside. But instead of wailing out his pain, he just sat there and looked quizzically up at him, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side.  
  
"Are you alright little one?" Thranduil bent down and helped the serious elfling up.  
  
"Yes thank you." The elfling replied courteously, then paused and staring back into Thranduil face, asked a question that startled him.  
  
"Can you tell me where King Thranduil is?"  
  
"And why are you looking for him?" Thranduil asked curiously, there was a moment when the thought that this could be his son flitted through his mind. But it was impossible. This serious elfling couldn't be from him! But the elfling's next words erased his thoughts.  
  
"He's my ada."  
  
Thranduil took a step backward. This was his child? This thin, pale, solemn little being? Impossible!  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Both turned at the frantic call, but it was Thranduil who was shocked at seeing his oldest daughter run up and swept the little elfling into her arms.  
  
"Where have you been? Naneth is nearly frantic searching for you! Why did you leave the nursery? You were supposed to stay there. Why did you leave?" Loriel alternated between shaking him and hugging him close.  
  
The elfling's little face screwed up as Loriel hugged him close to her. "Go 'way, "Reil." He pushed her chest as hard as he could. "I don't want to go back to the nursery."  
  
"You don't really have much choice in the matter, Legolas." Loriel countered, setting him down then grabbing his hand. "You know that you aren't supposed to leave the nursery without supervision!"  
  
"I didn't run 'Riel." The adorable little frown came back into place.  
  
And with a shock, Thranduil realized he was looking at a miniature of himself! His shock furthered as the elfling, without really realizing what he was doing, crossed his arms, set his feet apart and raised one eyebrow.  
  
It was a stance that everyone knew. Everyone who had come into contact with Thranduil that is.  
  
Loriel placed her hands on her hips and glared right back. "I don't care if you ran or not, you ran away from the nursery."  
  
Immediately the shoulders drooped, and the arms fell to his sides. "I just wanted to see my ada, 'Riel." He said pitifully. "Nana says that I might meet grandfather some night, but I wanted to meet ada first."  
  
It was almost as if someone had taken an axe to his chest and caved it in with one swift, cruel blow. "Loriel?" Thranduil found that his voice wasn't quite steady.  
  
Loriel gave a tentative smile. "Ada. I didn't know you were here."  
  
Wordlessly Thranduil gestured toward the little, blonde hair, blue-gray eyed little elfling.  
  
Loriel bent down next to Legolas' side almost protectively. "This is Legolas, Adar." She switched to western. "This is the child that you refused to see." Her voice had taken a slight edge.  
  
Legolas looked up, confused at the sudden switch in languages. "'Riel?" He asked hesitantly. He reached up and placed his hand within hers. The mere sight tearing a void within Thranduil.  
  
"Legolas." Loriel caught his attention. "This is your ada."  
  
Blue-gray eyes stared at Thranduil, piercing into his very soul.  
  
"Are you?" Legolas asked.  
  
Thranduil dropped to his knees in front of Legolas, to better see the features so like his own yet so much like Lalaith's as well. The eyes were definitely his, as was the nose and the part in the hair. But the lips and delicacy surrounding the little elfling was all Lalaith.  
  
"Yes." Thranduil whispered, his own gaze searching Legolas'.  
  
Legolas head tilted to the side. "Do you hate me?" His voice was soft.  
  
Unable to stop himself, Thranduil reached out and clasped the son that he had ignored since the day he was conceived, into his arms. "No." Thranduil choked out. Tears were rapidly welling into his eyes. The last time had had held such a small body was long before Legolas had been conceived.  
  
Pen-neth, they called him still. A beautiful child who took his first and last breath in his Ada's arms. His heart still ached when he though about it. The tiny, frail child had torn a hole into Thranduil's heart, a hole that wasn't very easily repaired. And still hadn't repaired eleven years to the day.  
  
But yet Thranduil felt a faint stirring within his heart. A longing to know this little one in his arms even if he was going to die.  
  
To Thranduil's complete and utter surprise, the thin little arms, instead of pushing him away, wrapped around Thranduil's neck and pulled him even closer. "I love you." The words were barely a whisper.  
  
Thranduil froze. He looked up at Loriel who also had a shocked expression upon her face.  
  
Thranduil pulled back slowly. "You what?" He whispered.  
  
Legolas looked down for a moment, and then looked straight into Thranduil's eyes. The ones so much like his own. "I love you ada." A spark of mischief sparkled in his eyes. He stretched his arms as far as he could. "I love you this much."  
  
Thranduil bit back a smile. He knew this game; he had played it with all of his children. He stretched his arms as far as they could go. "Well, I love you this much."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in delight. He stood upon his tiptoes and stretched his arms as high as they could go. "I love you this much." He giggled.  
  
Thranduil stood and did the exact same thing as his son. "Well I love you this much."  
  
Legolas' delight grew even more. "I love you to the top of the palace." He challenged.  
  
"Well I love you to the top of the trees." Thranduil shot back.  
  
"I love you to the tallest mountain." Legolas stated proudly.  
  
"I love you to the sun." Thranduil replied.  
  
"I love you to the highest star." Legolas retorted.  
  
Thranduil gathered Legolas into his arms. "I love you ten times that much."  
  
Legolas pulled back. "Really?"  
  
And to Thranduil's surprise. He found that he did.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Thranduil smiled as the memory ended and reality began. Crooning a soft lullaby he watched his son drift from unconsciousness to sleep.  
  
From that day on, Legolas had become a huge part in his life. Thranduil often stole the child away to gaze at the stars at night, or to go tree climbing, or they would often cuddle in front of the huge fireplace and Thranduil would tell stories of many years past. It was in those years that Thranduil had borne in Legolas a love for reading and story telling.  
  
Thranduil smiled gently at his son, then quietly rose and exited the tent. He still had questions that needed answering.  
  
*~*  
  
"Why aren't we going along the Anduin, Thalion?" Telos' voice was low enough that the rangers around them couldn't hear, the elves from Lothlorien were too far back to hear and the Rivendell elves were too far ahead.  
  
Thalion met Telos' questioning gaze head on. "I have already lost many warriors under my command." His voice was a mere whisper. "I do not want to put the warriors sent with us in any danger, and besides. The Lothlorien elves would continue to Rivendell. They were not sent for our protection, but the protection of Lord Elrond."  
  
Telos snorted lightly. "The Rivendell elves couldn't guard a fly."  
  
"I will hear none of that Telos." Thalion's voice brooked no argument. It was no longer a voice of a friend but that of a prince, whose command was to be followed no matter how the warrior felt.  
  
Telos inclined his head slightly to show that he would obey.  
  
They rode in silence for several moments before Telos broke the silence. "Are you really going to let that Dunedain travel with us to Mirkwood?"  
  
Thalion's eyes flashed at the hinted insult. "Yes." He replied simply. "I have a feeling that Legolas will need him."  
  
Telos looked slightly startled at Thalion's admission. "But he is a mortal!"  
  
Thalion merely looked at him. "That mortal has helped Legolas in many more ways than I could ever help him." He stated with a quiet fierceness. "He is coming and I will have no argument."  
  
Telos' shoulder's stiffened. "As you wish my prince." He stated stiffly. Then before Thalion could say anymore Telos lightly touched his heels to his horse's sides and quickly rode ahead.  
  
Thalion closed his eyes and sighed. Not wanting to deal with anything anymore. He was tired. More tired that he would have liked to admit.  
  
"Prince Thalion?" The ranger who had spoken earlier called Liam spoke up quietly. "Are you well?"  
  
Thalion forced his eyes open and looked at the young ranger. "As well as can be expected." He smiled wanly. The world was spinning around in circles it seemed, except for Liam's face. What was a matter with him? It was snowing still, but for some reason Thalion felt warm. Too warm for his own comfort. Reaching up to unclasp his cloak his hand encountered something wet and warm on his hand.  
  
Looking down he realized it was blood. Not just blood. It was black in color. He lifted his hand up curiously.  
  
He very faintly heard several gasps of surprise from around him, but he was too absorbed in the blood on his hand, and the growing black stain on his front. He rubbed his fingers together feeling the texture, as it grew hard between his fingers. Blood was a strange thing, he mused. It gave life as well as took it.  
  
Long slender, cool fingers grasped his, moved past to touch the tunic and then ripped it open. The cool air was a welcome relief to his burning skin. He looked down at his chest. There was a long gash that was bleeding black blood. Thalion knotted his brow in confusion. Last time he knew elves bled red blood. He reached down and touched the long gash.  
  
He very vaguely heard someone saying something about poisoning and then someone cursing, it sounded a lot like Telos. He lifted his head up and looked straight into Elrond's worried eyes. Thalion smiled trying to relieve the worry so evident in all the eyes around him, human and elf alike. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and slipped out of his saddle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dearest Lothgil." No. Thorinell shook his head, too sentimental.  
  
"My dear Lothgil." He shook his head again, too artificial.  
  
"Dear Lothgil.." Thorinell bit his lip then crumpled the paper up. He wasn't using his best handwriting skills.  
  
"Dear Lothgil.  
  
I write to you begging you forgiveness. I wrote to you earlier trying to dissuade you of my love for you. But I wrote because I am not worthy of you. You are like a dream to me. A dream that fades each morning when I wake.  
  
I am a simple warrior. You are a princess. I have not the means to take care of you the way you live now. My life is one of hardship and heartache. There are many times when the patrols are too late to help us. I have seen many of my fellow elves die in front of my eyes. I do not lie when I tell you that my settlement is leaving for the Valinor soon. We have suffered too much heartache and grief.  
  
You might not know, but I am the leader of this settlement. My father died passing the privilege on to me. I have led the settlement for over a hundred years now and can't abandon them now. Not when their need is so great. I do not think that your father would think highly of me if I abandoned my settlement now. And I cannot marry you then leave for the Valinor. Your Adar needs you almost as much as I dare to want.  
  
The very moment I saw you, I knew that you were meant for me. The Valar handcrafted you for me. Your hands fit mine perfectly. You say your heart is mine. My heart is yours. But the reality of life is too harsh. I cannot rip you away from your family Lothgil. No matter how much I love you. I love you heart and soul. I have talked to my mother on this subject, seeking her advice. I beg you to go to someone you hold dear to your heart. Your Adar, your brother or sister-in-law. Anyone.  
  
I beg you not to make a rash decision. I can wait for you. I will wait for you. I have loved you for a few years, but your Adar had loved you for thousands. I would rather die than hurt your Adar by taking his last daughter. I write a letter to him as well. If you so choose my love, please give the letter to your Adar. Please do not read it. It is a matter of utmost importance. Once again, I beg you to go to someone and tell them about us, and ask their advice.  
  
I remain,  
Most sincerely,  
Thorinell  
  
With a sigh, Thorinell leaned back. Studied the letter in front of him, then with another sigh, crumpled it up and threw it against the wall.  
  
"Thorinell!" A call from the door quickly brought him to his feet.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Orcs have been spotted!"  
  
Leaving the crumpled paper all over the floor, Thorinell quickly grabbed his bow, quiver and knives and hurried out the door, leaving his mother to watch clasping her hands together in worry.  
  
After the two elves had disappeared, Morwen sighed, and then turned back inside to finish cleaning. Passing Thorinell's room she noticed the wads of paper all over the floor and shaking her head she began to gather them up. Curiously she began unfolding them and reading the bits and pieces of a letter Thorinell was trying to write. There was a tenderness in the letter that surprised Morwen. As she read each and every scrap of crumpled paper she finally reached the only finished letter.  
  
There was poignancy and a straightforward honesty that touched Morwen, and making a sudden, unexpected decision, Morwen quickly straightened the paper, folded it properly, sealed it then wrote Lothgil's name on it and quickly called for a messenger.  
  
As she sat down, she prayed that her rashness wouldn't come back to haunt her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas stirred slightly in his sleep. His face drawn up in pain from his wounds, and perhaps a wound from the heart. Thranduil sighed, he had cleaned himself up as best as he could, and making sure that no blood was on his tunic, hands or face.  
  
There had been one prisoner. He had stated that his name was Siovan. He had been the only one who had not been killed when the elves had come into the camp. He had nearly been decapitated, but the eagerness in his gaze awaiting the blow, had stopped the warrior elf from killing him. The human had made not a single move to defend himself. It was if he was trying to get himself killed.  
  
Thranduil shook his head in confusion. The human had asked that in exchange for information, that the elves would kill him with a single blow. But when asked why he wanted death, he refused to answer.  
  
A low moan pulled the king back from his thoughts. Focusing his attention upon his youngest child, he smoothed away the frown and placed a gentle kiss upon the forehead. Legolas' hair was growing back already, though it was still short, he no longer looked like a slave would. A poorly treated slave.  
  
Thranduil sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his head upon Legolas' chest. He could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, and not for the first time wondered at Legolas' resilience. His strength. He had been through so much, yet still remained strong.  
  
The tent flap opened and Thranduil turned around to face his other son. His oldest son.  
  
"Still not awake?" Lomion asked softly.  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "Do you know what that animal did to him?" He whispered.  
  
Lomion regarded his father with curious eyes, knowing it had to have been something brutal for his Adar to tell him. "No."  
  
"That animal kissed him." Thranduil's throat swelled. "And he threaten to do more." He shook his head. "He threatened Legolas with rape." He said shortly.  
  
"What?" Lomion hissed, letting himself fall onto a nearby stool. In all of his worst nightmares, he had never even thought of something so horrendous.  
  
Thranduil nodded, tiredly. "That animal is dead, but how do you heal wounds dealt upon the heart?" He whispered. "His physical wounds will heal, but what about his emotions? His mentality?" He shook his head.  
  
Legolas moved again, restlessly in his forced slumber. His hand was unconsciously groping for something on the bed sheet. Instinctively Thranduil gently clasp the hand in his, and immediately Legolas stilled, his features relaxing and a very faint smile appeared on his lips for an instant before it left.  
  
Thranduil watched a smile upon his face as Legolas slowly woke up, his eyelids fluttering as he regained consciousness. "Ada?" The usually fair voice was rough.  
  
"Shh." Thranduil soothed. "Lomion, go get Galion, tell him that Legolas is awake." He ordered lightly.  
  
Lomion had stood and walked over to Legolas' side, peering over his Adar's shoulder, he smiled at his youngest sibling. "Take it easy, 'Las." He smiled, and then quickly left to find the healer.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas griped his hand tighter. "It hurts." He whimpered. "My leg hurts." He closed his eyes tightly, squeezing a tear from the pain out.  
  
Instinctively Thranduil gently lifted Legolas up and cradled him to his chest. "Shhh." He soothed. "Galion will be here soon."  
  
"I'm sorry ada." Legolas whispered. "I'm sorry I ever got you into this mess. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm sorry for being such a bother." Tears were pouring down his face now, partly due the pain and partly due to Legolas' own grief. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
Fighting back his own tears Thranduil was loathed to say anything as he calmed his son. "Legolas." He whispered after his son's tears had slowed. "Do you remember Tillio?"  
  
Legolas looked up, slightly startled at the mention of the small stuffed rabbit that his mother had made him, several hundred years ago. "Yes." He replied cautiously.  
  
"Your mother made him so whenever you were scared he would 'protect' you. Remember?" Thranduil smiled at the fond memory.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I used to take him everywhere with me." He reminisced, his mind far away from the pain of his leg and back.  
  
Thranduil laughed softly, the sound resonating in his chest. "Whatever happened to him?"  
  
"I gave him to Adoril." Legolas' voice grew softer. "Since he was an only child, he didn't have a big brother or sister to climb into bed with."  
  
Thranduil smiled sadly. "Adoril always adored you." He said softly. "He always looked up to you."  
  
"Now I shall always look up to him." Legolas' voice turned bitter. "Why did he do it ada?"  
  
Thranduil sighed. "He did it because he was a warrior. He did it because it was his sworn duty. He did it for many, many reasons, but I think he mainly did it for you." He rubbed Legolas' arm consolingly. "You would have done the same had the roles been reversed. It was Adoril's greatest gift to you. His life."  
  
Legolas bowed his head. "My best friend or my ada." He whispered. "I could not have made a choice, ada." He swallowed.  
  
Thranduil smiled. "So Adoril made it for you. He always did like making decisions for you. Even though you were the older of the two."  
  
Legolas smiled through his tears. "He always managed to make me feel younger than him."  
  
"Don't remember the day that he died, Legolas." Thranduil parted words of wisdom well learned from many years past. "Remember the years he lived. Remember the laughter and not the tears. Remember the joys and not the sorrows. Remember Adoril for who he was, not for who he is now."  
  
"There's a hole in the world now. A center like no other, of memory and hope, knowledge and affection which once inhabited this earth is gone. Only a gap remains. A perspective in this world, unique in this world, which once moved about in this world has been rubbed out. There's nobody who saw just what he saw, knows what he knew, loves what he loved. Questions I have can never now get answers. The world is emptier."  
  
Lament for a son  
By  
John Halstead  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
A/N: Whew, longer chapters;-) Hope you all enjoyed! Another note, I am also writing another LotR story, but don't worry I won't abandon this one. ;-)  
  
Jess Perry: lol. No the story won't end for a bit. Yes Legolas has been tortured mentally worse than physically. How do you heal a wound that you can't see? Thanks for the review!  
  
Iras: lol. Yes, I agree with you about the Easterling dying slowly, but it didn't quite work out that way. Oh well perhaps another time. Thanks for the review!  
  
HalandLeg4ever: Aw, thanks! I am still so not used to compliments. But thanks! Thanks for the review!  
  
Deana: Yes, Thranduil was there to help comfort Legolas, but he will be needing reinforcements later on. Thanks for the review!  
  
Gwyn: Thanks! I like my Thranduil too;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Feanen: Thanks;-) And thanks for the review too!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: lol, I hope I didn't make you cry at the library! Yikes! Scary thought. Don't worry you'll be in for some laughs a little later. Thanks for the review!  
  
White Wolf1: That's for sure:-) I hope that Thalion and gang part explained it well enough. I was planning on having Thalion go immediately to Mirkwood, but I think this one will work out better in the long run. Thanks for the review!  
  
Colagreenleaf: Lurking again are we? lol. No, Legolas isn't going to die. Trust me on this;-) Glad you're still enjoying it! Thanks for the review!  
  
naur rhaug : Yes, I do like Evanescence. They are pretty cool. I haven't heard of The Calling, you'll have to email me some of their lyrics. My two favorite Evanescence songs are My Immortal and Bring me to life. ;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
DeepBlueSomething: (blushes) Thanks. I'm really glad you like and think that I'm doing an ok job. Angst is one of my specialties it seems lol. Yes, Lothgil and Thorinell will patch some things up. And the scene telling about Thalion finding out he is going to be an ada will be, I promise really sweet without being sappy;-) Thank you so much and thank you for the review!  
  
Whew, I think I got everyone. I hope so anyway. For all you lurkers out there, I hope you enjoy this story please let me know! I would love hearing from you! And to all my faithful reviews, thank you so much! You have no idea how you lighten up my days. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. 


	16. When you cried

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
A/N: This one is a little bit shorter. :-\ Hope you can forgive me. Only 10 pages instead of the usually 11-13. Was really busy this week. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I for one was thrilled. I got Lord of the Rings Risk and lol, my mom got me a figurine of Legolas and Gimli atop Arod. My mom! Lol. I still chuckle. But, I would love to hear what you all got!  
  
Wishing you all a wonderful New Year! Full of prince's and rangers;-)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
When you cried.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
(Bridge)  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
(Chorus)  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through of these years,  
  
But you still have, all of me  
  
(My immortal by Evanescence)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Galion shook his head, Legolas' many wounds were already starting to heal ensuring that they could soon move him back to the realm. The whip marks on his back were healing nicely, and soon there wouldn't even be scars to show what had happened. Physical ones at least.  
  
As his hands moved expertly across the skin checking the bruises and other marks, he couldn't help but feel the involuntary shudders running through the lithe body. Having been a healer for more than six thousand years, and having treated mortal and immortal, he could guess at why the shudders racked Legolas' body. But he said nothing, instead continuing his examination as quickly as possible then pulled the sheets back over to cover the half-naked body.  
  
He was most worried about Legolas' leg. The kneecap, shin and ankle bone had all been shattered, sending bits of bone into the flesh. It would be an impossible task to retrieve each bone fragment, so Galion had done the best he could and decided to do nothing further until they would be able to get back to the palace.  
  
But as Galion gently unwrapped the splints, his hands froze. It was red and swollen twice it's normal size, but what shocked Galion was the coloring. It was very faintly starting to turn a yellowish color. Keeping his face a careful mask he re-bandaged the leg and walked outside to talk to Thranduil.  
  
"Galion." Thranduil smiled. "What news?"  
  
Galion slowly wiped his hands on a towel flung over his shoulder. "We need to get him back to the palace as quickly as possible." Galion said in a low voice. "His body is healing well, but it is his leg that I am most worried about." He shook his head. "If we don't get him back within the next three days, we could loose him."  
  
Thranduil gaped at the healer. "What?" He sputtered, shocked beyond words.  
  
Galion sighed. "Legolas' leg is starting to get infected. I have neither the means nor the skill alone to deal with this. Either Legolas gets back to the palace or several of the staff come here. I would rather we go back to the palace because it is cleaner and we would have all of the herbs necessary on hand."  
  
Thranduil slowly nodded, his mind working over the route back and how easy or hard it would be on his son.  
  
Galion nodded and whirled back inside. "We need to leave as soon as possible." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Will now work?" Thranduil called back dryly.  
  
Galion threw and amused glance at the king before he closed the tent flap. "Of course."  
  
Thranduil sighed, his mind running every which way figuring out the easiest way back. "Lomion!"  
  
"Yes ada?"  
  
"We are leaving. Now." Thranduil's voice was urgent.  
  
Lomion gave a short nod, quickly turned and began calling out orders. He turned as a sudden thought came to him. "What about the prisoner?"  
  
Thranduil hesitated, and then slowly nodded. "We will bring him as well."  
  
*~*  
  
Lord Elrond quickly swung down beside the still figure. His fingers rapidly going to work checking his eyes, pulse and then wound. He shook his head.  
  
"Aragorn!" He called his youngest son. "Stay with him! Elladan! Elrohir! I need your help!" He quickly rose and with unsurpassed elven grace quickly darted back upon his horse and galloped off around a corner and disappeared.  
  
The ranger exchanged glances with each other and then with the other elves from Lothlorien. Aragorn grinned up at his fellow rangers. "Might as well get down." He said calmly, taking every in stride. "He might not be back for a while. Liam, get some water boiling. Tasik, take Brion and go get some dry wood. Halbarad set up some guards." He dolled out the orders easily and watched as the men quickly went on their way. "Gavin." He addressed the usual healer in the group. "Check the other elves, make sure they don't have any wounds."  
  
His eyes flickered to Haldir's and then to Telos who was still sitting frozen on his saddle. Haldir nodded and maneuvering his horse to Telos' side grabbed the reins and quickly moved him and the horse away from the fallen prince.  
  
Satisfied his men were doing as ordered, Aragorn turned his attention back upon Thalion and gently began to open the tunic and shirt. He winced at the sight of the blackened flesh. He stood and taking off his leather coat, folded it and tucked under the blonde head.  
  
After a few moments Thalion's eyes started to flutter as he regained consciousness. "What happened?" He asked weakly.  
  
Aragorn kept the smile off of his face, not wanting to offend the Mirkwood prince. "You fainted." He said calmly, not meeting the prince's eyes.  
  
Thalion grinned, knowing that Aragorn was trying not to offend him. Letting his normally hidden mischievous side out, he decided to see how far Aragorn would go not to embarrass him. "I what?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"You uh fainted." Aragorn replied, looking around trying to find a way out.  
  
"An elf does not faint, son of Arathorn." Thalion said sternly, yet unable to hide the twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Of course they don't." Aragorn agreed readily, still not looking down.  
  
Thalion hid a smile, and started to get up.  
  
"Don't." Aragorn ordered. "Your wound is poisoned. Ad.. I mean, Lord Elrond is finding the right herbs to treat it."  
  
Thalion grimaced, no wonder he had felt so awful. But when he received the wound? His mind quickly flashed back to the fight only hours before.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Haldir!!!! Help arrives soon!" Elrond called out to Haldir.  
  
Distracted, Thalion averted his gaze away from the enemy. A sharp pain turned his head again, and to his utter shock, an orc stood not two feet away from him, the blade of the scimitar already cutting through the pale flesh.  
  
Because the orc had used both hands to swing the weapon, his right side was unprotected and Thalion's sword easily decapitated the foul creature. He carefully touched the wound but quickly saw another warrior about to be overpowered and quickly banished the wound from his mind.  
  
* Flash Forward *  
  
Thalion gave the ranger a tight-lipped smile. "There have been too many times I had forgotten about wounds that have gotten me in trouble." He said wryly.  
  
Aragorn laughed softly. "I know what you mean."  
  
"You?" Thalion laughed back. "All you and Legolas have ever done was hid your wounds."  
  
Aragorn shrugged defensively. "I can't help it if ad.. I mean Lord Elrond's herbal drinks taste awful!"  
  
"Why do call him by his title as Lord rather than a father?" Thalion asked quietly.  
  
Aragorn bit his lip. He had been struggling with the issue for several months now, ever since his trips away from Rivendell had become longer and longer. "He is my foster-father, but I have learned so much of my birth father, that it almost seems disrespectful of calling Lord Elrond my father."  
  
Thalion smiled. "And here I thought it was a lot bigger than that." He said dryly.  
  
Aragorn frowned. "What?"  
  
"Arathorn might be your birth father, but Elrond was, is your daddy. Arathorn might have helped conceived you, but it was Elrond who raised you. It was Elrond who taught you how to be the man that you are. He instilled within you many of the characteristics that I bet you have even now."  
  
Aragorn sighed, nodding in agreement. True Elrond had taught him many things that he would not have known had he traveled with the rangers all of his life. His mother had said that he had always had a healing touch, yet under Elrond's careful instruction, the healing touch had blossomed and there now there were few who could heal as he could.  
  
Though he had also learned many skills with the rangers, many of them had started in Rivendell as a boy. He had learned how to track under the care and watch of his two elven brothers, learned how to properly shoot a bow under Legolas' care and there were so many things that he had learned under the Elven Realm, that he could not have otherwise.  
  
He smiled, and Thalion could see the shadow in the young man's eyes disappear. "Thank you Thalion." Aragorn whispered gratefully.  
  
Thalion smiled back, but his answer was cut off by the sound of pounding hooves. Looking up he saw Elrond quickly leap off his horse, holding a fistful of some sort of green colored leaves.  
  
Thalion grinned up at Elrond. "Legolas has told me about your healing powers." He said casually.  
  
"Has he now." Elrond replied, kneeling beside the prostrate prince.  
  
"Ah yes." Thalion was desperately trying to fight the pain off. "Especially how awful your herbal drinks taste." He curled on his side as the pain reached unbearable.  
  
Quickly pealing off several of the leaves from the branch, Elrond handed them to Aragorn who stared at them. "Athelas?" He questioned.  
  
Elrond nodded. "I need to prepare another brew for him. Elladan and Elrohir are still searching for the right herbs." He searched Aragorn's eyes. "I need you to do this for me."  
  
Aragorn nodded quickly, accepting the leaves. He knew full well what he was doing by not only accepting the leaves, but also by using them to heal Thalion. He knew that all of the rangers and elves knew of the prophecy regarding the return of the king of Gondor.  
  
"Hands of a healer."  
  
The line echoed in his mind as his hands busily tore the leaves apart. He blew on them then put three of them in his mouth and quickly chewed, after a few moments, satisfied he took the now wet, green glob and pasted it upon the ugly wound.  
  
Thalion moaned his fists tightening as he tried to hold back the pain flooding his being.  
  
"Shh." Aragorn soothed. "Just let the herbs work."  
  
Elrond glanced up from his work over the small cheerily blazing fire. Morgul poisoning was something that he had not had to deal with in a long while. It worried him how the orcs were becoming increasingly bolder.  
  
Turning his attention back to the boiling pot, he quickly threw in some more herbs and stirred it. It would help Thalion with the pain and though it smelled wonderful it had a tendency to taste quite the opposite. Or as Legolas would have put it: "It tastes like an orc smells, and then it makes you think that there is an orc nearby when you're in the drugged state, so you are always trying to find the orc to kill it."  
  
Elrond's lips twitched as he remembered Legolas' complaining about that particular time. Then he sighed. Legolas. He could easily be residing within Mandos' Halls at that very moment. He shook himself free of the dark thoughts and quickly stood and strode over to Thalion's side.  
  
His fingers probed expertly on the blackened flesh, looking to see how far the poison was inside and how much of the drug Thalion would need to start the healing.  
  
Thalion hissed in pain. It was not the first time he had been wounded or poisoned. But it was the first time that he had felt such a dark pain inside of him. It somehow felt evil.  
  
Elrond shook his head; the prince would need more than just a drugged drink and athelas. He needed to get the prince back to Rivendell so that he would get a full treatment, so he would get completely healed. The last thing that Elrond needed was another prince half dead and having to tell Thranduil.  
  
Elrond's stomach clenched in thought of the Mirkwood king. Legolas was one of the brighter spots in the king's life. And if Legolas' had died, Elrond couldn't even begin to imagine the pain the king would be in.  
  
Hearing hoof beats he looked up to see sons gallop up. They threw themselves off the horses and quickly show their father what they had gathered. Quietly working alongside their father and younger brother, they hurriedly bandaged the wound and then lifting the now unconscious prince up in front of Haldir, they quickly rode off to Rivendell. A full day's hard ride.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lothgil stared at the letter in the messenger's hand. She could feel herself start to shake. There was only one person that would have sent her something. Only one person, and that was Thorinell. But he had wanted to break off the relationship. Wanting to only remain as friends. She grew aware of the messengers stare and quickly took it. Thanking the messenger she turned and slowly began walking to her room. She gently slid her finger under the side of the letter and popped the seal open.  
  
The words sprang out at her.  
  
"Begging your forgiveness. Dissuade you of my love for you. A dream to me. Suffered too much. Your Adar needs you. Meant for me. Utmost importance. Most sincerely."  
  
The words blurred as tears rose in her eyes. She tried hard to stop the trembling in her hands, but found she couldn't. The letter dropped gracefully to the floor. Trying to wipe her eyes, she bent down only to find another hand gripping the letter. She looked up to meet Tasari's eyes.  
  
He carefully folded the letter back up and handed it to her. "Thorinell?" He asked softly.  
  
Lothgil sniffed. "How did you know?" Her voice broke.  
  
Tasari smiled. "You're my sister, if anyone dared hurt you I would go out and challenge him." He searched her eyes. "Has he hurt you?"  
  
"No." Lothgil tried to smile amidst the tears. "He loves me!"  
  
His face breaking into a grin, Tasari swept his still sobbing sister into his arms. "I'm happy for you." He whispered. Wishing his own love life was so sure. Adrielle was, for now just a good friend. He knew that at the time, she didn't want to enter a serious relationship. Though it hurt him, he had accepted it and let her alone. He only saw her when he showed her how to train her horse.  
  
He made no effort to try and see her daily, knowing that if she truly was the one for him she would come around. He didn't want to break her heart when it might not be his to have in the first place.  
  
Letting Lothgil sob into his shoulder, he sent a silent prayer up hoping that the Valar would answer it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas winced at the healer poked and prodded his leg. Though he had been given a drug that let left him in a pleasantly numb state, he could still feel the fingers on his leg.  
  
He let himself drift in a sea of hazy recognition. He heard the voices all around him, but didn't have the strength to force himself to recognize the person speaking. He knew that they were worried about him. He could feel their concern for him through the soft worry in their voices.  
  
He didn't want to sleep, even though he was exhausted. Every time he shut his eyes, he could still hear his voice, whispering degrading things in his ear. He could still feel his hands in places where they shouldn't have been. He could still taste him on his lips. And it frightened him more than he thought possible. He was terrified to the fact that the Easterling had touched his very soul. He was deeply ashamed that he had fallen apart in his Ada's arms. He hadn't been able to hold back a single thing.  
  
Not the fear, the shame, the hurt, the pain, the self-reproach. His eyes burned beneath his eyelids. He had cried too much. He had shown too much of his pain.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil's voice sounded gently in his ear.  
  
"Yes ada?" Legolas replied quietly.  
  
"We are going back to the palace, so Galion is going to give you a stronger drug, so that you won't wake up on the way back" Thranduil said.  
  
Legolas nodded, accepting his Adar's words. Thranduil frowned momentarily surprised at the calm acceptance in Legolas' face. Normally he would protest that he wasn't in so much pain that he would have to be drugged. But then again, these last couple of days, or rather last week had been anything but normal.  
  
Regarding his youngest son with a look of utmost sorrow, that the young prince couldn't see, he stood and walked to the tent entrance. He gave a short nod to Galion who quickly produced a cup full of liquid and walked over to the prostrate prince. As Galion knelt by Legolas, Thranduil couldn't help but watch as his son, so full of light and laughter, drink the drug dully, lifelessly. As if the drug was the only thing that could help him now.  
  
Hesitating before exiting the tent, Thranduil cast one more long look at his child, then bowed his head and let the tent flap fall gracefully behind him.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Iras: Yes Thranduil is a very sweet, caring father. I have actually kinda portrayed him like my own father. Adoril is dead, unfortunately. But he did die for a good cause;-) Yes I love little Legolas stories. And love writing bits and pieces of them. Thorinell and Lothgil will get a little more ruffled before smooth sailing. And I know that Thalion will get one heck of a happy welcome home! Lol. And yes, Aragorn is going to Mirkwood along with some friends;-) Thank you so much! Two hugs back!  
  
Deana: Yes the memory of Legolas was rather bittersweet. But I am glad everyone seemed to like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Yes it is rather sad. But hopefully not for long! Thanks for the review!  
  
Feanen: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was interesting. Thanks for the review!  
  
Gwyn: awww! Thank you! Yes I agree with you, Thranduil in general rocks. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jess Perry: Yes the mental part was very hard for me to write. It physically drained me, lol. I was so tired after that chapter. And I found that this chapter was really hard to write as well. But I hope it lives up to expectation. Thanks so much on the flash back compliment. And no I have never heard Whisper. You'll have to email me some lyrics;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Nikki: Lol, I get either really sweet or really sad. But I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Hot Girl Faith: lol. You have no idea how hard I laughed when I got your review. If you didn't know, my name is also Faith, so it is rather ironic typing my own name when it is also yours. lol. I'm glad you like it Faith!  
  
White Wolf1: Yes I really liked how the flashback turned out. I was rather afraid it might come out too sappy or just to dull. But I think it is tuned just right;-) And yes, Legolas' remembrance of Adoril was very sad. Thanks for the review!  
  
Silv3rang3l: Aww. Nearly in tears? I didn't realize I was that good! Lol. Don't worry I will post soon. Next Sat. in fact. I hope anyway. I just barely got this one done in time. But anyway, I hope you keep reading! Thanks for the review!  
  
Iavala: Thanks! (blushes furiously) Thanks for the review!  
  
DeepBlueSomething: Yes I also liked the stuffed rabbit, I was going to have a teddy bear then I thought, a teddy bear was named after Theodore Roosevelt. How could that fit in the Lord of the Rings? Lol. I found that Lament for a Son in a book. I don't really remember where, but it caught my attention and I was glad that I wrote it down to have in this fic. I'm glad you like most of everything. Or everything. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Blue Flame Angel: No, good heavens! Far from the end. Just keep reading! Thanks for the review!  
  
Blue Flame Angel: Nearly missed this one! Lol. About Legolas getting a fever. It's not because he is sick, but it is because his wounds are getting a little infected. Usually you get a fever to start your body healing. Your body overheats because it is working really hard to get back to normal. At least that's what I've been taught;-) Thanks for the review and question! 


	17. Whisper

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Whisper  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drive me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in?  
  
Upon my end shall I begin?  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet my end  
  
(Whisper by Evanescence)  
  
*~*  
  
The wind gently blew through the forest, blowing snowflakes every which way. All the elves had their hoods up from the cold wind; many of them had gloves on and nearly all were half-asleep. It was true that elves did not need as much rest as a mortal would, but nearly all of the elves had had a hard two day ride to rescue the prince, a quick hard battle, a quick pause and then they were on their horses again.  
  
Many had not even eaten anything. They were all weary and in danger. If attacked, they would be overpowered.  
  
"Thranduil!" Galion called out, ignoring the formal title. He had known Thranduil ever since the king was a prince. In fact, he had been secondary to the main healer who had delivered the former prince. Such titles meant very little to the healer.  
  
"Yes Galion?"  
  
Galion quickly kneed his horse forward to Thranduil's side. "We all need to take a break, Thranduil. Many of your elves are about ready to drop." His voice lowered. "You need your rest as much as they do."  
  
Thranduil looked down at his youngest son in his arms. They had decided that the best way for Legolas to get back was for someone to hold him. Thranduil, of course, had decided that that someone would be him. No one objected. Not even Galion. Of course, then again, very few had ever objected when Thranduil glared at them.  
  
"There is a shelter not too far ahead." Thranduil informed the healer. "We will stop for the night there and continue on in the morning."  
  
Galion nodded. "Good."  
  
Thranduil gently squeezed Legolas' hand. Though he was still supposed to be unconscious, he had started stirring hours ago. He was completely awake now, and Thranduil knew that he must be in horrible pain, yet had not made a single sound.  
  
"Legolas?" Though Thranduil's voice was very soft, he knew that with the close proximity, Legolas could very clearly hear him.  
  
"Yes Ada?" Legolas' voice was equally soft.  
  
"How do you fare?"  
  
"My leg hurts as does my back, but I am doing better." Came the young prince's soft admission.  
  
"We will be stopping in a little bit, and I expect you to tell Galion whatever pains you have." Thranduil ordered.  
  
"Yes Ada." Legolas replied quietly.  
  
A few moments of silence went by, while Thranduil digested the fact that his stubborn, prideful son was actually agreeing to all he said.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Ada?"  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"Just thinking." Came Legolas' soft reply.))  
  
"About what?" Thranduil prodded.  
  
"My captivity." Legolas answered.))  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"What he was actually going to do, had you not rescued me." Legolas said slowly. "The things that he said to me. The places he touched me. The things he used to hurt me."  
  
The king was startled at the sheer, brutal honesty in Legolas' words  
  
Legolas twisted around, looking up at his ada. "He hurt me Ada." He said simply. "I did not realize how much he was going to hurt me until now." His voice broke.  
  
Thranduil gently squeezed Legolas even tighter to his chest. "Oh my little 'Las. I would have burned the world down, if that was the price to keep you innocent."  
  
Legolas smiled in spite of himself. "I know Ada." He sighed, letting his fingers twist the horse's mane. "I know, but you could never keep me as innocent as I was."  
  
Thranduil felt his heart sink at Legolas' words. 'Innocent as I was' kept echoing through his mind.  
  
It was at that moment that Thranduil knew that he would never hold the same Legolas in his arms again.  
  
"There are many things that I never knew before Ada." Legolas continued, not realizing the impact of his words. "Things that I didn't know, and shouldn't have ever known." He bit his lip. "Aragorn taught me many things, of other realms, other lands, other people. But nothing could have prepared me for this, Ada."  
  
Thranduil kept silent, knowing his child needed to get the horrible burden off of his chest.  
  
"There was only one thing that kept me going, Ada." Legolas admitted. "Only one thing." He twisted around, looking up into his beloved Adar's face. "It was you. It was your love that kept me from quitting." He smiled. "I knew you'd save me."  
  
Thranduil's throat tightened.  
  
"He said you'd never come. But I knew differently." Legolas continued confidently. "I knew you would come."  
  
Thranduil's grip on Legolas' hand tightened, but still he said nothing.  
  
"There were times when I didn't know." Legolas said hesitantly. "But I always knew in my heart you would come."  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes, trying to stop the pain in his own heart. The pain of hearing such an open, calm honesty from his beaten, battered child was heart-rending.  
  
"What are you going to do with Siovan, Ada?" Legolas questioned suddenly, surprising the older elf.  
  
"He will be tried, and we shall see if he knows anything that we need to know." Thranduil replied.  
  
"When Govi, the first Easterling who had me, gave me to Siovan, Siovan said something that stuck in my memory." Legolas said, biting his lip as he remembered the sad smile that Siovan had given him.  
  
"And what was that?" Thranduil prodded.  
  
"He said that we are all slaves to something." Legolas reflected. "Do you think that is true?"  
  
"There are some who would say that one would be a slave to something, but yet there are others who would say that they are dedicated to something." Thranduil said quietly. "Such as the sons of Elrond. Their thirst for orc blood has been known though out elven realms, and undoubtedly beyond them. But would you consider them slaves to that?"  
  
"No." Legolas replied firmly.  
  
"No, but they are dedicated and steadfast to what they do." Thranduil said. "Their mother was tormented by orcs, something that ever every elf fears." He smiled, knowing Legolas' silent question. "Yes, even I fear being taken by orcs." He sobered. "Yet, even while I can realize the pain of losing a loved one, I cannot help but feel as though Elrond is letting them do as they wish a little too freely."  
  
Legolas nodded. He too had thought that though Elrond loved his sons with all his worth, he allowed, and perhaps even blessed his twin sons' thirst for blood.))  
  
"I would not allow my sons on such a quest." Thranduil said quietly. "No matter what their mother suffered."  
  
"Isn't that a little harsh though, Ada?" Legolas asked, thinking of his own mother.  
  
"Perhaps to some, it is." Thranduil admitted. "But there are other things to do, besides kill orcs."  
  
He was hoping that Legolas would rise to the occasion and blurt out. "Like what?" But when only silence met his ears, Thranduil gave a little sigh. "There has been many an argument between Lord Elrond and I."  
  
Legolas stirred slightly. "Of what?"  
  
"How he raises children and how I raise my children." Thranduil teased lightly.  
  
Legolas blinked, confused. His mind was still in turmoil from all the previous metal battles as well as the physical ones. His body and mind ached, and it was hard for him to truly concentrate on what his Ada was saying, or rather, trying to say.  
  
Thranduil noticed the confusion and his worry went up a notch. Legolas had always been able to follow and understand even the most vague conversation. But yet, here he was, struggling to understand a simple sentence.  
  
"We stop here!" Thranduil raised his voice slightly above the now howling winds from the north. It was bitterly cold out, even for an elf, but even worse for Legolas, whose elven healing traits had been severely weakened.  
  
He was cold. Colder than he ever thought possible for an elf. He had often heard of Aragorn complaining of the cold, but had never realized what the human had really gone through until now.  
  
He winced as his father slid off behind him, then as gently as possible, slid him off as well. Though he made no sound, Thranduil would easily see that Legolas was in severe pain.  
  
"Galion!" He called to the healer. "Legolas is awake." He turned to look at his eldest. "Lomion, get the map, we need to make sure our way back is the easiest."  
  
Lomion nodded, as he slid off of his own horse. The spot that Thranduil had chosen to spend the night had a large almost cave like quality, though one could only go about forty yards back. It was an ideal place to hole up if necessary. The trees provided enough cover around the entrance, to block most of the wind, and thus letting the elves start fires easily. At the same time, the cave and trees provided enough cover so that the light from the fire wouldn't show very far.  
  
Pulling out a map from his pack, he strode the nearest fire and placed it on the ground, setting rocks on the corners. He gestured for his father to come over as he peered at the map. "We are about half way back to the realm." He said quietly. "The path we are on is the quickest and easiest way to get back." He pointed to several of the other paths. "That last storm we had knocked down several trees. I was awaiting word from some of the settlements around there if the paths were cleaned off or not." He shook his head. "Unfortunately, I had not the time to open any of the messages before we left."  
  
Thranduil nodded understandingly.  
  
"If we continued to go on this same path." Lomion continued. "We should be able to reach the palace by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Thranduil nodded, then placed a hand on Lomion's shoulder. "Thank you Lomion."  
  
Lomion looked startled. "For what?"  
  
"Everything." Thranduil said simply. "Everything."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thalion groaned as Aragorn gently tied off the bandage.  
  
"There." Aragorn said, satisfied. "That should hold until we get back to Rivendell."  
  
Thalion rolled his eyes. "Help me up, ranger."  
  
Thalion's bandage had somehow slipped out of the knot holding it together, and it had caused quite an alarm when Haldir had felt something wet on his hand. They had quickly dismounted and Aragorn hurriedly found a new bandage and then packing more herbs in the freely bleeding wound, knotted the bandage once again.  
  
Helping the prince up, Aragorn teased him. "I didn't know that princes' asked for help."  
  
Thalion grinned before hiding it quickly. "I didn't ask for help." He stated haughtily. "I ordered you to help me." In truth, he had come to like the young dark haired man. He had only met Aragorn once before, and whenever Aragorn had been at Mirkwood, he had been off on patrols.  
  
"How far are we from Rivendell now, Haldir?" Thalion asked, as he was once more placed in front of the Lothlorien guard.  
  
Haldir looked up at the darkening sky. "We should be there within a half- hour, my Lord." He said quietly.  
  
Thalion winced. "Good." He shifted slightly. "I am getting quite sick of your horse, Haldir." He teased, while his hand ruffled the mane of the brown horse.  
  
The horse snorted as she shook her head. Haldir chuckled. "It appears she is getting sick of you as well."  
  
With a laugh, the company of rangers and elves rode off into the night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thorinell drew a deep breath. The battle with the orcs had been long and hard. Though no elves had been killed, several had been wounded. He shook his head; the woods were getting more and more dangerous. King Thranduil would need to be told of this new intrusion.  
  
A knot settled within Thorinell's stomach at the thought of seeing Lothgil. Biting his lip, he pulled out a sheet of paper and quill. He had found that it was necessary to always bring paper and quill along for any emergency.  
  
"Naneth," He wrote.  
  
"I will be back in a few days.  
  
Your loving son,  
  
Thorinell"  
  
Signing it, folding and sealing it, Thorinell gave the parchment to a nearby elf with instructions to give it to his Naneth. He ordered all but two of them to go back to the settlement. Shaking his head, he pulled himself up on his horse, waited for the other two to do likewise. Hoping and praying that he and Lothgil would not see each other, he shook his head and kneed his horse toward the palace.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miriwen held a shaking hand to her lips. She had known that many elven women did not get sick when during their pregnancy, yet she was fated with such ill luck. Because of her job, she had found that she could easily conceal the fact that she very rarely broke fast until tea approached.  
  
Her stomach already formed a small, little, round bulge. Smiling, she gently caressed the tiny bulge. She had found that wearing a bit looser than normal dresses had help conceal her growing waist. But she was rather puzzled. She had examined several pregnancies before; and she seemed to be rather, well, larger than any other she had known.  
  
She bit the inside of her lip, studying her stomach. It was so strange to think that a new life was growing within her.  
  
"Hello little one." She whispered. "In about nine months I will be able to actually met you, but for now, you will remain my little one. Your Ada hasn't come home yet and doesn't know for sure." She sighed. "We wanted to make absolute sure that you were coming before we would tell anyone."  
  
She chuckled. "Your Ada wanted to tell everyone right away." She shook her head smiling. "Your silly Ada."  
  
She smiled again, but this time fighting back the tears. "Oh, but I miss him." She wiped away a stray tear. "My nights are lonely and cold."  
  
A knock on her door roused her from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, come in." She hastily covered herself.  
  
"Mir?" Lothgil's soft voice called from the doorway. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Miriwen smiled. "Of course, Lothgil, come in."  
  
Lothgil sat down on the edge of the bed. Wordlessly she handed a parchment of paper out to her.  
  
Frowning, Miriwen took it. "What's this?"  
  
"A letter from Thorinell." Lothgil rushed. "I want you to read it and tell me if you think his heart is where my heart is."  
  
Miriwen laughed softly, then leaned back and commenced to read it.  
  
The few minutes it took for Miriwen to read it, seemed like hours to Lothgil. Once she was finished and had folded up, Lothgil was pacing back and forth. "What should I do?" Lothgil cried out. "Should I write back? What should I write? What if he's just writing it?" She wailed. "I don't know what to do!"  
  
Hiding her smile, Miriwen stood up. "Now Lothgil, the best thing right now is to do as he wrote in the letter."  
  
Lothgil quickly snatched the letter back, quickly reading it again, for the thousandth time. Her eyes rested, as usual, on the second to the last paragraph.  
  
"The very moment I saw you, I knew that you were meant for me. The Valar handcrafted you for me. Your hands fit mine perfectly. You say your heart is mine. My heart is yours. But the reality of life is too harsh. I cannot rip you away from your family, Lothgil. No matter how much I love you. I love you heart and soul."  
  
Lothgil sighed, her gaze dreamy. "How could I have ever doubted?"  
  
Miriwen chuckled dryly. "I don't know."  
  
Lothgil whirled around. "What should I do Mir?" She pleaded. "Should I write back to him?"  
  
Miriwen shook her head. "No, not yet. I would first go to your Ada."  
  
Lothgil's face fell. "What if he refuses?"  
  
Miriwen laughed. "You are his little princess, you have him wrapped around you little pinkie. I doubt he will say no, especially when he reads Thorinell's letter."  
  
Lothgil's face brightened. "You think so?"  
  
Miriwen shook her head. "I know so." She gently pushed the younger elf toward the door. "Now, I have a long day tomorrow, and I don't doubt that you do as well."  
  
Lothgil smiled. "Ok." She impulsively embraced the smaller elf. "Thanks Miriwen." She whispered, then quickly rushed out, holding the precious letter to her breast.  
  
Miriwen laughed, then sobered and closing the door, let herself slid against it to the floor. How easily she remembered the first letter she had received from Thalion. She sighed, then with a soft smile, stood back up, and walked over to the closet. Kneeling next to a small hidden chest, she pulled out a key from a nearby drawer and slid the key in the lock. Twisting it, she unlocked it, and then opened the lid to reveal a large packet of letters. Pulling the knot out, she slid open the first letter in the packet.  
  
"Dear Miriwen." She smiled and read on.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The winds howled eerily through the trees. Legolas shivered at the sound. He was supposed to be unconscious, but had decided when Galion had turned around to carefully spit out the liquid. He was rather sick of being unconscious, truth is told. He would rather be awake, despite the pain.  
  
He knew very well that Galion was very worried about his leg. He wasn't allowed to see his own leg, which though it worried him, didn't really bother him. He was past caring anymore.  
  
"You are awake."  
  
Legolas turned at the sudden voice. It was Lomion. He tried to smile, but found that the lump in his throat wouldn't let him. He simply nodded.  
  
"What is a matter?" Lomion asked softly.  
  
"When 'he' took me to the into the tent, he gave me two choices." Legolas said softly. "He said that I could take all the pain away." His voice wavered. "He said that I could either tell them the location of the palace, or that I could rise to meet my end."  
  
Lomion frowned. "What?"  
  
"He gave me a knife, and said that that would be the easiest way out. Then he left me." Legolas voice cracked.  
  
Lomion took a deep breath as he began to realize what mental torture had been worked on Legolas as well as physical.  
  
"I put the blade to my wrist." Legolas whispered, closing his eyes. "I wanted to leave, I wanted to escape." A tear trickled down his cheek. "How can I ever deal with that? I almost took my own life." He turned tortured eyes upon his oldest brother. "I almost took my own life."  
  
Reviewer response:  
  
Like I said in the beginning, this will be changed. I am sure of it. But later in the week;-) Will not be posting The Dare until at least Tuesday the 13th. I need more time, and plus everyone been using the computer leaving me little time to write. Sorry!  
  
Blue Flame Angel: Exactly! Lol. I try and update every Saturday, but like this week, I was really busy a lot of people had to use the computer, and blah, blah so I couldn't get it on time like usual. But no not the end for a while;-) When you Log In, all you have to do, is upload the document again. Then go over to Chapter Management and towards the bottom it will say. Replace Content with Content. Or something to that context. It's pretty easy. (shrug) Let me know if you need more help. Thanks for the review!  
  
Gwyn: I cannot really stand the abusive Thranduil either. I can take a little bit, but not much. I'm glad you like 'my' Thranduil! Thanks for the review!  
  
Nikki: Not everyone! Lol. Just, well right now, Aragorn and Thalion. But who knows who else will want to go!;-) lol.  
  
Iras: No he's not dying! Though he does seem to be getting worse. Hmm, shall so remedy that. Lol. The old-fashioned fountain pen with inkbottle and tea mug with your name on it sounded really neat! I love old-fashioned stuff. No this chapter is being posted on Sunday, instead of Saturday. My apologies. My family is taking 'inventory' of all the farm stuff, so when they weren't on the computer they were expected a fax. We only have one line. Lol. But Thanks for the review!  
  
Silv3rang3l: Well, if (heaven forbid!) Thranduil and Lomion, the crown prince were killed, there are still the advisers back at the palace. And there is still one prince and three princess's, back at the palace, so if worse came to worse the elves of Mirkwood would still have King or Queen. I missed this deadline unfortunately, but I have been making nearly all of them! Thanks for the review!  
  
Suzy: lol. Thank you! While most want Legolas to get better you want him to suffer more! Talk about irony, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: lol. You said it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Watermoon: Well, in this fic I wanted more than just Legolas and Aragorn. So I decided to incorporate his family a little bit. It might be distracting, but I personally think it gives it a bit more fullness. I don't know, it's up to you if you like it or not. But I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Jess Perry: lol. Well thank you. I hope you like this one as well, I had to really sit down and listen to some really depressing music to get me in the right mood. Lol. It is really hard to juggle so many conflicts and keep them straight! Lol. But I dug myself in and now I have to dig myself out;-) Thank you so much for the lyrics! If you didn't noticed, I used them;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
DeepBlueSomething: Yes, Thalion is hurt, but not for long. Not under Elrond's care;-) More angst on the way! (if I can handle it! Lol) Thanks for the review! 


	18. Lost

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Lost  
  
Where once was light  
  
Now darkness falls  
  
Where once was love  
  
Love is no more  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
Don't say I didn't try  
  
These tears we cry  
  
Are falling rain  
  
For all the lies you told us  
  
The hurt, the blame!  
  
And we will weep to be so alone  
  
We are lost  
  
We can never go home  
  
(Gollum's song - The Two Towers soundtrack- sung by Emiliana Torrini)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Siovan stared at the elves guarding him. He was used to the role of the captive. He had learned it the hard way many years ago. 'Stay silent unless spoken to. Never look your captors in the eye and never, ever square your shoulders.' Siovan recited quietly in his mind. The lessons had been learned the hard way, but they would remain with him forever.  
  
'I'm not really an Easterling,' Siovan thought. Nay, he was more like a Gondorian if anything. Having learned the culture and manner of the Gondor people when his 'master' had lived there for several years.  
  
Slavery had been frowned upon when Siovan had been there, but since his 'master' had been a close ally to Gondor, Gondor could ill afford to risk the other's wrath. The people of Gondor however were a different story. They treated Siovan well, much better than any slave could truly even dream of being treated. But in the end, their kindness was the one thing that angered his 'master', so much so that his 'master' had had him flogged and thrown out of the city, threatening death 'ere he try to return.  
  
Though many had helped him recover, and gave him food and water for his journey back to his homeland, Siovan found that he could never fully trust anyone. His trust in the human race had been destroyed, until he had returned to his homeland. He had met a beautiful, dark-haired young woman who had immediately caught his eye.  
  
He had found out later, that he had also caught her eye. In an amazing set of 'accidental' meetings, they had fallen in love and were married. She had helped start to mend his still hurting heart and soul, loving him unconditionally. She made him whole.  
  
When she had given his two fine, strong sons and a beautiful, dark-haired daughter, he thought his heart would never want for love again. He was wrong.  
  
The leader of Siovan's clan had decided to join up with another clan nearly a full ten days ride away. The leader had pushed his clan to their limit, wanting to make the journey in five days, in the end; it proved to be their downfall.  
  
While traveling in the cover of the night, they were attacked quickly, suddenly and brutally. They still did not know who had attacked them, but they had struck the clan's weakest point: the middle, where all the women and children were. Nearly all the women and children were slain, and those not slain were hauled screaming and kicking upon horses and disappeared into the night, never to be seen again.  
  
Siovan had buried his wife, his daughter and his two sons that day. He had held his wife in his arms while tears slowly tracked their way down his dirty face. He had screamed to the heavens, begging whoever was listening not to take his wife.  
  
He had gone crazy with rage when he had found his children in the midst of the slaughter. Many of his fellow warriors held him back while he tried to impale himself on a blade. Trying to follow the ones he loved, and who had loved him in return.  
  
Everyone said that he had changed on that day, on that moment when he had found his wife and children. He had become an emotionless wraith that killed at will and with a fury that shocked everyone around him. But the blood, the rush in the battle was nothing compared to the joy whenever he had seen his wife, whenever he held his children to his chest.  
  
The battle cries echoed in his heart, but they did nothing to cover the laughter of his children that echoed in his mind.  
  
So he threw himself all the more into battle, desperate for that killing blow that would send him to his wife and children. But the more he threw himself into the battle, the more the battle with held the prize of death from him. So he stopped defending himself, leaving his back unprotected, his sides unprotected, but still not a single blade tore through the clothes. No arrow pierced his skin. It was as if fate had decreed a different end for him.  
  
All he wanted was to be reunited with his wife and children, but not even he could do anything about it. He was constantly watched, for all the warriors around him knew he could and would take his own life at the first chance he got. So they never gave him a chance, no matter what emotional pain and agony he suffered every night.  
  
And so he lived. He breathed. He ate. He slept. But he also waited. Waited for that one moment when he would finally see his wife and his children, and never be parted from them again.  
  
Two booted feet placed themselves at the line of his vision. Startled out of his dark thoughts, Siovan looked up into the calm face of King Thranduil. He smiled suddenly, crazily. Thranduil could give him what he wished for. He had only to provoke him.  
  
"What is the matter?" Siovan kept his voice smooth, despite the anticipation boiling just beneath the surface. "You found out to some extent what Sarlacc did to your son?"  
  
Thranduil visible stiffened. "What do you mean?" He ground out.  
  
Siovan chuckled, a slow easy chuckle that showed the elves that he did not fear them. "Exactly what I said." He replied, causally.  
  
"Tell me." Thranduil demanded.  
  
"No." Siovan shot back.  
  
"You are nearer to death than you know." Thranduil said, his voice low as he calmed himself.  
  
"Death?" Siovan snorted. "Do you really think I fear death?" He shook his head. "No, I would welcome death. But death has not welcomed me."  
  
Thranduil studied him carefully, sensing something more than just anger. "What makes you say that?" He asked carefully.  
  
Siovan swallowed. "I have no reason to live." He whispered. "My life is gone, all that remains is my body."  
  
Thranduil smiled softly, he knew exactly what the prisoner was speaking about. He had felt that way many times himself. "Sometimes." He said softly. "When we seek death, we only find life."  
  
Siovan sucked in a breath. "I have found too much life." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Why do you wish for death?" Thranduil asked curiously.  
  
Siovan gave him a bitter smile. "My life was my wife and children, they are dead, and so I am dead." He shrugged. "My body lives and breaths, but my spirit is dead. I have no wish to live, but there are others who wish it, and so I must live." His jaw clenched.  
  
"Your son does not wish to live." He continued.  
  
Thranduil started. "What?"  
  
"Not after what Sarlacc has done to him." Siovan shook his head.  
  
"What did that animal do to my son?" Thranduil demanded.  
  
"Sarlacc." Siovan began. "Worked alone. Everyone hated him. He did strange things, things that were evil." He shuddered. "He broke people." He said quietly. "He broke their spirit, then their mind and then their body."  
  
Thranduil took a step backward, horrified at Siovan's words.  
  
Siovan took no notice, his gaze fixed on the floor as he continued whispering the ghastly things that Sarlacc would do to his captives.  
  
When his voice finally fell silent, Siovan looked up into Thranduil's horrified face. The guards also looked sick.  
  
"What kind of a person." Thranduil's voice trailed off as the full implications slammed upon him. "Legolas." He whispered.  
  
He whirled around intent on finding his son at the corner of the cave.  
  
"Say goodbye now." Siovan's voice echoed eerily in the cave. "While you still have the chance.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lomion reeled back at the brutal admission coming from his little brother. Very few elves could be brought to such a point of weakness that he knew of. He could easily see the pain, the torment, the agony that Legolas clearly felt. It was as if Legolas had opened a window to his soul, allowing Lomion to look inside.  
  
What Lomion saw, scared him. He turned to call for Thranduil, but found that their Adar was already heading toward him.  
  
Lomion stood to greet the oncoming elf. "Ada." He greeted. "I was about to call you."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I have just been told what tactics have been used on Legolas." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh?" Lomion questioned.  
  
Thranduil nodded. He motioned with his head over to the kneeling prisoner, and then looked back toward Lomion.  
  
As understanding dawned on Lomion's face, and he sank to his knees. "I would hear of these tactics." He said firmly.  
  
Legolas looked down, ashamed of his own weakness. He knew to some extent of what his Adar would have been told. He knew because he had experience most of it.  
  
To some extent, he had been lucky. Lucky that his Ada had attacked when he had, otherwise the Easterling would have gone even further in his desire. He shivered involuntarily, remembering so much, yet hating how he remembered. He closed his eyes in an attempt to try and flee to the darkness to escape his Adar's no, his King's probing.  
  
Legolas knew that it would not be the loving Adar who would question him; it would be the stern king seeking answers.  
  
"Legolas." The words were a command to open his eyes.  
  
Forcing back all traces of fear, Legolas opened his eyes. "Yes?" He asked neutrally.  
  
"You will tell me what happened in that tent." Thranduil ordered. "Do not try and hide anything, for I know exactly what went on in there."  
  
"So why make me tell it!" Legolas cried out.  
  
"Because I want to hear it from you." Thranduil ground out.  
  
Tears formed and slowly trickled from the gray-blue eyes. "Please Ada." Legolas whispered. "Please do not make me tell."  
  
Thranduil hardened his resolve. "You must." He said quietly, taking the pale hand into his. "And you will." He squeezed Legolas' hand as if trying to give his youngest son strength.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Legolas finally nodded. "Alright."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thalion wearily opened his eyes to see the gateway to Rivendell above him. It was well past dark by now. They had decided to ease off the hard ride, as Thalion's wound was jarred and made worse.  
  
Though it was a serious wound, Elrond felt they would have plenty of time to get to Rivendell and get the proper antidote for Thalion's wound. Poison was a tricky thing, but if properly treated immediately it would normally cause nothing more than a sore body and a slight headache.  
  
But since the prince had forgotten about his wound, there was a slight more urgency in everyone when Thalion had toppled off of his horse.  
  
Thalion had only seen a few moments of Telos, but he was frankly too sick to really care. His head felt like a half full bucket, sloshing around, ready to tip over, but not quite. Miriwen had always teased him about his way of saying if something was half empty or half full.  
  
"To figure it out." Thalion had explained. "You take a glass, if you fill it half full, then it is half full, but if you fill the glass full, then drink half of it, then it is half empty."  
  
He grinned tiredly as he remembered Miriwen's laughter filling in his ears after his explanation. He was quite lax in Haldir's arms, his head resting easily on the broad shoulder. He was tired, but not really a physical tired, it was more of an emotional tired.  
  
"Prince Thalion?" Lord Elrond's voice sounded in his ear.  
  
Thalion rolled his head over to the other side to stare at the elven lord. "Yes?" He whispered, finding his throat was dry.  
  
"How do you feel?" Elrond asked concerned at the glazed look in the prince's eyes.  
  
"Tired." Thalion gave a half smile. "Weak."  
  
Elrond nodded, though his mind was racing with different possibilities of different poisons that he hadn't detected.  
  
Thalion coughed suddenly as he shivered. "Rather cold out here, don't you think?"  
  
Elrond frowned. "What?"  
  
"It's rather cold out here don't you think?" Thalion repeated.  
  
Elrond exchanged glances with his sons. "Not really." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh." Thalion shrugged tiredly. "I'm cold anyway."  
  
Aragorn hid a grin, being cold was something unnatural to elves, but as Thalion had said, it was cold out. His men were shivering and were all in need of either a hot bath or a hot fire to warm themselves.  
  
"It is a good thing we are in Rivendell." He remarked casually, ignoring the stares of his men. "I hope Erestor has hot water going."  
  
A snort from the pavilion made all of them look up. "I would highly doubt that, young Estel."  
  
Aragorn grinned. "Oh come on, Erestor." He teased. "I bet you could heat a bath up with ease."  
  
Erestor rolled his eyes, knowing the young edain was teasing him, yet fully taking the bait. "I am an advisor, not a servant."  
  
"Yeah, but you could still." Aragorn started, ignoring the looks of amusement from his men.  
  
"Aragorn." Elrond warned, sliding off of his horse. "You can tease Erestor after all the wounds have been bandaged." He said firmly.  
  
Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Aragorn slid off of his horse as well, motioning for his men to do likewise. "Everyone picks on me." He whined.  
  
Elladan snorted, very unelven like, drawing a raised eyebrow from his father. "I wonder why." He stated sarcastically, stretching his sore muscles.  
  
"You're such a child Estel." Elrohir rolled his eyes.  
  
"At least to you anyway." Aragorn was quick to retort as he walked up to the side of Haldir's horse. "Erestor, could you please see that all my men get a bath and a hot meal?"  
  
"And just where are you planning on sleeping?" Erestor asked dryly, though he had a good idea exactly what the young edain was going to say.  
  
"Oh, we can bed down in the south hallway, that side is usually reserved for guests anyway." Came Aragorn nonchalant reply.  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Estel.." The word was spoken in a subtle warning. "You know very well that we have rooms enough for three times the rangers you have and plenty enough room for the Lothlorien elves as well."  
  
Gently sliding the wounded prince into Aragorn waiting arms, Haldir couldn't help but notice something wet turning cold on his arm. "Lord Elrond." Haldir caught the elven lord's attention. "I believe he is still bleeding." He showed the healer his arm.  
  
Sobering quickly, Elrond nodded and quickly told Aragorn to help Thalion into the healing rooms. "Erestor, if you'll be so kind, please give each man and elf a room and get some hot water going."  
  
Erestor nodded. "Of course."  
  
Smiling his thanks, Elrond quickly strode up the stairs after his son and the prince.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The fire crackled cheerily in the woods, contrasting sharply against the darkness of the forest. It wasn't always this dark, Thorinell mused. He could still remember when it was Greenwood the Great, not Mirkwood.  
  
He casually tossed a stick of wood into the fire and watched it slowly be consumed by the flames. He had volunteered for the middle shift, the hardest one of course. He needed to think, not only about Lothgil but also about the attacking orcs. His elves were becoming a target for the enemy, and that was something that Thorinell couldn't bear to even think about.  
  
He knew that many of his elves were weary of Middle Earth and given a chance he knew for certain, that nearly all of his settlement would be emptied. He sighed, casting another stick into the fire.  
  
If worse came to worse, Valar forbid, he could always go and offer his services as a warrior under Thranduil. He was not yet weary of Middle Earth and though his elves might want to leave, he would prefer to stay. Not just because of Lothgil, but she was a big part of the reasons why.  
  
A bird whistled in the still of the night. Instantly the three elves disappeared into the darkness around their camp. The ability to be on guard almost constantly had its advantages as well as its disadvantages.  
  
A low chuckle filled the air. "And here I thought that the settlement elves were slow." The jest came unexpectedly from above ground.  
  
Thorinell grinned allowing himself to relax. "And here I thought that Thranduil's warriors were elves not squirrels."  
  
There was a muffled snort then four elves dropped down in simultaneously. "Thorinell, I thought your clan would be long gone to the Valinor by now." Siverron commented in greeting.  
  
Thorinell sighed. "Very likely by now." He said vaguely.  
  
Siverron frowned. "What do you mean?" He questioned sensing some discord within the other's spirit.  
  
Thorinell laughed. "You always did have to know everyone else's business." He mocked lightly, gesturing for the other elves to be seated.  
  
Siverron shrugged as he gracefully sat down. "I can't help it."  
  
The other's chuckled, each knowing Siverron's seeming thirst to know everything, not just bits and pieces. If he were ordered to a certain place, he would ask for a map for the entirety of Mirkwood, so he could see exactly how he would get there, all possible escape routes and where the other might be. He was notorious for carrying his own map just so he could see where he thought everyone else was.  
  
"What are you four doing out here at this time of night?" Thorinell questioned.  
  
Siverron grinned. "I could ask you the same."  
  
Thorinell narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but I asked it first, so you are obligated to answer me before I answer you."  
  
Siverron laughed. "Same old Thorinell." He shook his head. "We are actually going to all the settlements to warn of possible attacks from wargs and orcs." He stopped seeing Thorinell shake his head. "What?"  
  
"Too late." Thorinell said quietly. "We were attacked just this morning."  
  
Siverron swore. "None of the other settlements have even been touched yet, but this news." He shook his head. He turned to look at his three companions. "You three go on to the other settlements in the morning and I will go back to the palace to report to King Thranduil."  
  
The others sobered at the chilling news. Each one thought back to their own families or friends they knew at different settlements.  
  
"Many in our settlement wish to leave for the Valinor." Thorinell said softly.  
  
"What?" Siverron asked shocked, then he sighed. "I cannot say that I am truly surprised." He allowed. "Your settlement is one of the closest to the growing shadow."  
  
Thorinell nodded. "I fear that when I get back, that a certain few will have roused the others up and many will indeed depart." He looked down at the piece of wood he had picked up, and began to twirl it around in his fingers. "I do not know if I will go though." He confessed. "There are many things here that still hold my heart."  
  
Siverron grinned. "Like a certain female perhaps?"  
  
Thorinell sighed. "Don't I wish."  
  
Siverron frowned. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Thorinell shook his head. "Later, we need sleep for tomorrow." He sent a stern glance over at the other elves.  
  
Siverron gauged Thorinell, but then settled down for the night, deciding to interrogate his friend on the morrow.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thranduil sat back on his haunches, watching his youngest son speak. The words seemed to bubble forth from Legolas' lips like a dam torn asunder.  
  
The words tore a hole into Thranduil's heart like an arrow through a target. The words spilled forth with such a lack of utter interest. It was if Legolas was telling a story that he had heard before, and told many times. Though softly spoken, Thranduil could feel the words pound against his heart as if they were shouted.  
  
Silence reigned as Legolas slowly drew his forlorn tale to a close.  
  
"Oh my son." Thranduil whispered, drawing Legolas to his chest. "My son."  
  
Legolas' lower lip trembled as he fought to keep the tears back. "Why Ada?" He cried out softly. "Why me? Why did it have to be me?"  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ada. I'm so sorry." Legolas sobbed, tears pouring from the gray- blue eyes. "I'm sorry. "  
  
"Why?" Thranduil jerked Legolas away. "Why are you sorry? What did you do to be sorry for?"  
  
"I didn't fight back." Legolas whispered. "I let him do whatever he wanted."  
  
"Your silence is the reason why I still live." Thranduil whispered, gently clasping Legolas' chin forcing his son to look him in the eye. "If you would have broken, do you know how many elves they would have killed?"  
  
"But." Legolas started to protest.  
  
"But what?" Thranduil broke in gently. "You have suffered Legolas." He said solemnly. "But you have also prevailed. Things happened to you that should have never happened. Words were spoken that you should have never heard. But you didn't break. You didn't tell them the location of the palace."  
  
Legolas hiccuped. "I almost did."  
  
"But you didn't." Lomion put in. "You didn't break."  
  
Legolas drew in a shaky breath. Realization broke over his face. "I didn't, did I."  
  
Thranduil drew Legolas close to his chest again. "No Legolas." He whispered. "You didn't break. You are hurting now, but we are here. We will guard you and keep the nightmares away." He placed a gentle kiss on Legolas' forehead.  
  
"Sleep now, build up your strength."  
  
Legolas nodded tiredly. "Ada?"  
  
"Yes 'Las?"  
  
A smile curved the bloodless lips. "Thank you."  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
A/N: If you didn't know or don't know:-) I will be posting AWTR every other week as well as TD. I was rapidly running out of inspiration for AWTR and giving myself a little more time helps out a bit.  
  
Next chapter.  
  
Thranduil and party get back to the palace. Thorinell does as well. Elrond finds something wrong with Thalion. And Miriwen suffers something. unexpected.  
  
;-)  
  
Gwyn: lol. I'm glad you think 'my' Thranduil is cool. I happen to like him as well! :-p I have heard that for elves pregnancy lasts a year instead of nine months, so at this point, Miriwen would be at least, five months along, if she can start to see a slight bulge. but then again:-p just wait 'til chapter 18.. lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Gozilla: amusing? Lol. Most reviews have told me how the reviewer was on the verge of tears, yet you find it amusing? Lol. I find that in itself hilarious.. But I do thank you for the compliment. Though I could suggest several other writers who are so much better than I am. Daw the Minstrel, White Wolf1, Cassia. So many others but thank you for thinking that I am an awesome writer! You have no idea how much it means to me;-)  
  
Iras: lol. Thanks! Yes, the ending was rather sad.. I have a tendency to do that. (muses) However look for some happy ending chapters soon:-) Thanks!!  
  
Iavala: I think of all the words that I have read about my story, sad would be the first and foremost. Lol. When I read back on the previous chapters, I wonder where in the world I got such depressing stuff! Lol. But thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Lady Ana Maria Lorinan: Hey no problem! At least you are still reading! For that I am glad as well. :-D Thanks much! And I plan on it!  
  
Nikki: lol. You want more action. I understand, however. (oh no! not the however!:-) I can't promise anything but (cough) Siovan is a little suicidal isn't he? (wicked smile goes here) Mwahahaha. Oh I am sooooo evil! And I just gave away a clue, but ;-p if it is action you want, I will do my best to give you action. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
White Wolf1: Yes, I know, Legolas in many, many, many stories likes to hide his pain and what not, and he does to a point in this story, but I think the burden on Legolas is just too much for the elf to handle by himself. (sigh) But oh well, whose fault is that? (looks innocently at the fingers pointed in the general direction of the author:-) Yes, Thalion is on the mend! Hooray for that! :-)  
  
DeepBlueSomthing: Yes, I can't wait either. I have to tell you something though, I have been researching all about healing, herbs and whatnot to get a general idea on how Legolas' leg will hopefully heal. (no promises;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Blue Flame Angel: Yes, the lyrics are good. I might have a chance to use them in a different chapter, but thanks for telling me about them! I am always looking for some good lyrics to use.. Thanks much!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: You're on the MC list too? Lol. Well, I guess at least half of the LOTR authors are, lol. Lol. Sparrow Greenleaf, I have certainly missed your reviews! Your ability to make me laugh is priceless.  
  
One sparrow: $2.00 One greenleaf: $5.00 Sparrow Greenleaf: Priceless  
  
:-P  
  
About a prequel, well I knew I had to tell you guys sooner or later, but at the end of this and The Dare fic, I will not be posting any new stories for at least six months, perhaps even longer.  
  
Here is my reason: (You may or may not like it, but this is my choice, so please don't criticize me. )  
  
God has really been working on my life, and he wants me to put a hold on my obsessive LOTRness. I read LOTR fan fiction, I write LOTR fan fiction, I do everything in between Fan and Fiction, lol, so God has just gently been nudging me to give it up for a little while and keep my focus on Him and Him alone. But that doesn't mean that I won't write stories later on.  
  
I have several fics in my head and thoughts written down, but I will not expand upon them for at least six months.  
  
I hope you will keep on enjoying my fan fiction and I will do my utmost to thrill you, make you break into tears, make your blood pump with adrenaline, sigh dreamily, or fight back the lump in your throat. Until then, I remain, most humbly, LOTRFaith. 


	19. Just for

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Just for.  
  
I want to take his eyes out  
  
Just for looking at you  
  
Yes I do  
  
I want to take his hands off  
  
Just for touching you  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
  
Just for hurting you  
  
And I want to break his mind down  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to make him  
  
Regret life since the day he met you  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to make him  
  
Take back all that he took from you  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
  
Just for hurting you  
  
And I want to break his mind down  
  
Yes I do  
  
(Just for by Nickelback)  
  
As the sun slowly began to rise in East, it cast a quick heat upon the cold land and soon a fog began to roll in. And soon the forest was turned into a ghostly white, so thick that the sentries had to use birdcalls to find one another.  
  
But as the sun rose higher in the Eastern sky, it soon cast its rays upon Middle Earth, sending eerie splashes of reddish orange through the gathering fog. The snow from the previous day still remained, but in many places it had melted, leaving patches of bare ground.  
  
As the elven camp stirred, a mild panic arose. King Thranduil had slipped off during the night and had not come back. Lomion had ordered all elves to keep quiet about the missing king so Legolas wouldn't become alarmed and somehow injury himself all the more.  
  
But as Lomion looked out the small cavern, he knew that Thranduil needed some time for himself. Legolas' tale had angered him greatly and as soon as the young prince had fallen asleep, the king had stormed off into the night.  
  
Lomion knew very well what his Adar was feeling, but he also knew that he did not know the full extent of a father's anger. Nay, he only knew of a brother's anger.  
  
A soft moan quickly turned his attention back into the darker cavern.  
  
"Arise sleepy head." Lomion teased lightly, his heart was too full of sorrow for anything else.  
  
"I am awake." Came the reply. "Where is Ada?"  
  
"He is outside." The crown prince said smoothly. "He needed some time to sort some thing out."  
  
"In his head?" The younger elf asked hesitantly.  
  
Lomion shook his head. "I do not know, but I think it would be more in his heart."  
  
Legolas' face fell. "Is he ashamed of me?" He asked softly.  
  
The older elf looked in askance at his sibling. "And what in the world would give you such a thought?"  
  
Legolas would have shrugged, but it hurt to even move so he just sighed tiredly. "I don't know."  
  
Instantly Lomion was on his knees. "Tell me." He ordered.  
  
The young prince sighed. "With everything that has happened to me, I wouldn't really be surprised if he was." He shrugged. "I'm rather ashamed of myself." His voice lowered. "I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I shouldn't have let Adoril take command the way I always let him." The blue-gray eyes focused on the wrapped body close to the entrance then quickly flitted away.  
  
"There are so many things that I should have done." The words were not spoken bitterly or even sadly, but rather with a sense of finality.  
  
Lomion studied his younger brother before speaking what he knew was on his heart. "My very first battle didn't end the way I always thought it would." He began, ignoring Legolas' look of confusion.  
  
"I always pictured myself ridding home in glory with everyone bowing at my feet, everyone praising my skill and boldness." He smirked at the memory. "It was a patrol of seven."  
  
Legolas looked up in shock. "A patrol of seven?" He repeated.  
  
The crown prince chuckled. "Remember at this time, it was called Greenwood the Great, and we did not have as many spiders, orcs and wargs as we do now."  
  
The young prince nodded.  
  
"Out of the seven, three were killed and four were badly wounded. In fact one of them died when we returned to the palace." Lomion continued, his voice oddly calm contrasting sharply to his tale. "I blamed only myself, as we son's of Thranduil seem to do." He threw a quick smile to his youngest sibling. "But in the midst of all my grief and wanting to change everything that happened, Ada confronted me with this, he told me 'You can't change the past, but you can always change the future.'" Lomion smiled distantly. "The future is always in motion, 'Las. We become who we are by the tides that change us. None of us could have foreseen the evil one returning. I doubt that even Ada could have changed the way Dol Guldur stands in the south."  
  
Lomion tousled the blonde hair so much like his own. "Just remember this Legolas. Not even the wisest of wizards, the most powerful of elves or the strongest of any mortal can change the past. But we all have the same gift."  
  
"And what is that?" Legolas asked, though he knew what his oldest brother would say.  
  
"We can all change the future." Lomion grinned. "Even the little hobbits."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "How could something smaller than four feet change the course of the world?" He challenged.  
  
Lomion laughed again. "You never know Legolas. You never know."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A tall, blonde haired elf stood surrounded by the many snow-covered trees. His eyes were closed and his fists tightly clenched. One did not have to look twice to see that the powerful elven king, renowned for his famous temper, was angry.  
  
Within the king's mind a memory played. It was not one of a far distant memory; indeed it was one that happened only a few short hours ago. It was the memory of his youngest child, lying helplessly with tears running down the dirtied cheeks.  
  
The tears had made a clean pathway, contrasting sharply with the dirt and grime. For every tear, Thranduil had grown angrier. For every choked reply, Thranduil had forced his own emotions back. For every haunted look in the blue gray eyes so like his own, Thranduil wished with all his might that he had not killed the Easterling so quickly.  
  
He knew many ways of prolonging death, many painful ones. He had seen orcs work over their victims, indeed many an elf had taken days or even weeks for the orcs to finally kill. Many times they would be forced to watch their fellow elves be tortured and killed on the slopes of Mount Doom. Many elves, humans and orcs had been taken prisoner on those slopes, each had their own ways of torture, but the orcs had found a particular way of torturing that would always bring a response from the other side.  
  
But for all the arrows fired, all the spears thrown, all the knives thrown, there was little they could do to save a fellow warrior, a brother, a friend, a father, a brother in law, an uncle, a cousin and so the list went on. Every elf feared being taken, and if possible would take his own life if left behind.  
  
No one wanted to face what the orcs did. No one wanted to watch. No one wanted to hear the screams. No one wanted to see the bright red blood, but they all did. Nothing could shut out the screams of those whose souls were ripped away from them.  
  
The sounds of battle were a welcome relief to the screams of those being raped. But it always came back.. Often in the dead of the night, the stillness of the night would become drenched with the screams.  
  
Everyone knew what was happening. And everyone prayed it was not someone they knew. For seven long years the screams were permanently etched upon the woodland king's heart. He thought he had buried those years in the past. They had not been disturbed until now. Until Legolas' tale of horror had been fully told of what had been done to him, what had almost been done to him.  
  
The elves raped upon the slopes of Mount Doom had been his fellow warriors, true, but this was something far more personal.  
  
It was his son, his son that was almost raped. It had been his son who had been forced to such vileness. It had been his son who had felt those vile hands. It was his son who had felt that vile breath.  
  
Anger coursed through the king's body. And suddenly, without warning the sword at the king's side was whipped out and thrown several yards away into a dead tree.  
  
His chest heaving from the anger still coursing through his veins, Thranduil strode over to the dead tree and reaching forward tugged at it the whirled around catching his blade with the blade of another.  
  
He stared into the face of his oldest friend and fellow warrior, Gómir. Gómir had been born the same year and even the same month as he had been, and they had formed a close almost brotherly bond between them.  
  
Of all the elves in the Mirkwood realm, Gómir would be the only one who could know what Thranduil was feeling at the moment. Gómir had lost his oldest brother on the slopes of Mount Doom. He had watched helplessly as his brother was captured, tortured, raped then murdered.  
  
The only reason Gómir had not died of grief was the simple fact that he knew he was of better use on Middle Earth than the Halls of Mandos. He had been able to comfort many elves whose relative or friend had died, and Thranduil knew exactly what he was doing in front of him.  
  
"You are angry." Gómir stated simply.  
  
Furious blue-gray eyes met calm sea green ones.  
  
"You wish you did not kill that animal so quickly." Gómir guessed quietly, his sword still defensive against the other sword.  
  
Thranduil snorted, taking his sword away and wiping it clean he sheathed it. "That is my wish." His bitter tone of voice did nothing to bring a reaction from the other elf.  
  
"You wish you would have given him a slow, painful death." Gómir continued.  
  
Thranduil was suddenly weary. "That is my wish." He said sobering. His fists clenched again, trying hard to regain his emotions threatening to overwhelm him. "I want to cut his fingers off for touching him." The voice broke then continued. "I want to rip his heart out for hurting him. I want to tear his eyes out for looking at him. I want to break him into a million pieces just for even thinking about my son. I want. I want." Thranduil's voice broke the same time he did.  
  
Gómir was quick to catch his best friend and king into his arms as Thranduil sank forward under a burden no one should ever have to carry. The dark haired elf stayed silent, letting the blonde haired elf cry out his emotions so long damned up.  
  
It was several minutes before Thranduil finally regained control. Letting out a shuddering breath, he sat up, giving the other elf a wavering smile. "Hannon Le." He whispered.  
  
Gómir smiled. "You held me when I cried." He replied simply, holding his hand out.  
  
Thranduil gave a weak grin then took the other elf's hand and allowed the other to pull him up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Humming softly in the empty healers ward Miriwen carefully flipped through another page. She was at the moment trying to figure out how far along she might be. She had found several fascinating books about pregnancy and had eagerly delved into them.  
  
Judging by her size she guessed that she was in her fifth or sixth month. But what didn't make sense was the fact that she was rather large for even five months along. So she continued to flip idly through the pages of the book when she suddenly froze.  
  
Unable to really believe what she was reading she started at the top again. And then she read it again. Still quite shocked, she read it yet again.  
  
Still unable to believe it she flipped through the book until she came to the index, there it was! Quite shaken she grabbed a complete different book and found the index and then flipped to the page.  
  
It said the exact same thing.  
  
By now her pulse had sped up quite a bit and placing her hand over her chest to try and calm herself down, she felt something rather, unexplainable.  
  
She had always loved listening to her heartbeat, and had found a surprising joy in leaning her head against Thalion's chest to hear his heart beat as well. She knew the beats of his heart as much as she knew the beats of her own heart. But when she felt her own pulse she found that there were two more beating with hers.  
  
Two more tiny hearts had found a stronger rhythm to beat in tune with. Their hearts beat careful in time with their Naneth's.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thalion sighed. How he wanted to get up and go to Mirkwood, but Lord Elrond must have given him some sort of sedative because he felt like doing nothing but lie contentedly on the warm bed wrapped up in blankets. He yawned then rolled over on his side half inattentively looking for his wife's warmth. It was only until he had looked for it, did he realize that his wife was back in Mirkwood.  
  
He sighed heavily. How he missed her.  
  
A knock on the door broke the prince from his thoughts. "Enter." He called out, pressing his body up to a sitting position.  
  
It was Lord Elrond. "Still abed yet?" He teased lightly, sitting next the bedridden prince.  
  
Thalion scowled. "I hate being bedridden as much as Legolas does." He gave the other elf a waning smile. "But I don't feel so good."  
  
Elrond's gaze sharpened. He sat down. "Where?"  
  
Thalion shrugged. "Just a general." He sneezed suddenly. He groaned, and then sneezed again, holding his head between his hands. "Not to mention a really bad headache."  
  
Elrond sat back, a thoughtful expression covering his face. "Let me check your wound." He said, proceeding to do just that. When nothing stood out, he sat back once more. "Everything seems to be alright with your wound."  
  
"Achoo!" Thalion sneezed again, and then rubbed his suddenly watering eyes.  
  
"Adar?" Both elves turned at the sound of Aragorn's voice.  
  
Elrond froze, seeing a smoking pipe in the man's mouth.  
  
Thalion really paid no attention because he started sneezing all the more.  
  
"Aragorn!" Elrond quickly stood. "Get out and douse that pipe!" He hurriedly shoved the young man out and closed the door then quickly went over to the still sneezing prince. After a few moments the sneezing subsided leaving a very weak feeling prince and a rather amused elven lord.  
  
"You are allergic to pipe weed." Elrond stated quietly, his lips turning up into a smile.  
  
Thalion stared at the elven lord. "And what does that mean exactly?"  
  
Elrond laughed. "I keep forgetting that elves rarely have allergies, it is the humans."  
  
Thalion sneezed again. "And of course I just happen to be one of the rare ones." He wiped his nose, grimacing at the snot on his hand.  
  
Elrond chuckled, reaching into a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a royal blue colored handkerchief. "Here." He handed the prince the handkerchief. "Don't worry about giving it back." He smiled. "Allergies are something that some people and very few elves get. When that person smells something." He gave the prince a wry smile. "They get a reaction to that particular smell and their body thinks it is something bad and it immediately tries to ward it off."  
  
He smiled sympathetically at the watery-eyed prince. "I will inform the rangers and Aragorn not to smoke and I will get something for that headache of yours."  
  
Thalion nodded, still a little confused. "When can I go home?" He asked instead.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow. "You should wait until at least tomorrow." He said dryly.  
  
Thalion sighed, then nodded he didn't really even want to move, let alone get out of bed. Perhaps the morrow would bring some vigor. He hoped anyway.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Siverron studied the elf before him. Something was bothering Thorinell, or someone. He had been watching the settlement elf for a while now. He had been hoping that Thorinell would break the shell he usually put himself in and start talking, but since it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon, Siverron decided to try and break the shell a little.  
  
"Thorinell." He edged his horse over to the other elf's horse. "What burdens your mind so?"  
  
Thorinell look mildly surprised. "Burdens my mind?" He asked contemplating how far he could go as to not let the other elf know.  
  
"I know something is bothering you." Siverron said matter a fact. "And I have many friends that I could.."  
  
"Tell bug me until I tell." Thorinell finished with a smirk at his friend's surprised look. "Am I right?"  
  
Siverron had the nerve to look outraged. "And where did you get this information?" He grilled.  
  
Thorinell laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Everyone in the entire kingdom knows all of your 'friends' and how you get information so quickly."  
  
"Oh?" Siverron challenged.  
  
"Yes." Thorinell replied calmly. "You eavesdrop." He burst out laughing with the other elves then pushed his horse into a light gallop leaving an astonished elf behind with his mouth opened.  
  
"Get back here!" Siverron yelled urging his own horse into a gallop to catch up to the others. After a few moments of fun the elves settled down once more. "You know what your problem is Thorinell?"  
  
"No." The other elf said rather exasperated. "What is my problem."  
  
"You need a wife." Siverron stated triumphantly.  
  
"Ok." Thorinell replied, exchanging amused glances with the other elves. "And who would you suggest I marry."  
  
Siverron chuckled. "Princess Lothgil." He stated then rode ahead, this time leaving Thorinell sitting astonished with his mouth open.  
  
Siverron knew he had hit a nerve, but didn't say anything more until they reached the palace. Though they had been unchallenged, the settlement elves could feel someone watching them just to make sure that their intentions were right.  
  
Once they reached the outer gates of the underground realm, their hidden escort vanished back into the forest to watch for any other intruder. Thorinell raised an eyebrow at Siverron. "What now?" He questioned.  
  
Siverron shook his head and then slid off of his horse. "We go into the palace and ask for an audience with the king and then I'll give my report then you will give your report then you can go woo your princess."  
  
Thorinell's face tightened, but he nodded. He motioned for the others to slide off then they gave the horses to the care of another elf then strode into the palace.  
  
"Siverron! You're back!" A young girl on the edge of womanhood quickly walked over and threw her arms around the elf.  
  
"Addaith." Siverron murmured, pressing his forehead to hers in a manner of affection. "Where are Naneth and Adar?"  
  
"I think Naneth is in the healers ward helping Princess Miriwen and I think Adar is helping Cievan prepare some maps." Addaith replied crossing her eyes comically. "They told me not to disturb them and to go find something to do."  
  
"Embroidery?" Siverron teased.  
  
Addaith snorted, quite un-lady like. "I'd rather ride a horse." She retorted. Her eyes caught Thorinell and the other settlement elves. "Thorinell!" She cried out in surprise, she wiggled out of her brother's arms then threw herself into Thorinell's arms. "I've missed you so much! Why don't you come around to visit me anymore?"  
  
"Sorry Addy." Thorinell used the long time nickname. "I've been busy, but I'll make it up somehow, I promise." He pressed a kiss to Addaith's forehead. "Now I have to go make a report to the king, so we will talk later alright?"  
  
Addaith frowned. "But you can't see the king." She blurted out.  
  
"Why not?" Siverron questioned.  
  
"Because he and Prince Lomion are gone, as are Prince Thalion and Prince Legolas." Addaith stated.  
  
"Where are they?" Thorinell asked baffled that the king, crown prince and even the second in line for the crown were all gone. If Thranduil, Lomion, Thalion and Legolas were all gone that left just Tasari and of course the three princess's; Lainiel, Miriwen and Lothgil.  
  
"Prince Legolas was captured by some Easterlings, Prince Thalion was taking a patrol down to the south and King Thranduil and Prince Lomion went to go rescue Prince Legolas." Addaith recited, almost as if she had been forced to memorize the entirety.  
  
"And how do you know all of this, Addy?" Thorinell pressed.  
  
Addaith had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
Thorinell shook his head. "Eavesdropping? You Addy? I knew that your brother did, but you?" He made a tsk-ing sound with his tongue, holding a smile back. He exchanged amused glances with one of his settlement elves. "Must run in the family."  
  
"What!"  
  
Already heading down the corridor to the throne room, Thorinell safely out distanced any cuffs to his head for his cheek. Chuckling as he turned the corner he ran smack dab into a soft female. With one breath, Thorinell instantly knew who it was.  
  
Lothgil.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Galion bit his lower lip as he carefully re-wrapped the prince's leg up. When the horse had fallen, the rump had managed to land entirely on the knee and shin- bone shattering it completely. The bone fragments had splintered into the flesh and when Galion had first seen the leg, there had been many white pieces of bone actually sticking out of the skin.  
  
In all of his healing experience he had never seen a bone shatter as Legolas' bone had. With a sinking heart, the healer knew that without a doubt, if they didn't get back to the palace within so many hours or else Legolas would either lose his leg or his life.  
  
Galion quietly finished wrapping the leg and then stepped outside to see King Thranduil and Gómir approaching. He waited for them to approach him and then motioned Thranduil over to his side. He immediately noticed the redness in Thranduil eyes and knew Gómir had been successful in helping his king release his emotions.  
  
"Galion." Thranduil greeted. He knew very well that the healer had been appraising him and most likely had been the one to send Gómir after him. He gave the healer a weak smile that told of his thanks.  
  
"Thranduil. Gómir." Galion nodded. "We need to get Legolas back to the palace immediately. We can't afford to wait any longer. " The brevity of his words landed hard upon the king.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked his voice shaking slightly.  
  
Galion looked sympathetically at the king, but knew that he had to press on with his news. "His leg is getting worse, if it's not worked on very soon then." He stopped, and shook his head not wanting to say what he knew would tear a jagged edge to Thranduil's already torn heart.  
  
"Say it, Galion." Thranduil said quietly, fixing his eyes upon the healer.  
  
Galion sighed. "If Legolas doesn't get back to the palace, he could easily lose his leg."  
  
Thranduil took a step back under the weight of the shock. "You are serious." He whispered.  
  
Galion nodded. "It is imperative that Legolas gets back to palace. We can ill afford to wait for even a few hours."  
  
Thranduil nodded, his mind quickly picking over and choosing warriors. He called out four warriors names and ordered them to ready the horses. He then called Lomion over and told him of Galion's report. Agreeing to Thranduil's quickly made up plan he told the rest of the warriors while Thranduil, the four other warriors, Galion and Legolas readied to leave.  
  
Legolas was given another sleeping draught and then carefully placed in front of Thranduil, while the four warriors took protective sides on the sides and behind the king. Galion rode beside him.  
  
For Legolas the ride past in complete oblivion; for Galion the ride was made with him thinking of every little thing that would need to be done to save Legolas' leg; for Thranduil the ride was the one of the hardest things to do. The realization that even upon arriving at the palace as fast as possible, there still was a chance that Legolas would lose his leg. And Thranduil knew if Legolas lost his leg, it would kill him. He was sure of it.  
  
As the gates were opened, the king and his escort were greeting by the palace guards who already had healers waiting for Legolas.  
  
The healers took Legolas from Thranduil's arms, leaving the king and father to stand in the courtyard, staring at the still form in the stretcher and praying with all his might, that Legolas would live..  
  
A/N: This chapter is not beta read, my beta was really busy so I told her that I would wait until she got a little more settled down:-)  
  
I will be gone this weekend to ATF (Acquire the Fire), so I will not be posting a new chapter of The Dare until probably Monday.  
  
Gwyn: lol, I think half the world is on the MC list. :-) I'm glad you think Legolas' Ada is cute, I rather like him myself;-) Thanks for the review and sorry it took a bit!  
  
Iras: I am soo sorry! I completely forgot to email you! Hopefully I will do a little better job (winces) Thank you so much for sticking with me!  
  
Deana: Thank you so much for your encouragement. I was a little hesitant to state my true reasons, but I am glad that I did. I am so glad to find other spoken Christians on the net! You have no idea how blessed I feel (sigh) Isn't God just way cool? Lol, just had to say that. Thank you so much for reviewing and encouraging me!  
  
Jess Perry: lol, yes I did get the email but I accidentally deleted it and then, silly me forgot all about it. Lol. I'm glad you got that figured out! Well pretty soon the conflicts will be sorted out and hopefully before I get too many chapters going! :-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: Embarrassing you? Is that possible? Lol. JK. Lol. I love you, in an author - reader sort of way. (scratches head puzzled) But anyway, yes Legolas needed to be a little more open and he's finally got a little bit off his chest, ok so it was a lot:-) Thanks for the review! And did you remember or no?  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Awww! Kit and Legolas, sittin' in a tree.. Oh wait, that is supposed to be Faith and Legolas sittin' in a tree, H-U-G-G-I-N-G. lol. Crazy wacky mood I'm in tonight;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Feanen: How about complex, or intricately plotted, or something besides interesting! Lol. Just kidding, I don't care how short the review as long as I get a review;-) Especially from you, and no I am not sucking up;-)  
  
Nikki: Don't worry, I have plenty of chapter ahead yet. Whew, makes me tired thinking about them. But oh welll;-) Yes, Sarlacc was a little creepy, but he is dead so he can't really creep people out anymore, unless he was a ghost. Now that would be creepy, but anyway.. :-) Thanks for the review!  
  
White Wolf1: You are exactly right, Legolas saved his family and the entire kingdom, by refusing to tell the Easterling. It cost him quite a bit, but I think Legolas is finally realizing that some sacrifices must be made. :-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Ana Maria Lorinan: Thanks! I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the reivew~  
  
HalandLeg4ever: Well, well, well, look who decided to show up;-) JK, you know I don't mean it:-) Sorry it took me a bit, but I did get it too you! Thanks for the review!  
  
DeepBlueSomething: Yes, things are finally looking up. At last right? Lol. Yes I can't wait until Thalion returns home! Of course since I'm writing it, lol. Anyway. Thanks for the review!  
  
Thank you to all the 27 people who have put me on their favorites list or on their author alerts. You guys are my inspiration. Without you I would just be a faceless name in a crowd. Thank you all so, so much. 


	20. The hope within us

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. ATF really threw me off schedule and it's been a struggle to get back on;-) If you know what I mean.... But anyway....  
  
This chapter is not beta read.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Hope within us  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lothgil took a step backwards, stunned beyond comprehension that the one she loved was standing before her with an equally stunned expression on his face.  
  
"Thorinell?" She whispered, her hand seemingly taking a life of it's own as she reached up and gently caressed his cheek.  
  
Thorinell gently took the small hand into his larger one and let it drop gently. He bowed formally. "Princess Lothgil." He whispered in return, then stepped around the love of his heart and started to walk away, his heart feeling like someone had dug an icicle into it.  
  
"I received your letter." Lothgil called out suddenly, taking out the letter from her pocket and holding it out for him to see.  
  
Thorinell froze. His mind raced. 'Letter? What letter? He had sent no letter!' He turned out slowly, masking his puzzlement.  
  
"I... I was about to send a reply." The Princess said quietly, slowly opening the letter.  
  
Thorinell reached out for the letter, hoping that his mother hadn't... As his eyes quickly skimmed over the page, he felt a sort of half relief that someone had found it and sent the letter and half horror that his mother had actually seen and sent the letter.  
  
"Are you angry?" Lothgil asked timidly watching Thorinell's face cloud up.  
  
Instantly his face cleared and he smiled at her. The mere sight making Lothgil go weak at the knees.  
  
"No." He assured her. "I'm just a little surprised to see it here so soon."  
  
Lothgil returned his smile. "So it is true."  
  
Thorinell chuckled. "Yes." He said simply.  
  
Unable to help herself, Lothgil threw herself into Thorinell's arms and laughed aloud as her beloved twirled her around. After a few seconds, they slowed as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Hesitantly, like two shy little elflings, they slowly leaned toward each other and ever so carefully, their lips met in a quick kiss.  
  
They both looked rather startled, but after another few seconds, Thorinell leaned back down and gently pressed his lips to hers again tugging her towards him a little close for comfort. She responded by cautiously wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
A throat cleared, and immediately the two broke apart putting each other at arms length.  
  
And there before them, with a not too amused expression on his fair face was Thranduil. Nay, King Thranduil.  
  
Both Thorinell and Lothgil could feel their cheeks turning red.  
  
"Ada..." Lothgil started but stopped as soon as Thranduil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's not how it looks, sir." Thorinell choked out.  
  
Thranduil said nothing but continued to look at the two, now very uncomfortable elves.  
  
"Ada?" Lothgil asked timidly, her pearly white teeth catching her lower lip. She had no idea how her Adar would react to her kissing Thorinell.... Another red blush stained her cheeks when she remembered the kiss. Soft, yet hard, gentle yet harsh....  
  
She quickly averted her gaze lest Ada see what was in the depths...  
  
"Lothgil go to my study in five minutes." Thranduil said quietly, his face and voice emotionless. "Thorinell, you will be at my study in ten minutes."  
  
He waited for both of them to nod, rather miserably, and then strode off in the direction of his study, letting a smile blossom on his face as soon as he was past them.  
  
So that was his little princess' beloved, he thought rather wickedly. 'I'm sure Lomion and Thalion will be most interested.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Get the prisoner up!" Lomion ordered, pulling his quiver straps tight against his chest.  
  
He had decided to wait for a little while before heading back to the palace, just because many of the novices needed their rest first. They had all been through a very trying hour and had proved themselves with courage and pride.  
  
But it was Meldon who many were the most worried about. He had watched his best friend die and his other best friend severely tortured, beaten and then tossed off a cliff. He had not said a word since Lomion had pulled his youngest brother from the river, and continually wore a haunted expression upon his fair face.  
  
He had refused to open up and let his emotions out, which made the situation almost dangerous for him. Every elf knew that holding back emotions usually led to one thing. Death.  
  
Lomion watched worriedly as Meldon stumbled ever so slightly walking to his horse. Though all noticed it, no one mentioned it. They all knew what was troubling him, but they could do nothing for him, unless he wanted help.  
  
Everyone seemed to slow down as they all discreetly watched Meldon whisper something to his horse, who bobbed his head in return. A slight smile appeared on Meldon's face before he buried his head into his horse's mane and finally let his tears loose.  
  
His eyes quickly telling everyone to look away, Lomion strode over to the grieving elf and carefully drew the younger elf into his open arms and allowed him to cry into his shoulder.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Achoo!' Thalion sneezed, then glared at Halbarad. "You were thmoking." He accused, through a very thoroughly blocked nose. He grabbed the royal blue handkerchief and blew his nose.  
  
"Sorry Thalion." Halbarad shrugged rather unapologetically.  
  
"Thure you are." Thalion mocked, or rather tried to despite his lisps.  
  
Against Elrond's orders or wishes, Thalion had decided to get up and walk around the garden. He, like his younger brother had a natural aversion to staying indoors for any long period and needed to feel the fresh wind upon his fevered brow.  
  
Not that anyone really knew the real reason, but he still wanted some fresh air. Then he had walked, accidentally upon Halbarad, Aragorn's right hand man. Though Legolas had once told him jokingly that actually Halbarad was Aragorn's left hand man, because Aragorn was actually left handed, not right handed.  
  
(A/N: I have no idea if that is true:-)  
  
Still feeling slightly off balance, Thalion had not noticed the pipe hurriedly being emptied out until he started sneezing again.  
  
He was rather frustrated with it all, he hated the weak feeling in his body and wished with all his might that he wasn't one of the 'rare' elves who were allergic to pipe weed.  
  
"How is rascal doing?" Halbarad asked suddenly, surprising the elf.  
  
"Rathcal?" Thalion repeated confused.  
  
"Legolas?" The ranger grinned.  
  
"You know Legolath?" The prince's brow furrowed, trying to remember if Legolas had ever mentioned the ranger, it was rather hard because his mind seemed to be a puddle of ooze.  
  
Halbarad looked confused as well. "Yes." He said hesitantly suddenly looking rather worried.  
  
"Oh." Thalion resisted the urge to grab his head between his hands. "I don't know." He said tiredly. "Lath time I knew he wathn't doing too good."  
  
".... look too good."  
  
Thalion focused enough only to hear the last part of the ranger's sentence. "What?" He questioned.  
  
"I said you don't look too good." Halbarad repeated a little louder, making the prince wince.  
  
"Well you don't have to yell." Thalion retorted crossly.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, the ranger very carefully placed a cool hand on the fevered brow.  
  
"You have a fever." He stated.  
  
"Ithn't that nice." Thalion rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Halbarad pressed.  
  
Thalion yawned tiredly. "Have you ever been around when Legolath wath wounded?" He asked.  
  
The ranger chuckled. "Yes."  
  
The elf shrugged carelessly. "I'm the thame way. In fact Legolath got hith 'I'm fine' from me."  
  
Halbarad sighed. "So you're the brother who Legolas said he was trying to beat in getting wounded the most times."  
  
Thalion burst out laughing. "Ith that what he told you?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"You are his second oldest brother right? And you have a wife by the name of Miriwen? And you have a rare scar on the top of your left shoulder?" Halbarad questioned.  
  
Thalion shook his head. "Ith not a thcar, it's a birthmark. Here." He loosened his tunic at the top and pulled it to the side to reveal a two inch white puckered line of skin. "Everyone thinkth ith a thcar but I athked not only my Adar but my Naneth as well. Ith a birthmark, not a thcar."  
  
Halbarad nodded knowingly. He had a birthmark on his lower back right next to his spin, but it looked nothing like the Prince's birthmark. He stood up. "I think you need to get back in bed." He stated smiling, but there was something in his manner that told Thalion not to resist.  
  
In all truth, Thalion didn't really care, he felt too miserable to resist.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Galion carefully probed for more bone fragments. He had gotten several out, but what worried him most of all, was the amount of fragments. There would be a good inch or two that would be missing in reconstructing the bone.  
  
He needed something so that when healing, Legolas' leg bone wouldn't pull together leaving his one leg shorter than the other.  
  
"Miriwen."  
  
"Yes Galion?"  
  
"Go get King Thranduil and ask him to come here."  
  
The princess nodded and slipped out of her bloodstained over-gown and quietly left.  
  
Sighing tiredly, Galion made sure that the prince was still unconscious then shaking his head, returned his work.  
  
Prince Legolas Thranduillion of the woodland realm was in need of a miracle. And Galion had no idea how to provide one.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Who is this elf you were kissing?" Thranduil asked smoothly his back turned on his daughter.  
  
"His name is Thorinell, he is a leader of one of the settlements." Lothgil's voice shook ever so slightly.  
  
"Is he indeed." Thranduil stated, not letting his daughter know that he knew exactly what type of elf Thorinell was.  
  
"When did you meet him?" He continued.  
  
"Five years ago, when you had all the settlement leaders come in for a week long meeting." Lothgil replied softly her eyes upon her Adar's back.  
  
"Five years?" Thranduil turned around. "And when did you decide that you were going to let the rest of your family know? Especially your father?"  
  
Lothgil blushed a deep red. "I..I...I..."  
  
"I, what?" Thranduil prodded gently.  
  
"I wanted to make sure he loved me first." She whispered, her eyes lowered.  
  
"And does he?" The King smiled softly.  
  
Instantly Lothgil's eyes shot up and she met his glance with no hesitation. "Yes." She smiled happily. "He does."  
  
"We shall see." He said noncommittally. He strode over to the door and opened it to reveal a rather sheepish looking elf.  
  
"I'm here Sire." Thorinell blushed, not meeting Lothgil's eyes.  
  
Though Thranduil was amused to see that Lothgil didn't meet Thorinell's eyes either. Had he been the same way when he had courted Lalaith? He wondered. He suppressed a chuckle knowing that it was probably true.  
  
"Come in Thorinell." Thranduil stood back. "Lothgil, I will see you later." He dismissed her.  
  
Lothgil gave a hesitant smile then slid past her Adar and her beloved, inwardly praying that she would see Thorinell later on in one piece.  
  
As the door slid shut behind her, she turned to look at the door. Her lower lip tucked neatly between her teeth as she suddenly realized something.  
  
Adar was here, so where was Legolas and Lomion? Suddenly worried she turned to hurry and go to the healer's ward, knowing that most likely Legolas would be there. And perhaps she would find out where Lomion was as well.  
  
She stopped as another thought came to her. If Legolas was in the healer's ward she wouldn't be able to see him.... But maybe Lomion was with Lainiel...  
  
Changing directions again she turned to the royal family's ward to see if Lainiel was in her room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After the last shuddering sob, Meldon finally pulled back wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He was rather surprised to see the encampment cleared only Prince Lomion and him remained.  
  
"Where are the others?" He asked tiredly.  
  
Lomion smiled. "They are waiting for us." He said simply, and then let out a whistle.  
  
The rest of elves rode up each carefully avoiding staring at Meldon's still tear stained face. They were all in desperate need of baths; indeed the novice patrol had not been able to wash for nearly a week.  
  
Meldon's face had been particularly dirty because he had been forced to dive face first into the ground several times, though he had tried to clean it the night before, he had drifted off to sleep instead.  
  
Quickly mounting up they headed back to the palace, eager to find out what would happen to the youngest prince.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miriwen carefully knocked on the door to her father in law's study. She had been told that he was in a meeting but Miriwen knew that Galion needed him, so she had decided to interrupt the meeting.  
  
"Yes?" Thranduil called out.  
  
"Forgive me Adar, but Galion needs you to go to the healer's ward. He needs to talk to you." Miriwen called through the door.  
  
The door opened before her and she saw a tall handsome elf standing before Thranduil. So this was Lothgil's secret admirer.  
  
Though he looked a bit pale there was a sparkle in his eyes that told the princess that the elf had heard some good news, but not before her Adar would have threatened him what would happened should he break Lothgil's heart.  
  
"What does Galion need?" Thranduil asked briskly.  
  
Miriwen could see he was exhausted. The past few days had worn him down wither he was aware of it or not. "I do not know." She replied neutrally. "But he asked for you to come as soon as possible."  
  
There was a sudden look in Thranduil's eyes that startled Miriwen. A look of horrified terror that passed so quickly that Miriwen had to question if she had seen it at all.  
  
He nodded and strode out the door leaving Thorinell and Miriwen standing in the entryway of his study.  
  
After watching her father in law disappear down the corridor Miriwen turned to the elf beside her. "So you are Thorinell." She smiled in welcome and held her hand out.  
  
Thorinell blinked rather surprised to the fact that someone else in Lothgil's family knew his name. "I am." He acknowledged. "I take it you are Miriwen?"  
  
The princess laughed lightly resting her hand on her stomach. "I am." She gave a slight curtsey. "I am most pleased to finally meet you." She gestured for him to start walking beside her. "I have heard many things about you from Lothgil." She turned, stopping him and searched him with her piercing gaze. "I hope everything is true, or else you will not only have King Thranduil after you but the rest of the family as well."  
  
The elf looked startled and not a little shaken at the threat, he knew very well what warriors the House of Oropher had. "I will do my utmost to keep her love." He said quietly.  
  
Miriwen smiled, not at all moved by his words. "Actions." She said solemnly. "Speak louder than words." She gave another slight curtsey then quickly moved off in the direction of the healer's ward, leaving a rather shaken elf behind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As the horses clattered into the stable area, Lomion felt a flash of relief. Though there had been no sign of the enemy it was always good to get back home. But now would come the hardest part; healing.  
  
Making sure that all the warriors would bathe and eat, he quickly mounted the steps to the inner courtyard and then down the healer's ward where he knew Legolas and perhaps his father would be.  
  
Quickly changing course he turned around a corner and ran into Miriwen. He quickly caught her, both looking surprised. "Miriwen, where is Legolas and Adar?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Legolas is being operated on by Galion and Adar went there because Galion summoned him." Miriwen said quickly, taking Lomion's arm and leading him down the corridor. "There is something wrong with Legolas and I don't think Galion knows what to do." She said worriedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lomion grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
Miriwen sighed. "I don't know, Lomion." She said quietly. "I've worked with Galion for several years and in all the cases he's worked on I've never seen him like this."  
  
"Like what?" Lomion demanded.  
  
Miriwen sighed. "There is a helplessness around him, like he doesn't know what to do." She shook her head. "I don't know Lomion, but I'm scared."  
  
Lomion gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "All will be well, Miriwen. Just don't loose hope." He said encouragingly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Galion?" Thranduil spoke quietly drawing the healer's attention.  
  
Galion quickly looked up and drew his hands from Legolas' leg. He wiped the blood off of them and walked over to Thranduil's side.  
  
"There is quite of bit of bone lost in Legolas' leg." Galion said quietly. "Right now there is about two inches of bone missing, what I need to figure out now is to separate the top and bottom bone pieces long enough for bone to grow between there."  
  
Thranduil stepped back. "What do you have that could do such a thing?" He questioned.  
  
Galion shrugged helplessly. "I don't know." He hesitated. "What is the quickest way to get a message to Rivendell?"  
  
"We have several birds for that very purpose." Thranduil informed.  
  
Galion nodded. "I am in need of one then."  
  
Thranduil nodded and left, leaving Galion to quickly write a hasty message to the renowned healer of Rivendell.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lord Elrond  
  
Greetings. I am Galion a healer at King Thranduil's realm. Prince Legolas has recently been wounded and his leg has been shattered below the knee. I have been able to retrieve many if not all of the bone fragments, but in doing so I have found that there is at least two inches of bone missing in trying to reconstruct the bone together. I have no idea what I should proceed to do, I can stop the leg from healing completely until further notice but I fear it will only take it's toll on the young prince. I await further instructions...  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Galion  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elrond frowned at the missive. The bird had flown as fast as it could to Rivendell, making the entire trip in about four hours.  
  
He quickly went into his study and began pulling out several books to look up different types of healing herbs that would work quicker than others.  
  
Taking a piece of paper he began to jot down a list of several herbs and their healing properties. It would be a risk, for Legolas would have to remain unconscious for several days for the bone to reconstruct itself, and in the worse case scenario, Legolas would remain in a coma for a few weeks, but it would not be permanent. For while Galion could easily use herbs to still the natural healing, there were only a few rare herbs that could be used that would actually enhance the healing of bones to a certain point.  
  
Galion knew the exact point to where Legolas needed healing, but Elrond could only really guess. So he enclosed several different herbs, their uses and how to use them and then quickly sent them back to Mirkwood by way of a bird carrier.  
  
Then with a sigh went to check on one of the other Mirkwood princes in his own care and to tell Thalion the news about his youngest brother.  
  
But hopefully this prince wouldn't react as much as he knew Legolas would have. With a slight smile and knowing the exact reaction, fever or no that Thalion would have, Elrond turned the door handle and opened the door. Bracing himself for the well known Thranduillion stubbornness, pride and temper, he walked in.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Deana: Sorry it took so long... ATF really changed my schedule... but hopefully I can get the next chapter up by next week. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gwyn: Well, I'm glad you did! I'm glad that you did take time to let me know you read the chapter... Thank you so much!  
  
Dragonfly: lol. Thanks! I'm glad you like 'my' Thranduil. I could never really see him as an abusive father like some fic's portray him. Yes Miriwen is going to have twins... I think you are the only one who has commented on that. Twins, from what I've read are very rare in elves. So it will be very special. Sorry it took a bit for this chapter... but I will try and do better next time. Thanks for the review!  
  
HalandLeg4ever: lol... Thanks.... Don't worry about Legolas' leg... It will get better;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Feanen: Thank you. ;-)  
  
Iavala: Thanks! I wasn't too sure about it, but am glad that I put it in... I think twins are very cool and wish I had one (sigh) oh well though. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kept-Secret: Make it painful? Lol, you are evil! But no Legolas won't die... I hate character death stories... Make me cry something awful.  
  
Once again... I am sooooooo sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Entirely my fault... I hope I can get the next chapter up by next Saturday. Thanks for reading! 


	21. Healing is the hardest

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Healing is the hardest...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tasari frowned as he quickly walked into the palace. He had been summoned by someone from the palace, and had thought that his Adar had gotten back home, but from the way it sounded he wasn't so sure.  
  
He had been recently breaking in horses using different tactics. He had recruited a couple of warriors who helped him use various ways that horses were used on the front lines against wargs, spiders and orcs. Using arrows, spears and other ways he had quickly found a way to have arrows whip by the horses head and the horse would remain still. He also began teaching horses how to respond by using just knees instead of a bridle.  
  
It had been exhausting work but one that left Tasari feel more accomplished, but he still had yet to really test the horses on a battle ground.  
  
He wiped his dirty, sweaty face on his un-tucked shirt as he turned a corner and bumped into another. He was about to apologize and move out of the way, but there was something in the other elf's eyes that stopped him.  
  
It was a look of confusion, happiness and startled hope.  
  
"Your pardon." Tasari nodded. "I was not looking where I was going."  
  
"Nay." The other elf was quick to deny the fact. "I should have been watching where I was going."  
  
Tasari grinned, liking the elf immediately. "My name is Tasari." He offered his hand.  
  
"Prince Tasari?" The other elf asked hesitantly.  
  
Tasari nodded, curiously wondering where the elf had had found out his name.  
  
"I am Thorinell." The elf bowed.  
  
"Ahhh." Tasari grinned again. "You are the one Lothgil has been corresponding with." He stated rather than asked.  
  
Thorinell sighed. It had been his luck to run into Lothgil's father, Lothgil's sister in law and now Lothgil's brother. Of course it was not her only brother, but perhaps this one would hand out threats so easily as Thranduil and Miriwen had been. "Yes, I am." He said warily anticipating the threats that would surely come now.  
  
Instead, to his utmost surprise, the other elf grinned all the more and enthusiastically began to pump his hand in welcome. "At last I met the elf who has won over my tom-boy of a sister!" He cried out happily.  
  
"Tom boy of a sister?" Thorinell repeated rather taken aback at the welcome.  
  
Tasari laughed, wiping his face again on the un-tucked shirt. "That would be Lothgil." He shook his head.  
  
"She's a tom boy?" Thorinell asked, hesitantly siding Tasari as a possible ally.  
  
Tasari nodded and motioned for the other elf to join him walking down the corridor. "Have you been put in a room yet?" He questioned.  
  
Thorinell shook his head. "I was told to look for a Princess Lainiel, but the servants didn't tell me where to look for her."  
  
"Lainiel?" Tasari shrugged, wondering where Miriwen was, as she usually took care of guests or others. "Do you happen to know where Princess Miriwen is?"  
  
"Miriwen? The healer?" At Tasari's nod he continued. "She is currently in the healers ward with the king and Prince Legolas, I believe."  
  
Tasari stopped short. "Where?" He questioned.  
  
"The healers ward." Thorinell repeated.  
  
"Are you sure?" The prince pressed.  
  
Thorinell nodded.  
  
"I must be off then." Tasari bit his lower lip.  
  
'It was a quality that the entire Thranduillion's did that, it seemed.' Thorinell thought curiously.  
  
"Mikel!" Tasari called out to a passing stable hand. "Can you take Thorinell to Princess Lainiel?"  
  
"Aye, M'lord!" The other elf called out.  
  
Tasari nodded. "My thanks Mikel." He nodded. "Thorinell, I trust you will find your stay here enjoyable."  
  
Thorinell smiled and started to move off with Mikel.  
  
"But..."  
  
With a sinking heart, Thorinell turned back toward the prince. "Yes?"  
  
"Make sure Adar doesn't see you making out with her ay?" With a low chuckle and a clasp on the back, Tasari moved off towards the healer's ward. Leaving a rather startled, but happy elf behind.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tasari arrived the same time as Lomion and Miriwen did. He drew up to a halt, staring at the both of them. "How is he?" He asked quietly.  
  
Lomion sighed. "Last time I knew he was in serious condition, from what I hear from Miriwen, his condition hasn't improved." He replied seriously.  
  
"What happened?" Tasari demanded, wanting, needing to know.  
  
In quick quiet tones Lomion told them about Legolas' capture, tortured imprisonment, the loss of Adoril, the killing of the Easterling and then the return home.  
  
There was horror etched on the faces of Tasari and Miriwen, but there was an infinite sadness in Lomion's eyes. Both Tasari and Miriwen knew that there was something that the crown prince was holding back, but neither of them pressed.  
  
The door creaked open to reveal a very worried looking king hurry out, not even looking at his son's or daughter in law.  
  
The three exchanged worried glances.  
  
"You two go in, I'll go see where Adar is going." Lomion stated quietly, then headed off in the other direction.  
  
Miriwen glanced at Tasari, and then slipped in the open door as silent as a wraith. She could feel Tasari right behind her.  
  
"Galion?" She called out softly.  
  
The door cutting the surgery room from the waiting room opened, reveal a haggard and worn looking elf.  
  
"Legolas? Is he..." Miriwen couldn't even bring herself to say that horrible word.  
  
Galion smiled gently. "No, Miriwen. He still lives." He hesitated, looking at Tasari. "He is in very bad shape however. Your father is sending another message to Imladris." He looked grave. "I am putting Legolas in a coma until I get a message back."  
  
"A coma?" Tasari took a step backward. He shot a quick glance at Miriwen. "But won't that hurt him all the more? In the long run I mean?"  
  
"What would have me do?" Galion pressed. "If his leg starts healing now, he will surely be a cripple for the rest of his life because I would have to amputate his leg."  
  
"Amputate?" Miriwen gasped, her face going pale.  
  
"Only if his leg starts healing now." Galion replied. "I have yet to receive a reply from Lord Elrond." He hesitated. "There is little I can do right now."  
  
"What about gangrene?" Tasari pressed.  
  
"That is something I can do." Galion retorted lightly. "The problem right now is to make sure that he gets his nourishment. I doubt he will waken on his own, but there needs to be someone at his side always."  
  
"Why?" Miriwen questioned confused.  
  
"Usually when a patient wakes up they are often very disoriented and confused, the person beside them can help them regain any lost or vague memories." Galion explained. "Legolas happens to be a special case."  
  
Why?" Tasari asked, suddenly knowing that there was something, something very important that Lomion had neglected to tell him. Time suddenly seemed to slow, seconds ticked by like years, as he waited for Galion's answer. He vaguely heard Miriwen ask why, then felt Galion's gaze turn upon him.  
  
There was sympathy in Galion's gaze and something else.... But Tasari couldn't question the healer more because Lomion and Thranduil had walked back in the waiting room.  
  
"No message yet received." Thranduil shook his head. "The bird probably might have just gotten there, so it is very possible that we won't get a message until tomorrow." He looked frustrated.  
  
Suddenly Miriwen sat down, feeling rather overwhelmed at the news. Tears slowly welled up, and her heart ached for her youngest brother in law. Legolas held a special place in everyone's heart and each knew if Legolas could never walk again it would literally kill him.  
  
"Can we see him?" She asked quietly.  
  
Galion hesitated for a long moment, then slowly nodded. "Prepare yourself though. It is not a pretty sight."  
  
They all nodded, inwardly bracing themselves.  
  
Galion opened the door and let them all in.  
  
And there lying motionlessly on the table was Legolas. His eyes were closed because of the drug; his face normally pale was completely white. He was covered from the waist down with a thin sheet, while his torso was literally covered in bandages, many of the blood soaked. There was a faint rasp to the breathing and every so often the lithe body would shift restlessly even though drugged and unconscious. But what really shook Tasari and Miriwen was the hair, or rather the lack of hair.  
  
It looked like his head had been shaven with a very dull blade. Even though elven hair grew very fast, it was almost a matter of honor if an elf's hair had been cut. Warrior braids were a matter of honor and pride and to see Legolas without his hard won warrior braids was nothing less than shocking.  
  
Miriwen gasped and felt her legs turn to jelly and she sank to her knees at the horrific sight.  
  
Instantly Galion was at her side. "You shouldn't be up." Galion said quietly. "You need to be resting."  
  
Miriwen gave a shaky smile to the healer. She wasn't surprised that Galion knew about her pregnancy, very little could escape the healer. "I'll be fine Galion." She replied in return. "I just need to sit for a little bit."  
  
Galion helped her to a chair where she carefully avoided the gazes of her in laws.  
  
Galion saw the gazes and knew that the princess had not yet told them of her 'delicate' health, so he quickly began to speak of the various things he had to do to repair Legolas' body.  
  
Miriwen studiously ignored the curious glances at her way; she was determined that Thalion would be the first she would tell and then knowing Thalion as she did, she had little doubt that Thalion would raise the entire kingdom.  
  
A small smile curved her lips, but she quickly hid it as Galion spoke about Legolas' condition.  
  
'Ai! Thalion.' She thought. 'Come back, we need you to be here.'  
  
She would not have been to surprised to find that her husband a few hundred miles away was in a rather harsh argument with Lord Elrond, with Aragorn, the twins, Telos and Haldir looking on rather amusedly and shamelessly.  
  
The Lothlorien elf had decided to stay and see Thalion to full strength having taking a liking the Mirkwood prince who has a lot like the guardian. And watching the Mirkwood prince go head to head with Rivendell's lord was rather amusing to say none the lest.  
  
So far the Lothlorien guardian was having more fun than he had had in a long time and he knew that Thalion had no qualms about him going to Mirkwood.  
  
Mirkwood had always held a rather curiosity about it. Many of the elves from other realms often wondered how the forest or its inhabitants could live in such an evil place and needless to say Haldir was curious about the many battle tactics used in Mirkwood.  
  
"I am fine!" Thalion firmly stated, interrupted Haldir's thoughts.  
  
"Ada." Elladan laid a placating hand on his father's shoulder. "Elrohir, Aragorn, Estel, Haldir, Telos and I are all going with Thalion. If anything happens I think between all of us, we can take care of Thalion's needs."  
  
Thalion turned a glare upon the twin. "It's a good thing I am with you, because there are many things in Mirkwood that are deadly to Noldor elves." He said quietly.  
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow, not hiding the smirk on his face at the veiled threat. "What is that suppose to mean?" He challenged.  
  
"I suppose you would have the anti drug if someone was to say get bitten by a spider?" Thalion purred smoothly. "And then I would suppose that you would actually know the ingredients for such a drug."  
  
Elladan gave a shaky laugh. "See Ada? We are all prepared in case anything happens."  
  
Elrond sighed, and then placed his hand on Thalion's forehead. After a long moment he took his hand away. "Well." He sighed again. "I do not think I will be able to make you stay any longer, however." He paused reaching for a pack lying on the ground a few feet away. "You are to give this to Galion immediately." He hesitated. "It is for Legolas."  
  
Thalion searched Elrond's eyes, instinctively knowing that there was something that Elrond had not told him.  
  
"Hurry Thalion." Elrond said quietly. "Your brother is going to need that pack as soon as you get it to Galion."  
  
Thalion nodded, wanting to ask more questions but dared not after Elrond's grave message. He quickly turned and threw himself on his horse. The others had all already pulled themselves atop their horses and had been waiting for him.  
  
Ready and eager to go back to his home and wife, Thalion urged his horse forward. If they were lucky, the ride would be an easy one and they would get there within a day and night's ride.  
  
Casting a quick glance backward, he dug his heels in the horse's sides and galloped off.  
  
The other elves and human exchanged glances, they all knew that the next few days were going to be without much sleep, food or warmth, but none of them really cared, the all knew that the youngest prince of Mirkwood was in desperate need of them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lainiel frowned at the paper, suddenly realizing that she had made a mistake, and of course it just had to be the very last sentence as well. She sighed and once more dipped the quill into ink holder.  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Enter." Lainiel called, not looking over her shoulder to see who it was.  
  
"Lainiel? Do you know if Lomion is back yet?" Lothgil called from the entrance.  
  
"Lomion?" Lainiel asked, turning around in her seat to look at her sister in law.  
  
"Yes Lomion. I thought he would be because Adar is back with Legolas." Lothgil informed her.  
  
"Hmm." Lainiel shook her head. "If he is back I don't know of it. Where did you see Adar?"  
  
Lothgil blushed and stared at her booted feet.  
  
"Lothgil?" Lainiel set the quill down.  
  
"Well..." Lothgil hesitated before plunging ahead. "Ada caught Thorinell..."  
  
"Thorinell is here?" Lainiel interrupted.  
  
A deep sigh of happiness came from the younger female. "Yes, he's here, but." She hastily composed herself. "He found Thorinell and I.... Well...." She blushed again. "We were you know..." She stammered.  
  
Lainiel laughed. "He caught you two kissing?" She questioned.  
  
Flushed red to the tips of her hair, Lothgil nodded, but a shy, dreamy smiled appeared on her lips.  
  
"So I take it you liked it?" Lainiel teased.  
  
If it was possible Lothgil blushed an even deep red.  
  
Lainiel laughed. "What did Adar say about it?"  
  
"Well." Lothgil bit her lip. "He was talking to Thorinell last time I knew, but then I decided to go find you."  
  
"Well then." Lainiel stood up and linked her arm with Lothgil's. "I would think that Legolas, Adar and Lomion would all be in the healer's ward. And I bet we are about to be summoned."  
  
"Princess Lainiel! Princess Lothgil!"  
  
Lainiel winked at Lothgil. "See?"  
  
Lothgil laughed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
A/N:" This chapter is a little shorter but I felt that this was a good place to end for now at least;-) From now on things will be moving a little quicker, I hope anyway... :-)  
  
Feanen: Yay! I got more than interesting chapter out of you!;-) Just kidding, thanks for the review!  
  
Alariel (wolfsong54@msn.com) : Thanks! Though I must say, you must have really like the story cause I got fifty reviews from you, the exact same one sent over and over and over and over and over and over and (cough) Well you get the point;-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Gwyn: Aww thanks! I happen to like Legolas' brothers as well. :-D Thanks for the review!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: lol... Not a very long coma, but a coma none the lest. :-) lol, yes somehow in all the turmoil and pain, I manage to stick in something cute and fluffy;-) I think I'm as crazy as you are! Lol... Thanks for the review!  
  
Wadeva: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
French Chipmunk: Aww! (blushes) Thanks! I know, I hate that when you read all the chapters and then wham! They don't post for a long while and then you're sitting waiting for them to post... (blushes a deeper red) Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like this chapter and perhaps if you get bored you can read my other four stories;-) lol... Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Ana Maria Lorinan: Thanks! And thanks for the review!  
  
Iras: Hey no problem, I keep forgetting to email you. (winces) Sorry. Yes, I've had to speak like that because my nose was plugged up, lol.... I think the Thorinell and Lothgil question would be answered in this chapter;-) Thanks for the review! 


	22. Would you save my soul?

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run, and never look back?  
  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul tonight?  
  
(Hero by Enrique Iglesias)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thalion glanced up at the sky, estimating the time that had passed since they had left Rivendell. They had ridden as fast as possible since leaving Rivendell, but not fast enough for the prince. The horses they rode were of a distant line of the famed Mearas, but since they were not the full breed, they did not have the full stamina that made the Mearas legendary.  
  
"Thalion!" Halbarad cried out suddenly.  
  
The prince looked over at the ranger. "What?" Thalion called back.  
  
"We need to stop or else we will have to walk to Mirkwood!" Halbarad yelled in reply.  
  
Though Thalion hated the thought of even stopping he knew that the ranger was right. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly, and then he nodded. "There is a overhang up ahead!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "We will stop there!"  
  
Frustration tore at Thalion's insides, but he knew that the stop was necessary but he still hated it. As he slid gracefully off of his horse, he suddenly wondered how bad Legolas' condition was. Elrond had only told him a little bit leaving Thalion for the most part in the dark.  
  
But what the prince did know that Legolas was injured worse enough to even have the elves of Lothlorien worried. But then again the elves of Lorien were of a different quality from the Mirkwood elves.  
  
Thalion hid a smile from Haldir.  
  
Haldir represented all that the Lorien elves were known to be, arrogant, rude and rather domineering. But once one got past all the walls erected one could easily see the genuine heart of an elf. Though Thalion knew that many elves weren't exactly humble every elf that the prince knew had their moments.  
  
One of the biggest differences between Lothlorien and Mirkwood was rather obvious. Lothlorien was a place of light and Mirkwood was a place of darkness threatening to take over the small light that still remained.  
  
It had almost physically hurt Thalion to see Lothlorien in its full splendor. All he could remember was the lush green of Greenwood the Great before the shadow came back and then the forest was called Mirkwood.  
  
It seemed as if Rivendell and Lothlorien mocked Mirkwood. Neither realm took such extreme measures as Mirkwood did. Neither realm trained their children with every single weapon known to elf, man or otherwise as Mirkwood did. Neither realm had to send out their best on patrols and wonder if they were ever going to see them again. Neither realm had so many deaths as Mirkwood did.  
  
Thalion sighed gently rubbing his horse's forehead whispering encouragement. Tasari was the one who had a way with animals, but he found that he still managed to get along with them, but not as Tasari would.  
  
Thinking suddenly upon his younger brother he wondered just what Tasari was doing at the moment. Was he training more horses or was he at Legolas' side? He didn't know why he was thinking about Tasari, but he was, for some odd reason. Tasari had always been the quiet one. He was usually found outdoors either holding, on or beside an animal. Many of his friends teased that his bed should be in the stables because he was there so often.  
  
Thranduil had seen his rare gift with animals and instead of tying the prince down with other matters that would have driven him crazy, the king had appointed Tasari in charge of training horses and he had done a fine job of it.  
  
Thalion sighed. His family was a rare one. There were few families who would even think to have so many children as his family did. But Thranduil was happy with a large family.  
  
Lomion, Loriel, Thalion, Tasari, Lothgil and Legolas.  
  
Thalion and Tasari had always been close. The fact that their names were the only ones that began with a 'T' had very little to do with it. Even over the many years, the much heartache, pains, sorrows and joys of life, they had still remained closer than ever.  
  
But then again Lomion and Lainiel were closer to each other than the others, but Lothgil and Legolas weren't as close as their siblings were. Legolas was extremely close with Thranduil, and Lothgil had become close with Lainiel and Miriwen.  
  
In all actuality Legolas was close with almost everyone in the kingdom not to mention Rivendell as well.  
  
Thalion laughed lightly, ignoring the puzzled looks from the others. Legolas. He was everything and nothing. Happy and sad; aloof yet welcoming; sarcastic yet respectful; passionate yet indifferent; yes Legolas was a jumble of emotions.  
  
The prince sighed, closing his eyes for a long moment praying that Legolas was alright...  
  
*~*~*  
  
The day passed quicker than one would think it would. While Thranduil and Lomion had been forced to bury themselves in documents that needed their signatures and long overdue talks, the others had found that they were also needed in various parts of the kingdom.  
  
Tasari had been called back to the stables because of a mare that was giving birth, Miriwen had been sent to find some more herbs, Lothgil was set down with several medical books to look for various ways of treatment and Lainiel was given the charge of making sure that the four newly arrived warriors had a bed, bath and food to eat.  
  
And before they all knew it, darkness had fallen and the kingdom was silent.  
  
After the meal they all quietly slipped down to the healers ward to watch over the youngest prince. He had made very little movement thanks to the drugs in his system, but Galion was quick to reassure them that it was for the best.  
  
The night was the hardest for all of them. Several times the prince showed signs of waking, but always calmed down as soon as the rest of his family started to worry. Lomion and Thranduil had fallen asleep in their chairs, while the others had assumed various positions on other chairs or on the floor.  
  
The tension in the room seemed thick enough to cut with a knife. Each was occupied with his or her, own thoughts, each had varying memories of when Legolas was still considered a little elfling. Though he was still rather young, he refused to be considered as such, he took his responsibilities as an adult would and many knew that Legolas could often do a better job than an adult would or could.  
  
The hard years had shaped many of the younger elves into harden warriors, each one eager to fight for their realm against terrifying the odds. Death was still a novelty, but something that every elf in Mirkwood had dealt with at some point. Wither it had been a family member, distant relative or a friend nearly everyone had lost someone they knew.  
  
As the night quietly wore on, the royal family fell asleep one by one. Their peacefully faces belied the worry that each one felt inside.  
  
Miriwen was the last to drop into sleep and for a while, she wondered if her children would ever be subject to such terror as their uncle was....  
  
Galion crept into the still room, looking at each of the royal family carefully. This was something that would take its toll on the entire family, not just Legolas, Thranduil or Lomion. As he went over to the prince's side, he quietly adjusted the blanket that covered him.  
  
He hoped that the drug would keep the prince unconscious until the herbs arrived from Rivendell. The trick was to somehow have the one leg start healing quicker than the rest of his body, so that when his other wounds healed he would be able to have more freedom of movement.  
  
His experienced fingers quickly probed the leg again, searching for any more bone fragments and any other cracks in the bone that he might have missed... doubtful yes, but it never hurt to check.  
  
Satisfied he pulled back his hands then easily checked the rest of the prince's battered body. His back had already started to heal on their hurried journey homeward, but there were still several places where the healer knew he would have to stitch closed in order to make sure they healed properly. He wasn't too worried about scarring because after a period of time the scars would fade, leaving only memories.  
  
Galion quietly walked to the door and motioned for an elf standing just outside the door to come in. The other elf was holding a small basin, a towel slung over his right forearm and under his other arm he carefully held a small jar of ivory colored salve.  
  
The basin was full of a tincture of herbs to be used on the various bruises to make sure that they healed with limited soreness. The salve was for the many open wounds on the prince's back. While the tincture was the skin, it was very painful if gotten into an open wound. The salve would not only help heal but also help seal the wounds, helping Galion out so that he would only have to sew two or three of the larger cuts.  
  
As the sun began to rise, the royal family began to stir one by one.  
  
Since Galion had done most of his work while they were sleeping he let them crowd around the still unconscious prince, but he knew that they would all need to freshen up and eat something. Especially Miriwen.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Legolas is fine for now, his condition won't change until I get the herbs." He gave a pointed glance to the rather mussed hair on Thranduil's head. "I would suggest you all freshen up and eat then you can come back." He paused. "In turns."  
  
There were a few who were about to protest, but Thranduil knowing that the healer was right, ushered them out. "Very well Galion." He said quietly.  
  
"Thranduil." Galion caught the king's attention. "When the herbs come send them to me immediately." His voice softened. "I will not allow anyone in the same room as I when I will be working."  
  
"You're still worried Legolas might lose his leg."  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, but Galion nodded anyway. "I am not quite sure how to proceed at this point and right now if Elrond doesn't have any answers." He shrugged. "Neither do I."  
  
Thranduil nodded, he had tried to prepare himself for the worst, but the worst seemed to keep getting worse.  
  
"I'm sorry." Galion offered quietly. He could easily see Thranduil's quiet pain and wished he could ease it, but knew that there would be nothing he could do if Legolas died to save his king.  
  
Legolas and Thranduil were just too close. It was almost as if they were twins at time, they could almost read each other's mind and each could easily read the other's emotions. As Thranduil put it one time, Legolas was a younger version of him; only the prince had more of his Naneth's features than his Adar's.  
  
Not that Thranduil ever minded of course.  
  
The king nodded again then slipped out the door after his other children, casting one heart felt glance at his youngest then left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Home, for Thalion, was at last in sight. They had pushed their horses hard, but their reward was at last in sight.  
  
Thalion sighed in relief. He knew within his heart that Legolas needed him most desperately, or rather the herbs and letter he was carrying.  
  
How his heart ached to see his wife! A slight smile lighted his dirty face up, transforming him.  
  
The others exchanged quickly smiles as each one quickly figured out what the prince's smile meant.  
  
"Soon Haldir, you will meet my father!" Thalion called out rather happily. He could already picture the scene in his mind, a stubborn and arrogant border guardian against an equally stubborn and arrogant (at times) king. He knew exactly who would win that match.  
  
Aragorn traded glances with Halbarad then eased his horse to the other ranger's side. "Do not say anything foolish as you usually do around Thranduil. He does not trust many humans, and anything you say could easily get taken the wrong way."  
  
Halbarad grinned, then widened his eyes taking on an innocent look that clearly said 'who me?'  
  
Aragorn gave a long-suffering sigh while he rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
Elladan saw the exchange and grinned broadly. Just another thing to tease Aragorn about... Letting Halbarad get away with such behavior! He chuckled then turned his attention back toward the prince in the lead.  
  
"Thalion! How soon will we get there?" He called out.  
  
Thalion glanced around, grinned the pulled his horse up forcing the others to do likewise. Grinning easily at the confused elves and men still on their horses he turned around and whistled.  
  
To the others it sounded remarkably like a birdcall, but to the elves in the forest it was like a beacon of light, alerting all in hearing range that Prince Thalion, Thranduillion was home... And with company.  
  
In an instant, elves dropped down from the boughs of the trees, seven of them to be precise.  
  
"Prince Thalion!" A tall blonde haired, green-eyed elf stepped forward and clasped wrists. "We did not expect you for at least another week." He hesitated. "We heard reports of your death in fact."  
  
"Does my Ad.. I mean does the king know?" Thalion pressed, suddenly worried.  
  
Tivione nodded soberly. "Yes, but he hasn't really had much time to dwell upon it." He hesitated then. "Do you know about Legolas."  
  
"A few details." Thalion allowed.  
  
Something flickered in the depths of the green eyes, then disappeared before Thalion could figure it out exactly. "Tivione?" He questioned.  
  
The other elf shook his head. "You are doubtlessly wanting to get to the palace as soon as possible." He turned and called for another elf. "Jiahan can tell you everything as you travel back."  
  
Thalion nodded.  
  
Tivione bowed his head, then melted back into the forest.  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "Mirkwood elves." He muttered.  
  
"Are not as bad as Rivendell ones." Thalion laughed lightly at Elrohir's startled look. "Remember son of Elrond. You are in my territory now."  
  
Elrohir shivered slightly, wondering why the jest sounded a little like a threat.... He quickly cleared his mind as the elf Jiahan began to speak of the youngest prince.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Breakfast came and went, slowly. Agonizingly slow. No one was really hungry and most of them just picked at their food, but Thranduil, Lomion and Tasari all forced themselves to eat a full meal because they knew that they would need the nutrients for the day ahead.  
  
Tasari was due back to train in another horse while Thranduil had an audience and Lomion had many reports to read, papers to fill out and sign. Lainiel needed to oversee cleaning the palace rooms, Miriwen needed to take inventory on the herbs in the healing ward so Lothgil was the only one who could really sit with Legolas.  
  
But she didn't really want to. After all, Thorinell was here.  
  
Didn't that explain everything?  
  
She sighed, rubbing her arms as a chill crept down her back. Unless...  
  
She quickly sat up as the door opened revealing Miriwen.  
  
"Miriwen!" She cried out happily. "Can you take my spot for a few minutes? Please?"  
  
Miriwen regarded the younger elleth with an open curiosity. "May I ask why?"  
  
"I want to go get my embroidery, Adar isn't around so I can probably finished his gift early." She beamed innocently.  
  
'A little too innocently.' Miriwen thought. She was most likely going to try and see Thorinell but...  
  
"Come right back." She said mildly.  
  
Lothgil jumped up and gave her sister in law a quick hug. "Thanks!"  
  
Miriwen laughed as Lothgil quickly exited. Oh to be in love. She sobered and sent a prayer up to the Valar.  
  
They still had had no word of Thalion's patrol yet, and last they knew Thalion and his patrol were all dead....  
  
Miriwen forcefully pushed the thought away. No Thalion wasn't dead, he couldn't be. She would have known. Thalion was like her right hand, and she would know if her right hand was cut off, wouldn't she?  
  
She sighed heavily, carefully folding some washed cloths. A small moan quickly caught her attention.  
  
It was Legolas. He moaned again, this time shifting ever so slightly before stilling again.  
  
Miriwen gently pressed a soft hand to his forehead. "Shhh Legolas." She whispered. "You are safe. You are safe."  
  
The lines on his face soothed out.  
  
She very gently picked up his hand and began to hum a lullaby from long ago. After a while the words came back to her and she softly began to sing.  
  
*"Come stop your crying, it will be alight.  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
  
I will protect you from, all around you.  
  
I will be here, don't you cry." *  
  
She smiled as Legolas calmed down even more.  
  
*"Cause you'll be in my heart.  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart.  
  
From this day on, now and forever more." *  
  
She gently kissed his forehead, then stood and quietly finished folding the cloths, waiting for Lothgil to get back and thinking about Legolas.  
  
Each family member had their own 'title' of sorts. Thranduil was the leader, Lomion the protector, Lainiel the comforter, Thalion the warrior, Miriwen the healer, Tasari the bodyguard, Lothgil the peacekeeper and Legolas... Legolas was the heart of the entire family.  
  
He was the thin thread that held together the entire family.  
  
She smiled gently at him, then as she finished folding all the cloths she turned and looked curiously at the door, wondering if Lothgil was ever going to appear again...  
  
*~*~*  
  
'She tasted of wild honey....' Thorinell thought as his tongue teasingly dancing with hers.  
  
They were currently in an empty corridor, with Thorinell wrapping his arms around her and her arms reaching up and over his neck.  
  
In Lothgil's hand she held her embroidery, but paid no attention to it. Keeping a light hold to it to prevent it from falling.  
  
A chuckle broke them apart.  
  
Tasari laughed outright at the blush staining his sister's cheek and the blush also staining Thorinell's cheeks. "Be glad it's me not Adar." He teased.  
  
Lothgil threw a glare at him. "Tasari shut up and go away. Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Oh I would." Tasari readily agreed. "But I just saw Adar and he is on his way to see Legolas and aren't you supposed to be with him? And not." He coughed, hiding his grin. "Kissing Thorinell?"  
  
Lothgil narrowed her eyes, then strode over and very casually as she walked by, smacked her older brother across the head and continued onward.  
  
"Are you sure you still want her?" Tasari asked ruefully, rubbing his head.  
  
"I heard that!" Lothgil yelled.  
  
The two elves looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
  
"I am glad to see that you two are getting along well." Lomion's droll voice brought both elves up.  
  
"Of course Lomion!" Tasari returned brightly, winking conspiratorially at Thorinell. "Thorinell is a good guy, you just have to look past the fact that he wants to marry Lothgil and then you will see all of his good qualities."  
  
Lomion laughed. "Indeed."  
  
"Yes." Tasari grinned. He was in a very jovial mood today. Though he was worried about Legolas he had just successfully trained his very first horse exactly how he wanted to. A warrior could easily shoot arrows from the horse's back, or any weapon for that matter... He could also guide the horse using only his knees.  
  
He had tried training the horses in the same manner before, but this was the very first time that he had finally figured out exactly what commands to say for the horse to learn and respond. In a word, he was pleased.  
  
"Have you heard anything from the borders yet?" Tasari pulled his thoughts forward.  
  
Lomion grinned. "Thalion is on his way here with, get this, Estel, another Edain, Elladan, Elrohir and..." He paused theatrically. "Haldir."  
  
"Haldir?" Tasari groaned. "The arrogant little..."  
  
"Tas..." Lomion threatened lightly. His heart was too happy for anything somber at the moment. "Do you know where Adar is? I need to tell him that Thalion and company should be here in an hour or so."  
  
"He's checking in on Legolas. I'll go let Lainiel know so she can see that some more rooms are prepared." Tasari replied.  
  
Lomion nodded and stepped away, leaving Thorinell and Tasari together.  
  
Tasari raised an eyebrow at Thorinell who looked back curiously.  
  
"Tell me Thorinell." Tasari gestured for the other elf to accompany him. "How many orcs have you killed? Or for that matter spiders and wargs?"  
  
"Why?" Thorinell risked the question.  
  
"Cause Thalion will only be looking at how many things you've killed and your fine upstanding position as a leader." The prince replied cheekily.  
  
Thorinell laughed. For all the bumps, and threats so far that he had received he knew he was going to like his new in-laws.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Feanen: lol.... Thanks...  
  
Deana: Indeed;-) ow ow ow ow ow ow... But don't worry, he's going to get better:-) Thanks for the review~  
  
French Chipmunk: (blushes) Thanks... What am I going to do with Legolas? Lol.. Well after my several chapters worth of tormenting, torturing and being rather mean with him, I am going to heal him, make sure he learns a lesson and then tuck him safely in his Adar's arms... What do you think of that? ;-) Thanks for the review~  
  
Gwyn: Isn't it amazing how much kids are like their parents? Not only in looks, but speech and manner? Crazy huh? ;-) Thanks for the review~ 


	23. Grace like Rain

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Grace like Rain  
  
Hallelujah, grace like rain falls down on me  
  
Hallelujah, all my stains are washed away, washed away  
  
(Grace like Rain by Todd Agnew)  
  
*~*~*  
  
As they clattered across the bridge, Thalion could see Lomion waiting for him on the steps into the cavern, a smile lighting his face in welcome and part relief.  
  
As they all slid off their horses, Lomion quickly moved past them to greet his little brother in a warrior's clasp. "Welcome home little brother." Lomion grinned.  
  
""It is good to be back." Thalion replied returning his brother's grin.  
  
"You look awfully well for one supposedly dead." Lomion teased lightly, pricking his brother's curiosity.  
  
Thalion stopped short. "Dead?" He repeated incredulously.  
  
"Aye." Lomion clasped his back. "But it's good that you are back and with company I see." He appraised the others. "It would seem that you have traveled all over to acquire your companions." He said looking at the two humans, two dark haired elves and one arrogant looking blonde haired elf that Lomion knew very well.  
  
"I see you picked up a couple of strays." He taunted lightly, loud enough for Haldir and the twins to hear.  
  
"As pleasant as ever, I see Lomion." Haldir returned.  
  
"That's Prince Lomion to you rascal." Lomion retorted, a strange glint in his eyes.  
  
"You have plenty of others who will kiss your ..." Haldir started.  
  
A horse whinnied.  
  
"So why should I?" Haldir smirked, oblivious to the gasps coming from Aragorn and the twins.  
  
Lomion gave him a feral smile, on that reminded Aragorn of a warg about to leap on his prey...  
  
"Because Mellon Nin." Lomion said softly. "You're in *my* realm now."  
  
Haldir returned the smile with an arrogant sniff. "Just make sure to stay upwind from me." He taunted. Then he broke out in a grin clasped Lomion's outstretched arm. "It is good to you again Lomion." He said affectionately. "It has been too long, even for elves."  
  
Lomion nodded. "Come, Adar is looking to see how you have grown and hopefully." He grinned. "Matured a little."  
  
Haldir gave a mock cry of outrage, but said nothing. Instead allowing Lomion to lead them into the cavern.  
  
It was well lit, but there still was a rather eerie quality of being in a cave than unsettled the Lothlorien elf. He had only been in a cave once before and he could remember all too clearly the shadows dancing eerily along the walls. Fortunately there wasn't the ever present 'drip drip' of water everywhere.  
  
His attention diverted when a door quietly opened and shut revealing a blonde haired figure.  
  
"Adar." Lomion caught the king's attention.  
  
Thranduil looked upon the group with a raised eyebrow. Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, a human, Haldir and... His breath caught.  
  
Thalion.  
  
He reached out and grasped his son's outstretched hand in a tight warrior's clasp and unable to help himself he drew him into a quick, but tight embrace.  
  
"Welcome home Nin ion." Thranduil whispered.  
  
Thalion smiled. "Ada, I have missed you."  
  
"But not as much as you missed Miriwen." Halbarad quipped.  
  
Thalion threw a glare of his shoulder. "Hush human."  
  
Aragorn laid a restraining hand upon the other human's arm.  
  
"Adar.." Thalion coughed. "King Thranduil, this is Halbarad of the Dunedain. He is the second in command under Aragorn."  
  
Thranduil drew himself up imperially. "Why is he here?" He demanded.  
  
"He wanted to see how Legolas is." Haldir stepped forward and bowed low. "King Thranduil."  
  
"Haldir."  
  
The exchanged reminded Aragorn of a cat playing with a mouse before pouncing upon it and eating it.  
  
"I see you have finally decided that your skills as an archer were enough to be offered the position as a guardian." Thranduil walked around Haldir, his hands clasped behind his back. "But I also see that you have yet to give up your wanting to be a healer." He poked at the bag on Haldir's back.  
  
'A healer?' Lomion mouthed mockingly, a teasing glint in his eye.  
  
"No milord." Haldir replied smoothly. "Lady Galadriel had some of the healers in Lothlorien gather some herbs that are not around here and could be usefully to Prince Legolas."  
  
"Oh Ada." Thalion pulled a bag off his own back. "Lord Elrond requested me to give this to Galion."  
  
Immediately Thranduil's face lit up. He snatched the bag from Thalion and quickly turned and went back inside the room.  
  
Lomion grinned happily. "Come, I want to see what Galion has to say before you can all take baths." He paused. "You especially Haldir, smell like a horse."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Galion quickly rummaged through the pack, looking at the accompanying list. He pulled out several herbs and called for water and bandages as well as the tools for surgery.  
  
His face, hopefully, his movements, sure, he knew what had to be done now and ordering everyone out of the room, he locked the door, quickly washed and with a set face... Very carefully began to lower his knife to the bared skin...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well.." Lainiel gave a half smile. "I guess I will show you to your rooms." She motioned for the twins, the humans and the Lothlorien elf to follow her.  
  
"Thalion!" She called back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take a bath before you find Miriwen." Lainiel said dryly, ignoring the looks of amusement from the males around her.  
  
They walked in silence down some corridors, and then turned down another corridor and then another one and then rather suddenly Lainiel stopped. "What is your preference for your sleeping arrangements?" She asked smoothly. "I know that Elladan and Elrohir will sleep in the same room, and Aragorn will be sleeping in his usual bed next to Legolas' room."  
  
She turned a quizzical look towards Halbarad and Haldir.  
  
"Separate rooms." Aragorn spoke up amused. "Halbarad doesn't usually get to sleep on a feather mattress."  
  
Lainiel smiled. "Alright." She gestured towards the rooms that each one would occupy. "Also." The five males turned towards her. "There are baths drawn and clothes for you to put on while your present clothes are being washed." Her voice turned steel. "You had better not touch anything but the floor before you wash either."  
  
She smiled again. "Am I understood?"  
  
After she received appropriate replies from all of them, she very gracefully folded her hands together in front of her and walked out of the corridor. Knowing, yet completely ignoring the fact that the five males were staring after her in mild shock.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Halbarad asked quietly. He knew first hand how good elves ears were.  
  
"Only when she sees dirt." Aragorn replied laughing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After they had all bathed and changed, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Halbarad, Haldir and Thalion along with the rest of the royal family met in the room outside of the surgery room.  
  
They were all quiet, waiting for Galion to show up. While they all anticipated the healer's return, it was also something each person dreaded, for each knew that Galion would bring good news or bad news.  
  
As the seconds ticked into minutes and minutes into hours, the royal family came and went, each needing to slip away for a duty to be done. But they would always hurry back to wait again.  
  
As night slowly drew upon them, there was a stiff tension in the room that felt thick enough to cut with a knife.  
  
Lomion on his return had brought with him Meldon, one of Legolas' closets friends and companions. There was a tired grief etched on the face of the young elf, but there was also a quiet pain in his eyes that stopped any questions about him being in the room.  
  
Meldon had watched Adoril, his closets friend die, and although he did not want to see Legolas die, there was a hope in his chest that Legolas would be alright after the ordeal he had suffered. That everything would go back to normal, except for Adoril.  
  
That ache in his chest would remain forever.  
  
The door creaked open.  
  
Galion stepped through the door, wearing a tired smile.  
  
"Well?" Thranduil demanded.  
  
"He will be fine, but he needs his healing rest." Galion said quietly. He was exhausted from the long hours of working over the young prince but he was pleased at the outcome.  
  
"Is he awake?" Lomion asked, his eyes bright with hope.  
  
"Yes he is." Galion allowed. "He would like to see his Ada and Lomion." He informed them.  
  
"Does he know that there are many more here that wish to see him?" Aragorn asked amused.  
  
Galion looked around rather startled at the amount of people in the small room. He gave a small smile. "I will tell him, I am sure he will want to see you all."  
  
He turned around with Thranduil and Lomion right behind him and reentered the room.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas' voice was rough from the lack of use.  
  
He was bandaged from almost head to toe, Thranduil saw, but he was awake. "Hello my little 'Las." He gently pressed a kiss to the forehead. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired, sore, weak, numb and feeling like I'm going to throw up." Legolas grinned weakly.  
  
Lomion chuckled lightly. "Well I'm glad to see that you aren't feeling too awful for company." He also pressed a kiss against the nearly translucent skin.  
  
"Company?" Legolas asked tiredly.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Halbarad of the Dunadain, Haldir of Lothlorien, Meldon, as well as Lothgil, Lainiel, Miriwen, oh and someone else as well." Thranduil said lightly.  
  
"Who?" Legolas pressed, taking his Ada's hand in his own and for a moment pretended everything was normal. He wasn't lying in bed half crippled, his hair nearly shorn off, his back full of whip marks, and his lungs didn't feel like they were on fire.  
  
"Thalion is back."  
  
"He is?" Legolas struggled to sit up, but was so physically drained that he could barely move let alone sit up by himself.  
  
Thranduil quickly caught his youngest son as Legolas started to tip off the bed from his movements. "Hold still." He ordered. "You are in no shape to go anywhere."  
  
Legolas breathed deeply in his Ada's tunic as his face was pressed forward. "Does that mean they can come to me?" He coughed as mucus coated his throat from his lungs.  
  
Thranduil chuckled despite his worry, the sound vibrating into Legolas' ear. "Yes my little one, that means they will come to you." He gave a short nod to Lomion who turned and quietly exited to get the others.  
  
"I am sorry Ada." Legolas whispered.  
  
"For what?" Surprise resonated in the king's voice.  
  
"Worrying you, putting white hairs in your hair." Legolas giggled suddenly, to tired to even think on what he was saying. "But I think you would look good with white hairs, or even silver." He yawned. "Lord Celeborn has silver hair and he is your cousin, Ada. So I don't think you would look too bad with silver hair."  
  
Thranduil laughed. "Oh my precious." He held Legolas close to his heart. "Is there nothing that can stop you?"  
  
Legolas smiled, reaching up his hand to curl his fingers into his Ada's hair, a trait that had been born in him. "Only you." He whispered as sleep slowly came over him, exhaustion making his eyelids slowly drift shut. "Only you." He whispered again, and then fell into a healing sleep.  
  
As the others quickly filed in they were all slightly disappointed to see that Legolas had fallen asleep. Aragorn was shocked to see Legolas in such a state; in all of the long years he had known Legolas he had never seen the prince in such a place of well, of disarray and weakness. His skin was so pale it resembled the snow that was falling outside.  
  
Thranduil smiled at them.  
  
"Ai!" Thalion gave a soft cry of horror upon seeing his little brother. In his worst nightmare he had not even come close to the image that was now stamped in his memory. He let go of Miriwen's hand and gently took Legolas other hand into his. "Ai my little brother." He whispered. "You take too much upon yourself."  
  
He had heard in full detail of Legolas' captivity and had been filled with horror at what had been done to him. But looking at Legolas, with his eyes closed, his skin white as snow, it was like someone hitting him in the chest with the realization that everything that Thranduil and Lomion had told him, was true.  
  
His heart ached at the thought that his little brother had been tortured so. He could hardly bear the image the picture cast in his mind when Lomion had spoken of the evil things done on Legolas' body and spirit.  
  
"Be at peace little leaf." Thalion whispered as he bent down and gently pressed a kiss to Legolas' forehead. "You are safe now."  
  
Though Legolas gave no sign of showing Thalion that he heard him, the lines on his face relaxed ever so slightly.  
  
"Alright, Legolas needs his sleep and I am sure that the rest of you all do as well." Galion spoke up from the corner. He stood and began to shoo everyone out.  
  
He let Thranduil alone, knowing that the king needed sometime alone with his youngest son. As Lomion and Thalion filed out they met each other's eyes and quietly agreed to leave their Ada alone for the time being.  
  
Thalion quickly snagged Miriwen's arm as she walked past him. He lowered his lips to her ear and quietly whispered something in her ear that made her blush. "Thalion!" She cried out, scandalized. She hit his upper arm. "Someone might have heard you!"  
  
"All I care is that you heard me." Thalion replied mischievously, making sure no one was around and the door to the other room was closed he stuck his tongue out at her, daring her...  
  
Making sure no one was around to see their scandalize behavior, she stood on her tip toes, opened her mouth and allowed Thalion's tongue in.  
  
After a few moments she broke free, slightly gasping for air.  
  
Thalion sighed lightly. "I missed that."  
  
"Well you might have to get used to it for a little while longer." Miriwen teased.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Thalion asked curiously.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Miriwen whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"With twins!" Miriwen gushed.  
  
"Twins?" Thalion gasped. "You're pregnant with twins?"  
  
"Yes!" Miriwen cried out happily.  
  
"You're pregnant with twins." Thalion repeated.  
  
Miriwen laughed.  
  
The loud cry of happiness was heard down several corridors and was so loud that it even woke Legolas up.  
  
"Thalion! Miriwen! What is the meaning of this commotion?" Thranduil demanded at the sight of his two children dancing around happily, or rather Thalion swinging Miriwen while pressing his lips to hers.  
  
"Ada!" Thalion cried out. "I'm going to be an Ada!"  
  
Thranduil blinked. "What?"  
  
"I'm going to be an Ada!" Thalion cried out again. He spun Miriwen around, and then suddenly halted. "I'm going to be an Ada." He whispered. "I'm going to be an Ada."  
  
"Thalion?" A weak call caught the prince's attention. He carefully eased around Miriwen and Thranduil and walked to the door.  
  
"Legolas?" Ai! How his heart ached to see his little brother in such a state! "I see that you didn't do as I told you too." He jested lightly.  
  
Legolas grinned. "Maybe you will have better luck with your kids." He said weakly. He sobered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Shhh." Thalion was quick to press a finger against the rough lips to prevent Legolas from speaking. "There is nothing to be sorry about. I heard everything what happened from Adar and Lomion." He hesitated then spoke again. "There is nothing to be ashamed of either."  
  
Legolas coughed weakly.  
  
"And." Thalion continued. "If you blame yourself for what happened, I will blame myself for sending you on the patrol, Lomion will blame himself for authorizing the patrol and Adar will blame himself for giving his blessing for the patrol." The prince gave a calculating smile. "So you see if you blame yourself we will all blame ourselves and we will all feel horrible in the end."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, but Thalion could see some of the shadow lift from his little brother's eyes.  
  
"Put a cork in it Thalion." Legolas retorted lightly. "My feelings are my own." But Thalion knew he didn't mean it.  
  
"You need to rest and heal so you can show Haldir that he isn't as good with a bow and arrow as a Mirkwood elf." Thalion said quietly, placing a kiss upon Legolas' forehead.  
  
The young prince chuckled. "I will." He promised. He yawned. "I will."  
  
His eyes unfocused, then slowly slid shut. He felt Miriwen's hand upon his shoulder, and then listened as his wife began to sing a lullaby.  
  
Lay your head  
  
Down to bed  
  
Let your slumber sweep your cares away  
  
In your dreams  
  
Chase moonbeams  
  
All the way across the Milky Way  
  
And as you rest  
  
In the bed*  
  
That we've made for you  
  
We'll caress  
  
And keep you blessed  
  
Never alone for the whole night through  
  
Go to sleep  
  
Don't your weep  
  
Tomorrow's gonna be  
  
Tomorrow's gonna be  
  
Tomorrow's gonna be a brand-new day  
  
(Never alone – (Eeyore's Lullaby) – by Tyler Collins) *Slightly altered*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Jess Perry: Hey, nice to know you are still reading even if you aren't reviewing;-) JK. Nothing too much on Thranduil and Haldir yet.. But the fun is yet to come;-) Legolas loose his leg? It's not that much of an AU I hope;-) Don't worry.. Legolas is out of the woods... For now... Thanks for the review~  
  
Gwyn: Thanks! Yes the whole family is now back to worry over Legolas, along with a couple of extras:-) Thanks for the review~  
  
French Chipmunk: lol... Yes, Legolas has been through a lot, but don't worry I won't hurt him too much more... Just a little tinny tiny bit:-) Thanks for the review~  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: lol... Yeah, I find myself laughing at the most serious situations... I'd probably laugh if I had a bomb tied to my waist and a gun to my head... lol... laughing right now as I think about it... :-S Thanks for the review~  
  
Deepbluesomething: Ahh yes... Arielle is her name.. Tasari's kinda but not really girlfriend.... I hope to implement something soon... Thanks:-) I'm glad you like my couples... I rather like Thalion and Miriwen.. I portrayed them after my only brother who is married. After about two years he still acts like mush around her... Gotta love it...  
  
White Wolf1: Long time no see! Lol... Yes, everything you said is quite true.. but as they say... 'it's always darkest before the dawn.' Thanks for reviewing~  
  
Nikki: lol... Thanks! I hope it will be good. There is a fine line of making it perfect and too cheesy... I hope I caught it:-) Thanks for the review~ 


	24. I hope you dance

1Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 23  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking  
  
Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
  
When you come close to selling out, reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
(I hope you Dance by Lee Ann Womack)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days passed easily for Legolas, who for most of the time was sound asleep. He was woken to eat and not much else... He was rapidly regaining his strength much to everyone's relief, but there was still a shadow in Galion's eyes that worried Thranduil. There was something that the healer wasn't telling them.  
  
Thranduil planned to talk with Galion after breaking fast the next morning, but found that Galion wanted to speak with the entire family and the others from Rivendell that afternoon after finishing his exam on Legolas.  
  
And so he found himself sitting, waiting once more for Galion to appear.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Galion straightened his face to an unreadable mask. He wordlessly re- bandaged the Prince's leg before turning and exiting the door.  
  
Legolas watched curiously as the door shut behind the healer. He strained to listen to what Galion would say to his Ada, siblings and friends.  
  
"His leg isn't healing as I would have liked." The words were softly spoken probably because Galion knew that Legolas was trying to eavesdrop. "Right now you need to face the possibility that Legolas will never walk without a crutch.  
  
The words were like a bombshell to the bedridden prince.  
  
"I am still doing all that I can, but there is more than a slight chance that he will need crutches."  
  
Legolas sank back into the pillows, unable to believe what he had just heard.  
  
"I'm sorry." Galion apologized. "If I had been able to properly set his leg that very first day and would have been able to get the bone fragments out, there might have been a chance." There was long pause then. "It will take a miracle if he will ever get out of that bed by himself at this point."  
  
Tears pricked the bedridden prince's eyelids. 'What was the use anymore?' He thought miserably. 'Why try to heal when he would never be able to walk without a crutch?'  
  
So lost in his thoughts, the prince didn't hear the door quietly open and close.  
  
"You heard?" The king asked, softly.  
  
Startled, gray-blue eyes met ones just like his. Legolas nodded, turning his gaze toward the ceiling. "I never thought that I would end up like this." The voice was mockingly bitter. "A crippled elf. Not much use for one of those around here."  
  
"Don't say that!" Thranduil cried out shocked.  
  
Legolas choked back bitter tears. "It's true though." He said quietly. "Who needs a crippled elf? You might as well just give me to the spiders."  
  
Stop it." The king's voice replaced the father's.  
  
"But Galion..." The prince protested, but was interrupted.  
  
"Galion." Thranduil stated softly." Also said that you wouldn't live past four month after your birth." He smirked.  
  
Legolas swallowed back a smile. He wasn't quite sure if laughing at his healer was something he should do... Especially Galion.  
  
Thranduil smoothed back the golden hair and placed a gently kiss upon the brow. "Do not let your heart become too restless, nin ion. Galion always did like presenting the worst-case scenarios, but I usually don't put too much trust in them." He stood up. "I have little doubt that you will be up in a few weeks, walking around and driving us all insane with your daring tricks with the Rivendell twins and Aragorn." He teased lightly, happy to see the light back in the eyes.  
  
"Sleep now." He ordered, and quietly left the room.  
  
Legolas waited with baited breath until the door closed and the prince couldn't hear anyone else coming or going outside the room. He threw off the covers and reached underneath a cloth on a nearby table and withdrew a sharp six-inch knife.  
  
All other sharp instruments had been removed from the rather moody elf's room in the healing ward, just in case. But there was one that they had missed.  
  
He carefully placed the knife at the top of the bandage on his leg and slowly began to cut away. He wanted to see what Galion was so worried about and he knew that even if he requested to see his leg would be struck down immediately. So he had come up with a different way.  
  
He felt a little guilty for disobeying Galion, but he needed to see his leg. As he carefully cut away at the white bandage, and slowly revealed his leg, bitterness rose in his throat.  
  
So this was his leg.  
  
The skin looked like it had been almost completely rubbed off in several places, and there was a neat row of stitches in the very center of his shin. It was badly bruised and swollen to almost twice its normal size. From the knee down it was nearly black because of the bruising. But what was the most startling was the fact that when he lined up both legs, his left leg, the wounded one, appeared to be almost... crooked.  
  
Almost as if someone had taken his leg in their hands and bent it inward.  
  
'What was the use?' The appalled prince thought. 'They should have just cut it off.'  
  
Bitter tears welled up in the crystal gray-blue eyes and for the first time, Legolas actually looked at the knife in his tightly clenched fist.  
  
Looking up he caught his reflection in a mirror across the room; he watched almost hypnotized as the pale slender hand slowly placed the knife to the blue veins on his other wrist.  
  
With a start he shook himself, mentally berating himself. Was this what it had come to? Dying like a coward just because Galion didn't know if his leg would straighten or heal correctly?  
  
With a curse, the prince threw the knife across the room and watched in morbid fascination as the point of the knife caught the middle of the mirror, the very center of its weakness and shattered. The loud crash immediately drew people in, namely Aragorn, the twins, Halbarad and Haldir.  
  
Legolas quickly threw the covers back over his legs and waited for their arrival.  
  
They had decided to see the bedridden prince and finally introduce him to Haldir, when a loud crash had been heard sending them helter skelter into the room.  
  
The weakened prince was trying to pull himself more into an upright position, but was sinking down all the further.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned softly.  
  
"What?!" Legolas snapped back, irritated with his body's apparent weakness. Though it had only been three days since Galion had operated, Legolas was feeling rather claustrophobic in the stuffy room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elladan spoke up,  
  
"What does it look like?" Legolas frowned.  
  
"Doing what you aren't supposed to be." Elrohir replied.  
  
"Now Legolas." Aragorn reprimand lightly. "We only came here to say hello and to introduce you to Haldir."  
  
Legolas moved his glare to Haldir.  
  
The March warden hid a grin, thinking that Legolas looked exactly like Thranduil when he glared.  
  
"Well I am happy to met you and wish you the best as you make your home in Mirkwood for a few weeks." Legolas said through gritted teeth, trying desperately to ignore the gnawing pains all over his body.  
  
"Few months." Aragorn supplied suddenly.  
  
"Few months?" Legolas repeated, looking rather curious.  
  
"The passes have all been blocked off so Ada sent a message telling us that if it was ok with your Ada to remain in Mirkwood until the snow has melted sufficiently." Elladan explained.  
  
"We are all situated around your room." Halbarad spoke up. "Aragorn is next to you, then the twins, then it is me and then last." He threw a cheeky grin at the other blonde elf. "But not least is Haldir."  
  
With a groan Legolas finally gave up.  
  
With a crunch, Aragorn carefully stepped through the shards of glass then suddenly bent down. "What is this Legolas?" He demanded, holding up the knife.  
  
Legolas sighed. "It's a knife Aragorn." He replied, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"I know that." Aragorn retorted. "But why is it here in all the glass?"  
  
"Because I threw it!" Legolas yelled, the pounding his head was the same rhythm as the pounding ache in his leg and back. "And don't ask why I threw it because I won't answer!!!!"  
  
Aragorn was taken aback at the sheer fury in Legolas' eyes. He had only seen that kind of fury when the prince was fighting orcs.  
  
"That's quite enough out of you young prince." Thalion stated firmly. "You will apologize at once."  
  
Legolas, shamefaced mumbled an apology.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind." Thalion smiled. "I would like some time with my little brother."  
  
"Of course." Elladan replied for all of them.  
  
After they had filed out and Aragorn had given Thalion the knife, and Thalion had closed the door, he turned to the prince, who was still pouting.  
  
Thalion seated himself on a nearby chair, tossing the knife from one hand to the other. "What's the matter?" He asked causally.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Galion said?" Legolas blurted out.  
  
"Yes." Thalion replied calmly. "I don't really believe that will happen though."  
  
"It's not just that." Legolas sighed, allowing himself to ease up and relax.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Legolas hesitated. Then without a word, threw off the covers, revealing his opened bandages.  
  
"Ai Legolas." Thalion sighed, shaking his head. "And why did you do that?"  
  
"Just look at it Thalion!" Legolas blurted out. "It's crooked."  
  
Thalion studied the leg carefully, then quietly replaced the covers. "I'll have Miriwen come to re-bandage it." He stated calmly.  
  
"And what about my leg?" Legolas pressed.  
  
"It will heal fine." Thalion reassured.  
  
"How do you know?" Legolas snorted.  
  
"Because." Thalion replied calmly ignoring the frown on his youngest brother's face. "Even if it is crooked you will still be able to walk, ride and probably even run as you used to."  
  
Legolas sighed in response. He hated the weak, helpless feeling that stood in his chest. He hated it. He hated how despair could easily weasel its way into his heart and mind.  
  
"You don't remember Edrahil do you?" Thalion commented lightly, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"Edrahil?" Legolas repeated curiously.  
  
"No." Thalion exclaimed, clasping his hands behind his head. "You wouldn't would you? He left for the Valinor about two years before you were born."  
  
"So are you going to tell me who Edrahil is or not?" Legolas snapped, a bit wearily.  
  
Thalion smirked. "With that sort of attitude, defiantly not. I think you need some more herbs to ease the pain."  
  
"What pain?" The prince retorted.  
  
"The pain in your leg and back, not to mention that rasp I can hear in your voice." Thalion replied angrily. He was getting frustrated with his little brother, so much so that the elder wanted to smack some sense into the dull witted brain.  
  
Legolas, sensing some of his brother's anger, quieted his emotions, smoothing out his face. "I'm sorry Thalion." He whispered, casting his eyes downward. "It is wrong for me to despair."  
  
"Nay." Thalion lifted the chin up. "It is not, but it is wrong to lash out in such a manner." His lips quirked in a small grin, gently telling the younger that he had forgiven and forgotten already.  
  
Unable to help himself, Legolas grinned back, feeling the headache ease slightly, but not the pain in his leg and back. Not to mention the rather painful ache in his chest.  
  
"I'll go call Miriwen." Thalion said quietly. "You lay back and rest."  
  
"Thalion?" Legolas called out as his older brother half exited the door.  
  
Thalion turned back. "Yes?"  
  
"What will happen to Siovan?"  
  
"Why?" Thalion questioned.  
  
"He..." Legolas hesitated. "He's different from the rest of them." He frowned in thought. "I don't know how I know, I just do." He looked up. "Have you interrogated him yet?"  
  
"No." Thalion gave a half smile. "We haven't exactly even thought about him. You take a nap and I will talk to Adar about him."  
  
Legolas sighed and nodded in agreement. "Promise you'll tell me what you find out?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Only if you take a nap and drink your tea." Thalion replied.  
  
The youngest prince grimaced. "You mean the drugged tea."  
  
Thalion laughed. "Yes I do."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Sometimes I hate you." He muttered.  
  
Thalion laughed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Drip'. 'Drip'. 'Drip'. 'Drip'.  
  
Siovan sighed, so this is what his life had come to. Captured and forgotten in a dank cell, far beneath the earth.  
  
It was rather funny, but the Easterling had always thought that elves hated the dark.  
  
A rattle of keys caught his attention. A tall, blonde haired stepped through the door holding a plateful of something. He was very careful not to spill it and gently set it down on the stone, then with a flourish brought out a knife, fork and spoon as well as a napkin.  
  
Siovan stared startled, from what he usually heard, this was not the usual treatment of prisoners.  
  
The blonde elf stated what was on the plate then left.  
  
Quite hesitantly, Siovan stood and walked over to the plate. It smelled wonderful, far better than anything he had eaten in a long time. Taking the spoon he carefully placed it in the small bowl and took a careful sip.  
  
As the warm soup slid down his throat, he suddenly realized that someone was watching him. His eyes quickly skittered upward toward the small window on the door.  
  
The blonde elf grinned happily, and strode whistling away.  
  
Rather confused, Siovan shrugged and continued to eat. After a bit he took the small loaf of bread and carefully broke it and sopped up the rest of the soup.  
  
There was even a small flask on the edge of the plate and when the Easterling pulled the cork off he smelled the sweet scent of age-old wine.  
  
A key rattled again and the blonde elf stepped through, in his hand he carried a small goblet. "I apologize." The elf said whimsically. He smoothly set the glass on the rock and then left yet again  
  
Ever so gently, Siovan poured a small amount into the glass and took a small sip. It tasted of strawberries, a rather surprising taste, but none the less a very good taste.  
  
He carefully cleaned the plate off then sat back the goblet of wine in his hand.  
  
He had not been shackled upon arriving in the cell and indeed saw nothing in the cell that would even give a thought that chains were ever part of the cell.  
  
He sipped the wine again, the warm soothing alcohol sliding down his throat.  
  
The key jangled in the lock and the door opened to reveal yet another blonde elf, but this elf happened to wear a crown on his head.  
  
Siovan stood immediately.  
  
"I am Prince Thalion, Thranduillion." The elf stated calmly.  
  
"I am Siovan." The human returned, just as calmly.  
  
"I have heard much about you from my little brother, Legolas." He paused then continued. "He was captured and taken as a slave."  
  
Siovan nodded. "I know." He smiled faintly. "He is very brave your little brother."  
  
Thalion smiled and nodded. "He is at that."  
  
The Easterling studied him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Legolas wanted me to talk to you." Thalion replied.  
  
"Why?" The question was simple, yet tough.  
  
"He believes you are different from the rest of your race." Thalion hesitated.  
  
"And how would he know such things?" Siovan sneered.  
  
"Well he was technically a slave for a few days in your camp." Thalion bit back.  
  
To his credit, Siovan looked downward. "It was something that should not have happened."  
  
"Why." Thalion pushed.  
  
"He was pure." Siovan said simply. "Innocent." He shook his head. "But no more."  
  
"He still is pure." Thalion snapped, his eyes fiery.  
  
"In body, yes." Siovan agreed. "But in mind, no."  
  
"What do you mean?" Thalion took an aggressive step forward.  
  
"Tourec is someone who is hated by everyone." Siovan explained slowly. "His ways were not of us. He acted differently. Spoke differently. Even slept differently. He..." The Easterling struggled to put words to what he needed to say. "As a child he was beaten badly and many thought that his head had been damaged."  
  
Thalion nodded patiently, wondering why the Easterling was telling him this and where it would lead too.  
  
"Everyone feared him." Siovan paused. "Everyone knew that slaves that went to him were never the same after his treatment."  
  
"So why did you give Legolas to him!" Thalion shouted suddenly. "Why!" His hands balled into fists. "Why did you give my little brother to an animal!"  
  
"Because I hated him." Siovan whispered his face haunted. "I hated the innocence in his eyes, I wanted him to suffer as I did, to bleed as I did." His shamed eyes fell downward at his own confession. "I wanted him to hate me as I hated him."  
  
"Well he does not hate you." The prince whispered.  
  
Siovan crumpled. "Then may the gods kill me for what I have done."  
  
"Nay!" Thalion was quick to cry protest. "Nay, the Valar has spared you for some reason. There is no reason for you to die now."  
  
"Ai, I cannot die." Siovan muttered. "I have tried but I cannot."  
  
"Then you must live." Thalion stated.  
  
"And what if I do not wish to?" Siovan asked helplessly.  
  
"Then take your life and be ride of it." Thalion replied harshly.  
  
The Easterling was shocked. "Take my own...?" He gasped lightly. "Die as a coward?" He shook his head. "No, I will not." He lifted tear filled eyes to the prince.  
  
Thalion smiled and stretched out his hand. "Perhaps I can help you then."  
  
"How?" Siovan asked almost fearfully.  
  
"In exchange for information, I can assure you that you will be released outside of Mirkwood." He paused. "And never return."  
  
"You cannot do that." Siovan stated solemnly, looking a bit startled. "Only a king can do that."  
  
Thalion smiled. "Ada?" He turned.  
  
Thranduil walked through the door. "Do you agree to the terms?" He questioned.  
  
Unable to answer Siovan nodded.  
  
Thranduil smiled grimly. "Then it is agreed. Thalion you will take care of him." He nodded shortly to the prisoner then turned and left.  
  
"Come Siovan." Thalion helped the Easterling up. "First you need a bath and clean clothes before I question you."  
  
"Prince Thalion?" Siovan queried. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Every so often in the cloudiness of a day, there can be seen a faint ray of sunlight." Thalion smiled then headed out the door, leaving the Easterling to follow him and wonder if his question had been answered or not.  
  
Reviewer Responses...  
  
Manders1953: lol... You crack me up girl.....And yes Legolas is fine:-D Thanks for the review~  
  
Gywn: lol... I'm glad you liked Haldir...:-D Thanks for the review~  
  
Deana: Awwwww.. Thanks! And thanks for the review~  
  
French Chipmunk: The more angst the merrier indeed;-) I am glad you like it! Ok, ok, lol.....you love it:-D Thanks for the review~  
  
Legolas-gurl88: Yes... I get that a lot... Wonder why...kol...Thanks for the review~  
  
Nikki: lol.... Thanks:-D Hey I love your reviews... oh and right now I am sucking on an ICEE stick:-D Blue one.... My favorite..... Thanks for the review~  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: lol... I had to read what I said to you to figure out what you review meant. Lol.... I'd probably laugh at my own funeral... if I wasn't dead....:-D;-D ;-p lol...... Thanks for the review~  
  
Jess Perry: No, Haldir can't catch a break...lol...I'm glad you liked Thalion/Miriwen and Legolas.....Thanks! and.... Thanks for the review~  
  
A/N: And yet another chapter in the bag...lol.... Well we are winding down.... I would say five to six more chapters at the most.....:-D But it's not over yet!!!! Until next time..... 


	25. If I will it all away

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
(Whisper – Evanescence)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hands were holding him down... Touching where they should not... Rubbing what they should not...  
  
The prince writhed, trying to get away...  
  
"Daro!" He screamed, pushing at the unseen hands. "Daro!" (Stop)  
  
"Legolas! Wake up!"  
  
"No!" Legolas screamed, pushing the offending hands away.  
  
"Legolas! It's me, Thalion."  
  
All the sudden the youngest prince wilted, throwing his arms to protect his head against unseen boots kicking. "Ada." He whispered. "Don't let them hurt me."  
  
Thalion froze upon hearing the words... How clearly he could remember a much younger Legolas saying that. The young Legolas had escaped his nanny and had fled outside to the garden. It had turned dark while he was outside and the trees, just starting to get their leaves back, had loomed above him scaring the elfling.  
  
The tiny elfling had thrown his arms over his head protectively and had cried out for his Ada.  
  
It had been several days before they could convince the elfling that the trees were really trees not wraiths truing to get him.  
  
But now as the much older Legolas threw his arms over his head, Thalion could not help but feel the same exact helplessness as he had before. The fact that he knew he should do something but had no idea what frightened him.  
  
He could easily command several thousands elves, while in the midst of a battle, but this, this weakness in his blood just looking at his writhing, terrified brother hurt just as physically as it did emotionally.  
  
He could do nothing for his little brother. He could comfort the pain, wipe the tears away, but he could not kill who did this to his little brother. He could not feel the pounding rush of blood that would course through his veins as he watched the vile creature die at his hands.  
  
But no... He was denied all of it and was literally forced by his conscious to take his turn in watching the nightmares erupt and feel the helplessness that he felt now.  
  
He gently drew his sobbing, unconscious, not so little brother into his arms and began to croon a soft lullaby. It was the only one that seemed to calm him.  
  
*"Come stop your crying  
  
It will be alright  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here don't you cry.  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart.  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on now and forever more."*  
  
As he always did, the prince sighed and the lines on his face slowly soothed away. There was still tension in the frail body, but there was also a peace in his face.  
  
After a few moments of peace the young prince slowly began to blink. "Ada?" He whispered, his voice ragged from the screaming and the still aching lung.  
  
"No." Thalion soothed. "It's me, Thalion."  
  
"Why are you here?" Legolas coughed.  
  
Shushing him, Thalion reached over and grabbed a glass of water. Gently setting it against the prince's lips he carefully let some water trickle down the other's throat.  
  
Swallowing instinctively Legolas managed to get several mouthfuls down before accidentally swallowing to fast and started to choke. Coughing, he pressed an arm around his chest in hopes that the pressure would relieve.  
  
Knowing that Thalion was looking on rather worried, he fought to keep his breath even and the rasp away. "Thalion?"  
  
"I'm tired." He paused taking another breath. "I'm tired of being here." He took another breath. "I want to be in my room." He turned pleading eyes upward. "Please? I want to be in my room, with my things."  
  
Thalion hesitated. "You'll have to ask Ada and Galion."  
  
Legolas nodded weakly. He was trying so hard not to give into all the pain and start screaming... He knew that Thalion was already worried about him and he didn't want him to be anything more that just worried. "Can you get them for me?" He coughed again. "No wait." He swallowed. "Ada is doing court, so don't get him." He smiled. "But I don't think Galion is busy. Go get him."  
  
Thalion tsked. "You have no pity for Galion."  
  
"Not when that particular healer has forced down several of his special tea's on me." Legolas retorted with some of his old stubbornness.  
  
Thalion snorted. "Admit it, you needed some of those tea's just like you do now." He had seen past the wall that Legolas had tried to erect to hide his pain.  
  
Legolas winced. He had known in the back of his mind that Thalion would be able to see past his façade, but he had to try anyway. "Galion left some of his newest brew over there." He gestured toward the small counter on the other side of the room.  
  
"Do you know where the salve is?" Thalion carefully set his brother back down on the bed.  
  
"Salve?" Legolas questioned weakly.  
  
"For your back."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "It's in the lower left drawer."  
  
Securing it, and the tea Thalion made his way back to the bed. He handed the salve to Legolas then carefully poured the liquid into the small pan above the fire to get heated.  
  
Legolas watched with a smirk. "You'll have to do that for when you start weaning the twins." He teased. "At least you're getting some practice."  
  
"Watch it little brother." Thalion teased back. "Or else Uncle Legolas will be their full time babysitter."  
  
"What if I'm on patrol?" Legolas dared.  
  
"They'll go with you." Thalion replied. "Miriwen and I could always use a break."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
Thalion laughed.  
  
"Did you ever talk to Siovan?" Legolas said suddenly.  
  
Thalion hesitated. "Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Adar, Lomion and I all agreed to free him if he gave us all the information we wanted or needed." Thalion said his back turned to Legolas so he could watch the tea.  
  
"And?" Legolas pressed.  
  
"He did as we agreed." Thalion replied shortly, his mind going back to the several hours worth of information that Siovan had given them. Much of it filled the elves with dread, but Thalion already knowing much of what Dol Guldor activity had listened silently, and had taken up the quill and paper when the other was too stricken to continue.  
  
Quietly finishing, he had given the Easterling a horse, food, blankets and a map to get to Gondor, then had taken the several page long report to his king where currently the king and his advisors, not to mention the crown prince were pouring over the report.  
  
Already they were tightening defenses, building more traps and Thranduil had also sent two messages off by pigeon carrier. One to Rivendell and one to Lothlorien.  
  
But it was something that Legolas did not need to know, at least for the moment.  
  
"Did he say anything...?" Legolas asked hesitantly, biting his lower lip.  
  
"About you?" Thalion finished.  
  
The young archer nodded.  
  
Fishing out a piece of paper from his pocket Thalion held it out to him. "He asked that I give this to you."  
  
Curiously, Legolas took the paper and unfolded it.  
  
*"To Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood realm,  
  
You brother has allowed for me to leave and go back to the only home I have ever had. Gondor." *  
  
It read.  
  
*"I did not believe that elves could be as caring and kind as your family has been, especially after what I did. I should have never sold you to Tourec. I knew what he would do. I knew what torture he would inflict, and I tried not to care, but in the end I did. I was consumed by hatred. I hated the fact that you were still pure, innocent. I wanted you to be like me. Angry and bitter, but I found that even though I wanted you to hate me for what I did, I hated myself for what I did to you.  
  
I cannot ask your forgiveness, only your understanding. Perhaps someday we will meet again, until then I remain, most sincerely,  
  
Siovan."*  
  
Legolas silently folded up the letter, then handed it back to Thalion, who put it back in his pocket and pouring the tea into a cup made him drink it.  
  
"Don't you want to know what he wrote?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"I can guess." Thalion replied. "Turn on your stomach." He ordered.  
  
"I can't do it by myself." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Then I'll help you." Thalion said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
And it was.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Tasari?"  
  
The young elf whirled around to stare at Arielle, his secret love. He cleared his throat. "Yes?"  
  
She hesitated, running her hands over the bridle hanging on a nail. "How.... How is Legolas doing?"  
  
"He is doing well." Tasari replied cheerfully, skillfully hiding his surprise behind a smooth mask.  
  
"You... You are probably wondering why I am here." She began hesitatingly. "My parents have decided they want to leave to go to the Valinor." She whispered, her eyes begging for him to listen and not interrupt.  
  
But Tasari couldn't speak if the king had ordered him to. Arielle... Leave?  
  
"And so I was wondering if you would like to take care of my horse." She was close to tears. How she wanted to cry out her love for him, but she didn't know if it was returned or not, and did not want to risk the heartache of knowing if he truly did not care for her in such a way.  
  
"When do you leave?" His voice was strangely choked.  
  
"Three weeks." Came her reply.  
  
'So soon?' He thought, but did not speak it. Instead he asked her when she wanted to move her horse into the stables and winced when he saw the hurt in her eyes. Suddenly a thought came into his mind, so mind boggling that he could not help but daze out just a bit.  
  
'Could she possibly love him?'  
  
It was if someone had kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. He stepped forward and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her gracefully curved ear.  
  
She was the perfect height for him. Her head came right up to eye level, just perfect if they should ever chance to ever want to kiss....  
  
The thought occurred to both elves at the same time, but neither backed away nor blushed. It seemed, right somehow.  
  
Arielle gave a small, breathy sigh, and looked straight up into his eyes, meeting his gaze head on.  
  
And in the depths of her eyes, he could clearly see her love for him.  
  
"Don't go." He whispered, not breaking eye contact.  
  
"What is here for me to stay?" She whispered back.  
  
"I am here."  
  
Ever so carefully, she tiptoed and gently kissed him. "I know." She replied. Growing bolder, by the welcome in his eyes, she placed her arms around him and kissed him again.  
  
After a few moments, the couple broke for air.  
  
"I think I love you." Tasari teased lightly.  
  
"I'm still not sure." Arielle retorted.  
  
Lips pressed together again.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"I think I love you too."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Pssst! Legolas!"  
  
The prince carefully sat up and looked toward the slightly ajar door. It was Meldon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked, curious and not a little alarmed. His friend was supposed to be doing guard duty on the door that lead to the royal family's bedrooms.  
  
"I got someone to cover for me." Meldon whispered, sliding his lithe body through the crack and quickly peered about making sure no one saw him.  
  
"Well that's good." Legolas replied. "But what are you doing here."  
  
"How well are you?" Meldon asked quickly.  
  
"How well am I?"  
  
"Yes, how well are you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Can you get out of bed yet? Or are you still confined?" Meldon sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I can get out of bed." Legolas fired back. "But I just can't walk." He shrugged.  
  
"If someone helps you can you walk?" Meldon persisted.  
  
Legolas paused, he hadn't thought of it that way. "I would think so." He replied haltingly.  
  
Meldon grinned. "Good."  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked guardedly.  
  
Voices were heard in the corridor. "I'll explain later!" Meldon called over his shoulder as he quickly fled out the door and down the opposite corridor.  
  
Legolas sighed. He hated when Meldon did that.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The prince perked up, perhaps Thalion had asked Galion already if he could be moved into his own room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"My leg is a little numb, my back itches and my chest hurts." He recited obediently, hoping, just hoping the healer would submit and allow him to go to his room.  
  
Galion harrumphed, and pulling out a couple of jars of salve moved over to the bed. He did a quick examination, poking here and prodding there before grunting again, obviously pleased at something.  
  
"Your leg is healing quite nicely." Galion said quietly. "I don't know why it wasn't before, but it is now." He gave the prince a small encouraging smile.  
  
"Did Thalion ask you something?" Legolas asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes." Galion replied calmly. "It is alright with me, just make sure it is alright with your Adar."  
  
A smile broke out, the first real one that rose to his eyes for a long while, on the prince's face. "Really!" He cried out, for a second forgetting that his back was still healing, tried to raise himself up on his elbow and accidentally slipped back down, landing on his back... hard.  
  
"But not if you're going to treat yourself like that." Galion chuckled lightly, wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
The door creaked open again revealing a laughing Aragorn and Halbarad.  
  
Legolas grinned. "If ever there was a mismatched pair of rangers you would be looking at them." He told Galion. "I'm surprised they could kill anything let alone carry a weapon."  
  
Aragorn halted a shocked expression on his face after the verbal attack from his supposed depressed friend. Then a grin slowly spread across his face.  
  
Legolas was back to his old self again.  
  
"Well at least killing is a little easier than having patience." Aragorn retorted.  
  
"What?" Legolas demanded. "Are you saying I don't have patience?"  
  
"No." Aragorn shrugged lazily. "I'm just saying you don't have a lot of it." He smirked.  
  
"If I was out of bed..." Legolas began.  
  
"Thankfully you are not." The healer cut in forcefully. "Since you are here you can put the salve on his chest and back." Galion handed the bottles to the ranger. Then he turned around and strode out the door.  
  
"I'm moving to my room." Legolas announced happily.  
  
"When?" Halbarad questioned.  
  
Legolas hesitated for a second. "As soon as Aragorn gets done with putting the salve on."  
  
"Oh really?" A new voice came from the door.  
  
Legolas winced. It just had to be Lomion.  
  
"Yes." He replied easily. "Galion said I could." He lifted his chin defiantly, or rather tried to, but he was being flipped over on his stomach so it didn't quite work out too well.  
  
Lomion grinned. "What did Adar say?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Can you ask him? Please?" Legolas begged his voice slightly muffled by the sheets.  
  
"Ask him what?"  
  
Legolas groaned at the sound of his father's voice.  
  
"CanIgobacktomyroom? Galionsaiditwasok." He asked in a rush.  
  
"Slow down." Thranduil ordered gently.  
  
"Can I go back to my room?" Legolas repeated slower. "Galion said it was ok." His expression was hopefully.  
  
"Well, if Galion said it was alright." Thranduil smiled. "I'm sure it is then."  
  
Legolas face lit up with a smile.  
  
Making sure Aragorn was finished, and that the splints on his leg were tight, Thranduil very carefully lifted his son into his arms.  
  
The prince gave a gasp of pain before burying his face into his Adar's tunic, muffling the sound.  
  
Casting a worried look at his oldest son, he waited until Legolas had relaxed. "Are you sure you want to?" He asked quietly.  
  
The golden haired head nodded.  
  
Thranduil sighed, but carefully began to maneuver his way out. Legolas said nothing, but it was clear that he was still in pain.  
  
As they carefully walked through the corridors and into Legolas' room, the prince slowly took his face away and looked around. As if he was being welcomed back by the very walls around them.  
  
"You know as much as I hate living in a cave, I actually missed this place." Legolas voice was full of wry amusement.  
  
Thranduil chuckled, the sound vibrated pleasantly against Legolas' ear.  
  
"But don't worry Ada." Suddenly Legolas' voice was that of a much younger Legolas. "I missed you the most."  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Gwyn: lol.... That's for sure. Legolas was sulking, but luckily for him he's got an older brother who won't allow such nonsense. :-) Thanks for the review~  
  
Deana: Thank you! And I totally agree...  
  
Jess Perry: lol... I love that... *it's kinda funny when he gets pissed* Yes, even after what the Easterlings did to him he can still see the good:- ) Not much on the info Siovan gave them though... Couldn't really think of a good place to put that in.... Thanks for the review!  
  
French-Chipmunk: lol... Angst is a favored word in fan fiction isn't it? Lol.. Wither it be Legolas Thranduillion, Obi Wan Kenobi or whoever we all love to torture them;-) Ummm. Probably around two to four? ....... Not sure yet.... Legolas still has to walk;-)  
  
Iras: Oh my gosh... I am soooo sorry! I have been totally forgetting to email you! I am soo sorry!  
  
Nikki: Ok....  
  
DeepBlueSomething: hint,, hint... A WALK to Remember. Not A crawl to remember, or A cripple to remember..... lol... Well I hope your question about Siovan is answered... I couldn't really find a place for the questioning, but perhaps I will try.... No promises thought;-) lol... Don't sit too close to the edge or you might fall off... Thanks for the review~  
  
Alariel: Thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far.... Thanks for the review!  
  
A bit of shameless promotion..... ...............  
  
Well..... For those curious about Tasari....... *Cough* Read The Dare to find out;-) 


	26. I'm not broken

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 25  
  
I'm not broken..  
  
Don't try to fix me  
  
I'm not broken...  
  
(Hello by Evanescence)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Three days had passed since he had been allowed back in his room, but he was starting to regret it. He was under constant watch, be it from his friends or family.  
  
What he hated most was the fact that they practically refused for him to do anything except read a book or draw. He was not allowed anything sharp and even had his meal already cut for him, so he would only need a knife... And if he did need a knife the person by his bed would easily grasp *their* knife and cut if for him.  
  
It was very frustrating for the prince who was forced to take with good manners. As Lomion had stated, "'You're not a child, so stop acting like one.'"  
  
He sighed, drawing the glance of his newest 'sitter', Haldir.  
  
Legolas didn't know why they had put the arrogant elf on watch over him, but had accepted it.  
  
"Bored?" Haldir asked calmly.  
  
He received a glare for his troubles.  
  
"No I'm not." Legolas snarled back sarcastically. "I'm perfectly happy, can' you tell?"  
  
"You know you're an awfully lot like Lomion." Haldir replied smoothly, ignoring the prince's glare.  
  
"Very stubborn, willful..." Haldir commented.  
  
"Ok, ok." Legolas sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. "I get the point." After a moment of silence he removed his arm and looked at the March warden again.  
  
"How do you know Lomion?" He questioned curiously.  
  
Haldir chuckled. "Lomion and I were the best of friends." He reminisced. "Before your grandfather decided to move away from Lothlorien and settle further north, we literally grew up together. I was the son of a noble March warden while he was the son of the Prince." He smiled. "We hunted together, shared food we did everything together."  
  
"Then grandfather moved?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
Haldir nodded grimly. "We stayed in touch for a long while, he sent his condolences when my parents were killed and I sent my congratulations for when he was married. I was unable to attend but I sent them that picture that hangs over their fireplace."  
  
"The one with the meadow scene?" Legolas queried.  
  
Haldir nodded. "My little brother, Rumil painted it." He shrugged. "I supplied the frame, but it was Rumil who did all the work."  
  
"You have a brother?" Legolas pressed.  
  
"Two actually." Haldir smiled. "Orophin and Rumil."  
  
"Are they also March wardens?"  
  
"Nay." Haldir sighed. "Rumil wishes to be, but he has yet to be fully trained as one. Orophin could be, but he stays as my second in command. And indeed while I am away he is in charge of all the patrols and whatnot."  
  
Legolas cocked his head to the side. "Perhaps he wishes to be a March warden, but doesn't know how you would react." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Haldir questioned curiously.  
  
"You said he is content being your second in command, perhaps he is content because you wish him to be content."  
  
"I don't understand." Haldir shook his head.  
  
"I bet Orophin would like to be a full March warden, but isn't doing anything about it because he feels like you don't want him to be a March warden." Legolas stated quietly.  
  
"And why wouldn't I want him to be a full March warden?" Haldir protested.  
  
"He's safer under your care isn't he?" Legolas pressed. "He's not alone most of the time and if ever he is in danger you are always there to save him."  
  
Haldir leaned back in his chair, startled at the words and the revelation.  
  
"He's suffocating." Legolas whispered. "He wants to do something different, but feels that if he would press the issue you would turn him away."  
  
"How would you know?" Haldir asked, shaken.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I'm the youngest child in a family of six." He gave the Lothlorien elf a world-weary glance. "And it doesn't help that I almost died several times when I was little, so my entire family still thinks I'm made out of a fragile glass that will shatter when poked."  
  
Haldir gave a faint grin. "Orophin almost died when he was about five, he almost drowned then he had pneumonia that almost killed him as well."  
  
"See." Legolas stated not unkindly. "You think you are protecting him, when in all facts you are suffocating him." He gave another shrug. "Think about it Haldir. I have three older brother, a crown prince, a second in command and a first in command of the horses." He gave the other blonde elf a level stare. "How do you think I feel?"  
  
Haldir gave a low chuckle. "I stand corrected." He smiled. "Thank you." He said simply.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Now if I could only get my brothers to get the same lecture."  
  
Haldir laughed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adar? This is Arielle. We have decided that we want to bond."  
  
"No." A sigh of frustration filled the room.  
  
"Adar, this is Arielle. She lives in one of the flets near here. Her parents are going to the Valinor soon and we thought....."  
  
"No. That wouldn't work either."  
  
"Adar. May I present you to Arielle? She has consented to be my wife."  
  
"She has?" Another voice filled the small room.  
  
Tasari whirled around to see his Adar and two older brothers standing, smirking in the doorway. He felt his face flush.  
  
"Oh don't worry Tasari." Thalion drawled. "Arielle's parents have already talked to Adar about you."  
  
"Thalion." Thranduil shook his head.  
  
Lomion chuckled. "It seems like everyone wants to get married." He smiled. "First Lothgil then you."  
  
"That's not everyone." Tasari protested lightly.  
  
"No." Lomion agreed. "But it certainly is more than usual." He clasped the younger elf's shoulders. "Congratulations."  
  
Tasari blushed lightly. "Thanks."  
  
"There you all are." A female voice commented lightly from the doorway.  
  
The males turned to see Lainiel and Miriwen with Arielle in the middle. Each of the two married elleth's had an arm around the younger. Arielle had a pretty blush on her face.  
  
"Arielle." Thranduil quietly strode over. He lifted her hands up. "I'm a happy to welcome you to the family." He greeted her with a gentle kiss upon her smooth cheek.  
  
Arielle blushed a deeper red. "Thank you." She replied quietly. On an impulse she quickly grabbed his hands and stepping up on tiptoes she placed a kiss upon his cheek.  
  
Thranduil laughed, a little amazed at the little maid's audacity and more than a little pleased at her response.  
  
Tasari quickly came up. "What did your parents say about the ceremony?" He questioned.  
  
"They wish for us to wait for at least until tomorrow Tas." Arielle teased lightly placing another of her kisses upon his cheek as well.  
  
"Tomorrow is perfect for me." Tasari grinned back impishly.  
  
"Nay!" Lainiel and Miriwen cried out simultaneously.  
  
"There is the feast to prepare, the guests to invite, the rooms to get cleaned." Miriwen ticked her fingers off counting the list of all the things that would need to get done.  
  
Thalion and Lomion shared a grin watching Tasari's face get paler and paler with each item mentioned. Arielle was trying to look pleased, but the males could easily tell that she wasn't looking at all to the upcoming wedding.  
  
Thranduil carefully leaned so his three sons could hear him, but the ladies could not. "Perhaps we can get Legolas in on this." He said softly, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
The three Thranduillion's were taken aback. They had never seen such an...an innocently guilty look in their entire lives. But then again, Legolas wouldn't have gotten that same look from a rock.  
  
Sharing grins the three younger males nodded and each suddenly had things they needed to do and quietly excused themselves.  
  
Preoccupied, the two married females didn't notice the devilish light in their eyes.... But Arielle did, and she returned the bold wink from Tasari, just hoping that she wouldn't have to go through all the details that Miriwen was still listing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meldon quickly looked up making sure no one was around then quietly knocked once then twice.  
  
"Enter." Legolas voice called out softer than usual.  
  
Meldon had snuck in several times and they had worked out a sort of code to know each other. Why, Legolas still had no answers because just when the other elf was going to tell him something happened or someone interrupted.  
  
"Tell me." Legolas demanded.  
  
"Ok. You want to walk right?" Meldon whispered.  
  
"Yes." Legolas sighed.  
  
"So let's play a joke instead." Meldon snickered.  
  
"What?" For a single instant, Legolas thought that Meldon had truly lost his mind.  
  
"Come on, think about it. Now is the perfect time to play a joke. No one would even think twice about you."  
  
"What about you?" Legolas shot back.  
  
"No one has seen me around you." Meldon stated a fiery glare directed toward his friend. "Not your ranger friends, the twins, Haldir, your siblings, your father no one."  
  
"Well." Legolas hesitated. "What did you in mind?"  
  
And so the pieces of the game were set.  
  
*~*~* The next day – early morning *~*~ *  
  
As the family members slowly trickled in for breakfast, they soon noticed that everyone was there.  
  
Thranduil, Lomion, Lainiel, Thalion, Miriwen, Tasari, Lothgil, Aragorn, Halbarad, Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Everyone.  
  
So who was watching Legolas?  
  
Quickly abandoning the hot food they all, fearing the worst quickly ran to Legolas' bedroom.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hurry!" Legolas hissed, his hand quickly catching the door and pulling it shut behind him, just as he heard the whispers of feet on the rock corridors.  
  
They held their breaths.  
  
Then slowly sighed as everyone rushed past.  
  
They quickly went along the dark passage, usually used for supplies and peering out another door found themselves just one room away from the dining hall. Meldon making sure no one was around, quickly found the quickest route and then jogging back, half carried and half dragged the grinned prince into a chair and quickly proceeded to serve themselves various foods.  
  
They could hear the mild panic at the disappearance of the youngest prince and they grinned happily at their success.  
  
Legolas had just grabbed an apple and was munching contentedly away at it, when the doors burst open revealing the entire Royal family and the guests.  
  
"Good morning Ada." Legolas said cheerfully around a mouthful of apple. "How are you this fine morning?"  
  
The elves and two men stopped and stared almost in an incredulous manner, at the totally unfazed the prince and his friend.  
  
Instead, Legolas quickly cut the rest of his apple into small bite sized pieces and liberally poured honey all over it.  
  
Thranduil sighed.  
  
The rest of the males groaned at the prank that had been played upon them so easily, while the females rolled their eyes.  
  
"Legolas." Thranduil started, then changed his questioning. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Meldon." Legolas shrugged carelessly.  
  
"And how does your leg feel after you've no doubted-ly been dragged around?" Thranduil questioned, seating himself.  
  
"Feels just fine." Legolas said spearing an apple piece with a little more force than necessary.  
  
"This is obviously a joke that you thought would be funny." Thranduil stated.  
  
"Yes." Legolas stabbed another piece of apple. "It was actually very funny and I am very happy to get out of bed and actually be up and around."  
  
The others slowly sat down, each quietly as possible.  
  
"Don't be so hard on him Ada." Tasari spoke up in defense. "It was just a joke."  
  
"A joke that had us all worried." Thranduil shot back.  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked sharply. "Do you think I'm going to kill myself? That I would be so cowardly?"  
  
"Legolas..." Thalion began.  
  
"No!" Legolas interrupted with a slash of his hand. "I want to know if you truly think that I would commit suicide."  
  
Everyone flinched at the word.  
  
When no one answered, when no one met his gaze, Legolas pushed himself back. "Meldon, help me back to my room?" He requested.  
  
It was utter silence as Meldon helped Legolas stand and together they slowly made their way to the door.  
  
At the door Legolas stopped and with help turned. "Don't fix something that's not broken." He said, then turned again and left.  
  
Thranduil sighed. How could he have ever thought his son to be so weak?  
  
He pushed back his chair, intending to go to Legolas and apologize.  
  
"Sire?" A quiet call from the other set of doors stopped him.  
  
"There are several petitioners who are already at the throne room."  
  
The king sighed, glanced longingly at the doors that his youngest son went through, then making a decision hurried towards the servant. He would apologize later.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Meldon?" Legolas sighed.  
  
"Yes?" The other elf answered quietly.  
  
"Can you help me outside?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Why?" Meldon questioned.  
  
"I feel like I'm suffocating in here." The elven prince sighed again, dragging his leg behind him. "I haven't been outside in ages."  
  
"Ages I'm sure." Meldon teased, but changed their course to the outer doors that would lead them to the small area that was shielded from the wind.  
  
They made their way in silence. No one stopped them, but word quickly reached back into the palace to where the family was.  
  
When the two friends finally stood outside, each took a deep breath of the cold biting air. The snows had come quickly, the whiteness on the ground making the world eerily still and calm. But Legolas could sense a sad undertone underneath it all.  
  
It was if the trees were mourning, crying out for something, someone.  
  
Closing his eyes, Legolas listened to the cry of the trees. Then suddenly began to laugh.  
  
The trees were mourning for him.  
  
Him!  
  
Legolas Thranduillion.  
  
Meldon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They think I'm dead." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell them otherwise?" Meldon asked dryly. "Before they fall asleep for the winter?"  
  
Legolas laughed again, the lifted his voice in song, letting his beloved trees know that he was alive, and while not so well, on the mend.  
  
Instantly the trees changed their sad lament to a joyous song of happiness.  
  
"See?" Legolas asked suddenly his voice a little choked. "I'm not dead and I am not broken."  
  
Meldon hugged his friend tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry Meldon." Legolas whispered suddenly.  
  
"Whatever for?" Meldon asked startled.  
  
"Adoril." The name summed up everything. The pain, the sorrow, the hurt, the tears and finally the release.  
  
Meldon shrugged. "You know I once asked him what the best way to die would be."  
  
"Why would you ask that?" Legolas asked shifting his weight. His leg was starting to bother him, but nothing to worry him too much.  
  
"It was after one of the warriors died protecting his family. Remember? He was at the settlements."  
  
Legolas nodded. He could easily recall that certain death. It had been one of Lomion's closer friends and Lomion still grieved for his friend.  
  
"Anyway, I asked him and he said 'I think the best way to die, if there is such a way, would be to protect the ones you loved best and make sure they had a future, even if you didn't.'" Meldon smiled. "And he did just that." He sighed, the grief was still fresh, but the memory was a good one. Adoril died to protect his king, knowing that it was actually you he was protecting."  
  
"What you do mean?" Legolas brow furrowed.  
  
"If your Ada would have been slain, you would have died as well." Meldon said quietly. "Everyone knows that you and your Ada are especially close." Meldon searched the blue-gray eyes calmly. "If Thranduil died, Legolas would die. Everyone knows that."  
  
Legolas said nothing, knowing it was true yet not finding the words to say anything.  
  
"Everyone knows why you two are close." Meldon said quietly.  
  
"You make it sound like we are married or something." Legolas chuckled lightly, trying to ease the serious moment.  
  
Meldon smiled. "You are closer than most father's and son's are." He stated. "You hold his heart by a single thread, as does all of your siblings. But you are especially close him."  
  
"What are you trying to get at?" Legolas asked helplessly.  
  
"When you hurt, he hurts." Meldon said simply. "When you cry so does he. When you laugh, so does he."  
  
"But it is the same with all my brothers and sisters." Legolas protested. "He doesn't treat any of us any different."  
  
"But it is different with you." Meldon laughed. "Don't you see? Because the queen left, it was up to Thranduil to raise you. Not the two of them together as they raised the others. You are closer to him, because your Naneth left."  
  
Legolas looked down. It was true he supposed. If his Nana had been there to raise him, he would be just as close to her as he was his Ada.  
  
"What's your point?" The prince asked abruptly.  
  
"Don't hurt him because he only wants to protect you." Meldon shot back. "Don't push him away when you need him the most."  
  
Legolas smiled. "And what makes you think I'd do that?"  
  
"You're here away from your family aren't you? You're pushing yourself away, wither you know it or not."  
  
Realization dawned on the fair face. Hurt blossomed in his chest at the understanding that walking away as he had, had probably shut several doors previously opened.  
  
Moving his crippled leg he tested it experimentally. It was surprising how much his leg had healed in just a few short days. Carefully moving his weight back to himself, he slowly stood for the first time in a couple of weeks. Alone.  
  
He turned to Meldon. "Help me." He requested.  
  
With a grin, Meldon nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, Hey! Look who's posting early?......  
  
Am half afraid to say this... But..... I think the end is in sight:-( Possibly one more chapter than acknowledgements and perhaps and epilogue and perhaps an extended scene?  
  
Lol.... Can you tell I don't want to stop?  
  
Anyway..... Reviewer responses:  
  
HalandLeg4ever: Thanks! I'm glad you liked that part. I was a little afraid it would be too cheesy, but I am pleased at the outcome:-) Thanks for the review~  
  
Deana: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review~  
  
French Chipmunk: lol... I will do a little miracle about the hair I think;-) But no wig.... Lol.... Thanks for the review~  
  
Nikki: :-) Am glad you are glad lol... Thanks for the review~ 


	27. A Walk to Remember

Disclaimer: See default chapter  
  
Chapter 26  
  
A Walk To Remember  
  
"I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before"  
  
(Dare you to Move – written and sung by Switchfoot – A Walk To Remember soundtrack)  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Sometimes life gives you gifts that you never wanted until the moment was upon you and then you knew exactly why the gift had been given.'  
  
The words from Mithrandir in an age-old saying suddenly surfaced into the mind of the young prince. The gray old wizard had given him a smile, a hard candy and then had left to talk to his Adar.  
  
He had never really thought of the saying before now, but now thinking upon them... Legolas realized that Mithrandir was right... once again....  
  
Legolas knew that he had his entire family wrapped around his little pinky, and if ever he truly wanted something, all he had to do was to ask and usually, nine times out of ten, it was given to him.  
  
But not this time.  
  
He had not asked for the pain, suffering and agony inflicted upon him... But he realized now that what had happened to him had also given him a rare chance to ultimately prove himself as who he truly wanted to be.  
  
Legolas: a selfish prince who got whatever he wanted, or Legolas: a warrior who fought his hardest to win the approval of everyone including his family.  
  
This was his chance to prove himself to be who he wanted to be.... Legolas the warrior: who also happened to be a prince, not the other way around.  
  
"Legolas?" Meldon's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
'Are you ready?" The other warrior's voice was calm.  
  
"As ready as ever I guess." Legolas shrugged.  
  
Meldon had been helping him walk around his room several times, each time standing at his elbow in case he weakened and stumbled. It had been a trying time for the proud prince, but he suffered in silence and allowed Meldon to help him.  
  
No one had yet come knocking upon his door.  
  
Legolas felt guilt creep upon him. In saying the harsh words to his Adar, he had also sent the message to everyone else present. Unintentionally, but still sent the message.  
  
The prince sighed and limped back to the other corner. While his leg was quite sore and aching, it felt good to actually be up and around.  
  
A slender hand caught in the still short hair. It was growing rapidly and hung in his eyes when he looked down, but still. He hated looking in the mirror at his hair; how he wished that stupid Tourec had left his hair alone. He still had no clue why the Easterling had felt the need to cut it.  
  
"Still bothering you?" Meldon asked quietly.  
  
There were times when Legolas wished he wasn't an elf or that his entire life was centered around elves.... Then they couldn't read his emotions or anything else for that matter... He smiled suddenly thinking on Aragorn and Halbarad. He was sure that the two rangers wouldn't have appreciated that thought.  
  
A sudden knock at the door broke the prince from his thoughts. He exchanged puzzled glances with Meldon. They had been undisturbed since breakfast, several hours ago.  
  
"Enter." Legolas called out, quickly sitting on the bed covering his legs up with the blanket. He did not, for some reason want anyone else to know that he could walk by himself.  
  
The door slowly opened revealing a smiling ranger. "Really?" Aragorn teased, fully expecting a comeback and was surprised by a sigh instead.  
  
"Yes really, you can come in."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "What's a matter with you?" He demanded. "I thought that you would be happy after putting everyone in their place."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Aragorn."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Aragorn smirked.  
  
"Meldon can you go get everyone to go in the Throne Room?" Legolas asked suddenly.  
  
"And what do I tell them?" Meldon demanded.  
  
"Tell them Ada wants them."  
  
"Lie?" Meldon asked dubiously.  
  
"Tell them they're needed there then." Legolas amended. He met the other's raised eyebrow. "Well they will be when I get there."  
  
Meldon rolled his eyes and sighed. "The things I do for you."  
  
"You don't have to." Legolas said immediately contrite.  
  
Meldon shook his head and walked out the door, mumbling something about Legolas underneath his breath.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow while Aragorn, who was close enough to hear chuckled.  
  
"So tell me what you are you doing here?" Legolas asked quietly, fiddling with the blanket.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing." Aragorn shrugged seating himself. "And I wanted to apologize."  
  
"For what?" Legolas asked startled.  
  
"You were right to call us up like that." Aragorn explained himself. "We were all half afraid you were going to kill yourself or something." He met the blue-gray eyes. "But in doing that, we made you weak when you are really strong." He offered a half smile. "So I'm sorry."  
  
Legolas stared at him for a long while, making the ranger uncomfortable before looking away.  
  
"Your Adar is too." Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"My Adar is sorry?" Legolas asked slightly confused.  
  
"Yes." Aragorn replied simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There were a few moments of quiet reflection.  
  
"I didn't realize that everyone thought I would commit suicide otherwise I would have told you guys to knock it off." Legolas grinned.  
  
Aragorn laughed.  
  
The elf reached over and knocking twice on the panel of the bed and a small drawer shot out. Grinning at the ranger, the prince reached in and pulled out three knives, each one of varying size and width.  
  
Aragorn frowned curious as to what else was in that small drawer.  
  
"Some more knives." Legolas said bored, easily reading his friend's thoughts.  
  
Aragorn grinned. "So how many knives do you have in your room?"  
  
Legolas grinned back. "Last time I counted there was about twenty scattered around." He gestured carelessly around his room.  
  
There was a playful glint in his blue-gray eyes. "But then again, that was twenty years ago, I think I've acquired some more since then."  
  
"Don't you ever get sick of sharpening them?" The ranger asked shaking his head.  
  
Legolas snorted. "They are of elven make, therefore you of all Edain, should know they don't need to be sharpened unless they are purposely dulled."  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "True." He sobered. "What are you planning to do?" He questioned neutrally.  
  
Legolas stared at him. "What makes you think I am planning to do anything?"  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn stated. "You're like my brother, in fact you are my brother, my blood brother. Remember?"  
  
Legolas winced. "How could I forget?" He sighed dramatically.  
  
Aragorn glared at him. "Rude!"  
  
Just 'cause he could and he knew that Aragorn wouldn't react like he usually would, the prince stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
The ranger immediately swept a hand out to smack the prince across the head when his hand froze and he looked at the still pale, weak prince. He looked into the blue-gray eyes and suddenly wished he didn't.  
  
He knew, without a single doubt that Legolas was planning something.  
  
Something that he wanted absolutely no part of.  
  
He shook his head and sat back. "No."  
  
"Come on Estel." Legolas pleaded.  
  
Aragorn winced. He hated when Legolas did that. "No?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas nodded, a grin plastered all over his face.  
  
Aragorn groaned. "I hate when you do that." He stated resigned to his fate.  
  
Legolas only laughed.  
  
The door opened. "Alright." Meldon said grinning. "Everyone is headed towards the throne room." Ignoring Aragorn, the elf quickly picked out the prince's formal robes and laid them out.  
  
Aragorn frowned in sudden understanding. "You can't walk!" He protested.  
  
Legolas merely looked up then with a graceful move, stood up on his own two feet. "I can't?" Was all he said as Meldon helped him into his formal robes and carefully buttoned the back up. The collar, as it always was, was stiff and tight against his throat.  
  
The smaller crown was carefully placed on his unbraided hair then attached to a few strands to hold it there.  
  
"What are you going to do exactly?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Go apologize." Legolas said matter of fact. "Wanna come?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, rubbing his forehead. Why had he decided to apologize now? Why couldn't he have waited a few more hours?  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked resignedly.  
  
Legolas look up from smoothing his robe. "Just be there?" He asked, his eyes quietly pleading, hoping his friend would agree.  
  
He knew that he would need all the both emotional and physical support that both his friends could provide.  
  
Aragorn smiled and clasped the prince's shoulder. "Of course Nin Mellon." His gray eyes met the blue-gray ones reassuringly.  
  
Making sure everything was in place, Meldon stepped back. He knew, perhaps with clearer certainty what Legolas was about to do. He knew that with Legolas taking this step in humility, there would be a change in the prince.  
  
'There was pride in his eyes.' Legolas thought wonderingly. 'Why is he proud of me?'  
  
With a nod of final approval, Meldon swung the door open and the three friends slowly made their way out the door and then down the corridor. They ignored the murmurs of the elves in the corridor. Many had heard the rumor that Legolas would be a cripple for the rest of his life and to see him walking, unaided well... It was a surprise nonetheless.  
  
Though his hair was extremely short, it somehow seemed to add to the dignity and the new level of maturity in the young prince's eyes. He had a slight limp, but it was nothing that time wouldn't heal, hopefully anyways.  
  
With a determination in his step, and a pride in his still shoulders and back, Legolas walked forward, each step taking him closer to his family.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thranduil glanced curiously at his children silently gathered around. They had filed in, in ones and twos, but knowing that their Ada and king was in session, they didn't interrupt, but stood calmly waiting for their turn.  
  
For what, Thranduil had no idea. He had no idea why there were there, and looking forward to hearing the reasons why.  
  
The guard cleared his throat and Thranduil brought his attention to the present.  
  
"Prince Legolas requests an audience." The guard said formally, sending a buzz throughout the throne room, making the royal family glance at each other.  
  
Thranduil carefully hid a smile. 'The little imp, always the one to do things the hard way.' He thought rather ruefully. Knowing that his youngest happened to get that certain trait from the king himself.  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Send him in." He exchanged amused glances with his eldest.  
  
Then sat up in a startled shock as Legolas calmly walked through.  
  
'The little imp.' Was all the king could think. He watched startled as his son walked forward with Meldon and Aragorn on each side and then dropped to his knees in a manner used only in asking forgiveness, pardon or mercy.  
  
The court hushed as the clear words came from the lips of their youngest prince.  
  
"I wish to make my report about the failure of my patrol." Legolas said quietly, but the words rang throughout the court. "And I also wish to accept any punishment deemed fit for the failure."  
  
The courts buzzed at the words.  
  
Thranduil sat back in slight shock. Of all the things he hadn't thought of that one.  
  
Legolas carefully kept his gaze downward, awaiting his king's reply.  
  
Thranduil exchanged quick startled glances with his two sons. "Clear the court." He said quietly gesturing to the guards. It wasn't a rare occasion that the king would clear the court, but everyone turned to look at the still kneeling prince and each wished they could stay and listen, but knowing Thranduil tolerated no eavesdropping, intentional or not in his court they quietly cleared out.  
  
"Tend to me." Thranduil said, after the last elf, not a guard or family had filed out.  
  
Legolas carefully raised his eyes to meet those of his Adar's and king's.  
  
Thranduil studied him for a long moment, then quietly told Lainiel, Miriwen and Lothgil to wait just outside the doors until called. The three women exchanged quick glances knowing that their men were going to talk about something they did not want the Elleth's to know.  
  
After the three Elleth's left, Thranduil told a guard to fetch Haldir and the twins. He knew that Haldir would need to hear a portion of it as well as the twins. Events were happening too quickly for the king's liking, but it would be helpful not to have to explain things so many times and make Legolas suffer all the more.  
  
Waiting quietly for the three warriors to come, Thranduil took in the sight of his youngest. Many times Legolas had been on his knees asking for forgiveness, but it was rare indeed for him to come asking for a punishment. And... Thranduil had the perfect one picked out for him... One that would not only help him in the long run, but would also help the kingdom.  
  
Killian, their mapmaker had just requested an aide for a few months to help him remake several maps. It would help Legolas learn patience, keep him out of trouble, make him learn not only Mirkwood, but the surrounding areas as well, and it would also help Killian. And on top of it all, it wouldn't hurt Legolas at all to learn a new trade.  
  
The doors opened revealing three puzzled looking elves, two dark haired ones and one blonde haired one. They gave Thranduil puzzled glances then turned toward the still kneeling prince, with open curiosity.  
  
"No doubt your leg is bothering you." Thranduil said without preamble. He motioned for Legolas to stand.  
  
They all watched, each poised to help him, but Legolas slowly, carefully stood to his feet.  
  
"I have summoned you three here, because I feel it is important that you hear Legolas' report." Thranduil said calmly. "There are several details that I feel you all need to know." He motioned once again, this time gesturing for his son to speak.  
  
With a clear concise voice, the prince reported, from the first day they had left to the day they had all gotten back. Many times his voice wavered, and a few times his voice broke when his tale became too hard for him. The rest of them sat in silence, not interrupting or commenting.  
  
Once his report was done, there was utter silence in the throne room. Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Haldir and Tasari had not heard the full tale until now and each one stared compassionately at the prince, who kept his gaze on the floor.  
  
'Now they all knew why Adar and Galion had a suicide watch on him.' Legolas thought miserably. He hated that his Adar had summoned his best friends to hear him speak. He hated telling them of his weakness, his shame... But as his Adar had said, it was something that the other two prominent elven kingdoms needed to know. And they unknowingly sent representatives of Lothlorien, Rivendell and the Dunadain.  
  
The blue-gray eyes lifted sorrowfully, to met the blue-gray eyes so like his own. Telling the story had taken a lot out of him, emotionally more than physically, but the physical strain tore down his strength rapidly, leaving him weaving on his feet.  
  
Legolas gave him a slight, weary smile. In the time it had taken him to report, his leg had gone from slightly aching to a slow burning ache to slight shift would equal bone numbing pain.  
  
He tried to mask his pain, but he knew that his Adar could easily sense it and was rather surprised that his Adar hadn't ordered him to either sit down or had sent for Galion.  
  
He carefully wiped a stray tear from his cheek, then looked up at his Adar and brothers. He was surprised when his Adar suddenly stood and stepped down from the throne and then Legolas crumpled into his arms. Trying his best not to cry, yet not succeeding. Tears slipped down his cheeks at their own free will.  
  
The pain of the last few weeks rose upon him like a wave upon the ocean, and crashed upon him. He had not truly let his pain, his sorrow, and his shame free... Within the depths of his heart, he had kept it, wanting, needing the pain to try and make up for the death of Adoril.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada." He sobbed, not caring about anyone else. "I'm sorry."  
  
'His path was a hard one." Thranduil thought, gently rocking his child in his arms. "Shhh." He whispered. "All is forgiven." He tenderly wiped the tears away. "All is forgiven."  
  
He knew that there were many things to do, paper to send to the realms, reports to make out, maps to bend over to figure out the exact locations, but for now... His son needed him, and it was a far greater need than anything else.  
  
He waited for a few moments, then helped Legolas to his feet. Supporting him, the father and son walked to the doors.  
  
'Legolas would walk many paths in his life... Many hard, some easy... Many would give him valuable life lessons and others would be just because... But in all the paths that his son would take.' Thranduil thought. 'It would always be a walk to remember.'  
  
THE END  
  
*~*Epilogue*~*  
  
Weeks passed swiftly and soon Legolas was able to walk freely on his own... It was nothing short of a miracle Galion had declared. The past often came back to haunt the young prince, but with his family by his side he was able to move past the past and into the future. His hair grew back to the full length it had been before and soon not even a trace remained of his ordeal..  
  
Spring arrived and the pass finally opened allowing Elladan, Elrohir, Halbarad and Aragorn to return to Rivendell and Haldir to Lothlorien. Little did they know it, but events were happening that would bring them all once more together, and it would all start, with one little hobbit named Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.  
  
Tasari and Arielle were happily married beneath a newly blossomed oak tree, much to Miriwen and Lainiel's delight at the formal wedding. But they both missed the winks that the 'newly' married couple received not only from Thranduil, but also from all the males in the royal family, because Tasari and Arielle had really been married for two months already... But little did the happy couple know the sorrow that they would face together. Tasari would die in the last battle for Mirkwood's freedom. And Arielle would soon join him after a stray arrow flew past the defenses and into her heart, not knowing that her husband had died only a few short minutes before.  
  
Miriwen gave birth to a son whom they name Danuas and a girl whom they named Dawriel. They had light hair and sea green eyes. And took after their father in their stubbornness and pride and after their mother in their neatness and order. Both Thalion and Miriwen and their twins left the same time as Thranduil did to the Valinor.  
  
Thorinell and Lothgil were also married, but they had a much less formal wedding. Thorinell had to leave for a few months to get his settlement prepared to go to the Valinor and when they had left he had ridden back to claim Princess Lothgil as his own. He was soon in charge of a battalion of elves, but died tragically saving the life of another. Stricken with grief, Lothgil left for the Valinor, but never made it. She died in Lothlorien, weeping for her only true love. When Thranduil heard the news that his little 'Gil had died, he locked himself away and wept bitterly, but knew that Thorinell and Lothgil would never be parted again.  
  
Lomion and Lainiel tried several times to have children, and finally after several years they had a son, whom they named Bregolas. They had three other children, Orophin, Deirdre and Morwen. Each lived happy lives, the boys often pretending to kill orcs and spiders like their uncles did and the girls often pretending to help cure their wounds or be kidnapped for the boys to save them. In the long peace after the end of the War of the Ring, orcs and spiders were a rare thing and many of the children would never be able to actually see one, let alone fight one, much to the relief of all.  
  
Thranduil watched his children grow up and his grandchildren grow up... But finally he heeded the call of the sea and went to join his beloved wife. He waited for several years for all of his children to come 'home' and was at last rewarded when Legolas finally sailed.  
  
Indeed their lives had all taken different paths, but every walk, was A Walk To Remember... 


	28. Acknowledgements

Acknowledgements and other stuff.... Lol..  
  
HalandLeg4ever: lol.... Not sadistic? I think we all are in some sort of way... Torturing Legolas needlessly.... Sigh.... But yes.. This is the end. Thank you for reading. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! I might do a little fill in scene but am not sure as of yet.. Let me know what you think!  
  
Autore Kozoma: lol... I think that would be your frame of mind... lol.... More conflict? Well I can't think of much more, but there hopefully will be more stories...:-) I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jess Perry: Yeah... I seem to do that deep and sweet lol.... I'm glad you liked Legolas little joke, but yes it did end in a rather sad way... Thanks! I'm glad you approve of my tastes... A little morose and depressing, loud with lots of bass.... lol.... Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: lol... Thanks for the review~  
  
French Chipmunk: lol.... It grows out in the end....:-) Thank you so much for reading a reviewing!  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Quote was taken from the Return of the King trailer.  
  
Chapter 6: We danced anyway sung by Deana Carter off her Did I shave my legs for this? CD.  
  
Chapter 7: God is God written and sung by Steven Curtis Chapman off his Declaration CD  
  
Chapter 8: One Last breath by Creed off their Weathered CD  
  
Chapter 10: Quest of Many Trails written by Nate Cole and Gabe Combs, sung by Plus One off their EX*DUS CD  
  
Chapter 12: Children don't stop dancing sung by Creed off their Weathered CD  
  
Chapter 12: Bring me to life sung by Evanescence off their My Immortal CD.  
  
Chapter 12: If you're not the one sung by Daniel Beddingfield off his Gotta get through this CD  
  
Chapter 13: You'll be in my heart written and sung by Phil Collins off the Tarzan Soundtrack  
  
Chapter 14: Superman sung by Five for Fighting off their America Town CD  
  
Chapter 15: My Immortal sung by Evanescence off their My Immortal CD  
  
Chapter 16: Whisper sung by Evanescence of their My Immortal CD  
  
Chapter 17: Gollum's Song sung by Emiliana Torrini off the Two Towers Soundtrack  
  
Chapter 18: Just for sung by Nickleback off their Silverside Up CD  
  
Chapter 21: Hero sung by Enrique Iglesias of his Escape CD  
  
Chapter 21: You'll be in my Heart sung by Phil Collins off the Tarzan Soundtrack  
  
Chapter 22: Grace like Rain sung by Todd Agnew off his Grace like Rain CD  
  
Chapter 22: Never alone – (Eeyore's Lullaby) – sung by Tyler Collins off Winnie the Pooh's: Take my Hand soundtrack  
  
Chapter 23: I hope you dance by Leann Womack off her I hope you dance CD  
  
Chapter 24: Whisper sung by Evanescence off their My Immortal CD  
  
Chapter 25: Hello sung by Evanescence off their My Immortal CD  
  
Chapter 26: I dare you to move sung by Switchfoot off the A Walk to Remember soundtrack and Learning to Breath CD  
  
*~*~*  
  
Name taken from the movie A Walk to Remember.  
  
Main Characters taken from the Lord of the Rings books and movies. All belong either to J.R.R. Tolkien or New Line Cinema.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed....  
  
Daw the Minstrel, Legolas629, Kit Cloudkicker, White Wolf1, leggy greenleaf is my lover, L'elfe de Mirkwood, Sparrow Greenleaf, manders 1953, Polkat, Skyler VonDetton, Lady Lenna, HalandLeg4ever, Deana, Nikki, LocaChica1, feanen, Gwyn, colagreenleaf, Iavala, louise_oblique, jess perry, Lady Ana Maria Lorinan, Solange, cagedphoenix, Sanai, Aranel of Mirkwood, Pokethepenguin, The Nameless elf, Iras, Blue Flame Angel, DeepBlueSomething, naur rhaug, Hot Girl Faith, Lyn, Watermoon, Suzy, Silv3rang3l, Gozilla, Kept-Secret, French Chipmunk, wadeva, Alariel, Legolas-gurl88, Autore Kozoma,  
  
And to everyone who put me on their favorites list....  
  
Latin4ever93, Iavala, cagedphoenix, enc87b, faeirex, elvenrarehunter, Kelly L.K, Elvenlady-Niltureil, Ryoko Lasgalen, Starlit Hope, Fantasia of the Moon, Halandleg4ever, Silverbells, SuperSailorStarburst, colagreenleaf, jess perry, Lynette, The Nameless Elf, Rohan Shield Maiden, Blue Flame Angel, pdbacsi, DeepBlueSomething, Lady Ana Maria Lorinan, Nimrodel of Imladris, dragonfly32, rikwen, Tivione, French Chipmunk, Horsegal412, Tweety Mortenson, Tenshi Androgynous, Xiad Rusco, Elessar*lover, hobbitfan2, Nenwen, Mcoss  
  
And special thanks to everyone who put me on their author alerts list....  
  
Kasmi Kassim, enc87b, HalandLeg4ever, dragonfly32, Deana, Autore Kozoma, Kit Cloudkicker, colagreenleaf, jess perry, Soar, wadeva, hopefuldreams, ElvenLady-Nilturiel, jailbait, Dogsoup1109, DiamondTook3, Bulehen, Legolas Greenleaf 00, Rohan Shield Maiden, pdbacsi, MJLuvsPolar, Shelly LeBlanc, Lady Ana Maria Lorinan, susy, Jebb, Starlit Hope, Alariel, French Chipmunk, Nenwen, MCross, isilme222, arakmellon  
  
Whew.... Lot of people.... :-) Well..... I hope you all enjoyed my story... Here is a surprise...........  
  
I will not be going on a 6 month hiatus, like I originally planned, I will instead be on a two to possibly three month one instead and will be writing another LOTR or possibly SW story.... I will try and post a sneak peak or possible story lines later on.... Once again I hope you enjoyed my story and I though I wish it weren't over, I am happy at the response I got so far:-) Namaarie~  
  
LOTRFaith 


End file.
